His Salvation
by frosty600
Summary: Angelus is cursed with his soul, but instead of leaving Darla shortly after she takes him back in he stays with her not wanting to be alone. Years later he saves a young woman from Darla, a woman who swiftly becomes His Salvation B/A Buffy is only human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or any of the characters mentioned in either cannon.

**A/N:** Yes, yes I know another story. Musie is evil and we all know it lol. I wasn't sure which category to put this story in so I just figured that I'd put in the Buffy category seeing all my other B/A/us stories are. Please keep in mind that in this story Buffy is not The Slayer and so doesn't have that cool Slayer strength, but at the same time she is not the girl Angel first saw coming down the steps of Hermery high due to well… it'll be explained a little later on.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and yes I'm going to stop talking now so that you can get on with the reading… if you even bothered to read this A/N lol. :p

**CHAPTER 1**

Angel moved through the darkened streets of Rome the fresh air of the young night ruffling his leather coat, revealing more of his fine white cotton shirt as he walked. He moved under a street lamp without pausing. The warm glow of the artificial pool of light illuminating him for a moment, a woman across the street out walking her poodle smiled at him when he glanced at her way coincidentally, her gaze having been drawn to him the moment he'd stepped into the light of the street lamp. Her eyes and smile were flirtatious, inviting him to go over to her. The demon inside him raised his head in hopeful interest and almost immediately and image filled his mind's eye of him walking over to her with his own recuperative flirtatious smile. Doing a little flirting, setting the mood, making her comfortable, before shifting his face scaring a scream out of her and possibly a small chase, before sinking his fangs into her jugular and feeling her hot, thick, sweet fear filled blood as it gushed into his mouth and slid down his throat.

Angel swallowed thickly and turned his gaze away from her quickly a growl rising in his chest and his eyes flashed a predatory shade of gleaming amber. Offending the girl who huffed in indignation and hurried her poodle on, who had been sniffing curiously at an electricity pole as she stalked off down the street. Angel quickly turned a corner and pressed himself up against the brick wall of a domestic home. He closed his eyes and took slow breaths in an attempt to calm himself down, and fight down the urge to hurt and kill the girl completely out of his head. He didn't do that anymore, it was wrong! After all what had the woman done to deserve the kind of death he had to offer? Angel shook his head and closed his eyes tighter willing the urge to go away and leave him in peace, after a long moment he opened his eyes and let out a slightly shaky breath, before pushing away from the wall and continuing down the street he was now on.

Continuing on his way to the bad side of the town, his sharp senses pricked for any signs of his Sire anywhere close by. She was the one person he needed to avoid, at least until after he'd fed. She wouldn't much care for his feeding habits, care wasn't really the word though for the reaction Darla would have if she was to discover that he only fed on the scum of the earth, more like violent disgust. Despite that though he couldn't bring himself to feed upon innocents as he used to, the mere thought of it had his stomach twisting in guilt ridden knots, their terrified eyes searing him to his very core. He couldn't feed on the blood of vermin like he'd done as he'd wandered aimlessly trying to control himself, to stay out of the way. At least not without Darla finding out, she'd scent that the scent of fresh blood surrounding him was that of a lowly animal and she kick him out of her life and home once more, just like she'd done when she'd first discovered that he'd been cursed with his soul, and he couldn't abide that.

So he did the only thing left that he could bring himself to stomach. The thought of being stranded on his own again, without anybody, without anybody for him to keep up appearances for, forcing him to feed on a regular basis, preventing the massacres of innocent lives when after starving himself out of guilt for all the things he'd done, the need for sustenance over powering him and he snapped and found himself standing in the middle of a group of dead bodies, their blood still wetting his mouth. At least this way it was only the scumbags that died by his hands, or fangs as it were. Angel rounded another corner and found himself just a crossing away from the bad side of town. He hesitated a moment, his brown eyes conflicted, before he stepped out onto the quiet street and began making his way across the road. Without another pause Angel stepped into the bad side of town, his eyes easily piercing the darkness, picking up the homeless standing by their bins with burning fires inside for warmth, their hands held out over the flames, their breaths puffing in the air.

Angel moved past them without a second glance they weren't who he was looking for, they were harmless and preferred to be left alone, unless you were looking to trade something. He continued on at a steady pace, going deeper and deeper into the less cared for part of the town, waiting for someone to take offence to his being so far away from where he seemingly belonged, when in reality he deserved to live in a place far worse than this. Angel sighed quietly as he sensed movement from his far left, the sound of a knife scraping against its sheath as it was freed to the night as the unmistakable scent of old and fresher blood mingling in with the unwashed scent of a human male. The sound of his heavy footsteps moving towards him reached his sensitive ears, the steps quickening in the man's excitement at the prospect of roughing up another being.

Angel continued to move unhurriedly, as if completely unaware of the man who was stalking him, with all the stealth of a trumpeting horn. Angel kept his senses focused on the man, aware of every step and heavy breath he took as he steadily removed the distance between them. So it came as no surprise to Angel when after only a few short moments his quarry closed the distance between them completely and stepped out of the shadows and into his path, a sneering leer stretching his lips revealing ugly yellow, rotted teeth. The knife in his hand held so that it was plainly visible to Angel's eyes to invoke fear. Angel looked calmly from the knife to his victims face. "You seem a little lost pretty boy." The man sneered. "Pretty boys end up dead in this neck of the woods."

"And I suppose it's you who does most of the killing." Angel murmured calmly.

The man shifted uncomfortably, his fingers twitching on his knife. Angel's calmness not the reaction he had been expecting. "What?"

Angel sniffed, rolling his head slightly as he did so, an old habit, as e rolled the scent of old and fresher blood in his nose, and the back of his throat. "Of course it's you. The scent of blood on you is so strong, that it highlights just how inferior the human nose really is."

The man looked down at his loose, dirty clothes. Not seeing anything that even looked remotely like blood, he looked back up at the man he held at knife point. "What are you on man? There's no blood on me."

Angel smirked, unable to help enjoying himself. His run in with the woman with the poodle having brought his demon closer to the surface. "Scents linger, some longer than others. Blood lingers longer than most. In fact if you spill blood enough times in large quantities it never fades completely. The scent of a killer."

"You high man? You off with the birdies? You down here looking for drugs, pretty boy?" The man asked, his expression amused.

"No, drugs don't do much for me." Angel met the man's eyes with his own. "I'm here because I'm hungry."

The man gave him a look. "You really are high, aren't you pretty boy. Pity it'll be your last." He sneered trying to gain some of his confidence back.

Angel gave his head a small shake. "No, I really am here because I'm hungry." He rumbled, cocking his head to the side, and allowing his face to shift into the hard ridges of the demon.

The man's eyes widened in terror as he took in the shadowed ridged features. He stared at it for a long moment trying to make certain of what his eyes were telling him he was seeing. It didn't seem possible! People's faces just didn't change on a whim! "What-what do you want man?"

"I told you." Angel murmured softly. "I'm hungry." His tone dark and menacing as it drifted to the man through the darkness of the night.

"I'll give you hungry, you retarted faced freak!" The man yelled, before swinging his knife at Angel with a wide swing that lacked any finesse or skill. Angel growled and blocked the swing, with his forearm, before grabbing the man's wrist and with his free hand slapped his would be attackers hand solidly, knocking the knife free of his hand, where it clattered to the ground and skidded along the road and disappeared down into the gutter.

The man looked from his empty hand to Angel who'd released his wrist. The man's face contorted in terror and he gave a small scared shout as he turned and ran for his life. Angel couldn't stop the smile that curved up his lips and flashed his fangs to the night, nor the growl that rumbled forth from his chest. Angel watched him run for a moment, giving the man a chance to feel like he could escape. With another growl he took off after his prey, not bothering to keep his steps quiet, making his prey's fear spike as he looked over his shoulder to see where his pursuer was. Angel growled again and jumped up onto a rooftop just as his prey turned the corner of the building, Angel moved across the rooftop, his amber eyes piercing the dark as he peered over the edge as he moved with his prey.

A moment later Angel overtook the man and allowed himself to step off the roof to land on his feet in front of his prey. The man stopped immediately his knees jarring painfully, but it went mostly unnoticed as he started horrified at the ridged faced man that had fallen out of nowhere to land in front of him. "What-what the hell do you want man?"

Angel growled and grabbed the man by his dirty upper arms and dragged him closer. "I told you," He released one of the man's arms to fist his hand in his dirty hair at the back of his head and yanked his head to the side exposing the thundering pulse in his jugular. "I'm hungry." Angel lunged for the man's throat a hungry growl rumbling from him. The man screamed, before Angel had even gotten close to sinking his fangs into his neck.

Angel sank his fangs into the man's neck, effortlessly piercing the artery. As soon as his fangs pierced the man's skin, his scream cut off as his hands came up to grab at his attackers arms, trying to dislodge him from his neck. Angel swallowed greedily, the thick blood feeling good going down his throat. He felt the man's grip on him loosen, his entire body slackening as his heartbeat slowed and began sluggish. The blood gushing into his mouth from the pierced artery slowed and Angel sucked harder, pulling the blood into his mouth. When the man's heart stuttered to a stop Angel lifted his head breathing hard, he removed his hands from the body letting it fall to the ground. He flicked his tongue over his upper fangs cleaning the blood that was glistening wetly there.

Angel shifted his face back to the angelic features of the human, his bloodlust receding, bring him back to himself. He looked down at the dead body of the man, the fixed expression on his face one of terror. Angel ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth the taste of the man's blood still lingering on his tongue, the feel of it on the back of his throat. His brown eyes looked down at him sadly, filled with a guilt. It didn't matter that the man had been as guilty as sin, he hadn't been any worse than he, himself had been, was. He had no right to say that this man deserved to die for his crimes against humanity, but he did it because he had to, to not be alone, to stay with Darla, but it was one thing to kill a man, but another completely to enjoy it, to taunt him and thrive on the chase and his fear, like the demon inside him would.

Angel ran a hand through his spiked up hair and let out a breath as the familiar and constant guilt for his actions panged sharply through him, his photographic memory running over the course of the event, sharpening his guilt. He should have just grabbed him and fed, not chased him through the streets like he was some kind of animal, terrifying him. Angel sighed and turned away from the body of his most recent victim. It was necessary for his survival, not that he deserved to survive, but he was to cowardly to take his own life. Too scared of where he'd end up after all the terrible things he'd done.

Angel began walking away from the body and began slipping his mask over his face, hiding his guilt behind the old cockiness that he used to possess. It was the reason Darla had agreed to allow him back into her life, that things went back to the way they were. That he went back to the way he was before he'd been cursed with his soul and he was trying. Really he was, but there were something things he just couldn't do, things that he used to do, took great pleasure in doing. He'd become a fairly proficient actor over the years he'd spent with Darla whilst having his soul, but the guilt was always there no matter how good of an actor he became. And with every death it grew a little more.

Not just from his own kills recent and old, but with Darla's far more creative kills, kills he did nothing to stop, or interfere with in case it jeopardized everything he'd worked for. Angel stepped off the last curb of the bad side of the town and into the good. With a force of will he turned his mind from his guilt and tilted his head up and focused his senses in search of Darla. Now seeking to find her now that he'd fed, to play his part as the vampire she had sired and had quickly become her favourite Childe.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy picked up the empty glasses and placed them on the tray she was balancing on the palm of her right hand. She smiled at the couple that were still sitting at the table. "Is there anything else I can get you tonight?"

"Just the cheque, please." The young man replied.

"Sure." Buffy beamed, before turning and walking away from the table, heading towards the bar. Dumping the empties in the sink, she moved down the bar, picking up one of the cheque books as she passed the little cubbyhole they were kept in underneath the bar. Going over to the register she printed off the bill for table 24 and slipped it inside the black cheque book. Closing the book securely, she stepped out from behind the bar once again and brought it over to the young couple. Did you want me to call you a cab?" Buffy offered, with a polite workplace smile.

"No, thank you." The man spoke again. "We're staying at a hotel just a block over from here."

Buffy nodded. "Ok, sure. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night." She said pleasantly, before moving to turn away from the couple.

"Oh, wait on. Sorry." The woman spoke up with a friendly smile. "My fiancé and I are here on holiday. And we were wondering if you'd be able to tell us the sights we just can't miss."

"Oh." Buffy murmured a little uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, but I've only lived here a couple of weeks and I've worked every day of them. Your travel guide would be more help then I would." She said apologetically.

"Oh." The woman murmured a little crestfallenly.

"I'm sorry." Buffy apologised sincerely.

The woman smiled. "No, that's ok." She assured her.

Buffy nodded. "When you're ready just bring that up to the register." She indicated the black book she had set down on the table. "And congratulations on your upcoming wedding."

"Thank you." The pair said in unison.

Buffy smiled and moved on, looking over at one of the clocks mounted on the wall she grimaced slightly, her eyes moved to one of the windows and she bit her lower lip nervously as she took in the darkness of the night that had descended since she'd come into work that morning. She'd have been safely in her small apartment by now, except one of the girls that was supposed to come in for the night shift hadn't turned up and out of all the waitress' on shift her manager had asked her to stay on, and she couldn't afford to say no. she needed the money to pay the rent and the bills and food, and necessities. Buffy looked over at the wall clock again and sighed, she had another hour before she could get on her way home. It'd be two in the morning when she finally left work, and the later it got the more chance she have of running into one of the monsters that plagued the night.

Buffy shivered and turned her gaze away from the clock and her mind away from thoughts of the monsters. She'd only seem one once, but the memory stuck with her never fading, never letting her forget. Buffy moved along gathering empty glasses from empty tables, filling her tray, before moving back towards the bar. Setting the tray down behind the bar she turned her gaze to a red head who'd only started her shift a couple of hours ago. "Hey Diana. You see that couple sitting at table 24?"

Diana looked over her gaze landing on the young couple Buffy was talking about. "Yeah."

"Their tourists and they want to know the places they have to see before they go home, and seeing as you've lived here your entire life, I figured you could help 'em out."

Diana returned her gaze to Buffy. "And you can't do it because? You may have just moved here, Buffy, but you'd still know at least some of the tourist hotspots."

Buffy shrugged a little sheepishly. "Sure, but what if I tell them 'The Louvre' and they really shoulda gone," Buffy trailed off noting the look Diana was giving her. "What?"

"The Louvre is in France."

"Oh… I knew that… I meant the museum here in Rome." Buffy said uncomfortably. "Come on." She pleaded. "I'll finished washing the glasses."

"Alright." Diana gave in. "Anything to get out doing anything dishes related. Don't forget to put them away properly." She reminded Buffy as she moved away from the sink and the machine that washed them."

"Check." Buffy said as she moved in front of the machine. "And thank you."

Diana paused on the other side of the bar. "You're welcome." She said before continuing on her way to table 24.

Buffy stacked two more glasses onto the tray, before it was full. Lifting the leaver of the machine that lifted the lid, she slid the tray into the gap, before pushing the leaver back down. Making sure the washer was closed properly, before she pushed the large circular green button that started the washer's cycle. Turning away from the washer whilst she waited for the cycle to finish, her eyes drifted over to table 24 a smile curving up her lips as she watched for a moment as Diana talked to the recently engaged couple. Buffy turned her gaze away from the table, and ducked down to open a cupboard and pulled out a tea towel. Straightening up she unfolded the towel and placed it by the washer. Grabbing the tray she used to collect empty glasses and plates from the tables Buffy began placing them in the sink beside the washer, so that she wasn't just standing around doing nothing as she waited for the cycle to finish.

A few moments later she heard the cycle finish, turning towards the washer she opened the lid allowing the hot steam out. With a practised ease she pulled the tray out of the washer and set on the bench behind the bar, before turning once again to the washer to grab the tea towel she had placed beside it. flipping the towel over her hand she picked up one of the glasses and began to dry it off. "Summers."

Buffy looked up. "Yes, Dimitri."

"Your shifts over, you can go clock out." He told her.

Buffy nodded to her manager. "Ok, sure. I'll just finish this off."

"All right Summers. I'll see you tomorrow." Dimitri said, before moving off down the bar, his attention already diverted from her.

"Yeah, see you then." Buffy mumbled as she picked up another glass and began drying it.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel turned a corner, Darla walking by his side. "Isn't it lovely being back in Rome, Angelus?" Darla exclaimed.

"Is it the affront to God at being in the Popes holy city or the all the rooms with a view that excites you so?" Angel asked.

Darla smiled and gently squeezed her small hand around his arm. "Both, definitely both. Didn't we have such a lot of fun last time we were here… I wonder if 'The Immortal's' still living here?"

"Probably, the guy wasn't all the creative." Angel murmured a frown furrowing his brow as he tried to push back the memories that were assaulting him.

Darla turned her gaze to him. "You're not still jealous about my affair with him are you? Angelus that was years ago." She giggled.

"I was never jealous, Darla. Spike was jealous. I was pissed off that whilst I was chained up in a dungeon for hours you where getting your brains fucked out of you by the same guy who'd managed to chain me up in the first place."

"Well, he was deliciously evil. Just thinking about him makes my knees weak." Darla moaned.

Angel rolled his eyes up to the sky, his own memories of The Immortal a far cry from pleasant. "If you miss him so much, maybe you should look him up. I'm sure he'd be glad to see you again."

"Really?" Darla purred happily.

"Sure, you far more evil than he is, and more creative to." Angel muttered.

Darla smiled coyly. "You're just saying that." She purred happily, before her gaze turned towards the street ahead of them, her eyes alighting on a petite blond with a backpack slung over one of her shoulders as she moved quickly down the street. "My dear boy, would you look at that." Angel's eyes followed Darla's and he felt himself grow cold as the landed on the girl his Sire was eyeing, his heart clenched in his chest as his stomach did a guilt ridden twist. "It looks as if we'll get a late night snack, before we make it home for the day."

Angel swallowed thickly. "It looks like." He murmured a little tightly, his eyes still focused on the petite blond, who was probably just trying to make her way home.

Darla released Angel's arm and quickened her pace, her heals clicking sharply against the pavement. Hearing the footsteps coming towards her, Buffy turned her head in the direction the sounds were coming from, her eyes landing a petite blond woman who was perhaps only a little taller than her and dressed like she'd just come from a club and a few paces behind her a nicely dressed tall, dark, handsome man. Buffy felt her heart rate pick up as she looked at them, something about them scaring her. Buffy who'd frozen unintentionally upon seeing them, began moving again. Her steps quicker as she hurried to reach her apartment and the safety it provided even as she hoped her instincts were wrong and that the two really were just making their way home from one of the local clubs in the large city.

Buffy was forced to come to an abrupt stop when the blond was suddenly standing in front of her, blocking her path. Buffy's hand tightened on her backpack strap as her heart pounded in her chest, she could feel the pulse in her throat and in her temples, hammering away. In the next moment without much thought or any idea what she could or would do next, she swung her bag at the vampiress hitting her in the face. Releasing the strap of her bag Buffy ran past her moving as fast as her legs would carry her. Her legs that were tired from running around all day at work protested the movements, threatening to cramp up on her. Buffy cried out in fear as a hand tangled in her hair pulling her back with a harsh jerk.

She reached back and grasped at the small, slender hand with her own, trying to ease the pressure against her scalp. "Ahhh!" Buffy cried out as she was arched back by the grip on her hair. She kicked out wildly with one of her legs managing to catch Darla in the shin. Darla growled angrily at the small pain the strike caused, her patience with the human girl already strained after having her heavy bag colliding with her face. With a swift merciless movement Darla slapped the girl harshly. Buffy let out a pained cry from both the blow and the tugging it caused at her scalp as her head angled back from the blow. Angel winced his own guilt rising as he scented the girls terror, mingled in with the blood from her split lip. a part of him enjoying the show, which only added to his guilt.

"I'm really going to enjoy ending your pathetic little life now." Darla growled. "I just hope your blood tastes as good as it smells." Darla allowed her face to shift, taking delight in the sharp rise in the girl's terror. With a growl Darla turned them so that they were facing Angel who'd come to a complete stop his expression torn, an expression that quickly let his face to be replaced by the cocky unaffected mask that Darla expected to see when she turned to him. The terrified girls gaze going to him for a moment as she struggled tears slipping free from her eyes to slide down her cheeks. "Do you wanna share Angelus? Like we used to, it was such a rush." Darla purred, a seductive smile curving her lips as she jerked the girl a little further back eliciting another pained cry from her.

Angel gazed at the girl for a second his mind ticking over for only a brief moment as a sudden decision came over him as he looked at the girl in Darla's grasp. "I want to do so much more to her, Darla." He murmured tearing his eyes from the girl to look at his Sire as he stepped towards them. Buffy returned her terrified hazel gaze on him again at his words a whimper escaping her lips, her entire body straining from the awkward position the monster had her in. The angle of her body preventing her from struggling as each and every moment she made hurt.

"Oh? Do tell, Darlin'." Darla purred her smile widening in pleasure at the look on her favourite Childe's face.

Angel forced himself to smile back, to keep in character, his entire being highly aware that both his and the girls continued existence ridded on just how good his performance was. "There's something about her that just makes me wanna get out some of my old toys." He murmured darkly, making the girl make a fresh attempt to escape, scared sounds mingled with pained ones in her throat.

Darla easily held the girl, her amber eyes remaining on her boy, her eyes shining with delight to hear him talking like this again, towards a specific alive person. "You feel like a plaything?"

Angel cocked his head slightly to the side and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Darla let her face shift back to that of the humans she once was and pulled the girl back into a standing position her desire for a late night snack over shadowed by her delight in a major return in her boys viciousness, something she hadn't seen properly in all its glory since the damned gypsies had placed a disgusting filthy soul in him.

Immediately upon being straightened up completely Buffy began struggling again, her fear mixing with an anger born out of her terror. "Let me go, you undead bitch!" She snarled, terrified of the things the monsters were describing for her future. She'd much prefer that if she couldn't escape that she die a quick death, not one drawn out for either of their pleasure! Whether they drained her dry or snapped her neck she didn't care as long as it was quick and virtually painless. She didn't want to suffer.

Darla growled and her hand tightened in the girls hair, forcing the girls head back towards her a little, but with a supreme effort she managed to restrain herself. With a shove that was more violent than it needed to be she pushed the girl towards Angel, who grasped her by the arm. Buffy immediately began yanking against his hold on her arm her fear rising at being given to the monster that wanted to do more than just kill her. A fear that grew further as she released that his fingers weren't even straining to hold her, they hardly even flexed with her somewhat violent movements. "You'll have fun with this one. She's got a feistiness to her." Darla stated coolly, her eyes cold as she looked at Buffy.

"Don't I know it." Angel agreed, forcing a cruel smirk to curl up his lips.

Darla's eyes warmed considerably as she turned her gaze to Angel. "Be sure to make her hurt for me, Darlin', at least once."

"Pleasure, Darlin'." Angel murmured. Darla smiled and closed the distance between them. Her lips claiming his in a heated kiss. Buffy used their distraction to try and pry his fingers from around her arm, hoping that his grip on her would have slackened. She let out a scared frustrated sound when his fingers didn't even budge under the strength of her own. She yanked at her arm sharply and winced as it shot pain through her arm. Her eyes remaining on his large fingers that looked menacing curled around her slim arm.

Darla broke the kiss with a smile. "I think she's getting impatient."

"I think your right." Angel agreed again, mentally wincing at the terror he could scent coming off the girl in strong waves as she struggled futilely against his grip. He was trying his best not to hurt her, and he would be succeeding if she wasn't struggling against his fingers. He wished that he could just let her escape, let her just continue on her way home, but it just wasn't possible. She wouldn't get far at any rate, not with Darla standing right there. She'd be dead before she could make it five steps and he'd be left on his own with nothing, but his guilt. It was not something he wanted to go through again. He was far worse off on his own…

"We should get home, before she wears herself out completely." Darla murmured, before walking past him and heading down the road towards the house they were staying in, during their stay in Rome.

Angel hesitated a moment, before walking her, his hand still curled gently around the girls arm, but unwaveringly as she struggled to free herself as he dragged her with him down the road. He could hear the scraping sound of her shoes against the ground as she dug in her heals in an attempt to slow them down. With Darla's back to them, he allowed his mask to slip away, revealing the confliction and guilt he felt as he dragged the terrified, struggling, crying girl with him. Every sound that escaped her lips hitting him hard making him want to flinch with the guilt that tore through him. He'd had no real fixed reason for his decision to save the girl from Darla, or even a real explanation for why he'd risked everything for a young human woman who he didn't know at all. The only thing that he could think of that had spurred his decision was that from the moment he'd set eyes on her, the thought of just standing back and watching her die, to see the life drained out of her had disturbed him greatly.

So he'd spun the first plausible lie he could think of that would get Darla to hand her over to him. Angel closed his eyes for a moment as he felt the girl twist wildly, before whimpering in pain and fear, something that before his cursing he would have thoroughly enjoyed and encouraged. Angel opened his eyes again, consoling himself somewhat with the knowledge that soon he'd be able to calm her and reveal his true intentions to her.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy jumped as the door to the house that the monster had just dragged her through closed behind them, turning her head she looked behind them to see a minion stepping back into the shadows of the darkly lit house. Turning her head away from the door she yanked viciously at her arm in a last ditch effort to escape, despite the fact that she couldn't see much of anything in the all consuming darkness of the house she was being lead through. _'Oh God!'_ She thought panickedly, she didn't want to be tortured for this demons amusement! She didn't want to die either, but she'd take it over being tortured first. Gathering her courage Buffy yanked harder at her arm. "Let go of me!" She shouted through her panicked breathes as she began kicking, hitting and scratching at her captor trying to force him into losing his temper and killing her quickly then the slow and painful death she'd gotten the strong feeling was in store for her with every word that had been spoken between the two monsters out on the street.

Darla smirked over at Angel, who forced himself to smirk back his muscles feeling rather tight and uncooperative as his guts twisted further with guilt. When Darla turned off into the hall that her room resided in Angel hurried his steps, making the girl stumble at the sudden change of pace. It didn't take him long to reach his room, which was thankfully a little ways away from Darla's, the stench of his human soul making Darla want him further away from her than she used to. Opening the door he stepped inside pulling the girl as gently as he could in after him. Shutting the door firmly Angel let out a breath and closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them once again and releasing the girls arm.

Immediately upon her release Buffy took a couple of steps back, her eyes only picking up shadows of things in the dark room, inhibiting her movements. She cradled the arm that the monster had had hold of, the arm tender and somewhat sore from her continued struggles. Angel watched her for a small moment, his eyes going to the arm she was cradling a fresh wave of guilt hitting him with the knowledge that he had accidentally hurt her. Moving away from the door he walked over to his nightstand and the lamp situated on top of it. Switching it on he turned back around to see the girl gently rubbing her upper arm exactly where his hand had been only moments before, whilst she blinked at the sudden light that illuminated the room. "I'm sorry about all this." Angel murmured softly, trying not to sound intimidating. "Are you alright?" He asked with a small gesture towards her arm as he took a step towards her.

Buffy flicked her gaze nervously away from the monster to the door, without a second thought she ran for the door, wanting nothing more than to be far away from here. Angel moved quickly after her catching her about the waist just before she reached the door. "No! No! Let me go! I won't let you – no!" Buffy screamed, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she kicked and flailed her arms as the monster turned her away from the door.

Angel set her back down the on the floor and released her. "I'm sorry." He apologised again, his stomach twisting into complicated knots of guilt. Buffy spun around to face him, before trying to dodge around him to get to the door, but he blocked her every move with a sombre expression. Out of desperation she punched at his chest with girlie punches that didn't do Angel any damage at all. "Look, I'm sorry." Angel apologised again as he let her punch his chest with her tiny fists. "I know you're scared and upset and I understand, but I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

Buffy punched his chest a couple more times, before she stopped in disbelief as his words sunk in. She stepped back from him, her expression on of incredulousness. "I'm supposed to believe a bloodsucker?" She crossed her arms defensively over her chest. "Even if I was born yesterday, I heard everything you said to-to that woman!"

Angel winced guilty, hating that he'd had to scare her so much. "Yeah, sorry about that, but it was either that or letting Darla kill you were we found you on the street."

"Oh and I'm supposed to believe a vampire? Vampires thrive on the pain and suffering of others. They delight in it. Get off on it!" Buffy accused.

Angel winced again at that and took a small step back from her, before turning his back to her. Buffy watched him a sudden burst of guilt curling up inside her at the expression she had put on his face. Buffy looked away from him trying to get control of herself, the emotion making her feel more vulnerable than she already was. "Did you want a tissue, or-or a cloth or something?" Angel asked after a moment, having gathered himself a little, and knowing the state of her face.

Buffy wiped the back of her hand over her face, feeling the drying tears on her cheeks. She winced as her hand moved over her busted lip, getting some of the drying blood on her hand. She definitely needed to wash her face, but it wasn't all that important to her at the moment. "What I want is to leave. And if you really don't mean to hurt me, you'll let me."

Angel turned back around to face her, hoping to convey the truth to her. "It's true. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't let you leave. It wouldn't be safe for you." _'Or me.'_ He thought.

"And it's really safe for me in a house full of vampires!" Buffy exclaimed incredulously.

Angel winced and looked towards the door, before returning his gaze back to the door when he didn't sense anyone close enough to have heard her. "Please, keep your voice down. It'd be in both our best interests that no one hears us talking. And it may not be the safest of places for a human, but for you its better if you're here for now. You'll be safer in this room than you would be if Darla found you outside after I took you back with me, and she would find you. She knows your scent. All it would take is for one wisp of your scent to reach her nose and she'd have you like that." Angel clicked his fingers together.

Buffy looked from his fingers to the rug under her feet fighting back the tears that were pricking at the backs of her eyes, not wanting to give the monster the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "I know you don't trust me and that your scared out of your mind, but I did save your life and that should count for something, and if you place any value on your life you'll stay here until I can safely get you out." Buffy shot him a look that clearly stated that she didn't believe him. Angel sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Believe me when I say that you'd much prefer being in here than at Darla's mercy." Angel turned away from her. "Feel free to make yourself comfortable." He murmured, before moving away from her.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Darla hummed a soft tune to herself as she slipped on her nightie. The fact that her boy had taken a mortal to torture and play with as he saw fit after all these years, the first since those rotten gypsies had cursed her boy with his filthy soul, pleased her greatly. It gave her hope that the souls grip on her Angelus was finally weakening enough to let her boy indulge in the finer things in life, like torturing a poor helpless innocent human woman. Darla smiled it made her want her own toy to play with, so that she could delight in their screams and their screams and their blood as she was sure Angelus was doing now… or at least building up to it. Her boy always did like to take his time with his toys, to draw out their suffering and pain for as long as possible.

She'd heard the girls terrified pleading screams and she'd laughed delightedly, it had been to long since the screams of Angelus' victims filled a house. It had made her own sudden desire for a personal play toy grow. She would go join Angelus in his fun, but it was his first in a long while, he deserved to have her all to himself. Darla sighed and picked up her hair brush and began working through the knots that the nights wind had put in her hair. She would go out and get her own, but the sun was too close to rising, and most if not all the humans were safely tucked away in their beds by now, and even if they were still milling about, she didn't have a sufficient amount of time to make her choice, a personal toy couldn't be chosen lightly… it made it more fun if you really, really wanted to hurt them. Maybe she shouldn't have been so hasty in killing her last toy, but how was she to know that her boy would take a sudden interest in a human to torture, making for what would no doubt be a boring day as her boy would probably be took taken up with his brand new human to come to her bed, and she wasn't going to sink low enough to allow one of their minions to touch her!

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy sat huddled up against the wall exactly opposite the door that led out of the room. The place she'd moved to after the monster had sat down in a chair by his desk and had opened a book to read. She'd never thought of one of the monsters doing something as normal as reading a book, but there he was reading, whilst she sat against the wall on the uncomfortable floor of his room. Her eyes moving from him to the door out of the room and back again in a continuous repetitive motion. There was nothing she wanted more in this moment than to walk through that door and out into the night, but the demons words had put fear of what lay outside the door in her.

Would Darla really be able to find her as easily as he said if he allowed her to leave now? Buffy shivered and hugged herself, she didn't like to think so, but her father had always told her that the demons that roamed the earth had abilities far beyond that of a normal human, and her father had never lied about the demons, not that he'd ever talked to his family about them much… or be at home all that often. Angel glanced up once again from the book he was pretending to read, his brown eyes focusing on the girl as she studied the door she'd been brought in by as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

He could still scent her fear, but her terror seemed to have faded since he'd turned his attention from her, or at least pretended to. For which he was grateful, her terror had had his stomach in painfully complicated knots of guilt. Angel took in her mussed blond hair and still tear stained face and sighed to himself, before closing his book and setting it down on the desk. Getting up from his chair he immediately drew the girls attention from the door to him her fear spiking a little. Angel turned his gaze from her in a hope that it would calm her a little as he walked across the room moving past her silently, his gaze drifting to her without his permission and he noticed her flinch slightly as he walked by her, not pausing Angel continued on to his private bathroom.

Grabbing a clean face washer from a drawer beneath the sink, he turned on the hot water faucet, he waited for the water to warm, before placing the cloth under the steady flow of clear water. He'd never felt the urge to look after someone as he did with the scared woman in his room. All he found himself wanting to do was hold her and look after her until her fears went away, of course him holding her would probably only scare her more. Angel turned the tap off and rung out the excess water, before heading back into out into the main room to find to his relief that the girl hadn't moved. He stepped towards her, drawing her wary hazel gaze back to him. Angel squatted down in front of her, the cloth held loosely in his hands. "Here." Angel murmured softly, a large part of him wanting to gain the girls trust. Buffy stared at the cloth for a long moment contemplating ignoring, it in the end her desire to clean the dried tears and blood from her face won out and she took the offered cloth from his hand and gently placed it against her swollen upper lip, gently dabbing at the dried blood.

Angel smiled encouragingly and sat back on his heels. "What's your name?" He asked politely.

Buffy paused in her dabbing and glared up at him, her heart clenching in fear. "Why? So you can control me easier? Isn't that what you vampires do? Use a person's name to call them to you whenever you want?"

"That's nothing more than a myth." Angle said seriously. "A vampire can't just say a person's name and be able to control them. Although most would probably want to be able to…" He trailed off and smiled softly at her again. "It'd just be nice to have something to call you."

Buffy dabbed at her upper lip some more and turned her eyes from him. "Call me 'food' that's all a human is to a vampire, or maybe 'plaything' seeing as that's what you were so fond of calling me before."

Angel winced and went to apologise again, but hesitated. It wouldn't do much good. How did one apologise for belittling someone's existence, even if he'd only been saying those things to get Darla to hand her over to him. The words had felt like poison dripping off his tongue and yet they'd come uncomfortably easily to him, from apart of himself he wished he could forget existed. "How does leaving the country grab you?" He asked instead. Buffy turned her gaze back to him, her eyes still full of disbelief. "I know it's a lot to ask, but it's probably the quickest, safest way to get you out of here and on with your life."

"Enough!" Buffy said softly, but firmly, her voice cracking slightly from the dryness of her throat and mouth.

"What?" Angel murmured surprised.

"Enough alright! I wasn't born yesterday! You're a vampire you don't want to help me! Helping me is probably the last thing on your mind. So j-just do whatever it is your going to do to me and get it over with!"

Angel stiffened and looked over his shoulder towards the door to his room. Buffy followed his gaze her eyes sceptical and disbelieving. Not sensing anyone close enough to have heard her slightly hysterical shout or anyone rushing to the room to check out what was going on, he sighed in relief and relaxed as he turned back to face her. He sighed again this time in regret as she stared up at him with a mixture of fear and determined defiance, stirring a large modem of respect for her inside him. Angel straightened from his crouched position in front of her, his eyes filled with guilt. "I really am sorry about all this happening to you." He murmured sincerely. Buffy's gaze shot up to him surprised at the sincerity she could hear in his voice. She could see pain and guilt in his brown eyes as clear as day and it made her wonder if perhaps he was speaking the truth that he didn't mean to harm her.

Buffy turned her gaze away from him again, somewhat unnerved by the guilt in his eyes. He had to be acting, he had to be! But what could he possibly gain by tricking her into believing that he just wanted to keep her safe… Buffy mentally shook her head and forced her mind from it. A vampire didn't need a reason to do anything. "It's late the suns about to rise. You should try and get some sleep. You've had trying night." Angel said, before turning away from her and walking towards his bed, sliding off his jacket and pulling his cotton shirt over his head, he threw them over his desk chair, before sliding under the covers of his bed. Reaching over for his bedside lamp he switched it off, before getting comfortable and closing his eyes to sleep.

Buffy stiffened as soon as the light was switched off plunging her back into darkness. She held her breath for a long moment listening to the sounds of the monsters breathing. After a moment when the sounds of his breathing weren't coming any closer she let out her breath and leaned her head back against the wall she was leaning against as she waited for her eyes to adjust. She wrapped her arms about herself as she shivered slightly the room being cold. When her eyes were able t pick up shadows in the room she lifted her head away from the wall and focused her eyes once again on the door. She could see herself walking through it to her freedom and her feet itched to do it, to walk across the room and out the door, but her fear kept her firmly in her spot huddled up against the wall.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her feet pounding harshly over the pavement of the sidewalk, the sounds of her feet hitting the concrete hollowly around the dark empty street. Her breath rattled in her chest and burned at the back of her throat, her entire body aching and tired from all the running she was doing. But she couldn't stop, she couldn't stop or she'd be caught! And to be caught meant death, or worse at the hands of the blond haired monster that was chasing her.

Her heart hammered in her throat sounding loudly in her ears as she whipped her head around to look over her shoulder at the street behind her looking for her pursuer.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel stared up at his ceiling his arms folded behind his head, the now risen sun lightening the room through the tightly drawn curtains. He hadn't been at all tired when he'd slipped into bed hours ago now. In fact he'd only done it in the hopes that the girl would feel safe enough to sleep if she believed him to be asleep and to his relief it had worked, her breathing had evened out to the peaceful calm rhythm of sleep within half an hour. But a little while ago she'd started whimpering and her heart had picked up a scared rhythm. He should have known that she'd have nightmares after everything that had happened to her that night.

Angel glanced down at her sleeping form a small frown creasing his brow as he watched her frightened features as she jerked a little and whimpered again. the urge to go to her and wake her from her disturbing dream was strong inside him, but at the same time it was clashing with the knowledge that her fear would help keep Darla convinced that he was hurting the girl in some shape or form. Angel turned his gaze away from her and closed his eyes tightly his ears filled with the sounds of her fright as he hoped that she'd wake or slip from the clutches of her dream soon. Opening his eyes again he turned them towards the curtained window the sun making a valiant attempt to break through the thick curtains and shine brightly into the room. He sighed and turned his gaze away again as he shifted uncomfortably under the covers, he doubted he'd get any sleep today.

Angel returned his gaze to the girl and sat up, his desire to wake the girl rising inside him as a practically strong whimper escaped her. He paused however as he realized that her waking from whatever horror was plaguing her dreams to see him kneeling over her would probably only serve to scare her further, something that he didn't want to happen. Angel sighed and flopped back down on the bed his brown eyes staring up at his ceiling once again, silently repeating to himself that her fear would go a long way in helping their cause.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy continued to run, whipping her head around to look over her shoulder once again, searching the night for the blond that was chasing her. Her eyes once again taking in an empty street, but she never felt safe enough to stop running. She ran around a corner and almost collided into the dark haired demon, but instead of feeling scared, she felt curiously safe and before she could think to stop herself she wrapped her arms around him tightly. A moment later she felt his arms curve around her, and she hugged him tighter. "It's alright, I've got you. I won't let her hurt you. I promise."

Buffy jerked awake her eyes wide as she took in the room. Immediately her gaze sought out the monster and she relaxed only a little to see that he was still in his bed. Buffy looked down at herself her hands rubbing up and down her arms a small frown creasing her brow, she could still feel the strength of his arms around her and the odd feeling of safety he had provided in the dream. It didn't make any sense! Vampires weren't safe they were cold blooded killers! So why had she felt safe the moment she'd almost run into him when she had been terrified mere seconds before. Buffy ran a hand over hair wincing as her finger moved over a tender spot on her skull where the blond bitch had yanked at her hair. Moving her hand away from her scalp Buffy glanced over at the bed again, before shaking her head and focusing her gaze on her feet. A dream was just a dream, they didn't mean anything. She thought firmly with a small firm nod to make the thought seem more concrete.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this first Chapter of His Salvation. I know Buffy isn't all kickass, but well she is only human, but I hope I conveyed her fighting spirit. Anyway please let me know what you think :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** A big thank you goes to everyone who reviewed last chapter your input was greatly appreciated as always, also an apology to everyone who's following this story for the lateness of this chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy it :p

**CHAPTER 2**

Angel having heard the girl wake from her nightmare let out a sighing breath in relief pleased that she had finally woken. His body relaxing as the war that had been raging inside of him whilst she'd been scared and whimpering plagued by her dreams dissipated, the question of waking her and risking scaring her further no longer needed answering. Angel sighed and ran a hand down his face, he'd been right about sleep passing him by, and frankly he was sick of just lying there doing nothing as the woman slept. The only reason he hadn't gotten up after she'd fallen asleep was because he didn't want to scare her by being someplace else when she woke. It was strange for a woman he'd only just met, a woman that didn't like him at all he cared a lot about making her feel safe. He could hardly remember the last time he cared about making anyone feel safe, and she'd been family.

Angel looked over at the diminutive blond, still there was just something about her… Angel shook his head and threw the blankets off himself, a sigh escaping him as the girl jumped at his sudden movement. Sliding out of his bed and stretching out the muscles in his arms he paused as she shivered and wrapped her arms around her knees that were drawn up to her chest as if cold. Angel winced in regret he hadn't even thought of whether or not she would get cold. A vampire didn't feel the elements, but a human did and this room could get rather cold seeing as it wasn't in the direct line of the sun. Swiping one of the blankets off his bed, he walked over to the girl, her hazel eyes watching him warily as he approached her. Angel held the blanket out to her. Buffy looked up at him her eyes still wary as if contemplating what harm taking the blanket from him would or could do.

Angel sighed and took the blanket in both his hands, he stretched it out and dropped it around her small form. "You could have said something, you know." He murmured gently, trying to be as unintimidating as possible.

"And expect kindness from a vampire." Buffy asked scathingly, as she grabbed the edges of the blanket and pulled it closer around her, shivering slightly still as she waited for the blanket to warm.

"I thought I was being kind. But I may be wrong, it's been a long time since I've sought to employ it with anyone." Angel admitted self consciously.

"No surprise there." Buffy muttered.

Angel winced and turned his gaze from her and swallowed thickly. He hated to think that he'd been so gruff as to give her the impression that he wasn't trying to be kind. He was about to move away from her when her stomach gave a loud rumbling grumble, making him pause and look back at her. Buffy stiffened and felt her face flush in embarrassment despite herself. "I'm sorry." Angel apologised. "We don't have anything fit for a human to eat. I'll try and pick you up something for you tonight." Buffy turned her gaze back up to him, her eyes slightly wide from surprise. "Do you think you'll be alright for the day?"

Buffy eyed the monster warily, her hazel eyes conflicted, confusion stirring into her. His actions weren't the norm… at least she didn't believe they were… but surely he would have slipped up at least once by now, right? Slowly Buffy nodded her assent. "Yes. I-I should be fine." She mumbled.

Angel smiled thrilled by the most civil answer he'd gotten from the girl since taking her in. "I have to leave soon." Buffy looked up at him surprised once more, she hadn't expected for a moment that the monster would leave her alone. Angel swallowed, a large part of him not wanting to leave. "Darla- Darla knows my old habits from… before." He swallowed again, and turned his gaze to the floor, finding it difficult to find words through the guilt he felt as talking about it even vaguely, stirred the memories. Memories he'd rejoiced in, had taken great amusement and pleasure from each and every pain he'd caused his poor hapless victims. Angel closed his eyes and gathered the words he needed, before speaking carefully. "And the last thing either of us want is for Darla to get suspicious of my motives for taking you. You should be safe in here even alone, the minions are to scared of me to enter without my direct invitation. So please just stay in here. I can't vouch for what will happen to either of us if you should try to leave. I'll try to come back as soon as I can." He promised.

"Are you trying to scare me into submission? A prisoner without the need for chains?" Buffy asked mutinously, a large part of her angry that all through last night she'd been too scared to make even the slightest move towards the door.

Angel closed his eyes again tightly, doing his best to drown out his demon who liked her suggestion. The idea pleasing the demon in a lot of ways, all of which sickened Angel. Opening his eyes again Angel caught her hazel eyes with his own slightly amber flecked brown one. "No, I'm trying to keep you safe. Like I have been from the moment Darla caught you." Angel sighed and stepped away from her, moving to head towards his private bathroom. He paused after a couple of steps. "If I was intent on making you a prisoner without chains, you wouldn't need to ask. You'd know." He said ominously, before continuing on his way. "Believe me you'd know." Buffy turned her gaze away from the demon after he shut the bathroom door. She shut her eyes tightly; tightly enough for multi-coloured spots to appear behind her closed lids.

Her upper body began to shake with suppressed sobs that echoed in her throat. Buffy wiped at her cheeks angrily as her tears began to slip free from under her lids. She opened her eyes in defeat, letting the tears come freely, but still refusing to give voice to the sobs that racked her body. She continued to wipe at her cheeks though with the back of her jacket sleeves and when the material got to rough for her skin to take, she switched to the cloth of the blanket, dabbing at her eyes to remove the tears as they began to slow. She hated this, she hated being here, she hated being confused, and she hated being scared! She just wanted to go home and pretend that last night didn't happen. If only she'd gone home at the end of her original shift! Buffy lay her right cheek against her knees as she wrapped her arms around them underneath the blanket. He was doing a fairly good job at it for not doing it all.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel stood under the flow of hot water of the shower. His thoughts focused on the nameless girl in his main bedroom. He'd scented and heard her beginning to cry after he'd shut his bathroom door, it had twisted tighter the knot of guilt he had concerning the girl, not only had he kidnapped her, he'd terrified with cruel, but necessary words and now, now he'd made her cry. It didn't matter that he was trying to keep her safe from his Sires clutches, his weren't much better, even though he wasn't trying to kill her. He couldn't seem to get her to believe that, no matter what he said. Angel ran a hand through his wet hair, before grabbing the shampoo he had taken to using since Darla had taken him back in.

He sighed softly in pleasure as his fingers massaged his scalp. He opened his eyes again when he stepped more fully under the spray of water, rinsing the shampoo from his hair. He hated the thought of leaving the girl on her own when she was so scared, but it wasn't only that. He wasn't certain if she'd do what he'd told her. If she'd stay in his room where it was safer for the both of them, or if she'd flee the first chance she got. And he didn't want to put her in chains to make sure she stayed put. She was terrified enough as it was, besides a large part of him wanted to gain her trust and at least get her to like him a little instead of fearing every move he made, and chaining her up wasn't going to let that happen. Angel stepped away from the spray again having thoroughly rinsed the shampoo from his hair and grabbed the conditioner. Pouring some onto his hand, he began massaging it through his hair. He paused for a small almost indeterminate moment, as an idea struck him, making him smile and move a little fast in washing himself.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy looked towards the bathroom as the door swung open suddenly to the reveal the demon, only clothed in a towel that was wrapped snugly around his hips. Buffy whose tears had dried up a little while ago felt herself flush in a mixture of embarrassment and appreciation. Demon he may be, but hard on the eyes he was not. Angel moved towards her and knelt down in front of her. Buffy pressed her back more firmly against the wall she was leaning against, his half naked state unsettling her more than she liked, plus the fact that she had no idea of his motivations. "I wouldn't stop you from using your phone to call your family, friends. If you wanted to call them and let them know that you're alright." He offered.

"I wouldn't say being held prisoner in a place where all the occupants of the house consider me food 'alright.'" Buffy grumbled waspishly, making the earnest smile on Angel's face fade to nothing.

"You're not being held prisoner. You're being kept safe." Angel corrected softly, his brown eyes that had been shining with hope once again looking at her sadly.

"Can't much tell the difference from where I'm sitting." Buffy said bitterly. "Besides my phone was in my backpack and I lost that in the struggle."

"I can look for it tonight." Angel offered with a small frown of consideration.

Buffy shook her head. "Don't bother. It's probably long gone by now."

Angel sighed disappointedly, realizing that he was getting nowhere with the stubborn girl. "Yeah, you're probably right." He stood and walked across his room towards his wardrobe. Opening the door, he began picking out fresh clothes.

Buffy watched him thoughtfully, her eyes drawn to the Griffin tattoo on his upper back over his right shoulder blade. The monster was surprising her again and again, first with the blanket, then with the offer to bring her food, then his offer to allow her to call her family or friends from her phone. Not that it mattered any, no one was waiting to hear from her. She'd only lived here a couple of weeks now and she hadn't had the time to go out and make friends outside of work and even then she hadn't gotten close enough to any of them yet to grab their number. It was strange, all the things she had expected to happen after the monster had tossed her into this room hadn't happened. Instead he seemed fixated on making her feel safe and hopeful that she would be able to go on her way soon.

Angel finished choosing his clothes, turned and once again walked across the room and into his bathroom, not wanting to make the girl uncomfortable. A small frown of disappointment darkening his brow. He'd been rather excited about finally thinking of something that would show that he meant her no harm, only to have it backfire. He'd let her use his, except he didn't own one and it was too risky to allow her to use the house phone. He'd made the offer though, that had to count for something. What person that wanted to cause you harm would allow you to call your family? And tonight, he could at the very least look for the bag she'd lost after she'd thrown it at Darla. There was the smallest chance after all that it was still lying where it had fallen after it had hit the ground.

Doing up the last of the button to his shirt Angel stepped back out of the bathroom, his eyes immediately straying to the girl who hadn't moved from her spot against the wall. For once he wasn't looking forward to going to see Darla. It wasn't that he particularly liked Darla, the front he had to put up all the time was to tiring for that, but she was his company. She kept the loneliness at bay and kept him from massacring dozens out of starvation. Darla was the only company he'd had since Spike and Dru had left for Brazil years ago now. Plus Darla was his Sire; there was a connection there. They'd travelled together for over a century, before he'd been cursed by the gypsies. Darla was the only one who'd take him after the curse, after his promises. Promises made out of lonely desperation and the need to fit somewhere to be a part of something… to belong. Not that he ever truly felt like he belonged here. He was forever on edge, walking a thin tightrope that could snap at any moment if he made even the slightest wrong move. A tightrope that was even fragile-r now that he had saved the girl from Darla.

He was always uncomfortable around other vampires. Vampires that wanted to test him, to see if he was really living up to his promises to Darla, or if the soul was making that impossible. Forcing him to play their games to keep face. Despite how much it hurt and disgusted him to be a part of the games they played with humans, terrifying them, hurting them, humiliating them… killing them… but his desire to belong out road his guilt over those few deaths. It made his life unbearably difficult at times, but it was infinitely better than being on his own. But now he had company here, in his room, and she wasn't going to maim, torture or kill anyone and expect him to enjoy it and even take part in it to test him, to see if he really was keeping his promise. She wasn't going to make demands of him, or talk to him of old times. But she wasn't going to be here forever. He couldn't afford to get used to her company and then have to go back to seeking out Darla for the companionship he craved.

Angel sighed, he hadn't thought saving the girl would bring more complications then the obvious! "I have to go. Remember,"

Buffy cut him off, her voice bitter. "Don't leave the room. I got it." Angel stared at her for a moment longer hesitating, the attraction of just staying in his room with the woman who he didn't have to pretend for not lost on him, before he forced himself to turn and leave the room. Shutting the door quietly behind him. Unhurriedly he turned and headed down the hall towards Darla's room where he could sense his Sire. Spending time with Darla today should be fun anyway. Angel assured himself. They weren't playing host to anyone and Darla's last human had been killed weeks ago. His Sire had never had good impulse control, unlike him. Angel shuddered in horror at some of the memories of what he'd done over the years assailed him. Shaking it off Angel slipped his carefree, confident, cocky mask in place as he reached Darla's door. He rapped his knuckles against the wood of the door and pushed it open, his smirk firmly in place as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

Darla looked up at him with a delighted smile and carelessly through down the book she'd been reading out of boredom and the need for something to occupy her mind through the daylight hours. Gracefully gliding to her feet from the finely carved chair she'd been sitting in. "Angelus! I wasn't expecting to see you at all today." She strode towards him, her flimsy night gown leaving nothing to the imagination. "I thought you'd be all caught up in breaking in your new plaything." She murmured, running her hands up over his chest to rest on his shoulders.

Angel fought back the physical wince, but cringed mentally at the term. "Ah, you know humans Darla. If you work 'em to hard they give out on you and intend to take my time with this one. Her fear is breathtaking and blood is sweet and rich and so full of life." Angel said huskily, forcing a hungry smile to stretch across his lips.

Darla beamed and laughed merrily, her delight in his newly awakened desire for a plaything unmistakable. "Oh Angelus." She fisted her hands in his shirt. "You have no idea how hot you've made me right now." She purred.

Angel smiled again, this one more natural and full of seduction as his eyes darkened in responsive lust. "Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea." He growled, sliding an arm around her, pressing her up against his already hard shaft. Inside his head he could hear his demon raging, lashing out against the restraints that kept the soul anchored wanting to rip and tear at the bitch of a Sire that had been the cause of his current imprisonment. He'd have never drained the gypsy girl if Darla hadn't offered her to him on a silver platter, and then to have the audacity to kick him out still stuffed under his soul, forced to watch as the poof of a soul brought humiliation upon humiliation upon him instead of finding a way to undo the damage she had brought down on him. The demons anger thrummed through Angel, and he tightened his hand around Darla's waist and growled, before he threw her from him. Sending her across the room and up against a chest of drawers.

Angel quickly moved after her and pressed his mouth harshly against hers, forcing his tongue past her lips to thrust inside the moist cavern of her mouth. Darla moaned heatedly, her arms coming up to rest around his neck, before she gave a small jump to wrap both her legs about his hips, her ankles locking together. She kissed him back with same aggressive lust that Angel was showing her, her nerves already tingling with excitement as their hips moved together as they grinded against each other.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy stepped out of the bathroom and tentively looked around. Looking to see if anyone had entered the main room, not seeing anyone she relaxed slightly. Her need to use the facilities having overcome her desire to simply be a part of the wall until she could figure out a way to get out of here. Buffy moved to go back to her spot against the wall facing the door, but paused halfway, her gaze skirting about the room. Bitting her lower lip she took a hesitant step away from the wall toward the centre of the monsters room. Turning her gaze about the room once again, she took a step towards the desk he'd been sitting at the night before, book in hand. Her steps gained more confidence as she moved closer, but her hands trembled as she reached the desk, her ears pricked towards the door hyper aware of the fact that the demon could come in again at any moment.

It wasn't as if he could leave the house, at least not for another hour and a half when the sun went down. Buffy looked around the desk, her fingers gently brushing over the occasional item. Her finger caught on a piece of paper shoved out of sight between two books. Pulling it out Buffy turned the old photograph around so that the image was facing her. Staring down at it she saw four smug faces, only two of which she recognized. One was the monster whose room she was in, although he had longer hair, and the blond bitch who'd tried to kill her. The other two, the two that she didn't recognize were a man and a woman, both obviously vampires. The woman was willowy with dark hair, and a white or cream dress on, and an almost childlike expression on her face. The man had slightly curly hair, lighter in colour to the demon who'd kidnapped her, his and resting on the dark haired woman's shoulder.

Buffy sighed and shoved the picture back in between the books, the only thing that picture had told her was that the demon was at the least a century old. She took a step away from the desk, she wasn't sure what she was looking for. If she was looking for anything at all, or just passing the time by snooping. Buffy grimaced and placed a hand against her empty stomach as it grumbled rather painfully and she ran her thick feeling tongue around her dry mouth. She wanted food and she needed a drink. She couldn't do anything about the food, but she could do something about a drink.

Walking back towards the bathroom, she entered it once again in so many minutes. The shoes that adorned her feet making soft clacking noises against the tiled floor, she turned her gaze to the sink and screwed up her nose slightly in distaste. The sink was clean, but there was no glass there and she disliked drinking straight from the tap, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Moving towards the sink she turned on the cold water tap. Testing the temperature with her fingers to make sure it was cold, she hesitated a moment, before leaning over the sink and placing her mouth against the cool flowing current of water. Buffy drank the water greedily, quenching her thirst quickly. She drank a little more trying to fill at the very least a small fraction of the emptiness of her stomach. Who knew when the demon would be back, or if he'd even bring the food he'd promised her. Vampires weren't notorious for their promise keeping abilities. They were more likely to turn on you the moment the notion took their fancy.

Buffy shivered and straightened up, before turning off the faucet. Turning she made her way out of the bathroom. She paused at the door as she spotted something under the demons wardrobe. Continuing on her eyes on the small gap between the bottom of the wardrobe and the floor of the room she moved past the bed and around a small, but beautiful table with only one chair to get to the wardrobe. Buffy kneeled down by the front of the wardrobe, before moving down onto her hands and knees, before lowering herself down completely to lie on her belly. Her face directed towards the gap between the wardrobe and the rugged floor. Her eyes landing on what looked like a broken arm or leg of a chair, or table. Reaching under the wardrobe she grabbed it and pulled it out from under the wardrobe.

Sitting up Buffy held the broken piece of wood in front of her and looked it over. The pointed end was splintered, rough and jagged. She ran the fingers of her free hand gently up the side of the makeshift stake. "Ah!" Buffy muttered with a pained wince as her fingers moved over the rough splintered end of the stake. Moving her hand away from it she turned her gaze to her hand, her eyes landing on a small splinter imbedded in one of her fingertips.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel and Darla fell onto the bed. Darla rolled them so that she was on top of Angel. With practised motions she bobbed her body up and down, clenching her inner walls around his thick throbbing shaft. Angel growled and groaned, his hips thrusting up to meet Darla's. His hands clasping themselves around her hips, before he forcibly rolled them over. Darla gasped and moaned, clutching at him, the driving painful rhythm he had set driving her wild with desire. She held him closer her nails sinking into his skin leaving bloody little crescent moons that healed almost instantly. Angel growled and felt his face shift, without hesitation he sank his fangs deeply into Darla's right breast. Darla mewled and arched up against him pressing him closer, her body shuddering, and spasming as she fell over the edge for the third time that evening. Angel whose own endurance had been wanning fell over the edge too, a few moments later. His hips continuing to thrust powerfully against her as he spent his seed inside her.

Angel and Darla both breathed heavily. Neither of them moving for a long moment, before Angel rolled off her, sliding his softening cock out of her, Angel turned his head so that he was looking at Darla, a small smile curling up his lips. He always enjoyed these moments the best. The moments when there was nothing, but the two of them, no scared humans, no acting just them and silence as their afterglow consumed him. Darla moved rolling out of the bed the time when Darla would stay with him a long while longer having past over 80 years ago now. Angel sighed, it never lasted long. Hurried feet moved past Darla's door and Angel sat up with a frown, listening intently for a heartbeat. "Relax Angel. It's just the minions getting on with their tasks.

"I know, I was just wondering why they were making so much noise." He lied.

Darla smiled as she got dressed. "We'll have to punish the culprits later. They know better than to disturb us."

Angel forced a smirk. "Indeed." He murmured as he pulled back on his pants and fastened them, before picking up his shirt. A part of him still worried despite not having heard the sound of the woman's heartbeat as the feet had gone by the door.

Darla fastened an old style locket around her neck. "I'm thinking of getting my own little play toy." She murmured conversationally.

Angel paused in doing up the buttons to his shirt. His body tensing, his eyes focusing on his Sire as his guts twisted. "Really?"

Darla smiled and turned to face him. "Yeah, if I can find one that calls to me, like yours did to you. How is your little toy?"

Angel finished doing up the buttons on his shirt, his fingers shaking only slightly. "She's stubborn." He murmured, going with what little he knew of the petite blond in his room. "But I'm slowly breaking her."

Darla moved towards him, running gentle fingers up his arm. "Slowly?" She questioned.

Angel brushed some hair back from her face. "Yeah, a human's spirit can be just as fun to break and remould as the physical torture if you do it right."

Darla removed her hand from him. "Well, you always were the artist of the family." She moved past him and slid on her shoes. "Do you wanna stay with me tonight? Help me choose?"

Angel fought off a wince as he forced himself to smile, his easy, light hearted mood evaporating completely. "And spoil your fun? I know how much you love prowling for your personal toys on our own. Besides I've got to get some new toys for my toy."

Darla smiled at that, her eyes shining in delight as she began to walk towards her bedroom door. "Ok." She purred silkily, before slipping out the door and disappearing down the hall. Angel rana hand over the back of his head, his stomach rolling, churning at the thought of the poor human that Darla would choose, if she found one that called to her, which she might not, but then if she didn't there was no telling if she'd just take any random person off the street. She'd never been the overly patient type. Angel spun around on his heal looking out the door Darla had left open in her wake. He'd known she'd eventually take another human to torture, but he never liked hearing about it, knowing precisely when it was going to happen.

Angel let out a breath and forced himself to relax, his mind turning to the woman in his room. He'd saved her hadn't he? And she wasn't completely safe yet. Neither of them would be completely safe until he'd managed to get her safely away from Darla's reach.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy paced back and forth the monsters room, her eyes glancing at the window. She'd pulled the thick curtain that had covered the window aside to make certain of when the sun went down, and when the monsters of the house were free to leave. Her eyes went once again to the closed bedroom door. She could feel the stake against her lower back, where she had stuck it down the back of her jeans. The shape of it and the exposed tip covered by her jacket. Buffy paused in her pacing, facing the door, biting her lower lip gently. The sun had sunken a fair while ago, all the demons had probably left. There was probably nothing in the house to stop her from leaving; getting on with her life. She really wanted to just walk out that door, and out of this God forsaken house, but the monsters words were still clear in her mind. _'And she will find you. All it would take is one wisp of your scent and she'd have you.'_

Buffy shivered and turned her gaze away from the door. She began pacing again needing to relieve some of the nervous energy that was inside her, whilst trying to work up the nerve to walk through the door. She jumped as the door opened revealing the dark haired demon the room belonged to. Her eyes were wide and her heart pounded in her surprise and a little fear having half convinced herself that she was alone in the house. Angel smiled happy to see that she'd left her huddled position against the wall. "It's alright. I don't mind if you wander around the room. It's not very often that someone else comes in here." He looked left and right down the corridor, before stepping completely into the room and closing the door quietly behind him.

Buffy swallowed her disappointment, her rising hope of making an escape dwindling with his return. "Y-your back!"

Angel shrugged a little uncomfortably, his eyes going down to the hardcover book he held in his hands. "I haven't technically left yet. Darla left, before me and I thought you might like this." He held the book out towards her. "It'll give you something to do for a little while at least." Buffy looked down at the book that was being held out to her for a moment, before reaching out and cautiously taking it with her own. "I'll bring you back some food." Angel promised again. He turned back towards the door, he paused before he'd even taken a step and turned his head so that he was looking at her from over his shoulder. "The minions will still be around, so try to keep quiet. Their scared of me, but their hungry. Darla only lets them out to feed once a week." Angel looked away from her and headed out the door shutting it softly behind him once again.

Buffy looked down at the book the demon had given her, a small irrepressible smile curling up her lips without her permission as she read the title. The demon had given her an old, original copy of a book of fairytales; she loved fairytales. Buffy sighed, her heart was beginning to regain its normal rhythm, but her nerves were still jumping over her skin and she eyed the door with apprehension. She may have a weapon now, but it wasn't as if she'd ever used a stake before. She hardly even knew how to hold one properly. All she had where vague memories from when she was a little older than a toddler. Moving slowly away from the door, being careful to make her steps as soft and as silent as she possibly could, not wanting to draw attention when she was feeling as jumpy as she was. she'd thought knowing that the main monsters had left the house would make her feel safer. Instead, being told that she was alone in the house with an unknown amount of minions all of which considered her food, had her nerves on edge and her gut twisting horribly.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel stood in the shadows of the street he and Darla had come across the diminutive blond he'd yet to learn the name of. The bag she had lost after throwing it at Darla in her attempt to get away, was definitely gone, not even his keen eye sight could pick up any sign of the bag. And with all the people milling about enjoying the night it was pretty much impossible to even try to trace the vanilla that seemed to be her favourite scent. She used it so much that it was practically ingrained into her pores. Not that it would have mattered much the wind blew away scents that were lingering in the air completely after an hour depending on the strength of the wind.

Angel sighed he had hoped to be able to return her bag to her, another attempt at showing that he meant her no harm and gain her trust. Turning away from the street Angel walked away heading towards the shopping district and the supermarket for the food he'd promised her. Silently wondering what was best to get the woman without raising any ones suspicions.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy sat once again in her spot against the wall opposite the bedroom door. The book the demon had given her resting on the floor beside her feet. Her hazel eyes were focused on the door as she breathed in deep calm breathes, having spent her time calming her nerves. She'd turned on the lamp light, before sitting down in the one spot in the room she felt somewhat comfortable and safe. The light helping to chase away the shadows that had been beginning to freak her out as the night deepened, as well as making it easier for her to see everything in the largish room. The stake hidden at her lower back now that her nerves had calmed, helped to make her feel a little more confident.

The night was getting on now and she hadn't heard any sign of other people moving about the house, which helped as well as if not more than the stake shoved down the back of her jeans. Getting up slowly, she held her breath, before releasing it slowly, her heart rate accelerating at the thought of going outside the bedroom where the demon had told it was safest for her. The thought of running into one of the hungry minions scaring her, but she hadn't heard any sign of anyone else in the house, and it wasn't farfetched to believe that the monster had lied to her about the minions just to keep her inside his room. Buffy slowly walked across the room, her heart beating faster than before, her breathing quickening in fear despite her thoughts of the demon's words being a clever lie. A part of her believing that there was a chance that he hadn't lied, that there were minions crawling around the house just waiting to nab her and drain her dry… or worse.

Buffy swallowed thickly as she reached the door. Her eyes narrowed in determination, she wanted out of here and she wasn't about to let fear make her a prisoner to a murderous monster! Reaching out towards the door she laid her hand over the handle. Buffy took a deep breath her heart racing in her chest as she moved to turn the knob. She'd just twisted it a little less than a millimetre when she heard an unfamiliar male voice just outside the door making her freeze in terror, her eyes widening and her heart pounding so fast that she swore it would burst out of her chest as her breath caught in her throat.

"Fuck, I'm so hungry I could stoop as low as draining a rat!" The male grumbled. "Do you hear that?" He asked in a starved tone.

"Of course, it's Angelus' pet human." A second unfamiliar male voice said.

"So, the rumours about Angelus taking a human to play with after all this time is true!" The first asked surprised.

"Yeah." The second agreed. "We were all surprised. I'd thought for sure that the soul had damaged something inside him permanently. No matter what he said to the contrary."

"God, her fear smells so good! Do you think he'd notice if I took a bite out of her?" Buffy trembled, but was too afraid to move away from the door.

"Are you nuts? Of course he'd notice!"

"Yeah, but as you said, he ain't been right since he had that soul forced on him, mentally retarded him that did."

"It's not worth it man. We get to feed tomorrow night. Angelus may have been damaged by the soul, but obviously he's getting better if he's gotten himself a human. I don't know about you, but I'd prefer all his pent up rage to be taken out on the human than on me for sinking my fangs in his shiny new tow. You know how possessive he can be."

The first minion hesitated a moment, before he spoke again. "Yeah, your right. It's best not to chance it." Buffy closed her eyes in relief. "Even a mentally retarded vampire can cause some serious pain and with Angelus' reputation…"

"Come on let's move on before Angelus gets back and catches us lingering outside his room."

Their voices faded as they moved silently down the hall. Buffy let out a shaky breath, her entire body trembling from pent up adrenaline and fear. She released the door handle and took a couple of unsteady steps back, before turning quickly and hurrying back to her spot by the wall; huddling against it. The press of the stake against her back comforting her only a little, some of the splintered tip digging painfully into her back, but she ignored as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to give herself a comforting hug, but it didn't really work. She couldn't believe just how close she'd come to opening the door and walking plumb dumb into a couple of the hungry minions the demon had warned her about.

Buffy shivered and hugged herself tighter. She no longer preferred to die to spare herself from the torture the demon had told his woman he had planned for her. She'd been here basically one whole day and she'd yet to be tortured. Now all she wanted was to get away from here as soon as she could, but it had become obvious the night time wasn't the time to make her break for freedom. Buffy rubbed her arms, before grabbing the blanket she had previously discarded. Wrapping it around herself tightly, she huddled under it, hoping that the blanket would help chase away the sudden bone deep chill she was feeling.

After a long while Buffy finally calmed somewhat, the minions having not come bursting through the door to kill her. Her shivering stopped and her heart rate calmed and she began to feel warmth creeping back into her body. Buffy blew out a long slightly shaky breath, her mind now that it wasn't so focused on the fact that she had almost walked straight to her death, mulled over the words they had spoken. 'A soul' they'd said, it didn't really make any sense. What did a soul have to do with anything? And why would it be the cause of mental retardation? Buffy sighed apart from them being hungry and cautiously scared enough of the demon to decide to leave her alone, none of their conversation made any sense to her. Buffy shook her head firmly, it didn't matter that it didn't make any sense! She didn't need to know anything about the demon that held her prisoner! Her gaze drifted to the book he'd given her to help while-away the time, her curiosity was aroused though.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel stepped out of the grocery store and paused opening the bag the till operator had placed his purchases. He gazed down at the fruit he'd bought for the girl. He knew that the fruit was fresh and ripe and ready to eat, but he also knew that weren't considered dinner, but he couldn't exactly buy her food that needed cooking. There was no way that he could explain cooking human food to Darla, just like he didn't know if the girl liked apples, but that was what he'd eventually decided upon. He'd spent a hell of a lot longer in the store than he'd originally intended, he'd wanted to be back by now. Angel tilted his head back slightly and sniffed the air whilst stretching his senses in search of Darla, not scenting or sensing her Angel sighed in relief and began moving in the direction of the house they were currently living in. With any luck Darla's search for a human to torture would go in his favour and she wouldn't be home yet.

Angel frowned at himself as guilt wriggled around in his stomach, nothing good should come of another man's suffering, ever! But it would be better for him, if Darla wasn't home when he arrived. And maybe she wouldn't find anyone tonight, Angel sighed as he walked he didn't believe that to be very likely, despite what Darla said, she wasn't patient like he was. Angel turned his mind from his Sire and his thoughts drifted to the other petite blond currently in his life. It irked him a little that he still didn't know her name, or really anything about her. Her response when he'd asked surprised him though. In fact the entire way she'd acted since being set upon by Darla surprised him. Well not everything, the fear he'd expected. It was other things. Some of the things she said, the way she treated him with a severe mistrust. It gave him the sickening notion that she'd run into vampires before. It was a thought that made his guts twist and heave inside of him. the girl looked so small and dainty, sometimes even fragile to his eyes and the thought of her at the mercy of vampires before now, without him to protect her, it made him nauseous and angry to think of anyone hurting the girl. Of course he could be wrong, the girl could just be naturally distrustful, but he didn't think so.

Angel turned a corner, heading quickly on his way to the residential district, the one he and Darla had moved into for the time being. He moved swiftly, but was careful to keep to a human speed, the part of the city he was in still bustling with people. Why shouldn't it be, it was a well lit area and supposedly one of the safer parts of Rome. It didn't take him long to reach the house, he focused on his senses once again, almost straining them in his attempt to pin point the location of his Sire. Not sensing her anywhere near the house, let alone inside the house, he opened the front door and stepped into the dark house his sharp eyes easily piercing the darkness to see clearly.

Making his way towards his room he ignored the occasional minion who bowed their heads to him in respect as they scurried hastily out of his way. Angel couldn't help the small upward curve of his lips as he reached his door, he couldn't explain it, he hadn't been happy or excited to see a person at least not like this since he'd been cursed. Not even when he'd come back to Darla to plead his case. He opened the door to his room and his small smile shrunk to an even smaller size as disappointment found him at seeing her back in her spot against the wall, even as hope collided with it at seeing the book he'd given her in her hands even if she wasn't technically reading it. His eyes met hers as she looked up at him and he curved his lips into a slightly bigger smile as he stepped fully into his room and closed the door behind him.

"I brought you some food." Angel said softly. Buffy's eyes strayed to the bag in his hand, the red rounded shape of the apples easy to see through the plastic. "There should be enough to get you through the day tomorrow." Angel moved towards her. "I'm sorry it's not something more substantial, but I can't risk cooking you anything." He set the bag down in front of her. When she didn't immediately go for it he continued. "You should eat."

Buffy flicked her gaze up to him. She was starved, but that didn't mean she trusted him, mental retardation, or no. "Why? So, that I taste better for when you decide to sink your fangs in me?"

"Actually it's the proteins in meat that make blood taste… better." Angel trailed off self consciously and moved a couple of steps away from her, his gaze going to the uncovered window in his embarrassment.

Buffy wrinkled her nose. "And suddenly I'm a full-fledged vegetarian." She muttered. Angel felt his lips twitch into a small smile at her words. Buffy shifted the book she was holding to one hand and reached into the bag to grab an apple with her free one. The blanket that she had laid out over her lap slipping slightly at her movements. She brought the apple up to her lips, before hesitating her eyes straying to the demon who had his back to her, she lowered the apple slightly. "Thanks…" Angel shifted in surprise at the softly spoken word. "For the food… and the book."

Angel turned a genuine smile on his lips, one that lighted up his usually sombre face. One that Buffy missed as she'd turned her eyes away from him after speaking her hesitant words of gratitude. "You're welcome." Angel murmured softly, a bubble of happiness filling him at the first polite words she'd directed at him.

As he watched her, the girl raised the apple to her lips once again this time taking a bite out of the smooth red surface of the fruit. Helplessly his eyes travelled to her mouth and then to her throat as she chewed and swallowed the piece of apple. Angel swallowed thickly as he watched the delicate column of her throat work as she chewed and swallowed another bite of the ripe juicy fruit. With a supreme effort Angel tore his gaze away from her throat, his brown eyes slightly wide and speckled with a few specks of amber. Walking hurriedly across the room, he drew Buffy's curious gaze from her apple for a short moment. He stepped into his bathroom and shut and locked the door behind him. Angel stood by the door for a moment, leaning against it, before moving towards his shower. With swift practised movements he turned the knobs and the rushing sound of flowing water filled the bathroom. Quickly stripping, being careful of his erect cock as he slid down the zipper to his pants.

Sliding them off he kicked them to the side, before he stepped into the shower closing the glass door behind him. Angel took a breath as he closed a hand around himself. He tried to imagine Darla as he began pumping his hand up and down his shaft, but the vanilla and scent the was just naturally her was strong in his nose and at that moment he found the image of warm hazel eyes set on the innocent face of the woman in his main bedchamber far more appealing than the image of his Sire. Angel's breathing grew heavy and came out in quick pants, his arm shot out to brace himself against the shower wall as his knees grew weak. He could see her pressed up against the shower wall, her body slick with the hot water falling from the shower head and sweat from the driving bodies. Her tanned face flushed from exertion, her chest heaving and her mouth pouting in a cute and sexy 'O' as she sucked in air as he thrust his cock deeply inside her tight slick sheath.

Angel shuddered as he felt his balls tighten and he moved his hand faster, harder, his eyes closing to see his fantasy better. Her head angled back exposing her throat and neck for him to nip and suckle, her whole body open to him, his to worship and pay homage to. Angel emitted a strangled sound as he came, his seed shooting out over the shower wall. He leaned back against the far wall of the shower, he released his softening member and leaned his head back against the wall as he calmed his breathing. He closed his eyes once again and released a shaky breath. He'd never imagined anything like this would happen when he'd saved the girl.

He hadn't been sexually interested in women since he'd been cursed with his soul. Except with his Sire, the only woman he deserved to keep company with, a murderer for a murderer. He didn't deserve a woman like the one sitting huddled against the wall of his main room, and she didn't deserve to have a demon fantasizing about fucking her! Feeling the strength in his knees return, Angel stepped back under the spray of hot water. His demon shifted restlessly, angrily. Not the white hot rage the demon always felt when he was with Darla, just an annoyed rage at him for jerking off in the shower when the object of his lust was just in the other room, a weak human, easily persuaded.

Angel shook his head, dispelling the image the demon had put in his head. The idea of forcing the girl repealing him far more than the murder of countless innocents, he wanted her open and willing, smiling at him. Wanting him. Angel shook his head and turned off the water, whilst forcing any idea of having the girl out of the forefront of his mind as he opened the glass shower door and stepped out. There was no way that he deserved a woman like the one munching on apples in the other room.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy eyed the demon that was lying in his bed as far as she could tell sound asleep. He'd turned in not long after leaving his bathroom. That had been hours ago, the sun had peeked over the horizon an hour ago, or so ago. Without her mobile she was lost time wise. With her eyes still trained on the demon, she couldn't bring herself to call him monster anymore, she got up slowly and carefully manoeuvred her way around the plastic bag of apples, not wanting to disturb the plastic for fear of waking him, if he was indeed asleep. Getting clear of the bag Buffy reached behind her, lifting up her jacket she closed her hand around her makeshift stake and pulled it awkwardly out from her jeans.

The hard mostly smooth wood feeling awkward in her hand, her hand not being able to completely fit around the width of the shaped wood. Buffy moved towards the overly large bed that the demon was lying on. Her fingers twitched over the stake in her hand, tightening reflexively as she came up beside the bed as if expecting him to jump up at her. Buffy's eyes focused on his face to see his eyes closed, his face relaxed, her eyes drifted down to see that his chest wasn't moving up and down with his breaths, a thing that disturbed her, but wasn't unlikely seeing as a vamp was essentially a walking, talking dead body. Buffy slowly raised her makeshift stake and ;hesitated when it was raised over her head, her eyes focused once again on his face. He hadn't hurt her, apart from one hand shaped bruise on her left arm.

Slowly she lowered her arm, sucking her lower lip into her mouth and gently chewed on it. releasing her lower lip she lowered her arm completely. She couldn't stake him, not when all he'd done was given her a bruise and scared her a little, a lot… besides he was in the middle of the bed, she would probably wake him up just trying to get the stake in reach of his heart. Buffy turned away from the bed and quietly moved towards the bedroom door. She listened intently at the door for a couple of long moments, not hearing anything outside the door she took a breath and quietly slid it open. She froze as the demon mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over onto his side so that he was now facing the door. Buffy looked over her shoulder at the demon a sigh escaping her as she saw that the demon was still sleeping. Moving out the door Buffy didn't bother to shut it behind her, not wanting to accidentally wake the demon with the extra noise, no matter how soft.

Moving slowly and as silently as she could in the direction she thought she remembered being brought through when the demon had brought her here yesterday night. Her steps quickened as she got further away from the room she'd been kept in, her desire to get to the front door out ruling the extreme caution she had been exercising. Buffy ducked into a doorway when she thought she heard steps coming up behind her, not seeing anyone after a long moment she let out her breath and shook her head, before stepping back out into the hall. She went to continue on in her search for the door that led to her freedom, she'd only taken a couple of steps when she heard a pained cry coming from a room down a hall to her right.

Against her better judgment she moved down the hall, her heart pounding in her chest as she approached a door with artificial light coming out from underneath the door and from a crack where the door had been left open a jar. "No, leave her alone!" A somewhat familiar male voice cried. Buffy reached the door, a morbid sense of curiosity driving her to peek in through crack the open door made. Her eyes widened as her gaze landed on the male who'd been at the café, lounge and bar she worked at. The one who was about to get married.

"Oh, would you look at that. He must really love you, not many men I know would lay down their lives for their girl, not even the one he's going to marry." A familiar female voice mocked, and the blond who'd tried to eat her for dinner stepped into her line of sight.

Buffy shifted slightly, her slight change in position bringing the man's fiancé into view. Her face tear stained and pale, blood staining her right cheek from a thin, but deep cut over the curve of her cheek bone. Darla's voice drew Buffy's gaze from the girl and back to her. Darla grabbed the man by his chin. "And kinda hot too, for a human."

"Please what do you want from us?" The woman pleaded.

Darla smiled cruelly and released the man's chin. "Oh, so naive." She giggled walking over to something Buffy couldn't see, coming back into her line of sight Buffy's eyes travelled to a wicked little knife that already had blood on it. Buffy's eyes widened in horror as Darla moved towards the male, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't look away as Darla forced him to extend his pinky finger.

"Oh, no!" The woman sobbed.

"This is all about what I want." Darla purred, before with a slow deliberate movement she sliced the sharp blade through his finger.

Buffy pressed a hand firmly over her mouth to stifle the horrified noise that rose in the back of her throat. The sickening sound of the knife cutting through the soft flesh and then the bone until the finger was cut clean off amidst the sound of his screams of pain and the woman's sobs. Darla moved away from him revealing the finger on the floor and the blood pooling around it and continuing to drip form the stump that used to be connected to the finger. "Are you still feeling all noble, wanting me to leave your little girlfriend alone?"

The man raised his head. "Fuck you!" He snarled hoarsely.

Darla grabbed him by his crotch and squeezed, making him gasp in pain. "I would, but you're a little small for my tastes." She turned to look at the woman. "What do you say, hun? Is it your turn?"

The woman sniffled. "Leave him alone." She whimpered.

The man jerked in his chains. "Mina, no!"

Darla smirked and patted him on the cheek. "Easy hun. Your turn will come around again. Never you worry." She moved towards Mina with a predatory grace, turning the knife around in her fingers. "You guys are crazy in love aren't you?" She placed the blade of the knife against Mina's cheek. "No need to answer, I can smell it all over the both of you. It makes me sick to my stomach." She growled, before slicing the deeply across Mina's neck, the arterial spray spurting out over Darla's face and onto the wall. Buffy made a muffled horrified sound that was curved by Mina's fiancés mournful wailing shout of pain. "Ah, I just love that sound. It never gets old. All that pain and suffering, it's enough to get a girl hot." Darla turned to face him completely. "You still interested?" She asked, before licking some of Mina's blood off her face and moved towards him.

Buffy couldn't stand to watch anymore and turned and ran back down the hall. Racing back the way she had come, her only thought to get away from that room of horrors. Angel woke to the sound of heavy footsteps and a frantic heartbeat pounding down the hall heading towards his room. He sat up his eyes trained in the direction he could hear the sounds coming from, his eyes widening as he saw the open door, before he could anything else the girl ran through the door looking and smelling terrified. She slammed the door shut, before hurriedly backing away from it sobs tearing from her throat. Angel tossed the blankets off himself and quickly slid off his bed his expression worried. "Hey, what's wrong?" The girl turned to look at him. "What happened?" He asked, stepping towards her. Buffy doubled over her body heaving, without a word she turned and stumbled into the bathroom.

Angel hesitated a second, before following after her the unmistakable sound of retching into a toilet bowl reaching him. Angel walked into the bathroom and unconsciously stopped breathing, his sensitive nose not being able to handle the powerful scent of fresh vomit. He moved towards her and knelt down beside her, before moving to hold her hair back from her face. As soon as his fingers brushed her skin she jumped skittishly and turned frightened eyes on him. Angel held up his hands. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you."

Buffy turned her eyes away from him and once more leaned over the toilet bowl and spilled the last of the apples she'd eaten into the toilet bowl as well as some stomach acid that burned her throat. Without hesitating Angel reached towards her and grabbed her hair again, pulling it out of her way, and this time she didn't stop him. Buffy sat back from the toilet bowl and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, before letting out a shaky breath. "I-I-I'm sorry." Buffy cried, as Angel released her hair. "I-I shouldn't have left the room."

"No you shouldn't have." Angel said a little tightly. Buffy glanced over at him, her hazel eyes still scared and horrified. "But that isn't important right now. What is, is that you're ok." Buffy nodded shakily. "What happened?"

Buffy paled and looked away from him. "It was horrible." She whispered horrified. "There-there was so much blood. They were so scared , that-that woman, she enjoyed it."

"Darla?" Angel sought to confirm, his voice slightly strained as his own fear curled in his stomach. Buffy nodded recognising the name. Angel ran a hand through his hair. "Did she see you? Notice you? Anything?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, I don't think so, I don't know." Buffy twitched away from him and stood. "I'm sorry. I was… I saw… the door was ajar." Buffy shook her head again and wiped at her cheeks. "I-I just want to go home."

Angel sighed and stood, flushing the contents of the toilet, before moving towards her. "I know, and I'm sorry that you can't."

Buffy's shoulder's shook and she shivered. "I'm sorry." She apologized again.

Angel frowned in concern and moved towards her. "You're shivering."

"I'm cold." Buffy said softly. It was a deep cold, a cold she had only ever felt once before.

"Let's get you warm." Angel murmured, shoving his demons less than noble take on his words away. Buffy hesitated only a second, before following him back out into the main bedroom, willing to do anything to dispel the cold that was gripping her. She stopped walking when she saw him laying the bed out for her. "Don't worry I'm not joining you. You'll just be warmer in here."

Buffy nodded and walked over to the bed. She kicked off her shoes, before getting into the bed. She watched as the demon pulled the blankets up around her with a tenderness that surprised her. Angel straightened and resisted the urge to touch her. "You should try and get some sleep." He murmured, before he went to move away.

Buffy's eyes widened and fresh tears welled in her eyes. She reached out an arm catching him by his wrist. "Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone."

Angel smiled at her reassuringly. "I'm not leaving. I'll be in the room." He promised.

Buffy shook her head adamantly, her heart picking up speed once again, in a combination of her fear and nervousness, not sure how to ask a demon for comfort. "No, I-I mean… could-could you…"

Angel's eyes widened as he read what she was trying to ask of him in her eyes. "Uh, yeah… sure." He murmured carefully.

Buffy closed her eyes and let out a breath. She released his wrist and opened her eyes again. "Thank you."

Angel smiled and walked around the bed to climb in the other side. With slow almost hesitant movements he slid closer to her, watching her closely for her reactions to his proximity. Slowly reaching out he gently touched her side. Buffy's breath hitched and she reached to her side and grabbed his hand, but instead of throwing it back at him, like Angel thought she was going to do. She drew it further around herself, clutching it with both her hands at her waist. Angel could scent her tears in the air and he tightened his arm around her slightly drawing her a little closer to him, being careful not to make her uncomfortable. "It's ok, I'm sure that if Darla noticed you, you would never have made it back here."

Buffy shook her head. "It's not that. At least not that entirely… those poor people… there was so much blood."

Angel nodded his understanding. "I know." He gently squeezed one of her hands. "Try and get some sleep. It'll help you feel a little better." Buffy shifted only very slightly getting a little more comfortable and she closed her eyes. The feeling of the demon pressing against her back was comforting and soothing after what she'd just seen. Despite what he was and that she didn't trust him. She needed somebody and he was the only one available. Though strangely enough, she felt safe with him so close with his arms wrapped around her, just like in her dream.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel lay propped up with his free arm looking down on the human woman, a smile gracing his face. She'd released his hand sometime after she'd finally fallen asleep. His freed hand gently caressed her side in smooth up and down motions, over the sloping curve. He'd never thought that he'd ever get this close to her, and he liked it probably more than he should. Lying here with her, her vanilla laced scent surrounding him, his arm around her. His ears filled with the sound of her heartbeat. It made him feel almost human. Something he'd never thought he'd feel again. Angel leaned down towards her and sniffed her blond hair, his eyes closing in sensorary pleasure. He stayed like that for long moments until his body relaxed back into sleep a peaceful smile on his face.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy whimpered in her sleep, her face twisting into a frightened mask, a light sheen of sweat covering her body. Angel who'd only been sleeping lightly shook her gently by the shoulder not wanting to hurt her by accident. Buffy jerked awake with a gasp, her eyes opening wide and her breathing hard. "Hey, you're alright, it was only a dream." Angel assured her.

Buffy blinked her eyes focusing on the room that was still faintly lighted by the sun as it hit the thick curtains covering the window. She swallowed and let out a breath. "Yeah, a dream." A dream of that poor girl dying whilst she watched and that mans finger hitting the floor, his blood pooling around it. His scream of horror and pain as his girl died and Darla's chilling giggle chasing her down the halls of the house.

Angel sensing the tenor of her thoughts, thought it best to change the subject. He settled on something he'd wanted to know for a while. "What's your name?" When he received no answer he continued. "Mines A…"

"Angelus, I know." Buffy murmured looking down at her hands.

Angel winced at the name. "Actually, I prefer Angel… but that's a secret."

Buffy turned around on the bed so that she could look at him. She was silent for a moment, whilst Angel looked at her hopefully. "Buffy. My names Buffy." She finally said.

Angel smiled. "Buffy, it's a nice name."

"Uh, thanks." She said a little uncertainly. "And uh, thanks for uh, doing what you did. You didn't have to."

"It's no problem." Angel assured her. "It's not like you're a hard person to hold." Buffy flushed and crossed her arms over her chest protectively. Angel sensing that he'd accidentally crossed a line backtracked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Buffy nodded, but didn't meet his gaze. Angel not wanting to lapse back into the somewhat hostile distrust as before continued talking. "What were you thinking? Leaving the room after I warned you about how dangerous stepping there would be, not just for you, but for me as well."

Buffy winced and rubbed a hand up one of her arms, ever since she'd seen what Darla had done the truth of his words had sunk in. "I-I wanted to go home. And-and it was daylight I thought they'd all be asleep, and I, well, I found, I found this." Buffy pulled her makeshift stake out from the back of her jeans. "I must have put it back as I was running. I don't remember doing it though."

Angel looked at it slightly surprised. "Ashwood, from the arm of a chair Darla broke during a, uh, disagreement."

Buffy looked at her stake. "I was going to use it to stake you, but I couldn't do it."

Angel smiled. "So, can I take it that means you trust me now?"

Buffy frowned and bit her lower lip. "I wouldn't say trust exactly. But I believe that you don't want to hurt me and that you want to safely get me out of here."

"Well, that's a definite step up." Angel grinned.

Buffy worried her bottom lip her expression turning nervous. "Would you mind if I asked you a question?"

Angel grinned, more than a little thrilled that she seemed to want to learn more about him. "Sure why not."

"I tried to leave last night after you gave me that book on fairytales."

Angel frowned. "That was more than a little dangerous and not to mention stupid."

Buffy nodded her agreement. "I didn't make it far. Not even out of the room." Angel nodded relieved that she hadn't made it past the door that time. There was no telling what the minions would have done to her. "I'd only just made it to the door when I heard voices. I think they were minions."

Angel nodded. "Had to be Darla and I were both out."

"Right. Anyway they said a few things. Taking a bite out of me, saying how scary you were, and they said something about you having a soul forced on you. I don't understand, all creatures' evil or not have a soul." Buffy said, the question in her eyes.

Angel sighed his body tense. He rolled over onto his back and crossed his arms over his chest, feeling distinctly uncomfortable, but he began talking anyway. "Vampires don't have souls. When a vamp turns a human, the demon moves in, taking over. The soul belongs to the human, so it leaves when the heart stops beating."

"Oh." Buffy murmured.

"I did a lot of things, terrible things for over a century. Then one night I killed someone that meant a lot to a powerful clan of gypsies. She was their favourite, and gypsies, well, their easily offended and notoriously vengeful. They cursed me with my soul. You have no idea what it's like to have done the things I've done and care about every little thing I've done over two and a half centuries."

Buffy felt a rush of sympathy for him fill her and she reached out and put a hand on his arm, before she even knew that she was going to do it. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Angel who'd looked down at his arm in surprise when she'd placed her hand there for comfort. He'd never been offered anything, but ridicule in regards to his soul before, looked up at her when she her question. "It's not something I like to talk about. Besides even if I had told you right from the get go, I doubt you would have believed me."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. I probably would have believed you were making the whole thing up just to trick me." Buffy's brows creased down into a frown as a thought struck her and she removed her hand from his arm. Immediately leaving Angel feeling bereft of something. "If you feel as badly as you say you do over all the things you've done, why do you stay with that monster?" She asked her expression accusing.

Angel looked at her guilty. "I did leave, or rather Darla kicked me out." Angel shook his head. "I couldn't stand it on my own, racked with guilt and nothing to take my mind off any of it. I wanted to belong again and Darla. She-she helped me belong to be a part of something again." Angel turned his gaze away from her being too ashamed to look at her directly. "I didn't, don't want to be alone."

Buffy remained silent for a long moment absorbing everything he'd said. "I can understand that, I think. Not the guilt part, but the wanting to fit and not be alone. I think that sorta applies to everyone." Angel turned his gaze back to Buffy who offered him a small smile.

Angel turned his gaze away from her again and remained silent for a long moment as he gathered his whits. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Buffy replied, believing that it was fair considering he'd answered both of hers.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems to me like you've come across vampires, before me and Darla. How?" Angel asked turning his gaze back to her as he asked.

Buffy winced and turned her gaze away from him. She hadn't realized that it had been that obvious. "I've always known about the monsters." She began, making Angel frown in concern, and turn on his side so that he could face her. "But I never met any till I was, I think, I had to be five." Angel swallowed his hands clenching into fists. She'd come across her first vampire at the age of five! "I was with my big sister. We were walking home together. I can't remember much more than that. Except I remember the bitting cold of my terror and my sisters screams of fear as she tried to get away, and I remember the last words she ever spoke to me. 'Run Buffy, run!' And I did." Buffy turned away from him, hugging herself.

"You were five." Angel murmured logically.

"I should have helped my sister! She sacrificed her life for me. She pushed me behind her when the vamp first set upon us and then she pushed me away completely when it came after us. She might have been able to get away if she hadn't been so concerned about me."

Angel reached out and touched Buffy's shoulder. "You were five, there was nothing you could have done. And even if you hadn't been there, it's very unlikely your sister would have escaped. Vampires are much stronger than humans."

Buffy closed her eyes and shook off his hand. She opened her mouth to continue finding now that she'd begun she couldn't stop. "My parent's marriage didn't last two minutes after that. my mother devastated at the loss of her eldest child begged my father to stop and get a normal 9-5 job. Everyone knew that my sister had been killed because of what my father did." Angel frowned and opened his mouth to ask a question, as if sensing it Buffy answered it before he spoke. "My father was, is as far as I know a rogue demon hunter. Despite my mother's pleading my father would hear of quieting. They argued about it for hours, forgetting I even existed until my mother kicked my father out. You see my father had a wife before my mother, vamps killed her and dad's been killing them ever since. He chose his dead family over his live one. Mom moved us the next day as far as she could afford to. I haven't seen my old man since." Angel remained silent not knowing what to say. Buffy sniffed and angrily wiped at her eyes. "They never found my sisters body."

Angel nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder again, prepared for her rebuff. "Vamps, smart vamps will hide the body to dispose of the evidence, especially in this day and age."

Buffy nodded and placed, but didn't throw off Angel's hand this time. They stayed like that for a moment, before Buffy suddenly shifted around to face him. "Before you said something about leaving the country being the safest, quickest option out of here."

Angel blinked momentarily stunned and confused by her sudden change of topic, before he shook his head regretfully. "I shouldn't have said that. It was callous of me to expect you to leave your friends and family."

Buffy smiled and shook her head. "I've only lived here a couple of weeks. I have no family here and the only friends I've made have been at work and their still more like acquaintances then actual friends."

Angel looked at her surprised, before smiling himself. "So, leaving the country it is."

"So leaving the country means I should be able to get out here in a couple of days, right?" Buffy asked excitedly.

Angel's expression saddened. "I'm afraid that it's not that easy. It's not just you, who has to pull out of this safely."

Buffy's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, yeah."

"Darla can't even suspect that I'm not doing what I say I'm doing to you. If she thought even for a second that I can barely bring myself to not even do half of what I said I would to anyone, she'd have my ribcage for a hat." Buffy looked at him confused as she wrinkled her nose at the imagery his words put in her mind's eye. "Darla only took me back in after I promised that everything would be the same as before. That I would be what I was again."

Buffy looked down with a short nod, before taking a breath and gathering herself. "So how long?"

"A few weeks at the most." Angel murmured softly, giving himself perhaps a little more time than he actually needed, but he found himself increasingly reluctant to see her go.

Buffy's eyes widened. "A few weeks?" She squeaked, and rolled over onto her back.

"At the most. It might be less." He sought to reassure her. "It just has to be long enough to convince Darla that I'm still the demon she Sired. She knows how long I usually kept my human toys. I-I never… I always took my time."

Buffy flinched at the term 'human toy', but let it slide over her head. "So, what do we do?" She asked looking at him earnestly.

"We pretend." Angel said. Buffy nodded solemnly a small worried frown creasing her brow.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel walked down a hall of the house allowing his nose and senses to guide him. He turned the corner, his eyes immediately landing on Darla as she stood outside the room that the stench of blood and fear was coming from as she peered inside it watching the minions work. A couple of minions walked by him carrying buckets full of water with cleaning agents, broom and mops just as four minions walked out of the room carrying two dead bodies between them. Not pausing Angel walked on seemingly ignoring the minions as they walked by him. He came to a stop when he was standing beside Darla and could peer into the blood soaked room with her. "I thought you were only after one 'toy'?" He asked as he took in the room, being careful to not let any of his horror at the sight show.

"Well, I was, but then I came across those two and I just couldn't decide between them." Darla said with a shrug.

"That's a little greedy ain't it, darlin'?"

"I'm allowed to be. Besides they were so full of love for each other, it was truly sickening. Which sort of made them an inseparable pair."

"I'm sure you had fun with them then." Angel forced himself to say.

"Oh, I did darlin'." Darla assured him as she focused her gaze on him. "Did your toy like her new toys?"

Angel forced a smirk. "I haven't shown them all to her yet, but she's appreciated a couple."

Darla smiled and caressed the muscles of his chest through his shirt. "Oh, to have your patience."

"I'll leave you to your clean up." Angel excused himself, not being able to take anymore at that moment and he turned to walk away.

Darla turned to face him as he walked away from her. "I'm thinking of inviting The Immortal over." She called after him.

Angel stopped mid stride his body stiffening at the mention of The Immortal. "Must you?" He asked tightly.

"Of course." Darla exclaimed. "You don't want a repeat of the last time we were so rude as to ignore him, do you? Besides if we can mend the bridges between the two of you I'm sure you'll be the best of friends."

Angel turned around to face her. "This isn't just because you want to feel The Immortal's cock between your thighs, now would it darlin'? 'Cause I can assure you that nothing short of The Immortal's dust at my feet will make me even consider forgiving him."

Darla pouted up at him. "Sometimes your vengeful nature can be quiet vexing."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Do as you please, Darla. We both know that you will anyway." He muttered, before turning on his heel and continuing down the hall away from her quickly disappearing from Darla's sight as he turned the corner, his confident mask slipping away now that Darla couldn't see him to reveal the worry that was curling his guts into uncomfortable knots.

Angel reached his room quickly, the sound of Buffy's nervous heartbeat reaching his ears long before he actually reached the door. As soon as Angel opened the door, Buffy stopped her nervous pacing to face him. "Well? Did she spot me?" Buffy asked as soon as Angel shut the door.

"She didn't say anything and if she'd noticed you in any shape or form she would have said something." Angel said with a drained sigh.

Buffy relaxed, her body feeling suddenly much lighter as the burden of her worry lifted. "Ok. So that's good, right? We're in the clear."

Angel sitting down on the single chair by the table. "Something like that. But there's something else."

Buffy frowned and moved towards him. "Why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to like this something else?"

"Darla's decided to invite The Immortal over for a visit."

Buffy cocked her head at him. "English for the people who aren't down with the demon lingo?"

Angel wasn't able to help the smile that curled up his lips, despite his anxiety, mingled with the demons anger at the prospect of being visited by The Immortal. "The Immortal is an old arrogant vampire, that's lived here for… who knows how many centuries."

Buffy sat down on the low table, facing Angel. "So, not an old friend of yours then."

"I spent some time in his dungeon a while back." Angel grumbled.

Buffy remained silent for a moment. "So, if you guys aren't friends, why is Darla inviting…"

"Oh, Darla's infatuated with him." Angel said cutting Buffy off. "And he considers himself the power in this town."

"Oh." Buffy murmured, sensing a back story, but decided against saying anything about it. "So, what does this mean for us… for getting me out of here?" She corrected.

"The Immortal is a seducer and a pompous, arrogant prick who considers himself one of, if not the most evil vampire's of the times." Angel grumbled with a scowl.

Buffy swallowed, looking a little nervous. "Not doing much to help my nerves here."

Angel cleared the scowl off his face and looked at her apologetically. "The Immortal and I aren't friends so I have no reason to see him. So, it probably won't affect anything, but The Immortal is a secretive bastard, no one even knows his real name… so, I really can't predict what's going to happen. He may want to see me just to rub salt in old wounds."

"So we're pretty much in the dark." Buffy summarized.

"Pretty much." Angel agreed. "We have time though. Both Darla and The Immortal are old fashioned, so if The Immortal accepts her invitation, the date would probably be around late next week… if he can fit in his 'schedule'."

"Great another vampire." Buffy muttered dryly, before she sighed. "You know, this wasn't what I had in mind when I decided to move to Rome."

Angel gave her a small smile. "I don't doubt it."

Buffy's expression turned sombre. "Those two people… do-do you…"

"There both dead." Angel supplied softly, his own expression bleak. "Darla was… is having the room cleaned out."

Buffy nodding slowly. "I knew them." She whispered.

Angel looked up at her his eyes concerned and apologetic. "Buffy, I…"

"Not well." Buffy elaborated. "I'd just waited on them the night a couple of nights at the job I've probably been fired from for not turning up for my shift for a third time. But I knew that they were engaged and that they truly loved each other. I could see it in their eyes." Buffy took a breath to steady herself emotionally as she felt tears prick hotly at the backs of her eyes. "Do you suppose that their together and happy wherever they are?"

Angel nodded. "I know that they are." He murmured softly, but with conviction, making Buffy smile as she nodded.

"I think they are, too."

The two remained silent for a long moment, before Angel broke it. "So you're a waitress?"

"Well, I was. I don't know what I'll be when I start looking for work in this new country I'll eventually move to." Buffy replied with a small shrug. Angel remained silent just absorbing the new things he'd learned about Buffy as he studied her with his chocolaty brown gaze.

**A/N:** Well that's it for chapter 2 I hope the length of it made up for the longish wait. Please let me know what you think :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Ok, most important things first a huge THANK YOU goes to everyone who reviewed and has waited so patiently for this chapter to come out. I know that I have been a real slacker in getting up chapters lately, but my muse and I were having a little difficulty concentrating, we were working on stories... just not ones that were posted and these ones I've decided I'm not going to start posting until there finished so that way you my readers won't be stuck with long waits between updates... unfortunately it means a few long waits now as my that I have started posting aren't looked at as often at the moment.

Anyway thanks again for your patience and I shall stop now so that you can just get on with reading this chapter :D

**CHAPTER 3**

Buffy sat on the chair next to the small table the book of fairytales Angel had given her open in her hands as she read using the light from the lamp on his bedside table, not wanting to risk someone noticing her using the big light on the ceiling of the room, not when she was alone in the room. Buffy turned the page and looked up from the book her eyes begging for a break from reading the small printed words on the page in the dim light of the lamp. Her eyes fell on the pallet at the foot of Angel's big bed, something she had suggested, whilst Angel had added the touch of the collar with a chain attached to the footboard, it was not something she really had to wear it just looked good and if a circumstance arose where she had to put it on she had the key hidden away on her person.

It had been a couple of days since she'd seen Darla kill that poor couple, and it surprised her how quickly she'd had warmed to Angel after he'd comforted her, she liked being around him, and the small crooked smiles he'd give her, and she found that she missed his company to when he had to go out to keep up appearances, to keep the both of them safe. Buffy turned her gaze to the door she expected Angel to come through at some stage before the sun rose, she rather hoped that he came back soon she didn't like being in this room all by herself a part of her fearing that one of the minions would decide that their hunger was more pressing then their fear of Angel's displeasure. Buffy closed the book and placed it down on the table, before getting up from her seat, walking as quietly as she could across the room she walked into the bathroom and picked up the glass she had asked Angel to get for her. Turning on the faucet she held the glass under the flow of water for a moment, before turning it off and taking a long drink from the glass.

Hearing the door open she tipped the remaining water down the sink and set the glass down and made her way out of the bathroom with a smile. "Hey." Buffy murmured quietly.

"Hey." Angel said returning her smile.

"Did you manage to get it?" Buffy asked hopefully.

Angel pulled a rolled up paper out from under his arm. "Yes I got it." Angel walked over to his desk, Buffy followed him watching as he rolled out the paper and grabbed four books out of the shelf to weight down the ends so that it wouldn't snap closed.

Buffy moved closer to him so that she was standing beside him, looking down at the map Angel had managed to 'borrow'. "This is great… but uh, where are we exactly… on the map?"

Angel smiled and pressed his finger to a spot in one of the residential districts of the map. "We're here."

"Ok." Buffy murmured her eyes on the spot his finger was pointed to.

"There's an airport here." He moved his finger so that it was resting on the part of the map that showed the airport, or there's a port here." Angel slid his finger down the map. "The port's closer to this house."

"Closers good." Buffy said her eyes moving from Angel's finger to wander along the map to where he'd shown her the house was.

"But an airplane would get you to where you're going faster." Angel continued.

"Ships aren't as slow as they used to be, besides it's not the destination it's the journey. Or at least that's what I've been telling myself." Buffy muttered.

Angel glanced over at her. "You want to go by ship?"

"Well, it is closer and the less distance I have to travel the better." Buffy murmured, as she chewed on her lower lip for a moment as she allowed herself to think on the contents of her bank account, it would probably be enough to buy her one ticket to somewhere close by… she hoped.

"That's true. Do you have any idea where you want to go yet?"

Buffy shook her head. "Nah, I'll probably decide when I get to the port. It'd have to be something that's going that night after all."

Angel nodded, and turned his attention back to the map. "You should go along this road it's well lit and vampires don't normally hang around there." Buffy listened and paid close attention to what Angel was saying as his finger went over the route he was laying out for her to get to the port. She retraced the route with her eyes a small frown creasing her brow as she did her best to memorize exactly where it was on the map. "Angel," She began hesitantly. "Are you sure this route is going to be safe?"

Angel turned his gaze from the map to her, and slowly reached over to her and placed his large hand over hers, giving it what he hoped was a comforting squeeze, feeling rather pleased when she didn't jerk her hand away or even flinch at his touch, but rather gently squeezing his hand in return. "No path you took would be completely safe, Buffy. There's always a chance that some things going to turn up, all I can do is tell you were vamps and demons are less likely to be and hope for the best. And you might not even have to worry about it at all. There is a chance that I'll get you out during the day."

"With the minions and Darla trapped inside, it doesn't seem very likely." Buffy murmured softly.

"Hey," He said softly giving her hand another gentle squeeze, making her gaze return to him. "Never try to predict the future, you usually end up being wrong." Buffy gave him a small smile and nodded, before turning her eyes back to the map. "So, show me this route again... I want to be absolutely certain that I don't forget it."

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel stood in front of the window, his hand holding the curtain so that he could see out into the last vestiges of the night. His expression was slightly troubled as he stared out into the night darkened side garden that his window gave him a view of. He sighed and turned his gaze away from the rapidly fading night, releasing the curtain so that it fell back into place, hiding the window from view. His gaze landing on Buffy who was lying curled up on the pallet she had insisted that he bring in here for her. She'd pretty much fallen asleep the moment her head had hit the pillow. He felt guilty that he had been the reason that she had stayed up so late, waiting for him to return. He knew that she didn't like being alone in the room for long periods of time for fear that one of the vampires in the house would enter the room.

Angel smiled at her, the blanket that he had given her, draped over her huddled up form. There was something so calming about watching Buffy sleep peacefully. Her small beautiful face relaxed in slumber oblivious to the world for a few short hours. Walking towards her he squatted down in front of her, watching her for a long moment more, before he carefully reached towards her and slid his arms under her body and carefully lifted her cradling her against his chest, the blanket that had been draped over her slipping to the floor with a soft whisper. Buffy stirred at the movements and opened sleepy eyes to look up at him. "Hmm, Angel? What are you doing?" She mumbled.

Angel smiled down at her. "I don't like you sleeping on the flimsy, hard pallet."

"It's not the comfiest thing in the world, but we both agreed that it was necessary." Buffy murmured tiredly.

Angel sighed softly. "It's alright, Buffy. Darla hasn't been in here once. You'll be warmer and more comfortable in the bed, than on that... pallet." Angel shifted his grip on her so that he could hold her without her falling with one arm as he, drew the covers down on the bed, before carefully slipping her inside, and pulling the covers up to her chin.

Buffy smiled her eyes closed. "Hmmm, your right. It is warmer and more comfy." She yawned, before rolling over onto her side, facing him.

Angel smiled down at her, feeling far more at ease now that she was lying on the comfortable mattress far warmer than she had been since she'd started sleeping on the God awful pallet a couple of days ago. He hadn't liked the thought of bringing it in, but had known that in a way Buffy had been right. There had to be something in the room that made it look like he was doing something, and hesitantly he had added the collar, just to add a bit more flair, and make it look more like him... the old him. Angel shook his head, not wanting to think about the horror of his past. He stared at the sleeping Buffy for a long moment more, glad that she was now comfortable and warm, before giving into the urge to join her in his bed. Walking around to the other side of his large bed, he slipped inside and slid his way over to her, his arm wrapping around her small body, holding her gently against him enjoying the feel of her warm feminine body against his own. He closed his eyes, his nose buried in her hair as he allowed himself to relax against her. Her scent soothing him, making him forget at least for the moment about his past crimes.

Angel smiled against her soft hair as he enjoyed her scent as it filled his nose every time he breathed in his unneeded breaths as he slowly drifted off to sleep his senses filled with Buffy.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel woke up and tensed as the door to his room opened, his senses telling him that it was Darla and frantically he searched his mind for an excuse as to why Buffy would be in his bed. Darla froze in what she had come into Angelus' room to say as she took in the sight of Angelus' human in Angelus' bed, with Angelus holding her against him, and she raised an eyebrow and sinking suspicion stirring inside her as she raised a brow as Angelus turned his head to look at her, the human staring at her with wide scared eyes. "Now, darlin' I know you've been out of the game for a while, but sleeping in a soft warm bed is hardly torture."

Angel smirked cockily at Darla, Buffy's loud frantic heartbeat sounding loud in his ears, stirring his demon. "As always Darla, you underestimate me, and the value of emotional torment." He said, thinking on his feet, as his hands that were out of sight tried to ease Buffy's fear even just a little by rubbing soothing circles over her belly. "Little Buff here. Doesn't like being so close to a vampire. She finds it... extremely unnerving." Buffy whimpered a little, and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, she'd forgotten how truly convincing and believable Angel's act could be. "You see, Darlin'. She just hates it." Angel continued and forced himself to press a harsh kiss to the side of Buffy's face. His dead heart constricting in his chest at the thought that this moment, just might destroy all the progress he'd made in having Buffy's trust, and silently he cursed himself for a fool for believing even for a moment that things would continue going his way.

Darla's gaze turned to the human once again. There was no denying that she was terrified, but, she turned her eyes back to Angelus, there was just something that sat wrong with her about the whole thing. There wasn't even the slightest hint of blood in the air, and the scent of fear wasn't nearly as strong as it should be in the room if Angelus was really doing all he said he was doing. "I came to tell you the good news, Angelus."

Angel released Buffy and turned over onto his back and raised a brow at Darla. "Oh? What good news would that be?" He asked.

"The Immortal has accepted our invitation." Darla explained with a rather pleased smile.

Angel sat up. "You mean your invitation. I sure as hell don't want to see that arrogant, poncy bastard."

Darla pouted at him. "He's coming next week, and I expect you to be there, Angelus. You might just learn a few things." Angel snorted, and Darla turned to head towards the door, before pausing, and turning to look back at him over her shoulder. "Are you coming, or," Her gaze flicked distastefully to Buffy. "Are you spending some more time with your toy?" Buffy flinched at the term, she hated being spoken about like she was a thing that was beneath them, like she was nothing more than something to be disposed of."

"I'll be out in a little while." Angel replied dismissively, and turned his gaze away from her. Darla turned away from him and continued out the door a frown marring her brow a she closed the door behind her, her suspicions still churning around inside her. She'd always known that Angelus wasn't one hundred percent himself since those damned gypsies had cursed him with his soul. The fowl stench of it a constant reminder of the demise of her boys greatness, but she'd been so hopeful that his taking of a plaything... a human plaything was a huge step in his recovery, that perhaps she'd get her real boy back completely, except... the girl was unharmed apart from her fear. Her Angelus even if he was trying to break her spirit wouldn't hesitate in drawing blood, even if it was just a little bit. He'd do it to scare her, to taste the fear in her blood, to cause her pain! Darla's frown deepened, she didn't like this, it was all very well and good for him to keep a human toy to play with, but if he wasn't torturing her then why in the hell had he taken her in the first place? To stop her from killing her? Darla growled at the thought, that was not what he had promised her when she'd taken him back in! He'd promised her that he'd be himself again and her Angelus would have never saved a human from her! Never!

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy rolled out of the bed and landed heavily on her feet. She felt sick, his words were ringing around in her brain, not to mention Darla's. The Immortal had accepted her invitation he was coming in a week! She was supposed to deal with another vampire coming! Sure she'd known that there had been a chance that he would, but now it was confirmed. What if he got wind that she was here, what if he decided that he wanted to see her, what if she had to be in the presence of all three of them whilst Angel had to act the part of the evil soulless vampire that Darla had Sired. Angel quickly got off the bed and went quickly over to her. "Buffy, I'm sorry. Are-are you alright?" He asked a little desperately, wanting to see her eyes, and yet not wanting to in case her hazel eyes were full of the condemnation he'd seen their for the first couple of days he'd known her.

Buffy looked up at him. "I'm fine." She muttered. "I just. Its' one thing to talk about it, but another to be in the middle of it, is all. It sort of took me by surprise."

Angel gave her a small smile, glad to see that her eyes weren't full of hatred. "Yeah. I wasn't expecting her to barge on in here. She never comes to me... not anymore, not since the soul. She doesn't like the smell it gives off." Buffy gave him a confused look, she hadn't realized that having a soul gave off a scent... maybe it was just with vampires seeing as they didn't usually have one. "Can you forgive me?" Angel asked.

Buffy gave him a shaky smile. "There's nothing to forgive. You did what you had to. We all do."

Angel glanced over at the plastic bag that had been put into a corner of the room out of the way. "You're almost out of apples. Did you want me to pick up some more fruit for you?" Buffy nodded, her queasiness seeming to pass at the return of normal conversation. "Anything in particular?"

"Well, I like bananas, strawberries um, blueberries are nice to, and so are cherry's." Buffy flushed slightly. "I suppose you can tell that I'm not all that fussy. Um the only thing I really don't like are rockmelons." She said figuring that it'd be easier to give him the really very short list of the fruit she didn't like than the absurdly long one of those that she did.

Angel smiled, rather pleased at knowing something else about Buffy. "Right, so no rockmelons."

"If it's not too much trouble." Buffy agreed.

Angel sighed. "I'll see you when I get back. I shouldn't be as long tonight as I was last night." Buffy nodded and watched as he slowly turned and made his way out of the room closing the door behind him. She sighed and looked down at her hands as the room suddenly felt a lot more empty without him in it. She glanced up at the once again closed door that Angel had disappeared through as she wondered what exactly it was that he did when he was out there. Buffy shook her head vigorously deciding that she really didn't want to know, what he did to stay in Darla's good graces, besides it wasn't really any of her business, once Angel got her out of here she'd probably never see him again. Buffy placed a hand over her chest as she felt her heart flutter uncomfortably at the thought of never seeing Angel again, of leaving him here in this place. With Darla where he was forced to be something he wasn't just so that he wouldn't be alone in the world, alone with the guilt that he carried.

Buffy sighed as she sank down on the bed. This wasn't supposed to happen, she wasn't supposed to grow attached to Angel, she wasn't supposed to like him, or find him attractive. But she did. She hadn't noticed at first, being too afraid to take in his appearance, but he was, he was devastatingly handsome. Buffy shook her head trying to dispel that thought from her mind, it would do her no good to fantasize about Angel, she doubted very much that he saw her as anymore then a person that he'd felt obligated to save. And why should he take an interest in her, what was a young woman of 20 to a man that had been around for over two centuries? But still, she didn't like the thought of leaving Angel alone with that monster Darla. It just didn't seem fair or right to leave him in a place like this, where his past would always be staring him in the face.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy sat uncomfortably on the pallet, her left hand coming up to her neck to slip as best it could under the iron collar that she'd fastened around her neck trying to sooth the irritated skin, as she popped a cherry into her mouth, anxiety curling in her stomach as she wondered what Darla was thinking after coming into see her and Angel in the bed together... spooning. If she'd bought what Angel had said... she really, really hoped that the blond psychopath had bought it, she didn't even want to think about what could happen if she hadn't.

Angel looked at Buffy from where he stood across the room, his brown eyes filled with guilt. He hated to see the harsh iron collar fastened around her slender neck, at the same time he liked the sight of his collar around her neck and it disgusted him. "Buffy, you-you don't have to wear that thing. I just put it there to be more convincing."

"And it was a good idea. And after what happened this morning, I don't want to take any chances after what happened last night. What if she doesn't buy it a second time? What if she didn't buy the first time?" Buffy asked nervously, before shoving the plastic bag that held her food under the bed her niggly stomach making her not want to eat anymore.

"Buffy are you sure your alright?" Angel asked moving towards her. "You've been... acting nervous since..."

Buffy looked down and fidgeted with her collar. "Yeah, that's cause I am. Darla scares me."

Angel nodded. "That's normal, she tried to kill you."

Buffy shook her head and fidgeted with the collar again as the motion rubbed the metal against her sensitive skin. "It's more than that... it's... there's something about her." Fidgets with the collar again.

Angel began closing the distance between them, raising his arms, his hands poised to take hold of the collar. "Buffy, please. Let me take that collar off. You really don't need to wear it."

"No, no." Buffy denied, holding her hands out towards him, stopping his forward momentum dead in his tracks. "After what happened this morning, I think caution is best."

"But... it's hurting you." Angel said feeling helpless as he watched her, as she sat awkwardly on the pallet.

Buffy smiled at him. "Nah, it's alright, I've never been partial to turtlenecks... ok, maybe it hurts a little... its kinda heavy."

Angel looked down self consciously. "Yeah it was designed that way."

Buffy seeing that he was uncomfortable, she sought to change the subject. "Hey..."

Angel jerked his head up, his expression turning serious as he listened and focused his senses. "Ssh." He turned his gaze back to Buffy, his eyes apologetic and worried. "Darla's coming." He said so quietly that Buffy almost didn't hear it.

Buffy tensed as his words reached her and her gaze turned to the door waiting to see if it would open, and praying that it wouldn't. Her already rapid heartbeat picking up more speed as she saw the door handle turn, she tried to turn her gaze away, but like with any deadly animal you couldn't look away from it just in case it attacked. The door opened fully revealing Darla her eyes landing on Buffy and she raised an eyebrow at her disdainfully, before turning her gaze to Angel. "Bring her." Angel hesitated, his eyes drifting from Darla to Buffy and back again, not liking the idea of Darla wanting to take Buffy anywhere.

"Hang on now Darlin'. This toys mine and I'm not in the mind to share." Angel said, stepping towards Darla, deliberately placing himself between his Sire and Buffy.

"Oh, don't worry Darlin'. I'm not planning on touching your little toy. You'll be doing all the touching, I promise." Her eyes hardened. "Now grab your toy and follow me." Her tone deadly serious. She turned away from him, her eyes landing on Buffy and she couldn't help, but glare at the terrified girl, before she swept from the room. Angel stared after Darla for a long moment sure that if his heart was still beating that it would be beating just as fast as Buffy's, before he turned his gaze to Buffy his un-beating heart seemingly breaking at the sight of the stark terror in her hazel eyes. "A-Angel?" Buffy whimpered, a shiver of terror running through her at the idea of having to go somewhere with Darla.

Angel slowly walked towards her, kneeling in front of her, he reached behind her to undo the chain, moving unnecessarily close to her to do so. Pressing his cheek against hers as his fingers unhooked the chain that linked the collar to the footboard. "I'm sorry about this. Just know that I won't let anything happen to you, and remember that no matter what comes out of my mouth... it's only an act." Buffy nodded and took a breath steadying herself as Angel helped her up off the pallet, one hand clenched around the end of the chain forcing himself to remain in the character of his demon as he led Buffy down the hall following his senses to lead him to his Sire, his worry growing as his ears picked up the sound of another terrified heartbeat that was growing louder the closer he got to the room his Sire was in.

Reaching the door to the room he knew Darla was waiting for him in with another human female, he glanced over at Buffy and attempted to give her a reassuring smile, before he pushed open the door, his eyes landing on Darla who was sitting in a comfortable chair one of her delicate looking hands on the small shoulder of a young woman who was sitting on the ground beside the chair, Darla's fingers covered in blood from the wounds they'd made in the woman's shoulder. He felt Buffy hesitate at the door as she took in the scene and gave a gentle tug on the chain forcing her to enter the room.

"Darla, Darla, Darla. What is this all about?" Angel asked cockily, his skin tingling from the fear coming from Buffy and the girl.

"Oh, I just want to have some fun. It's been so long since we've done anything really fun together." Darla said calmly, her eyes drifting over to Buffy, feeling almost reassured to see her body trembling with fear and the collar still fastened about her neck.

"Really, because I seem to recall doing something rather fun together not that long ago."

Darla smiled. "True, but I mean a different kind of fun."

Angel forced a smile on his face his eyes drifting to the terrified girl. "Ah, so you do want me to share my toy. Sorry darl, but I don't want to share." He said reaching over and twirling a lock of Buffy's hair around one of his fingers.

"Which is precisely why I brought my own." Darla looked down at the random woman she had plucked off the street that night. "She's nothing special, I know, but we can't always find someone that just makes us want to hurt them."

Angel released Buffy's hair, and dropped his hand away. "Well, not everyone can be so lucky."

"Quite." Darla agreed. "When I took you back, you made me a promise,"

"Actually, as I recall I had to make the promise, before you would agree to take me back." Angel corrected.

Darla giggled. "Ah, sticks and stones, Angelus." She came to her feet, releasing her hold on the woman's shoulder. "We used to have fun doing this."

"I remember." Angel said a little softly, wishing that he didn't remember.

"And yet you don't seem to be enjoying yourself." Darla murmured.

"Well, I was enjoying my playtime." Angel said tauntingly. "I don't like being interrupted."

"Oh poor dear, nothing stopping you from playing with your plaything now." Darla said.

Angel swallowed, feeling caught in a trap that was tightening around him, as Darla continued look at him with steady eyes. Walking the couple of steps over to Buffy, he came round behind her, reaching an arm up, he swept her hair out of his way, before leaning into towards her neck, letting his lips and nose run across her skin, feeling the sweat clinging to her skin and the trembling of her small body as he did so. "I could do that." Angel wrapped the chain around his fist and used his hold on it to angle Buffy's head back. "But I have to say Darla, I don't like being rushed." Angel pulled back from Buffy's neck a little and pressed a mocking kiss into her hair. "I like taking my time."

"There are a lot of things you like, Angelus. One of the foremost is giving physical pain. And yet after four days there isn't a scratch on her, apart from the busted lip I gave her." Darla turned her gaze from Buffy to Angelus. "My Angelus would have drawn her blood... more than once. So, my dear boy... you're going to kill your little pet, Fuffy and prove that you're keeping your promise to me."

"Darla..." Angel began horrified, whilst Buffy's eyes widened and she looked at Angel, wondering what he was going to do, knowing how much Angel wanted to stay with Darla so that he wasn't alone.

"Angelus, I need you to prove to me that you're still the vampire I turned all those years ago. You promised me that everything would be like it was before those damnable gypsies cursed you with that filthy soul. I was willing to give you time to readjust yourself after you came back to me, but it has been decades..."

"Darla." Angel said again cutting his Sire off. "I'm not going to kill my toy; end my fun with her just so you can feel comforted by a little bit of proof that I'm keeping my all so important promise. I haven't had this much fun in years." Angel said, hoping to change Darla's mind as he took a small step back from Buffy.

Darla remained silent for a moment, her senses filled with Buffy's very real terror. "I suppose it would be cruel to make you give up your favourite toy, especially when you're having so much fun with her. Then kill mine, she's nothing special after all." Licking her fingers. "Her blood isn't awe worthy either." The woman made a run for it only for Darla to cut her off, and grab her hair harshly. "Where do you think you're going, we're not nowhere near finished with you... ok well I am, but my boy over there isn't."

The woman's eyes turned to Angel. "Oh no, no, please!"

Angel stared at her, guilt turning his stomach into tight knots, he could feel all three pairs of eyes on him, Buffy's especially boring into the side of his head. He couldn't bring himself to look at her as he tore his eyes away from the terrified young woman to look at Darla. "Geez, Darlin' you can be so needy sometimes, you know that." He said talking past the thick lump that had settled in his throat, before he turned his gaze back to the woman and moved towards her, determinedly keeping his gaze away from Buffy. Buffy shook her head and placed her hands over her mouth as she watched, wanting to say something, but to scared to bring attention back to herself and to ruin the act.

Buffy let out a muffled scream and fell to her knees as Angel grabbed the woman by the shoulders and Darla let go of her hair, before Angel grabbed a fistful and pulled her head to the side his face shifting, before he sank his fangs into her jugular. Angel closed his eyes, his ears ringing from the woman's pained scream as he gulped her blood as quickly as possible wanting to get it over with, Buffy's horrified muffled sounds filling his ears far more loudly than the woman's dying pained scream as he sank his fangs into her artery. When her body felt like a dead weight in his hands and her heart had fallen completely silent he removed his fangs and let her go, opening his eyes he looked down at the dead body of the woman, her eyes staring up at the ceiling unseeingly, the terror she had felt clear to see in her frozen pale face.

His guts twisted viciously at the image of her lying there, the puncture wounds on her neck where his fangs had sunk into her neck, looking up his eyes coming to rest on Darla who was smiling at him, happy to have her proof that her boy was hers and that her suspicions were unfounded. "If your satisfied, Darlin." Angel said lowly, anger both his own and his demons colouring his tone. "I have better things to get back to."

Darla giggled and took a light footed step towards him pressing a hungry kiss to his lips, tasting the blood that lingered on his lips. "I'm sure you do. I just wish you'd be a little less secretive. I used to love watching you work." Angel pulled away from her and turned, his gaze landing on Buffy who was still in her crumpled position on the ground. His amber eyes immediately lost the angry glow, the colour dulling with his guilt and sorrow.

Shifting his face back to the smooth features of the human, his brown eyes sad as he moved towards her, his insides feeling like a writhing mass of snakes that was tightening into a large knot. Bending down he grasped her upper arms and lifted her to her feet, his eyes on the top of her head as she looked down at her feet, without a backwards look at Darla he led Buffy from the room, her body shaking and hollow breaths escaping her mouth. Darla moved a couple of steps after them her gaze fixed on Buffy. "It looks like witnessing such a little thing as death managed it. She looks broken."

Angel turned down the hall, his gaze darting down to Buffy who was now looking ahead of herself, remaining silent, giving Angel an eerie feeling as they continued to walk. Buffy couldn't stop her mind from replaying the sound of the woman's scream as Angel bit her, nor the sucking sounds that had reached her ears as he had drank. She hadn't thought anything could sound that loud! Angel slid the door to his room open and guided Buffy gently through it, before stepping through himself and closing the door behind them. Letting go of Buffy's arm, he watched sadly as Buffy stepped away from him her eyes once again on the ground avoiding looking at him.

Angel swallowed thickly feeling the bond that had been developing between them slipping away from him, leaving him feeling strangely empty and alone. "Buffy, I'm sorry. I never meant for anything like that to happen." Buffy closed her eyes tightly trying to dispel the image. Raising a hand to her neck she shifted the iron collar and winced. Angel winced and stepped towards her. "Here let me..." Angel trailed off as he reached around her and pulled the pins that were holding the collar around her neck. Pulling the collar away from her neck he tossed the collar aside and it landed with a loud thunk. Looking at the red angry circular mark that it had left on her neck, his fingers had barely grazed the irritated flesh, when Buffy stepped back away from the gentle touch of his cool fingers.

Angel swallowed again, looking down at his still raised hand, before lowering it back down to his side, his hand curling into a fist as he felt the desperate desire for things to go back the way they were before Darla had told him to take Buffy to that room. "Are you feeling alright? Can I get you anything? Perhaps some water, or..."

Buffy held up a hand and shook her head, before swallowing as she found her voice. "No... no. I'm fine... I just need a shower." She muttered, whilst looking everywhere, but at him. Angel nodded silently the lump back in his throat once again, making it difficult to take his unneeded breathes as well as speak. He watched her as she walked passed him, her soft footsteps feeling like sounds of the grow distance between them to him, he followed her movements with his eyes until she entered his bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Angel sighed deeply and scrubbed a hand threw his hair messing up the spikes he'd gelled into his hair earlier that day. After what he'd just done to that innocent young woman, he felt the need for a shower himself, a long hot one with a lot of soap. He knew that it wouldn't really get rid of the woman's terror, her scent or Buffy's terror, but the scent of his spicy soap would help mask them at least for a little while. The sound of the shower turning on came from the bathroom and Angel walked slowly over to the chair by the table and sank heavily down in the chair. He slouched forward resting his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his fisted hand, a frown creasing his brow, his brown eyes haunted as he brooded.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy shifted on the hard pallet she was lying on so that she was on her back staring up at the ceiling as best she could in the darkness in the room. She'd gone to bed practically as soon as she'd come out of the shower and Angel had done the same after he'd come out of the shower. She'd caught the despairing brooding look on Angel's face as he'd walked out of the bathroom, before she'd closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She didn't know if he'd bought it or not, but he hadn't talked to her, she hadn't even known that he'd moved, he'd been that silent in his walking until she'd heard him getting into his own bed, sliding under the covers.

Buffy shivered and pulled her blanket up higher over her chest, a sigh escaping her, she wished that she could get some sleep, but the images of Angel killing the young woman, and the expression on his face as she moved back from his touch and when she'd come out of the shower and he'd been sitting slouched in the chair an expression on his face that said more than a thousand words ever could, but she hadn't been able to bring herself to say anything to him, because she kept seeing the woman falling to the ground lifeless, because Angel had drained her, killed her, because Darla had wanted proof that he was the vampire she had Sire and because Angel didn't want to be alone.

Buffy squeezed her eyes shut and turned over onto her side. She'd been so scared when Darla had told Angel to kill her as proof that he was keeping his promise to her, because he'd told her just how much he didn't want to be alone, and why would he risk that happening for a woman he'd only known a few days? A woman that hadn't even been all that pleasant in the beginning, but he'd refused to do it, had refused to kill her and she'd felt relieved until Darla had told him to kill the girl she'd had with her. She was alive now because Angel had killed another woman just to prove that he was keeping a promise to that bitch that he was still as evil as he was before the soul!

Angel lay on his back his eyes focused on the ceiling, his sensitive ears picking up the sounds of Buffy's heartbeat and breathing, both telling him that she wasn't asleep despite the lateness of the hour. Her scent telling him of the distress she was feeling, a distress that he had caused. He wanted so much to talk to her comfort her, but he was afraid that, he was the last person she wanted to see or talk to. Angel frowned determinedly up at the ceiling, he may never be able to make things between the two of them right again, but he could make sure that she was some place safer, somewhere that she wouldn't be forced into situations like that. And someone like Buffy never deserved to be in a situation like that.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed that chapter, it gave me a little trouble as I was never and am still not completely happy with it, but nothing I did seemed to make it sound better in my mind so I'm hoping that it's just my imagination :D. Please let me know what you think to put my muse at ease :p


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel, or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Ok, once again I am profoundly sorry about how long it has taken me to get this chapter out. It seems that lately I am making that apology a lot. Also I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and has waited so patently for this chapter! Anyway I hope that you enjoy reading it.

**CHAPTER 4**

Buffy stood beside the bed, looking down on Angel as he slept, her hazel eyes tired and filled with guilt as she watched him. She hadn't been able to sleep at all last night, she'd been too busy feeling guilty over her reaction, the look in Angel's eyes, the guilt and despair in them haunting her far more than the fact that that woman died, another thing that she supposed that she should be guilty about as well but maybe she was just a bad person, because it just didn't seem as important to her as Angel's reaction to it. He'd been in his own world of pain, and she'd done nothing to help ease that pain, in fact she was pretty sure that she had added to it, in fact she was absolutely certain that she had.

Buffy raised her hand and brushed some of her hair back from her face. He looked so peaceful compared to when he'd been awake. Buffy lowered her hand and moved a little closer to the bed, she smiled softly as Angel shifted in his sleep turning towards her, unable to help herself she reached down to smooth a hand over his cheek only for Angel to open his eyes. He stared up at her and took in the expression in her eyes and immediately sat up. "Buffy, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Buffy murmured self consciously.

"No, it's alright you didn't... well, ok you did, but I don't mind." Angel assured her as he shifted further up the bed so that he could lean against the headboard of his bed. Buffy nodded, before looking down at her feet. "Buffy, I'm sorry, you should never have had to see that... what I did, I never wanted you to be a part of that."

Buffy shook her head and sat herself down on the edge of the bed. "No, I'm sorry." Angel looks at her surprised. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I know that you didn't want to do what you did. I could, and still can see the pain in your eyes. I'm sorry."

"Buffy," Angel began.

"I'm sorry that I added to your pain yesterday." Buffy apologized again.

"Buffy, you don't have to apologize." Angel said.

"No, I do. I couldn't sleep at all last night, because I couldn't stop thinking about it, about you. So, I'm sorry."

Angel felt his heart warm and constrict at the same time as he found himself smiling at her. "Buffy, for whatever its worth, I'm sorry as well... for everything."

Buffy gave him a small smile, and placed a hand over one of his on the bed. "It means a lot, Angel, thank you."

Buffy followed Angel's gaze as he looked down at her small hand covering his larger one, flushing a little, Buffy slid her hand off of his, her heart fluttering in her chest, as she got up off the bed, and walked a few steps away from the bed. Angel threw the covers off himself and got up from the bed. "Did you want to try and get some sleep on the bed?" He asked.

Buffy turned to face him, her gaze sliding past him to look longingly at the bed, before returning her gaze to Angel. "Thanks, but I really don't think that, that is a good idea. I don't want Darla to get any more suspicious than she already has."

Angel nodded. "Right dumb idea."

"No, it was a nice idea, It's just not one I want to risk no matter how tempting it is." Buffy corrected with a smile.

Angel smiled back at her. "Last night, before I finally fell asleep, I was thinking that it would be best that I get you out of here the first chance we get."

Buffy looked at him shocked. "But, what about you? Won't Darla be even more suspicious of you then she is now if I just disappear after what you said yesterday?" She asked concerned for him.

Angel shrugged. "I'll think of something. I always do."

Buffy couldn't stop the smile that curled up her lips. "Are you sure? I mean what if..."

"I'm sure, Buffy. This is the best course." Buffy's smile widened joyfully and Angel swallowed thickly, the warmth in his heart fading slightly as his heart constricted in pain at her happiness at leaving him. "I should go."

Buffy's smile faded, her joy shrivelling somewhat as the realization of what her leaving would actually mean. "Go, where?"

"I need to know what Darla's got planned. I'll be back soon." Angel answered whilst he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a fresh set of clothes, before disappearing into his bathroom to get changed.

Buffy stared at the door to the bathroom her hazel eyes a lot sadder then they had been a few moments ago. "Oh crap." Buffy muttered, before sinking down into the chair with a sigh.

Angel opened the bathroom door and stepped out of the bathroom, his fingers doing up the last few buttons of his shirt, his eyes strayed to Buffy and he paused. "Are you alright? I can stay for a little while if you need me to."

Buffy looked up at him surprised. "Uh, no. I'm fine."

Angel looked at her for a moment longer before nodding and finished doing up his buttons. "Alright. I'll try and be back as soon as possible." Angel promised, before walking out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Buffy leaned back in the chair she was sitting in with a sigh. She ran her hands over her head, there was no way that she'd ever thought that something like this would happen! Buffy lowered her hands, one coming to rest over her fluttering heart.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy sat in the chair her eyes focused on the fairytale book that Angel had given her, lowering her book with a sigh Buffy dropped the book on the coffee table, before she got up with a sigh and walked over to the window, lifting aside the curtain she looked out trying to judge how much time had passed since Angel had left to go be with Darla. She wasn't an expert, hell she wasn't even all that good at it, but she'd guess that Angel had been gone for hours now. Allowing the curtain to fall back into place she turned away from the window with a sigh.

She felt happy that she'd be leaving the first chance that cropped up, but at the same time she couldn't stand the thought of leaving Angel with that monstrous bitch. She knew that Angel didn't want to be alone, and that he believed that Darla was the only one who could accept him. But leaving him here alone with her, where his past would be forever flaunted in front of his face every day, nobody deserved that especially not Angel, he felt bad enough about his past, and if he was away from Darla what had happened yesterday wouldn't have happened, and he wouldn't be stuck with the added guilt of that young woman's death burdening him down. Buffy glanced over at the book she had put down, and moved back towards it determined to take her mind off of everything for a little while at least. It wasn't as if an opportunity was going to pop up suddenly out of the blue, so there was no real point fretting about it.

Buffy paused in her stride as the door slid open, turning quickly to face it, she let out of a sighing breath as she saw Angel. He walked quickly into the room an urgent expression on his face, he walked past Buffy with hardly a glance feeling scared that if he looked at her to closely he might just lose his nerve to let her go. He had grown rather fond of having her around. Buffy turned so that she could follow his progress around the room. "Angel, is everything alright? Did something happen?" Buffy asked as Angel picked up her shoes, before walking towards her. He placed her shoes in front of her a silent order to put them on. Buffy complied a little stunned unsure as to what was going on, she had just slipped on her second shoe when Angel grabbed her hand and quickly began leading her from the room. Leaning away from him Buffy managed to swipe the book on fairytales that Angel had given her from the table top she'd set it down on.

Buffy half jogged to keep up with his hurried pace her shorter stride finding it hard to keep up with him. "Do you remember the way to the port?" Angel asked, with a quick glance over at her.

"I think so, yeah." Buffy replied breathlessly.

"Good." Angel murmured as he turned a corner of the mansion.

"Angel, what's going on?" Buffy asked, her words spoken between breaths, glad when Angel opened a door that led out to the back garden.

Angel turned so that he was facing Buffy, and released her small warm sweaty hand from his own cool one. "Darla's gone out. She won't be back for a while."

Buffy's eyes widened, she hadn't really expected it to be so soon and contrary to the excitement she'd felt when Angel had first told her late that morning, she felt fear curling in her belly as 'what ifs' circled around in her brain. "How can you know that for sure? And what if I accidentally cross her path? She'd surely kill me this time." She said fearfully.

"Darla is going to procure some... things for when The Immortal arrives. She wants to make sure that he has a memorable time." Buffy swallowed thickly, Angel's tone of voice giving her a very unpleasant idea of just what Darla was planning. "So, you'll be fine, where Darla's heading is nowhere near the port. So you'll be fine, but you should hurry, the sooner that you're on a ship the better. Now this is the back of the house, going around the left side of the house is safest, it hasn't got as many windows."

Buffy hesitated for a moment unsure whether she should voice the thought that had been whirling around in her brain, a thought she hadn't even really fully formed out of her uncertainty. "Angel, what if... You could come with me? I wouldn't mind, in fact I'd uh, I'd enjoy the company." She admitted with a blush.

Angel's eyes widened with surprise and he shifted rather surprised and touched by the offer, it was the last thing he had expected to hear. He'd expected her to disappear around the corner as quickly as she could without a backward glance. "Buffy, I appreciate that, I do, but I can't." Angel murmured softly. "This is where I belong."

Buffy looked down with a nod of her head, before looking back up at him, her blush no longer evident. "Well, for what it's worth, Angel." She moved closer to him. "I don't think so." Buffy stepped closer, just avoiding the tip of his toes, she leaned up onto the tip of her toes. "Thank you." She murmured softly her breath whispering across Angel's ear making him shiver, her small warm hand resting on his chest to keep her balanced. Buffy pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before she lowered her feet firmly to the ground again, removing her hand from his chest, she gave the stunned Angel a grateful smile, before she turned and walked hurriedly around the left side of house, just as Angel had told her.

Angel stared at the spot Buffy had disappeared, one of his hands coming up to touch his cheek where Buffy's warm silky lips had caressed his skin, the soft warm pressure of her lips still lingering on his cool skin making it tingle pleasantly. Giving himself a shake, Angel slowly turned his eyes lingering on the spot Buffy had left. Walking back into the house Angel ran a hand through his hair a deep conflicted frown darkening his brow. _'You could come with me? I wouldn't mind, in fact I'd uh, I'd enjoy the company.'___Angel gave his head a shake and dropped his hand from his hair trying to dispel Buffy's words from his mind. _'Well, for what it's worth, Angel. I don't think so.'_ Angel paused in his slow steps down the hall, he half turned so that he was looking back at the door that he had let Buffy out of. A deep desire to follow her, to join her on the ship that was going to take Buffy far away from here to a place that would keep her from Darla's reach. Darla wouldn't follow Buffy to another country she wasn't as focused and obsessive as him.

It was such a sweet thing to consider to be away from Darla, away from all the death and the carnage that living in the company of his Sire wrought, and yet not be alone, to be with someone who was innocent and sweet with no hint of evil inside her. She didn't deserve to be burdened with his presence, he didn't deserve to accompany her away from the life that he deserved, to be allowed the chance to forget about his past sins. But she had offered, and it was so tempting, and she believed that he deserved better...

Angel hesitated for a long moment just staring at the closed door torn between what he wanted and what he believed he deserved. His legs shook with a slight tremor that worked its way up through his entire body, his desire to go after Buffy building up inside him. Tearing his gaze away from the door he looked down the hall. Angel let out his breath, breath that he hadn't even realized that he had been holding, before he hurried down the hall, his steps soft, sure and swift. Making it to his room he grabbed a large bag, and moved quickly to his wardrobe. Opening it he pulled down a few shirts, pants, sock and shoes. He left a lot of the clothes in the wardrobe despite their good quality not wanting to bring to many things that he could replace that would remind him of his time here with Darla.

Finishing with his clothes Angel swiftly moved away from it leaving the doors to it wide open, feeling the intense need to hurry to catch Buffy as he had no idea when the ship would be leaving nor did he want to chance Darla coming home early and catching him in the act of leaving. Hurrying from the room that he had been sleeping in, Angel moved swiftly down the hall once again heading for the library unable to bear the thought of leaving behind his favourite books. Entering the library Angel immediately began perusing the shelves. Pulling his books from the shelves, books that he had been unable to take with him when Darla had kicked him out when he'd been cursed.

Making his way as quickly as he could around the whole of the library doing his best to ignore the scent of blood that he had spilled and the death that he had caused just the other night. Finally placing the last book into the bag, he zipped it up and hefted it easily up onto his shoulder and moved swiftly towards the door, only to pause at the entrance as a surprised minion stood staring at him, his eyes taking in the bag slung over Angel's shoulder. Angel felt his body unfreezing his muscles loosening, before he let the bag drop to the ground. The minion must have seen his death in Angel's eyes, because he began backing up, his eyes widening.

With swift smooth movements Angel closed the distance between them, and snapped his neck. Angel didn't wait to see the minions dust as he moved through the house as quickly as he could his sense of urgency growing with each passing moment, but now unwilling to leave the minions alive to give Darla any information, preferring to leave his Sire without as many leads as to what had happened as possible.

Angel worked his way through the minions ignoring his demons annoyance at the lack of flare and imagination in each of their deaths as he just snapped their necks wanting to get out of the house and to the port as soon as he possibly could.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy sat in the warmly lit building that was owned by the port a ticket clamped firmly in her hand, her gaze focused the small slip of paper that was her ticket to safety. It was such a small thing to grant safety, but it did and she was grateful. Grateful to Angel for looking after her, for getting her out of that house, despite the fact that she hadn't been the most friendly person at first. Buffy sighed and looked up and over at the ship that was docked in the port, the ship that she was going to be getting on in a short half hour, but she'd been sitting for a half hour already and she was getting more and more anxious to get on the ship with each passing minute. It didn't help that her mind kept going to Angel and what story or excuse he'd make up to tell that monster Darla for her sudden disappearance and if she would believe him. As much as she wanted to get out of here and away from Darla she didn't want Angel to get hurt because of her, he'd been nothing, but kind to her and she cared for him deeply, more than she thought she could care for someone especially after only a few short days. It made her vehemently wish that Angel had decided to come with her, but then why would he? He probably only saw her as someone he'd felt obligated to keep safe from his Sire's clutches, not someone he would keep company with, or care for intimately.

A shadow fell over her and Buffy stiffened her heart racing in her chest as she slowly looked up at who was casting the shadow. At the sight of him relief flooded through her and she smiled up at him, her hazel eyes glowing with the strength of her relief at seeing him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Angel murmured as he let the strap of his bag fall from his shoulder, allowing the bag he had packed fall carelessly to the ground at their feet.

"That's alright. I'm just a little jumpy." Buffy mumbled turning her gaze back down to her ticket, a little embarrassed by just how jumpy she was at the moment.

"It's understandable." Angel assured her as he sat himself down in the chair beside her. Angel swallowed thickly as Buffy nodded her gaze still focused on the ticket she had clutch so tightly in her hand. "I'm glad I caught you. I was scared that you might have already taken off by the time I got here." He admitted, wondering self consciously if Buffy had meant her offer for him to travel to where ever she was going with her.

Buffy turned her face up to him gracing him with a small sincerely warm smile that had his self conscious worries disappearing like they'd never been. "Well, I had to stop by my old apartment, I needed money," Screwing up her nose. "Not to mention fresh clothes."

Angel frowning in concern over what might have happened if she'd accidentally ran into Darla, he didn't even know where her apartment was, or if it was close to or was a hot spot for demons. "That was dangerous." He murmured forcing himself to keep his voice soothing and calm, but couldn't help the brooding frown that creased his brow, telling himself that it had all worked out and his worry was for things that might have possibly happened to her, but hadn't.

"I didn't allow myself time to change or take a shower. I just wanted to have a few essentials with me. I haven't worn the exact same clothes for so many days in a row... ever. I feel fifthly and no doubt stink too."

"You don't smell too bad to me." Angel murmured softly a small amused smile curling up his lips, his disapproval over her taking a side trip gone, having given way to his amusement.

Buffy returned his smile. "I suppose after four or five days of not being able to take a shower that's a high compliment."

"I suppose I had better buy my own ticket." Angel murmured his eyes travelling to the ticket station.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, you had better, if you want to come with me. My ship leaves in about twenty."

"So, where are we going?" Angel asked, as he slowly got to his feet.

"England, London." Buffy informed him with a small shrug, it had been the best she could do time wise, and as far away from Rome as she could afford. Angel nodded and turned to make his way over to the ticket station. "Angel," Buffy called, immediately making him pause in his tracks and turn his head so that he could look at her over his shoulder. "I'm glad you change your mind about coming with me." She admitted with a smile, that had the slightest hint of shyness to it as it curled up her soft pouty red lips.

Angel gave her a shy smile in return. "Me too." He assured her, before turning his head away from her as he began walking once again, sure that if his heart could still beat that it would be beating at a thrilled pace. _'Buffy was glad of his company!'_

Angel made it to the counter and the man behind the desk gave him the obligatory polite smile. "How may I help you?"

Angel returning the man's polite smile. "I need to buy a ticket for the ship to London, that's leaving in twenty minutes."

The man nodded and began typing on his keyboard his eyes focused on the screen of his computer. After a short moment he turned his eyes back to Angel. "I'm sorry, sir but that particular ship is fully booked, there are no more cabins available." Angel felt his heart sink in his chest, his mind beginning to think of what he could do.

Buffy who'd followed Angel after a moment, finding that she felt much better and safer when she was in close proximity to Angel. "Uh, that's really not a problem." She murmured drawing both men's gazes to her. "Well, uh, he's travelling with me, so, he can just room with me." Buffy said, a small flush rising in her cheeks as she spoke, finding herself highly aware of the scrutiny Angel was giving her. They'd shared a room and a bed before out of necessity, but it just felt so much more intimate when she was speaking about sharing a room like this. Buffy cleared her throat and continued on. "Does that clear up your problem?" She asked hopefully.

The man behind the counter nodded and gave her a quick smile. "Certainly." He turned his gaze to Angel. "So, just a one way ticket?" He asked.

Angel nodded. "Yeah," He agreed as he tore his eyes from Buffy and pulled out his wallet and produced a card. Buffy sighed in relief as the man took Angel's card and within a few short moments Angel had his card back and a ticket to match hers. They turned and walked back over to their bags. Angel resisting the urge to take her small warm hand in his cool one, the backs of their hands brushing against each other. "Thank you, you didn't have to..."

Buffy looked up at him and smiled. "That's ok, I-I wanted to..."

She trailed off as the speakers dinged on and an electronically enhanced voice came from them. "Attention passengers. All those travelling to England, London on the 8:30 ship please make your way to the dock for boarding now."

Angel winced as the speakers dinged off and he massaged his ears drawing Buffy's gaze. "Sometimes I hate scientific advancement." He mumbled.

Buffy glanced over at the now silent speakers. "Your sensitive ears don't like loud noises." Buffy concluded.

Angel looked over at Buffy as they picked up their bags, and Buffy met his gaze as she hefted her bag strap up over her shoulder, her hand holding the strap to help insure that it didn't slip from her shoulder. "Not really. I can handle loud sounds, at a club for example, it's just sometimes, with the speakers for example, they have a high tiny sound that is just at the right frequency to annoy my ears." He told her.

"Oh." Buffy said as she absorbed the information.

They began walking towards the door that led out to the dock. Angel pushed open the door and they were met with an icy blast of night ocean freshened air, causing Buffy to shiver a little as she proceeded him out onto the dock. Angel followed her out and fell into step beside her so that they were walking to the dock side by side. Angel allowed Buffy to proceed him up the ramp, following closely behind his eyes glancing back the way they came wanting to make sure with his eyes what his senses were telling him. "Tickets please." A female voice asked of them when they reached the top. They handed over their tickets and she looked from one to the other. "I presume that you are sharing the one room?" She said making it a question as her eyes lingered over Angel.

"Yes." Angel said, intertwining his cool hand with Buffy's warm one, feeling glad when Buffy didn't jerk her hand away from his and even stepped slightly closer to him, helping him with the impression he wanted to give the woman, not wanting to encourage her advances, or give her false hope if she was to be a hostess on their journey.

Buffy curled her fingers around Angel's hand tingles of pleasure bursting through her skin at the small, but strangely intimate contact. The female employee cleared her throat and looked down at their tickets. "Ok, Well you are both in cabin 36, which is on the third floor." Reaching underneath her desk for two room keys that went with that cabin. "So, just go up those stairs on your left and head about half way down the hall and you'll see your room on the left." She handed over the card keys. "At the end of your journey just hand the keys over to the desk staff." Both Buffy and Angel nodded their agreement as they took their room keys, and they began to move around her, heading for the stairs she'd indicated to them. "Oh, and please remember to enjoy your stay with us." She called after them.

Buffy turned her head to look back at her. "Uh, sure thanks." She said, before turning her full attention to going up the stairs they had reached, feeling comforted by the fact that Angel was at her back, know that if Darla was to just suddenly pop out of nowhere that Angel wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Buffy jabbed the key card into the slot and sighed as the light turned green and the soft beep of the door unlocking reached her ears. She pushed open the door and stepped inside, groping at the wall to turn on the light to the room. Her fingers hit the large switch and the lights flickered on. Angel followed Buffy inside, his eyes drifting to the single double bed in the room and he swallowed as his cock twitched in appreciation at the idea of being able to sleep in the same bed as Buffy again... to be that close to her... Angel gave his head a firm shake as he closed the door behind them, the sound of the latch catching reaching his ears easily. His eyes went to Buffy who had walked straight over to the window and was looking out of the small porthole window. Buffy looked out over the dark ocean, her eyes focused on what she could see of the dock, her eyes anxiously seeking out Darla's form on the dock, her eyes pausing over every person that was standing out on the dock and the people inside the building that were harder to see through the darkly tinted windows. She worried her lower lip with her teeth as she searched them out anxiously wishing that she could see better.

Angel came up behind her and looked out of the porthole with her. "She's not out there." He assured her.

Buffy rubbed her arms with her hands as a sudden cold chill prickled through her at a mention of Darla. "How can you know for sure?"

"Vampires can sense each other. Darla is my Sire. I'll always know if she's close by, and she's not out on the dock preparing to board us. It's not even 8:30 yet she's more than likely still picking out... things for The Immortals visit."

Buffy swallowed thickly. "People, you mean." She said softly with a small shudder at the thought of Darla picking people for her and another vampire's amusement, and God only knew if The Immortal would bring his own guests.

Angel nodded reluctantly, he hadn't wanted to say it that bluntly, his stomach churning for those people, knowing exactly what was going to happen to them, or close enough to his own memories of vampiric get togethers when he had taken extreme pleasure in toying with the poor humans that had happened to be present. "Yes, people." He said out loud, knowing that Buffy hadn't been able to see his nod. "Everything will be fine, Buffy. We'll be long gone by the time she realizes that I've run off with you."

Buffy nodded, her gaze still searching the dock fruitlessly, her heart thudding anxiously in her chest. "I know, you're right. I just... I don't think I'll feel complete safe until we're underway." Angel nodded his understanding, truthfully he'd feel much better once they had a few miles of ocean between them and Rome, there was no telling what could happen in just a couple of minutes, and they still had at least ten, before the ship would be ready to disembark and there was no telling if the ship would actually sail on time. Buffy squeezed her hands over her arms as her eyes continued to drift from one person to the next, logically she knew that what she was doing was pointless there was no way that she would be able to make out Darla in this light and from this far away. She didn't know her well enough, she'd only seen her a few times, and her face she was sure would always remain firmly ingrained in her mind, but she trusted Angel, it was just her own paranoia causing her to worry over what could happen between now and when they departed from the port.

"Angel?" Buffy asked softly. "W-Would you mind doing me a favour?"

"No." Angel murmured in a equally soft voice.

"Hold me... for just a little while." Buffy asked her eyes still searching the shifting masses of people milling about the docks. Angel smiled touched and warmed by her trust, and without hesitation he gently curved his arms around her waist and Buffy leaned back against him, the soft hairs at the top of her head just barely tickling his chin. Buffy rested her arms over hers expelling a breath as she allowed her eyes to close for a moment as she basked silently in his touch and his comforting embrace. He'd decided to come with her and for that she was grateful, she doubted that she would be so composed without Angel here with her in the privacy in the cabin she'd been given for the three day journey to England. Angel felt some if not most of the tension that was being harboured in her small frame melt away just with him holding her. Angel tilted his head down just a little and discretely sniffed at her hair an affectionate smile curling up his lips as he did so, his eyes closing as he savoured the scent of her hair. He resisted the urge to drop even the lightest of kisses down on the top of her head, not wanting to give unwanted attentions and risk having his invitation to travel with Buffy revoked, and be stuck wondering alone once again, as he doubted Darla would take him back after this... and after having the hope of travelling with Buffy who didn't see him as a monster and didn't expect him to be his old self. Didn't expect anything, didn't want anything, but his companionship. It was a nice feeling, he could just be himself...

Angel's arms tightened around her slightly and Buffy squeezed her hands over his arms and leaned more of her weight against him, her eyes open again, unable to keep herself from scanning the dock anymore wanting to be as visibly sure as she could that Angel was correct and that Darla wasn't going to storm the dock in a terrible rage searching for them. They stayed like that both looking out over at the dock Angel's arms around her and her arms over his for long moments, silently enjoying the others company until, the ship began to vibrate under their feet as the engine was brought to life and slowly at first they pushed away from the docks, small rippling waves being created by the ships movements.

Buffy let out a small breath and smiled, shifting in Angel's embrace so that she could turn her smile up at him. "We're safe."

Angel returned the smile. "Yes we are." He agreed knowing with a complete certainty that she meant from Darla.

Buffy looked back out the window to see that the dock was getting smaller and that there was a lot more water between them and the dock and reluctantly she released Angel's arms and stepped out of his embrace. "Thanks, I needed that."

"You're welcome." Angel murmured, hiding his disappointment at her having left his arms, the limbs feeling empty without her to hold.

Buffy walked over to the double bed, missing the feel of his strong, but gentle arms wrapped around her waist his large hands resting over her stomach, she gave herself a mental shake as she plopped her bag down on one side of the bed. "I'll take the side closest to the window, if you don't mind." Buffy said, not believing for a second that he would, which was why she wanted it, it would be safer in case of an accident and the thick blind that could be pulled down went up letting in the daylight, it would hit her first and she'd be able to pull the covers up over Angel to protect him until the blind was pulled down once again.

"Not at all. Take whatever side you want." Angel said with a smile as he made his own way towards the bed, dropping his own bag onto the vacant side of the bed. His eyes going to Buffy as he sat down on his side of the bed as she unzipped her bag and began rummaging around inside it, pulling out clothes that had been neatly folded, but somewhat crushed and wrinkled whilst in the bag, along with different bottles ranging from shampoo and conditioner to body lotion and shower gel, and then another more compact container that read spilt-end preventer.

"It's going to feel so good to have a shower!" She exclaimed. "Not to mention getting out of these clothes, and burning them the first chance I get."

Angel blinked in surprise, his eyes travelling over the clothes that adorned her body. "There not that dirty, a good run through a washing machine should get them clean."

Buffy nodded her agreement. "Oh, sure, that's true enough. But after wearing them for five days straight without a shower or even a change of underwear," A slight flush staining her cheeks at having said a little more than she had meant to, but she shrugged it off. "Let's just say that I couldn't look at these clothes the same way again." Angel nodded not bothering to argue, having learnt even back when he was just a young human boy just having reached his majority, how fussy women could get over their clothes. Buffy gathered up her clothes and essential bathing products and turned to head towards the open door that led towards the bathroom, she'd only taken one step though, before she hesitated an idea occurring to her and she turned back to him a little reluctantly not wanting to wait a lot longer to hop under the shower. "Did you want to wash up or anything in the bathroom? Because if you do, you might want to go first because once I'm under the shower I won't want to come out anytime soon."

Angel smiled in gratitude, but shook his head. "No, that's alright, Buffy. You go, I don't mind waiting until you've finished."

"Well, if you're sure..." Buffy murmured happily. Angel nodded and Buffy turned and once again headed for the bathroom, a happy bounce in her step. Angel smiled after as he watched her go, his eyes going to the rounded globes of her ass and they darkened as he watched them sway with each step she took until she stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, breaking the almost spell like trance the seductive sway of her hips had put him in.

Angel lay back against the bed with a groan his eyes screwed tightly shut as he tried to banish the image of her ass from his minds eye and the erection the was now pressing uncomfortably against the crotch of his pants. He didn't want to even contemplate how Buffy might react if she knew that he was fantasizing about making love to her. After a moment more he heard the sound of the water running in the bathroom and he groaned again, the thought of the hot drops of water raining down over her tanned naked flesh doing nothing to cool his inflated libido. Out of desperation, wanting nothing more than for his uncomfortable erection to go away, before Buffy made her way out of the shower, he began miming the words to a long and boring Latin scripture he'd been forced to memorize by his father at a young age.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy stood under the spray running a soapy cloth over her body, humming a happy tune as she scrubbed washed the grim of days from her body with languid strokes in no hurry to get out of the shower, though she knew that she couldn't take too long as she couldn't leave Angel with no hot water for his shower. Rinsing off the cloth she lathered it up again and continued washing her body, her soft humming getting continuously louder as her mood continued to improve with every stroke of the cloth over her skin.

A long while later Buffy turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the clean towels that was hung over the rack. She dried herself off, before slipping readily into the flannel yummy sushi pyjama's she'd brought with her into the bathroom. Hanging the towel back over the rack she made her way back out of the bathroom and she smiled over at Angel who was lying down on the bed, but he sat up a second later. "Feeling all nice and clean?" He asked, with a smile, the melodic slightly off key sound of her humming still playing softly over in his ears, the sound having been filled with a simple joy that had warmed him, but hadn't helped him with his disobedient cock.

"Squeaky." Buffy replied happily as she walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling her bag closer to her she reached in a pulled out her hairbrush, and began running it through her hair, removing the knots that the conditioner had not. Angel stood and picked up his own pile of clothes he'd picked out for the night after his shower. Buffy yawned her hand pausing in its practiced strokes through her wet locks. "Would you mind if the lights out when you came out of the shower. I'm suddenly feeling exhausted."

"I won't mind, keen eyes." He assured her, before continuing on his way to the bathroom.

Buffy yawned again and she sat her brush on the nightstand beside her side of the bed. Getting up she shuffled over to the window, peering out over the dark ocean for a moment, the dock they had left from having disappeared from sight entirely now. Pulling down the blind, making sure that it was shut all the way down so that no morning sun could come through and disturb them. Walking back across the cabin she switched off the light, before stumbling back across the room towards the bed, going slowly as to not trip over anything in the unfamiliar room. Making it to the bed she dropped their bags onto the floor beside the bed. Slipping under the soft covers of the bed a soft sigh of delight escaping her as she relaxed against the soft mattress, the soft sound of the running shower reaching her ears as it turned on, the sound lulling her into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4 of His Salvation, hopefully chapter 5 will be ready to be posted soon. I look forward to hearing what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel, or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you guys are the best! It feels nice not having to put an apology this time. So without further ado, enjoy chappie 5.

**CHAPTER 5**

Angel sat staring down at Buffy's soundly sleeping form, the covers resting on her waist where they had slipped down to sometime during the night revealing the sushi patterned flannel shirt, that hid the tempting swells of her breast from his eyes. Angel gave his head a small shack and lifted his gaze back up to her face, she didn't deserve to have him ogling her whilst she slept. She didn't deserve to have him ogling her period! She was giving him more than any other person had in the entirety of his life, but still he wanted more from her. He was a monster, he didn't deserve to have her kindness, let alone the tender affections he fantasized about. He'd given into the throbbing that had had been pulsing through his cock rather painfully, the effects of the Latin scripture he'd been miming had completely reversed after she'd stepped out of the shower her blond hair hanging wetly down her back a couple strays clinging to her face wetly, and a rosy flush from the hot water on her cheeks, and he'd given in under the hot spray of the shower head as he'd brought himself to completion to a fantasy of her.

What would she think of him if she ever found that he, a monster, who had no right to desire her, found her more attractive and beautiful than any other woman he'd come across in his life and he'd met a lot of women over the centuries. Angel smiled down at her sadly, he wanted her, there was no way that he could deny that to himself, not with the way just being with her made him feel. Angel sighed softly, he'd never have her though, not like that, she wasn't his to have. It would have to be enough that she cared enough about him to want him to travel with her. Lifting one of his hands from the mattress he lifted it to Buffy's face and stroked the backs of his fingers gently down her soft smooth cheek, feeling the warmth of her skin against his cool fingers. Buffy murmured softly in her sleep and she turned her face into his touch.

Angel scared that he had woken her and that he would be caught in the act of giving into his desire to touch her. Buffy turned over in her sleep so that she lay on her side facing Angel who let out the unneeded breath he had been holding, glad that he hadn't disturbed her slumber. He glanced over at the window that had the blind drawn firmly over it and he smiled fondly as he recalled his pleasant surprise at finding that Buffy had drawn the blind closed, before she'd curled up in the bed and had fallen into slumber, it had touched his heart deeply to know that she had cared enough to draw down the blind in peroration for the morning. It was a small thing, such a small thing, but it let him know that she cared for him even if it was only the care one felt for a friend. It was more than he'd had in a long time, in such a long time that if it wasn't for his photographic memory he wouldn't remember the last time he'd felt genuinely cared for.

Angel turned his gaze back to Buffy, his smile warming further at just how peaceful she looked curled up on the mattress the blankets bunched up about her waist, her breathing deep and even. It was good to see, he knew that for the most part she hadn't slept well during her time in the house with Darla breathing down their necks. Reaching out he placed his hands over the blankets and pulled them up to her shoulder, and smoothed his hands over the blankets, before removing his hands completely and setting them on his lap, his hands clenching into tight fists. Angel turned his gaze away from Buffy's sleeping form his gazing dropping to his bag as it rested on the floor only a few inches from his feet. As much as he enjoyed admiring Buffy, he shouldn't really torment himself with it, his self control wasn't limitless after all. Bending down he reached for the bag, clasping his hand around the strap he pulled it to him, hefting it up onto his lap, he began looking through the contents of his bag, looking at the book titles searching for one that he felt like reading.

Buffy yawned as she woke from her slumber, turning onto her back she stretched, her back arching up off the bed for a moment, before she relaxed again and let her body rest back against the bed and she blinked open her eyes. Angel having felt the movements and heard her increasing heartbeat as she'd drifted to wakefulness, turned his attention from his search for a book to look at her once again. "Morning." He greeted, with a small smile.

Buffy returned his smile. "Morning." She sat up, her arms stretching up over her head, stretching out the sleepy muscles in her arms. "Mmm, I haven't slept so well in what feels like forever." She moaned as she lowered her arms. She turned her gaze to Angel who had looked away from her, his gaze once again on his bag, his hands slowly shifting through the books he had piled into his bag. Buffy noticing the bag on his lap and the fact that he had gotten dressed. "So, how long have you been awake?" She asked as she manoeuvred herself out from under the warmth of the covers and slid around the bed so that she was sitting beside him, her small bare feet resting on the cabin floor of the ship.

Angel gave a small shrug as he turned his gaze back to Buffy. "For a couple of hours or so, but I only got up an hour ago."

Buffy glanced over at the clock hung up on the wall of the cabin and took in the time, to find that it was after 10am. "Now I feel lazy." She murmured, turning her gaze away from the clock.

"You needed the sleep." Angel told her, his hands coming out of the bag to rest over the top of it.

Buffy nodded her agreement, she had no doubt that she had, she had felt completely drained last night after her relaxing shower. It was the complete opposite of how refreshed and revitalized she felt now. Buffy's gaze wandered over Angel taking in his handsome features, and toned muscles of his shoulders and arms. She flushed and hurriedly turned her gaze from when Angel turned his gaze to her. Her gaze fell on the bag that was resting on his lap and she cleared her throat self consciously hoping that he hadn't noticed her looking him over in a less then innocent fashion.

"So, what are you doing?" Buffy asked using a small gesture of her hand to indicate the bag.

"Oh," Angel murmured, his gaze going down to his bag for a second, before he turned it back up to Buffy, having quite forgotten that the bag was on his lap. "I was searching for a book."

"Are you sure you packed it?" Buffy asked, as her stomach rumbled loudly, telling her and Angel that it was hungry.

"I hope so. I didn't want to leave it behind." Angel murmured turning his gaze back down to the open bag staring at the contents, hoping that the title of the book he was searching for would suddenly jump out at him.

"Then, I'm sure you didn't. You don't seem like the forgetful type." Buffy complimented with a smile, just as her stomach gave another loud angry rumble and she blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to go get something to eat. Or my tummy might just throw a revolt over my poor treatment of it lately."

Buffy got up from the bed as Angel chuckled mirthfully, he didn't believe that he'd ever met anyone who spoke quiet like Buffy did. It was a delightful, funny little quirk that he doubted anyone else would be able to pull off quite as well as Buffy did. In fact he believed that it would sound strange coming from someone else's mouth. He watched Buffy walk towards the small fridge that was in a space that had obviously been cut out for it, before he turned his gaze back to the contents of his bag, wanting to find the book that he was searching for, to ease the worry that was nagging at him that he'd left it back in the library in the house in Rome. Buffy opened the small cupboard above the fridge and looked over the contents inside, her eyes landing on small boxes of single serve cereals. Looking over the selections provided for her she picked out the box of cornflakes. Closing the cupboard she opened the fridge and pulled out the 500ml carton of milk, before gently tapping that closed with her foot, before walking over to the kitchenette.

Placing them down on the bench, she searched through the cupboards until she found herself a bowl, setting the bowl down with the milk and cereal, before opening the top drawer she was standing in front of and grabbed out a spoon. Her gaze drifted over to Angel of its own volition and she frowned slightly to see that he was now setting out the books he had packed, apparently still searching for the book he'd thought he'd packed. She hoped that he found it, it would be disappointing to start there journey off with realizing they'd left something behind. Seeing Angel searching carefully through his bag, made her want to go through her own bag to make sure that she had everything she needed and had wanted to take with her. She'd left a few bits and bobs behind, but not much, she hadn't been in that apartment long enough to accumulate much, but she hoped that the stuff she had left behind could do something towards paying the apartment building manager the money she owed. She felt bad about skipping out, but there wasn't really much she could have done about it. She'd had to be on her way quickly, her worry over bumping into Darla spurring on.

Buffy's stomach rumbled again and she pulled herself from her thoughts and focused her attention back on her breakfast opening the box and the small plastic satchel she poured the cornflakes into the bowl, quickly followed by the milk. She was too hungry to bother with cutting up fruit or anything like that to go with it. Picking up her spoon she dug in with relish, her empty stomach appreciating every mouthful.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy strolled leisurely across the deck enjoying the bright sun as it shone down on her and the fresh breeze, she breathed deeply as she walked sucking the sea breeze deeply into her lungs. Heading towards side of the ship, Buffy rested her hands against the railing looking out over the deep blue sea that they were effortlessly sailing through. She felt bad about leaving Angel alone in the small cabin they were sharing, but he had insisted on her going up to enjoy the sunshine for awhile, and now she was glad that she had it was beautiful out on the ocean the sun shining down on her warming her as the chilled ocean breeze cooled her pleasantly. Buffy leaned more fully against the railing, as she leaned a little out over the railing to get a better look of deep sparkly blue of the ocean. "What are you looking at?" A male voice asked and Buffy looked to her right and she laid eyes on three guys she had never seen before.

Buffy smiled at them, seeing no reason not to pleasant. "I'm looking for dolphins. I've always travelled by airplane before, so I've never seen any."

"Ah, that would be a nice treat." The man that had spoken, before said. "I'm Kyle, and this is Richard and Donie."

Donnie scowled at Kyle. "I prefer Don." He said flashing a smile that showed all his pearly whites at her.

Buffy nodded. "I'm Buffy." She said in return, before turning her gaze back out to the ocean believing that the conversation had finished.

The wind shifted direction and Buffy wrinkled her nose as the strong smell of bourbon tickled her nose, and she felt Kyle step closer to her and she tensed a shiver running through her as a bad feeling crept into her gut. "So, how about you and I go to dinner tonight?" Kyle asked, his hot breath that smelt strongly of the alcohol he had consumed already.

"No thanks." Buffy declined calmly. "I'm here with someone."

Kyle looked around the dock with exaggerated motions making his friends snigger drunkenly. "I don't see him."

Buffy scowled. "He gets seasick." She lied flatly, no longer feeling the need to be polite. "And even if I wasn't. I wouldn't go on a date with a drunkard."

Kyle stretched his arms wide. "Who said I'm a drunk?" He glanced suspiciously at his two friends who both shrugged at him.

"Its' early afternoon and all ready your all so drunk that I'm surprised that you can even stand up, let alone walk about the ship."

Kyle smirked as he lowered his arms. "What can I say I've got great sea legs." He bragged as he cupped himself vulgarly bringing attention to his erect cock. Buffy gave him a disgusted look.

"We all do." Richard and Don said together.

Buffy moved to walk around him, her bright mood spoiled, but Don and Richard blocked her way, and she all but growled at them as she frowned up at them darkly. "Let me pass!"

"In a minute, we're not done talking, are we, Kyle?" Don said lewdly.

Kyle went to answer when another voice filled with authority filled the air. "Is everything alright of there?"

Of course it is." Kyle snapped.

The male employee glared coldly at Kyle. "I wasn't talking to you. Ms, is everything alright."

Buffy breathed out a sigh of relief, and shoved her way past the two men in her path. "It's fine. I was just going back to my room."

"I'll walk you." The employee offered, before throwing a look back over at the three sorely disappointed men. "I suggest you men do the same." He said a hint of a command in his voice, before he fell into step beside Buffy. "I'm sorry about that. We do try to keep alcohol distribution to a minimum, but we can't do a cavetti search."

"I'm sure you do your best." Buffy said quietly, thankful for his fortunate timing. They reach the door that lead down the second level were her room was situated. "I'm fine, though. You don't need to walk me all the way to my door."

"Well, if your sure, Ms..."

"Buffy." She supplied.

"Grant." He said introducing himself, as he held out a hand, Buffy took it and shook his hand. "I guess I'll see you around the ship."

Buffy nodded. "I'm sure that you will." Buffy gave him a small grateful smile, before opening the door and stepping onto the stairs that led down to the second level of the ship. Buffy walked quickly down the stairs, the smile fading from her face almost as soon as she'd turned away from Grant.

Making it quickly to the door with the number 36 nailed to the door. Jabbing the card key into its slot she opened the door and quickly stepped inside slamming the door shut behind her. She avoided looking at Angel who had looked up from the book he was reading the moment he had sensed her outside the cabin door, a concerned expression replacing the smile he had been going to greet her with at the despondent expression on her own face. Buffy walked stiffly across the cabin and threw herself down on the empty side of the bed and turning so that her back was to Angel. Angel looked down at the page number of the page he was on committing it to memory, before he quietly shut the book and sat it down on top of the nightstand on his side of the double bed. "What happened?" He asked as he looked down at her taking in her tenseness of her body that was from a combination of anger and sadness.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Buffy said moodily, a frown darkening her brow.

Angel frowned in concern, feeling that whatever had happened had to have hit at her deeply for her to want to keep it to herself. Angel lifted a hand and let it hover in the air for a moment, hesitating, unsure if she would want him to touch her, before he moved it towards her, and set it gently on her head, the soft strands of her hair hot under his hand, the golden strands having been heated by the rays of the sun. He stroked his hand over her hair, getting halfway down the length of her hair, before returning to her head. "You weren't hurt were you?" Angel asked, taking a deep breath to see if he could pick up even the slightest trace of her blood in the air from an open wound.

"No, I wasn't hurt. Not really." Buffy mumbled, and Angel breathed a sigh of relief. "Some people are just mean drunks." She muttered. Angel's hand paused in its soothing strokes over her soft hair, a frown darkening his brow, as he remember quiet vividly the bar fights he would get into after consuming more than a few mugs of mead and the lust he would unleash on the first willing comely female.

Angel let out a shuddering breath as he resumed his stroking of her hair. "Did you want to take a shower? It might make you feel better."

Buffy turned onto her back, forcing Angel to stop stroking her hair, and he lowered his hand so that it was resting on the mattress as their eyes met. Buffy smiled up at him. "Your right, a shower would work wonders." She agreed as she sat up, angling herself so that she could still look at Angel, her hazel eyes already much brighter than when she had first walked into the room. Angel found himself smiling at her in return, feeling pleased that he had been able to cheer her up even if it was only a little bit. Buffy's smiled widened a little, she wasn't sure what it was about him, but it seemed hard to wallow in a bad mood when he was sitting so close, staring at her with those warm brown eyes and stroking a hand through her hair, doing what he could to offer comfort and cheer her up.

Quickly leaning in towards him she pressed a kiss to his cheek, the corner of her lips touching his on accident as she had slightly misjudged her angle of approach. She pulled back quickly and flashed him another smile. "Thanks." She chirped, before slipping off the bed and walking into the bathroom. Angel's hands were clenched into fists as he watched her walking away from him, having to forcefully restrain the urge to grab her by her slender waist and drag her back to him to kiss her senseless. The corner of her soft lips that had gently brushed his for barely a moment, having set his lips to tingling with pleasure at the soft touch and he had wanted to feel her warm soft lips against his for more than a mere second. Angel gave his head a shake and turned his gaze from the now closed bathroom door, he had no business desiring Buffy, but he couldn't seem to help himself, and the more time that passed the stronger his desire for her became.

Angel took in a deep unneeded breath and exhaled it slowly as he tried to calm his body down. He wasn't sure what he was going to do if a mere single quick touch of her lips had his cock swelling and his skin tingling in need for her gentle touch. Angel picked up the book he had laced aside when Buffy had returned from her trip up to the deck. With the book in his hands Angel looked up to the deck were he could easily hear people moving about wondering if the drunken idiot was still up there and was now bothering some other poor woman. Angel growled lowly, the sound coming from deep in his chest. Wishing that he could have been with her to protect her from the drunkard, and that he could rip the bastard to shreds for whatever it was he'd done or said to make Buffy so upset that she'd felt the need to retreat to the safety of their small cabin.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy stood under the hot spray of the water, one of those shower caps protecting her hair from the water, not wanting to get the blond strands wet so soon after washing them. She stood completely still, her head tilted back so that her face was directed towards the hot spray, letting the water wash over her body, the heat soothing her and slowly washing away her anger and disgust over the incident with Kyle. It could have been worse she supposed, but it had been bad enough, an assault to her eyes and to her nose what with the stench of alcohol the sudden shift in wind had brought her way. It could have gotten much worse though if Grant hadn't had such good timing. Buffy lowered her head so that the water could slide over her back. After a few more long moments of just standing under the water Buffy turned the shower off and stepped out onto the mat. Taking the cap from her head she hung it up over a small hook so that it could drip dry, before she grabbed her towel and immediately began drying herself off, before she turned her attention to her clothes.

A few moments later Buffy stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. "Feeling better?" Angel asked as he looked up from his book as he closed it and set it aside.

Buffy nodded. "Much. It's like it never happened." She assured him as she across the room, pulling the hair tie from her hair with a gentle tug.

"Good." Angel said as Buffy squatted down by her bag. "I was thinking," Angel began as Buffy straightened her hairbrush in hand, and she met his eyes curiously. "That tonight after the sun goes down that I... we could go up to the deck together. I mean... seeing as your time up there today got cut short..." Angel stammered self consciously, his eyes moving from hers not wanting to see the rejection in her eyes if one was coming.

Buffy kneeled on the bed, shuffling forward on her knees until she was close enough to the wall of the cabin that Angel was leaning against and she sat herself against it as she began running the brush through her hair. "I would like that." Buffy admitted softly, before peaking over at him with a shy smile, her heart beating slightly faster than normal, unable to help feeling like she had just been asked and had agreed to go on a date. "It was beautiful up there today, and I'm sure that it will be as equally beautiful under the moonlight.

"Actually, tonight is the night of the new moon, so, there won't be one tonight." Angel told her, to un-stick the vocal cords that had frozen in his shock at hearing her answer.

Buffy shrugged casually. "Oh, well the light of the stars then... there will be stars, right?" She asked half seriously.

Angel smiled amusedly, his brown eyes warmed with his happiness met hers. "Yes, there will be stars."

"Oh, that's a relief. It would be a shame if everything that lights up the night sky were hiding tonight." Buffy murmured as she continued to brush her hair, wincing as the teeth caught on a partially stubborn knot at the back of her head.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy walked with Angel on the dock a jacket on and her arms wrapped about her waist to keep her hands warm and the warmth of her body inside the jacket, night on the ocean being cold. She looked around the deck taking in the changes that had come with the falling of the night. "I didn't notice that there were lights out here." Buffy said, her eyes skimming over the lights that were attached to the ship and were illuminating the ships deck and small fragments of the dark ocean.

"Well, they wouldn't have been on during the day." Angel murmured teasingly. Buffy playfully jabbed him with her elbow. "Ow." Angel said for Buffy, a teasing smile curling up his lips

"I know that. I just didn't notice them. I was too busy enjoying the sun, I guess." Buffy explained as she rubbed her elbow and casting a look at Angel, know that the jab she had given him had done more damage to her elbow then to his side, not that she'd been trying to cause damage. She'd have to remember that his muscles were as strong as they looked.

Angel smiled genuinely. "I'm glad that you got some enjoyment out of the day."

"Hey!" Buffy exclaimed. "I'm not one to let a single incident bring me down for too long, let alone ruin my whole day."

"Glad to hear it." Angel murmured as they came to a stop by some railing.

"I can't decide which is more beautiful. The ocean in the day or the ocean at night." Buffy said as she looked out over the dark ocean, the sound of the softly lapping waves hitting the keel of the ship reaching her ears.

"It's been a long time since I've seen the ocean under the light of the sun, but from what I remember... I'd have to say that I find the sun far more spectacular." Angel murmured leaning his arms over the railing.

Buffy glanced over at him a twinge of sympathy twanging through her, and she immediately felt bad for asking the question. "Really? Because I was going to say that I can't decide because I find that they both have beauty."

Angel looked up at the moonless sky. "It is a beautiful night isn't it. I haven't seen the stars this bright in a while."

Buffy nodded sagely. "Of course. There probably happy for us." She said with a teasing smile.

Angel laughed, the sound full of merriment, turning his gaze from the starlit sky to Buffy, an almost overwhelming urge to kiss her surging inside him, that had him tightening his hands around the railing until the bar under his hands began to creak. Angel immediately loosened his hold and fully turned to face Buffy. "So, uh, what were you saying about this dinner?"

"Oh, right. There's breakfasts, lunches and dinners held every day at a certain time, and seeing as a girls gotta eat, I figure I should go, but It'd be kinda sad if I went alone..."

"I'll go with you." Angel agreed, not bothering to allow her to finish. Wanting to be with her to be certain that the man who'd bothered her before didn't get the chance to do it again. "What time does it start?"

Buffy smiled up at him pleased. "We've still got a few minutes until we should start making our way to the dining hall thing-u-ma." She told him, before turning her gaze out to the ocean again. The joyous smile still curling up her lips, more than a little glad that Angel had agreed to come with her and it wasn't just because she didn't want to go stag, or even because she wanted to spend more time with him although that was her biggest motivator. Having Angel with her would discourage those three guys from coming up to her again, if they were even there, it was probably more likely that they were all passed out drunk in their rooms.

"You ready to go to the dining hall?" Angel asked. Buffy turned her gaze from the ocean and nodded up at him with a smile. Buffy moved away from the railing and Angel fell easily into step beside her, their arms brushing against each other they walked so close together, both of them wanting to take the others hand, but neither doing so. Angel reached out and opened the door when they reached it. "After you." He murmured softly, Buffy gave a soft happy laugh as she walked past him and made her way down the stairs, Angel following close behind her.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy tried not to fidget in her seat as she swallowed down her mouthful of salad. Highly aware of the fact that Angel chocolate brown eyes were watching her keenly from across the table as he shifted bits of food aimlessly around his plate with his fork, occasionally popping a mouthful of food into his mouth to give the pretence that he was eating like everybody else in the dining hall of the ship. Buffy raised a hand to her face, and discretely tried to wipe it over her chin, trying to feel if she'd gotten a bit of salad dressing on her chin. Not feeling anything she lowered her hand and looked up at Angel to see if the feeling of his eyes on her was just her imagination. Her eyes met his and she swallowed, before speaking. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Angel shook his head. "No." He assured her, before dropping his eyes to his own unnecessary meal realizing that he had been making her uncomfortable, before he helplessly flicked his gaze back up to her. "So, you weren't kidding?" Buffy gave him a questioning look, as she chewed the food she had just put in her mouth. "About becoming a vegetarian." Angel elaborated.

Buffy nodded as she swallowed. "You betcha, I was serious! There's no way I'm about to make myself a tastier snack for some vampire."

Angel heard his demon whisper darkly of what other things vampires liked to do with pretty little girls. Things that the demon wanted to do to her and he swallowed thickly, before forcing himself to ignore the voice, the demon was trapped inside him, there was nothing it could do to hurt Buffy or anyone else. "Do you think I'd let that happen?" He said quietly, as he spoke half to himself, needing the assurance that speaking out loud gave after hearing the demons dark desires whispered in his ear.

Buffy gave him a smile. "Of course not, but it's not as if you're going to be with me forever." Angel felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest at the thought of one day being without her. "I mean," Buffy continued. "It's not as if I can superglue you to my hip and take you everywhere with me. It wouldn't be fair to you."

Angel's heart eased and he gave her a small smile. "I don't think I'd mind overly much."

Buffy's smile turned cheeky a teasing glint in her eyes. "Don't give me ideas." She warned.

Angel chuckled and looked back down at his meal, sinking his blunt human teeth into his lower lip to keep from blurting out that 'he could think of worse people to be super-glued too'. Angel felt the mood shift as he sensed three people... men approaching the table. The light hearted atmosphere disappearing as he sensed Buffy tense. Looking back up he took in the sight of the three men that had come up to them, his glanced over at Buffy and it only took that one look to know that at least one of these men had been the cause of her upset that afternoon. Turning his gaze back to the men, his brown eyes cold as he stared at them, his hands clenching into fists as he fought the urge to do violence to them.

Buffy stared at them her hazel eyes cold as they looked from her to Angel with sheepish and somewhat worried expressions on their face. A worry that only appeared after they had glanced over at Angel. Curiously Buffy glanced over at Angel and she couldn't blame them for their sudden worry the look on Angel's face warned of repercussions if they did something that he believed was crossing an invisible line. Kyle shuffled his feet, his hands submissively placed in front of him as he stood by their table. Sweat beading on his brow after looking over at the visibly hostile male Buffy was sitting with. "Uh, um... I'm sure that you'd rather we'd have not come over..."

"That's putting it mildly." Buffy said flatly. Angel restrained the growl that was rising in his chest, the distress they were causing Buffy especially when they'd been having such a good time, angering him.

"Well, uh, I... we just wanted to apologize." Kyle continued bravely, his gaze glancing worriedly over at Angel as the growl that Angel had been restraining broke through his control and rumbled through his chest. Buffy glanced over at him, before reaching across the space taking one of his fisted hands in hers, working her small fingers in between his closed fist and her lips curled up in a soft smile when he relaxed his hands enough to allow her fingers to slid over his palm.

"We all did." Richard and Don said together, and Buffy wonder if they might be brothers.

"I forgive you." Buffy sighed, just wanting them to go away and leave her alone.

Kyle flashed his toothy smile. "Thank you. I can't believe how appallingly we behaved this afternoon."

"The lady accepted your apology, which is more than you deserve. So get out of here and don't bother either of us again." Angel said coldly, his voice soft, but the tone behind it menacing. Three nodded hastily and without another word fled from their table as quickly as their pride would allow them too.

"Well, that was interesting." Buffy muttered in a flat voice, whilst Angel glared after their retreating backs. "I don't really think that they were sincere."

Angel turned his gaze from them to look at Buffy. "I don't think so either." He replied, as his began rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

Buffy drew herself up and gave herself a nod to some thought that had just popped through her head. "My only constellation is that, their heads must be killing them right now."

Angel smiled and nodded his agreement, although in his opinion a hangover wasn't near punishment enough. Buffy slowly withdrew her hand from his, the pads of her fingers running softly over his causing them both to shiver as finger of desire spread up their hands from the soft touch. Buffy took up her fork once again and began eating once again, Angel slid his hand off the table, rubbing his fingers together as his skin tingled, missing the warm soft touch of her small hand. His eyes drifted across the dining hall where he had last seen the three men, and he swallowed thickly as he felt the beginnings of his bloodlust rising, making the back of his throat burn. Angel swiftly turned his eyes away, his brown gaze settling on Buffy once again. Their brown depths filled with worry, before he slide his gaze around at all the innocent people dining in the dining hall. Angel swallowed again and lowered his eyes to his dinner plate. _'There was only another day and some of the next night and then they would dock in London. He could control his thirst until then... he'd have too.'_ Angel thought, even as he mentally calculated when was the last time he'd fed... and what exactly he would feed on when they did finally arrive in London.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel lay awake in the bed he was sharing with Buffy, the girl in question was sleeping soundly beside him, her mind not ragging with his worries over his ever growing thirst. His ears filled with the sound of her even heartbeat. Releasing a pent up breath Angel slowly and carefully slipped out from under the covers, glancing over his shoulder at her to make certain that he hadn't accidentally disturbed her with his movements. Seeing that Buffy was still soundly sleeping Angel picked up the shirt he'd discarded before climbing into the bed with Buffy, he shrugged it on and did up the small buttons. Walking with all the predatory silence of a cat, Angel walked across the dark cabin to the door, opening it and walking out into corridor, he took a deep breath as he softly closed the door behind him.

He could still hear the steady beat of Buffy's heartbeat, but it was further away and no longer pounding in his head and he sighed in relief as the intensity of his need for blood lessened to a slightly more bearable pitch. It had been a mistake to come rushing after Buffy with no thought in his head other than he had to catch her that he couldn't stay behind, not when he had the chance to leave Darla and the deeds of his past behind. He hadn't thought about the possibility of his need for blood rising... it might not have become a problem, except that those three men had angered him to the point where he had been fantasizing about snapping each of their necks as they had stood before them at their dinner table and his demon had flexed inside him wanting to hurt them for the sake of causing pain, wanting to feel and taste their blood on his tongue.

Angel paused in his steps and rested a hand against a wall of the ship, his eyes closed as he tried to force his bloodlust back. He needed to conquer it until they were safely in London. The sound of loud drunken voices drew Angel's attention and he opened his eyes a glint of amber flashing through their brown depths. With slow footsteps that he was hardly aware of taking until he came to a corner, the voices of the men much closer, turning the corner his eyes landed on three men and his eyes narrowed dangerously on them. He recognized them immediately the lights shining from the walls and roof of the corridor illuminating them as they stood by a railing that was separated from the corridor by a glass door that they had left open. Angel stepped closer to them his eyes taking in the empty bottles of beer at their feet, some standing up right and other ones knocked over.

Angel raised his eyes back to the three his eyes going landing on the beers clutched in their hands, the stench of alcohol strong about them, and he growled lowly in anger. They hadn't remained sober for long. But it wasn't the fact that they were drunk that made him growl, it was the drunken slurred words that was coming from the ringleaders lips, and the agreement of his two crownies.

"That Buffy girl, has a nice tight ass, doesn't she?" Kyle slurred as he leaned over the railing. Richard and Don nodded enthusiastically. "Can you imagine what a tight hot cunt a girl with an ass like that would have?" Kyle continued his voice husky with his lust. Angel growled again, this time louder, the sound rumbling heavily from his chest producing a menacing sound that had Kyle looking around the ocean drunkenly looking for the creature that had made the sound, Richard and Don however were too busy trying to get their drunken tongues to form the words they wanted to speak to take any notice of the threatening sound.

"We should have followed her back to her cabin. You never know when a women is going to be feeling friendlier." Richard said wistfully.

Don hit him upside the head, making Richard expel a pained sound. "Don't be stupid. She'd have that mean ass looking guy with her. You saw the look he was giving us when we went over to apologize.

"Fat load of good that did us. The bitch was looking down at us like she was the Queen of England and we were nothing more a than a speck of shit that had landed on her shoe." Don grumbled.

"You just gotta have patience you guys. We are all going to the same place and she won't always have her dark knight to save her." Kyle said with a mean drunken smirk.

Angel darted forwards his vision hazed with red, their words resounding loudly in his brain, his bloodlust a burning inferno in his throat. He growled when he reached the first man, Don, he had one hand cupped about his chin and the other on his shoulder, before the man even realized what was about to happen to him. With a quick vicious movement he jerked his arm that was attached to the hand that was hold the man's chin, and the sharp snap of his neck breaking rent the air, before the splash of his body hitting the water. Richard turned around a scream rising up in his throat as he laid his eyes on Angel, the hard ridges of the demon and the glowing amber eyes of his face terrifying him almost as much as the unrestrained fury and hunger that was in the demonic depths of his attackers eyes.

Before the scream was even half out of his throat Angel reached out and grasped his head with both hands and gave a sharp twist effortlessly snapping his neck as he had done his friends and Richard's body quickly followed his friends over the side of the ship. Angel's eyes turned to Kyle who was leaning further out over the railing a confused expression on his face as he looked down at the ocean. "Richard, Don, what the fuck are you doing? It's too cold to take a swim you dumb asses." Angel growled again and this time Kyle turned around his eyes coming to rest on Angel, and his eyes widened. "Oh my God. Dude what happened to your face?"

Angel growled his upper lip curling up in a sneering snarl. "You should be more respectful about how you speak about my girl." He growled, his hands fisting in his shirt, his nose crinkling at the strong smell of stale beer coming off him. Angel yanked him closer, his mouth opening wide as he lunged down towards Kyle's throat.

His fangs sank deeply into the soft flesh of his throat the sharp points penetrating the strong thick beating artery. Angel gulped greedily Kyle's blood wetting his throat, soothing the burning in the back of his throat. Draining Kyle quickly Angel lifted his head, breathing deeply through his mouth, his tongue flicking out to lick the remnants of blood from his lips as he released Kyle's shirt and let his lifeless body fall to the damp floor of the ship with a solid thunk. Angel shifted his face back to the smooth handsome features of the human and looked down at Kyle's body as it lay at his feet, his unneeded breathes coming heavily as his anger dissipated and his eyes filled with the guilt that replaced the rage that their vulgar words about Buffy had stirred in him. Glancing around the corridor and extending his senses to see if anyone had witnessed his killing spree. Not seeing or sensing anyone that was panicked enough to have witnessed the murder of three drunken fools. Angel bent down and picked up the body and with a fluid motion tossed him over the edge as well, the splash of his body hitting the water haunting him.

Angel glanced around again as he rubbed his hands together as if trying to wipe what had happened from them. He could still feel the snap of the two men's necks on them. The way they had snapped like twigs under his strength. Angel looked down at his hands, hands that had touched Buffy and had murdered so many, guilt chewing at his belly making him feel nauseous as his demon purred happily enjoying the bloodshed and the equal delight of the souls guilt. Angel quickly turned and hurried back the way he had come, his mind focused on Buffy, on wanting to get to her, to see her. Angel reached the door and slid the key card into the slot and opened the door kicking it closed behind him, with a solid slam that had him freezing in his tracks as Buffy rolled over and let out a tired moan, before settling back down.

When Buffy didn't move again Angel let out the breath he had been holding without even realizing it. He stepped slowly towards the bed his guilt ridden brown eyes focused on her small form, the sound of her heartbeat filling his ears and tears began to well in his eyes. _'How could he stay here with her? When he'd just killed three men. Buffy didn't deserve to be so close to that, to him.'_ Angel let out a shaky breath his eyes focusing on Buffy, drinking in her beautiful face, knowing that it had to be the last time he saw her. That it was for the best that he leave. After long moments he finally tore his gaze from her. Moving around the room he slowly began gathering his stuff, unable to make himself move any faster.

Buffy stirred from her sleep a small frown darkening her brow as she wondered what had woken her. Sitting up on the soft mattress her eyes landed on Angel and she narrowed her eyes trying to discern the tricks the night played her eyes from what Angel was actually doing. Her eyes picked up the dark shape of his bag hanging from his shoulder and her heart speed up in panic. "Angel?" She called as she threw off the blankets and stood from the bed. Angel froze in his tracks, he'd been hoping to leave without waking her, but as much as he had been hoping for an unnoticed getaway, he was pleased to be able to say goodbye. "Angel, what are you doing?" Buffy asked as she stepped towards him her feet unsteady in the dark as she didn't want to trip.

Angel's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, Buffy."

Buffy grasped his arm with her small hand. "Sorry for what?" She asked a confused expression on her face.

"For coming. I shouldn't have come." Angel murmured sadly his eyes downcast.

Buffy shook her head. "But, I'm glad that you've come with me... I-I thought you were too." She said uncertainly, biting back the words that was rising in her throat, she wasn't ready to say them yet, to uncertain about his own feelings towards her.

"I was," Angel began, reassuring her.

Buffy cut him off before he could continue. "Then why? What's happened to make you change your mind?" Buffy cried, before stepping around in front of him, her free hand coming up to grasp his other hand, her small hands tightening around his biceps; determined to prevent him from leaving without a fight if he tried to begin walking out the door. "If you think that I'm just gonna let you walk out that door, you can think again, Mister!"

Angel turned his gaze up from the floor to look at her determined face, a frown creasing her small brow. "I killed three men tonight, alright!"

Buffy's determined look turned to one of shock and surprise not having expected that. "W-What?"

"Those three men that were bothering you, harassing you. I killed them, drained one of them dry. They-They were drunk again. And saying horrible... horrible derogatory things." Angel shook his head. "And I killed them for it."

Buffy's hands slid from his arms, Angel swallowed thickly past the lump in his throat, believing it to be the rejection he so deserved. "Oh, Angel." Buffy said regretfully. "I'm-I'm so sorry that you had to do that." Angel stiffened in surprise as Buffy leaned up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Buffy," Angel said, his hands coming up to gently grasp her arms and pulled them down from around his neck and gently pushed her back a step. "You do realize that I just told you that I put to death three people."

Buffy nodded slowly. "I-I know." Buffy attempted to give a bright smile, but only managed a weak shaky one. "Put your bag down, Angel. I don't want you to go anywhere." When Angel didn't move Buffy slowly reached up and grasped the strap of his bag and gently brought it off his shoulder, but accidentally dropped it to the ground when the full weight of it hit her. The bag having been heavier than she had expected. Buffy gently took his hand began to lead him back over to the bed, relief filling her when he didn't fight her, but merely allowed her to lead him.

Buffy sat him down on the edge of the bed, before kneeling before him her small hands groping for his shoes in the dark. Angel looked down at her glumly. "Buffy, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking after you." Buffy said as she pulled one shoe off his foot and moved to the other. Angel reluctantly let her remove his second shoe and his eyes met hers as she looked up at him after her task was done. Standing Buffy stepped to the side so that she could pick up the thrown back blankets, holding them up in a silent demand for him to lie down. Silently Angel did as she asked, his eyes still on Buffy as she slowly moved to join him.

Buffy pulled the blankets up around them, her heart fluttering nervously as her own guilt curled around in her stomach. Angel stared at her confused as she lay down on the mattress beside him, turning so that she lay facing him, her small hand coming to rest on his arm, and she squeezed it in a gesture of comfort. "How can you take this so calmly?" He asked incredulously.

Buffy gave a small self conscious shrug. "Calmly? I don't know about calmly. I feel like my hearts about to beat its way out of my chest."

"How can you even bear to look at me, let alone touch me? I just told you that I killed three people not fifteen minutes ago!" Angel growled, jerking his arm out from under the gentle touch of her small hand. He didn't deserve the kindness.

Buffy let out a sad breath. "I can't say that it doesn't bother me, Angel, because it does a little." She said, before swallowing thickly. "Especially because it was because of me."

Angel sat up. "It wasn't because of you, at least not entirely. I left the room, because I was... I was getting... peckish and I wanted to find a spot where I could get away from the sound of heartbeats. And then I found those three..." Angel trailed off.

Buffy nodded slowly, as she reached out and gently pushed him back against the bed not wanting to give him the opportunity to decide to get out of the bed. "For which I'm partly to blame."

Angel jerked back up into a sitting position. "What? Why? Why would you even think that?" He exclaimed, not wanting her to think, let alone believe anything of the sort.

"I asked you to come with me, at the last moment. It wasn't enough time for you to get organized. If I had of asked earlier like I wanted to... maybe we could have come up with a solution and you wouldn't have had to given into the thirst."

Angel reached out and brushed some hair behind her small ear, forcing her gaze to meet his. "It's not your fault, Buffy." He told her seriously.

Buffy gave her head a small shake and gave him a small smile. "That's not the point I was trying to make." She said a little sheepishly. "I-I think that it would bother me more if you didn't care that you'd taken their lives. Not that I cared much for any of them, but they didn't deserve to die. But you do care about what you've done. Angel. I can even see how guilty you feel over it even in dark." Angel turned his gaze away from her, turning his brown eyes to his blanket covered lap. Buffy swallowed thickly and steeled her courage as her nerves fluttered in large butterflies in her stomach. "You don't have to hide from me, Angel, because-because I love you." She admitted quietly, her hands clenching into nervous fists around the edge of the blanket.

In surprise Angel's head snapped up and his wide brown eyes landed on Buffy. "And nothing's going to be able change that. You are the kindest, most gentlest man I've ever met, and despite the way we met, it didn't take me long to figure that out." Buffy babbled to fill the silence and hide the nervous pounding of her heart. Angel stared at her in stunned silence for long moments unable to believe the words that were rocking around in his brain, but her beautiful heart shaped face was sincere and the nervous rhythm of her heart all told him that she was being truthful. Slowly Angel moved leaning his head towards hers, leaning his forehead against hers, his eyes falling closed as tears began to well in his eyes and slowly began to roll down his cheeks.

Buffy kissed the bridge of his nose with gentle lips her hand coming up to frame his face her fingers sliding over and smudging the wet tear tracks that were running down his cheeks as she caressed his face with gentle loving hands. A feeling of relief settling over her at having confessed her feelings to him, despite the fact that he hadn't vocal reciprocated. She hadn't been expecting him to. She'd always been the type to give herself quickly and completely it was part of her personality, always had been, and she didn't expect Angel to be the same way. Of course his reaction was promising, better than she'd hoped for when she'd said it. Slowly Buffy leaned back so that she was lying back against the mattress, her head lying on her soft fluffy pillow, bringing Angel down with her.

Sliding her hands down to his neck, before she wrapped her arms around his neck lightly allowing him to shift into a more comfortable position. Angel lowered his head down hesitantly resting it against her flannel clad breasts a soft breath escaping him when Buffy didn't push him off, but instead slid one of her hands up to rest against the side of his head, sliding her fingers through the thick soft locks, offering and giving silent comfort with every lazy stroke of her hand. Angel lay still under her touch enjoying the soft affectionate stroking, his eyes remained open as he stared out into the darkness of the room, but not really seeing it as his mind went round and round in circles as he wondered over Buffy's words of love. _'I love you.'_ In her soft feminine voice going round and round. He wasn't sure if he dared to believe what he had heard, it made him scared to go to sleep in case he woke to find that it was all just a good dream followed by an all too real nightmare. Angel nuzzled softly against her breasts, burrowing his head in deeper against the firm mounds, the sound of her steady strong heartbeat a soothing him as much as her words.

Buffy lay quietly, the weight of Angel's head on her chest bringing comfort to her after the scare of almost have slept through him leaving. Buffy repressed a shudder that wanted to run through her at the thought, but she couldn't stop the cold that ran down her spine and she couldn't help, but feel grateful for whatever it was that had woken her before he walked out the door, because she was quite sure that if he had gone out that door she wouldn't have been able to find him again, even on the ship. Buffy tightened her arm around his shoulders, she didn't want to lose him, she'd lost a lot in her life she couldn't lose Angel to. Slowly after long moments Buffy let her eyes fall closed a smile curving up her lips as Angel brought his hands up to hold her sides, holding her to him. The simple touch reassuring her that he wasn't going anywhere anymore, but still she fought sleep wanting to instead enjoy the closeness of the moment.

**A/N:** Ok, that's it for chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it! And remember reviews are musies crack, she writes much better with them then without them. So push the pretty button bellow... you know you want to ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Once again a huge thank you to everyone who took the time to review. Your thoughts and opinions are greatly appreciated. As one of my readers asked (you know who you are :p) This is my Christmas gift to all my readers. I hope you enjoy it and I shall try my best to get chapter 14 of Flipside of Love finished into time to be a New Years gift to you all, but just in case.

Have a Great Christmas and a Happy New Years!

**CHAPTER 6**

Grant looked down at the empty beer bottles littering the side deck of the ship, a look of disgust on his face. "I'd say that they fell overboard sometime during the night, Captain." Grant deduced, speaking to the man standing beside him, his dark hair greying and harsh lines creasing his sea weathered face.

The Captain nodded. "It does seem that way doesn't it. A tragic accident." He said solemnly.

Grant stood stoically, careful to keep his expression blank. "Aye, a tragedy." He glanced at his Capitan from the corner of his eye. "May, I speak plainly, Sir?" The Capitan nodded. "I don't believe that they were men many would mourn."

"If you say so, Grant then I believe you, but someone will mourn them. Their mothers, other family members." The Capitan said quietly.

"They were not good men." Grant said firmly, his mind going to the incident that they had been at the centre of, harassing the young woman, Buffy. If he remembered her name correctly.

"That may very well be so." The Capitan agreed. "But no matter how bad their character may be, it will not make any difference to the tarnish their deaths have put on this ship. Everyone will want to know how three men on this ship managed to fall over board without a single person noticing or hearing any calls for help."

"We can't do cavetti searches." Grant offered.

The Capitan snorted, before turning around. "Arrange for photos to be taken of the seen then have the bottles gathered up and put into bags and store them. I'm sure the police will want to see them." The Capitan walked tiredly through the open glass sliding door and away down the hall.

Grant let out a long sighing breath. This really was the last thing this ship needed, what with the cut backs that were at this moment trying to be pushed through. If things kept going like this the ship would be taken from the fleet and probably scavenged for its parts to put into another ship. Grant motioned for a boy to come over, preparing to carry out The Capitan's orders.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy stepped out of the bathroom with a contented sigh, steam billowing out in her wake, it was in the middle of the afternoon, but she and Angel had only shifted from their intimate embrace a half hour ago at the most, neither of them being willing to move until then, and even then she'd had to force herself to muster up the will to move away from the closeness their positions had given them. Her eyes landed on Angel as he sat on the bed, leaning against the wall as he read a book from the collection he'd bought with him. Buffy walked over to the bed, climbing up onto the soft mattress she crawled her way over to Angel as he flicked a page his eyes moving over the finely printed words on the page. Buffy shifted over to him, snuggling as close as she could and Angel lifted his arm allowing Buffy to lean her head against his chest and her warm hand to rest against his stomach. Buffy smiled up at him, meeting Angel's as he glanced down at her from his book, a small smile of his own gracing his lips, his brown eyes warmer than she'd ever seen them before making her blush.

Buffy glanced down at the book he was holding open, and her eyes widened as she absorbed the printed words on the pages, words that looked like gibberish to her eyes. "Uh, Angel? What language is this?" She asked glancing up at him.

"It's Latin." Angel informed her.

"Oh, is the story good?" Buffy asked curiously.

Angel gave a self conscious shrug. "I enjoy it."

Buffy turned her gaze back to the open book, wishing that she could read the Latin words printed on the old pages. "Could you read it to me? I mean if you don't mind... you'd have to translate it for me an all, cause 'me no speako Latino."

Angel's chest vibrated as he chuckled in amusement. "I don't mind." He assured her as he flipped back to the start of the book.

"Oh!" Buffy exclaimed. "I didn't mean for you to go back to the beginning. You could have just begun from where you were."

"I don't mind." Angel assured her as he flicked forward a couple of pages to get to the prologue. "The beginning is my favourite part of the story."

Buffy didn't argue further as Angel began to read, his masculine voice soft and soothing as he translated the tale with a flawless ease, and Buffy listened enthralled by the sound of his voice, much more so than the words they were forming and very soon they were completely lost in their own world.

*****B/A*****

Buffy slid the two key cards that they had been using across the desk towards the woman behind the counter. She smiled at Buffy. "Thank you, I hope that you enjoyed travelling with us." Buffy smiled, but didn't reply, before she took Angel's hand and they began walking towards the ramp that the led down to the dock of London, the darkness of the night lit with the glowing street lights.

Buffy looked up turning her face up to the sky, the cool light drops of rain softly hitting her face. "It never changes." Buffy murmured softly, drawing Angel's gaze as she lowered her head with a soft sigh. Glancing around she suddenly took Angel's hand and squeezed it, her eyes on the cops that were milling about the dock, obviously waiting to be allowed onto the ship. "What did you do with the bodies?" She whispered urgently.

"I threw them overboard." Angel murmured quietly, his own eyes skimming over the cops as well.

"Good." Buffy murmured giving his hand a comforting squeezing. "Uh, I mean not good, but, uh... good... You know what I mean, right?" She asked hopefully.

"I know what you meant." Angel assured her, cautiously squeezing her hand in return, and she smiled at him.

Together they made their way out of the dock and onto the street. They had to come to a sudden stop as a car speed past them tooting their horn angrily. Buffy shook her head. She'd forgotten just how horrible the traffic here was. "Come on, Angel, let's go this way." Buffy said, as she began to walk down the path, not bothering in trying to cross the road.

Angel followed her falling into step beside her, his eyes glancing up at the sky, focusing on the small raindrops, before he turned his gaze back to Buffy. "Don't you think we should find a place to stay?" He asked.

Buffy nodded, but paused in her steps as she glanced around a small frown of concentration furrowing her brow. "I can't remember, were the closest apartment building is." She said, as she glanced around trying to remember.

"You talk as if you been here before?" Angel murmured curiously.

Buffy gave a small shrug and glanced over at him. "Yeah, I was born here. Well, not here, here obviously, but somewhere in London."

Angel looked around with new appreciation, he could imagine Buffy as a little girl walking down this very street clutching at her mothers skirts as they walked. Of course from what she'd told him she hadn't lived her for long, only for five precious years of her childhood, until her family spilt. Angel gently squeezed his hand around hers again, before he started to walk, Buffy moving with him. "This way." He said confidently.

"I guess I'm not the only one who's been here before." Buffy said lightly, as she looked around the street, it seemed familiar, and she wondered if she'd been down this street before as a child.

"I've come here, a couple of times over the centuries." Angel said reluctantly, the memories of those times were not something he wanted brought up.

Buffy heard the reluctance and pain in his voice and gave his another squeeze, and said no more about it. She smiled as she felt Angel soft squeeze her hand in return, before she sighed a frown replacing the smile of just a moment ago. "I wonder if he still lives here." She murmured quietly, more to herself then to Angel, but his sharp ears picked up the softly spoke words and he glanced over at her, Buffy sensed his gaze on her and she glanced over at him, before elaborating deducing that he had heard her. "Well, if he is, I wouldn't want to speak to him, or even see him for that matter." Buffy gave her head a shake, it had been over a decade since they had all lived here, it was doubtful that he'd still be around, but still there was always a chance that he was still haunting the dark dirty alleys of London. "And even if he was still lurking about somewhere I doubt he'd recognise me, even if he tripped right over me." She muttered.

Angel didn't say a word, not really knowing what to say, to the bitter words that were lased in pain that was years old. He had a fairly certain idea who she was talking about and he couldn't help, but feel angry at the man he had never met. He could never imagine abandoning a little Buffy, let alone hurt her by choosing vengeance over her. Angel glanced over at her, his eyes drifting down to her taunt belly, imagining it swollen with the growth of their child, a little her. His heart tightened with yearning in his chest, he could imagine nothing more exquisite then having a little Buffy scampering around. Angel gave himself a mental shake, it wasn't going to happen, it was an impossibility for him. The moment Darla had turned him any chance that he'd had of having a child had died along with him, of course at the time it hadn't been an issue. Angel focused his eyes on the building across the street from them forcing himself away from the things that could never be. It hurt too much to think on all the things he'd lost in one moment. "We're here." Angel said, causing Buffy to follow his gaze to the building.

"Great!"' Buffy exclaimed. "Because, I think the rains about to get heavier." She said as thunder rumbled across the sky. Releasing Angel's hand she dashed across the street towards the building. Angel followed closely, his hand that had been holding hers just a moment ago feeling empty and cold without the warmth of her small hand cupped around his.

Buffy pushed through the door and paused as a gush of warm air hit her from the heater that was blaring over head. "Hmmm, that's nice." She murmured as she felt Angel come up behind her.

Angel glanced up at the heater, before turning his gaze back to Buffy, her tanned cheeks flushed red from the cold wind of outside and her hair was plastered to her head from the rain that they had been walking through. His observant eyes also taking in the fact that her small jacket was wet and so were her jeans.

"I'll get us a room." He told her, eager to get her inside were she could change into something dryer. Buffy nodded, her eyes following him as he made his way over to the front desk. Buffy's lips curled up in a bright smile as she watched him talking to the man behind the desk, her heart filled with the warm joy of new love. She loved watching him, the way his muscles would ripple when he moved, and the quiet grace that he managed to do it in. She supposed a couple of centuries of living would allow you to perfect the way you moved. When he turned around a key in hand, Buffy smiled brighter, her hazel eyes glowing with a happy warmth as he gave her a small smile in return, one that managed to warm his own normally sombre brown eyes.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel watched Buffy with a silent enjoyment as she used a fresh towel that had been supplied with the room to dry her hair, causing the blond strands to sit in a messy, disarray when she focused on another section of her golden tresses, that looked cute as they swayed from the vigorous movements of her small arms. "Well, this will teach me for deciding to leave my hairdryer behind." Buffy sighed giving up on getting the rest of the rain water from her hair, as she tossed the towel to the ground at her feet. Buffy stood and her stomach rumbled even as she yawned widely. "Oh, boy. Travelling always makes me sleepy." She murmured.

"Don't you think you should eat something, before you crash?" Angel asked, having heard the hungry rumble of her stomach.

Buffy raised an eyebrow at him. "And eat what exactly?" She asked. "The fridge and pantry doesn't exactly come stocked."

"We could go out and quickly get something." Angel suggested.

Buffy thought about it a moment her eyes going to the dark sky out the window. The rain had stopped, meaning that they wouldn't get wet, but she shook her head, she was too tired to want to go food shopping let alone preparing a meal. "No, thanks far too much effort right now." She smiled over at him. "But, you know what I would like to do?" Buffy asked and Angel raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "I'd love to hear more of that story. If you're feeling up to translating it for me."

Angel took slow steps towards her. "You're enjoying the story then?"

Buffy nodded. "Surprisingly, yes." She admitted. "I'm not normally one for books. It might be because of the reader though." She said teasingly. "Seriously you could be one of those people that do those audio books thingies."

Angel's lips twitched up in a small smile, he had no idea what she was talking about. He'd never heard of audio books before much less wanted to do one, but he couldn't help, but find her cute, the expression on her face, always so expressive. He doubted that she could hide anything from anybody. "How about this, you order in and I'll read more of the story."

Buffy shrugged. "Ok." She glanced around, locating the phone with her eyes she walked over to it and picked it up off its cradle, and flipped open the local phone book, looking for the first pizza place she came across that delivered. "I could do with a greasy fix."

Angel pulled a card out of his wallet and walked over to Buffy who was busily dialling a number of the pizza place she'd found. "Here use this." He placed it by her elbow and Buffy looked over at it.

She placed a hand over the receiver. "Oh, thanks. I'd completely forgotten." She said with a grateful smile, she took her hand away from the receiver as a voice spoke over the other side of the line. "Oh, hi... yeah. I'd like to order a margarita to be delivered if that's at all possible." Buffy inquired, before listening to the persons reply.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy lay snuggled up against Angel, her eyes on the open book Angel was holding, listening to the words coming from Angel as he translated the Latin words for her. Slowly Buffy's eyes began to close, but she fought the pull of sleep wanting to keep listening to Angel's voice, as he gave life to the story she couldn't otherwise read. But slowly her eyes grew heavier and heavier until she couldn't force her eyes open anymore and she slipped into sleep. Angel sensed the change in her almost immediately, the way her heartbeat slowed and her breathing evened out to the peaceful rhythm sleep.

Angel glanced down at her with a smile, before he closed the book and set it on the nightstand. Cautiously he shifted Buffy off him, being careful not to accidentally wake her. Slipping out from the bed, he made sure the covers were tucked around her not wanting her to get cold, staring down at her with warm brown eyes. He could still hardly believe that she loved him, but it had been a whole day since her confession and she showed no signs of reneging. No signs of regret. Reaching down towards her he stroked some of her hair back from her face so that he could see more of her beautiful face. "How can you love someone like me?" He murmured softly, his brown eyes sad. He didn't deserve it, but he wanted it, craved it even.

Craved the warm feeling it gave him. With a sigh he took back his hand and walked across the room. Flicking off the light, he walked over to the window, drawing the curtains tightly shut, before turning back to face the bed, his eyes on his petite blond. He walked towards the bed, he knew that he should try to put some distance between them, let Buffy find someone more worthy of her love, but the thought of her being with another man, made jealously roar through him, to the point where his hands itched to do violence against an unknown man. Slipping back under the covers he released a sigh of contentment as Buffy immediately snuggled up to him, her arm coming to rest across his waist and her warm breath washing softly over his neck in even puffs of air. Angel wrapped an arm about her slender form. He couldn't stand the thought of letting her go, not when just having her lying beside him had his un-beating heart fluttering in his chest and a gentle warmth that had him aching to hold her closer, and murmur words of his own feelings towards her, but he didn't deserve to share a such a thing with Buffy.

He didn't deserve a lot of the things she'd given him, but she had. She'd given him gifts that he'd never even dreamed that he would have. Not after everything he'd done over the centuries, all the pain and devastation he'd caused. Angel sighed and pressed a tender kiss to Buffy's head, and wrapped his other arm around her, holding her close and closed his eyes. Wanting to feel, even if only for a short moment that he truly belonged in her arms, and that he was worthy of the life that she was offering. A life full of love and hope, a life that he was finding that he desperately wanted more and more with each passing moment he spent in her company. Making the desire a deep long ache that resonated from deep in his chest.

Buffy murmured in her sleep a bright happy smile curling up her lips as her arm slid further around his waist, her small hand coming to rest on his side, squeezing gently as she settled herself against him once again, having gotten comfortable again.

*****B/A***B/A*****

"Have a nice day." The cashier said with a forced brightness as she placed both of Buffy's bags on the counter before the small blond.

Buffy returned the smile as she slipped her bankcard back into her jeans pocket. "You too." She replied as she picked up her bags and walked out of the supermarket. Buffy headed up the street back towards the apartment building, were Angel was waiting for her. She smiled as she remembered trying to extract herself from Angel's arms without disturbing his sleep. She hadn't been very successful. The moment she began trying to slide out of his arms he'd opened his eyes and held her tighter against him, but eventually he had let her up, although he hadn't been the happiest about her going out during the day when he couldn't accompany her. His concern touched her, but she hadn't decided to stay inside for the day, and Angel had relented having agreed that she needed food, and she'd promised to be quick, not wanting to have him worrying about her whilst she went around the shops.

She had taken longer than she'd thought she would, but it couldn't be helped as one couldn't choose a cook book hastily, especially when one wasn't an accomplished cook, and she had the tendency to burn bread! And seeing as she was a newly formed vegetarian, she had to find a cook book that catered to her new needs. Rounding a corner Buffy smiled again as her apartment building came into view. Buffy made her way quickly into the building and into an elevator, the soft music that they had playing filling her ears.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel sat on a low couch his legs stretched out in front his feet crossed at the ankle, a sigh slipping past his lips. Buffy had been gone for just over two hours, and he couldn't help wonder what exactly she was doing, and if her thoughts were as full of him as his were of her. He heard light steps coming down the hall and the sound of a strong heartbeat that he recognized and he turned his head towards the door and waited until he heard the confirming sound of the slight squeak of the door handle as it turned. He smiled and got up off the couch just as the door swung open, and Buffy stepped inside their apartment, his eyes roving over her unnoticed by her as her head was tilted down and she'd turned her back to him as she pushed the door closed with a solid click. "Hey." Angel said softly, his hands finding themself in his pockets to keep from reaching out and touching her like he yearned to do.

"Hey." Buffy replied as she turned around to face him, a pout forming on her lips.

Angel glanced around behind him trying to spot what had caused her pout. "What? What is it?"

"You're all unruffled." Buffy said with a small shrug. "I liked seeing you all ruffled and sleepy eyed."

Angel swallowed and turned his eyes to the ground for a moment feeling pleased and embarrassed, sure that he would be blushing if he still had the ability to do so. He felt his demon stir urging him to close the distance between them, and kiss her, seduce her into a fast paced fucking that would get them both rumpled. Angel took a deep breath and forced his demon back, wishing the erection that he was now sporting had been forced back with it, and he quickly sat back down on the couch to hide it, not wanting to embarrass her, or himself. Angel cleared his throat and turned his gaze back to Buffy who had walked into the small kitchenette and was delving into one of the grocery bags she had carted in with her. "So how did it go?" He asked, in an attempt to turn his mind from the desires the demon had deftly inflamed with a few key words.

Buffy looked up at him and smiled. "It went well, actually. Not one bumpy faced, or mean men spoiled my outing, and I managed to get myself 'A Vegetarian Cook Book for Dumbies.' So not even I should mess those recipes up." Buffy's brow furrowed in a small frown. "Hopefully anyway." Buffy added, before she cleared the frown off her face once and turned around to put the leafy green vegetable in the small fridge.

"That's good." Angel murmured his eyes going to the bag that had been placed on the small table that he supposed was the dining table, focusing on the thickish book inside.

"Mom would be shocked to see me now. She never could get me to eat my vegetables when I was at home. She never would have guessed that I'd become a vegetarian one day."

Angel smiled. "My younger sister, Kathy used to be like that. She never could stand eating her vegetables. She used to get into fights with me Da all the time about it. Whereas I used to hide them in my napkin and feed them to the dog, Kathy was to honest to do something like that."

Buffy smiled, captivated by the fond tone in his voice. Knowing that his sister must be one of the few things in his life that he had fond memories of. "What happened to her?" She asked curiously.

Angel's smile faded and he turned his gaze away from Buffy his brow furrowing into the brooding frown that he had perfected over the past few decades. Buffy's own smile faded and her heart constricted and cursed herself mentally for letting the question making it past her lips. Angel swallowed thickly. "I guess I didn't love her enough." Angel murmured softly his voice full of regret, his eyes closing as the memory hit him without his permission.

Buffy felt tears prick the backs of her eyes as she took in Angel's closed off expression brooding expression, his shoulders tense and his hands fisted at his sides. She really hadn't meant to cause him pain. She'd just wanted to know more about the woman he was so fond of; his sister Kathy. Buffy walked over to him and sat herself down on the couch beside him, her small hands clenching into fists as they rested on her knees as she hesitated over touching him, not sure if he wanted to be touched right at this moment. "I'm sorry, Angel."

Angel turned his head so that he was looking at her and his face unshuttered. "It's alright. It happened centuries ago."

Buffy gave him a small smile, her hazel eyes sad, not believing for a moment that time made it any easier for him to bear. "Then, maybe one day you'll tell me about her."

"Yeah, one day." Angel agreed, a slight smile curling up his lips as he met her eyes. "I think she would have liked you."

Buffy smiled in delight and tuned her gaze away, glad that he believed that his sister would like her. Pushing some hair back behind her ear, she turned her gaze back to him and she took her hand in his, and for a few moments they sat in a companionable silence. Angel's thumb caressed up and down her fingers sending tiny fissions of heat through her nerves. She swallowed thickly. "So, uh, food." Buffy began hesitantly, wondering how to broach the subject with Angel, but she had to know. "How long... how long before you... uh, you know... have to eat again." Buffy asked awkwardly, knowing that no matter how she phrased it Angel wasn't going to feel comfortable with the question.

Angel's thumb paused in its absent stroking, before he slid his hand from hers completely. "Three days." He said after a moment. "Three days in between feeds, before I start getting uncomfortable." Angel swallowed thickly. "Ten days and a blood bath ensues." He muttered darkly.

Buffy's eyes turned concerned as she wondered how many times that had happened, before he got everything figured out to a precise day. She touched his arm and gently leaned against him, sliding her hand down to find his hand again, unwilling to let him pull away from her like he was trying to do at this moment. She wanted him to trust her, and know that he could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge. "That's good. It gives us time to figure out what exactly we're going to do." Buffy murmured, a frown of concentration pulling down her brow as she thought on the problem. Angel felt his body relax, she wasn't judging him, wasn't even flinching away from him after his masochistic moment of admitting how long it took for him to get so hungry that he killed indiscriminately. _'What have I done to deserve the love you're giving me?'_ Angel thought, the question plaguing him as he knew the answer. 'Nothing', he had done nothing to deserve these moments of peace and warmth and love she was giving him, and he had no idea what he could possibly do to earn the right to have the feelings that were warming him, helping him deal with the horrors of his past, giving him the chance at a new life with her.

Angel held her hand tighter and Buffy turned her gaze to him, coming out of her thoughts. She shifted closer to him on the couch, tucking her legs up under her so that she was sitting a little higher up on the couch she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, his arm coming up with her as he had been unwilling to let her hand go. "Don't worry, Angel. We'll think of something." Buffy promised him, misunderstanding the horrified look on his face. She kissed the side of his head gently, before resting her forehead against the spot. Angel raised his free arm and rested his hand around her slender, delicate arm, caressing it gently as he closed his eyes. _'Yes, he had to think of something, and soon.'_ Angel thought almost desperately, he had to do something, something that would make him feel worthy... deserving of everything she was so willingly giving him.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy opened her eyes with a small start and sat up in the bed an excited smile curling up her lips. She felt Angel's hand come up to rest on her back. "Are you alright?" He murmured softly.

Buffy turned her head to look back at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She apologized.

Angel shook his head. "I wasn't sleeping. It's a little early for me to be tired. What woke you? A bad dream?"

Buffy shook her head and smiled as she lay back against him, and his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. "No, I was just struck by inspiration."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." Buffy said with a nod of her head. "Blood bags. People donate their blood."

"Somehow I doubt I'll be able to get someone to willingly open a vein for me." Angel murmured, his eyes focused on the ceiling.

Buffy shook her head again. "No, I mean... there's nothing to say that you can't take a few of those donated blood bags for yourself... it's better than the alternative." Buffy said, her eyes seeing only the darkness of the room. "It's just a thought. If you don't like it I can keep thinking. No biggie." She said with a shrug.

Angel remained silent his eyes still focused on the ceiling as he thought about it. It really wasn't a bad idea. No one would get hurt, he wouldn't be hurting anyone, if he skimmed off the surface, only taking enough for him to survive. He lay there for long moments thinking about it, going over the pros and cons in his head, before he shifted gently moving to slid from the bed. He set Buffy off him making her moan in protest. "It's alright, Buffy. I'll be back soon. Go back to sleep."

"Do you want me to come with?" Buffy asked tiredly as she opened her eyes to gaze up in his general direction.

"No, just go back to sleep. I won't be long." Angel assured her, before straightening up.

Buffy let her eyes fall closed. "Ok, be careful." She ordered tiredly.

Angel didn't reply, but slid his hand softly over her hair, wanting to feel its silky softness against the palm of his hand. Giving Buffy one last look, before he turned away from her and searched out his clothes quickly and quietly getting changed back into them, before exiting their apartment, locking the door behind him.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Hours later Angel stood just outside their apartment door, his eyes on the artificial light seeping out from underneath the door. His senses telling him that sunrise was just around the corner. Unlocking the door with his one free hand, he pushed it open his brown gaze searching the room for Buffy. He found her curled up on the low couch, tired bleary eyes on him as she peered up at him. "You're cutting it close." Buffy murmured tiredly as she stood a little unsteadily from the couch. Angel kicked the door shut behind him. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah." Angel said quietly as he moved across the room, setting the small cooler he was carrying on the dining table. "It took a little while, which is why I'm cutting it so close."

Buffy turned her gaze from the cooler, her tired hazel eyes going back to Angel. "Well, you're safe. That's the main thing." Her last word was obscured and muffled as she gave a big yawn, her hand coming up a little to slow to cover her mouth.

Angel closed the distance between them, and scooped her up into his arms. "You shouldn't have waited up for me." He admonished as Buffy clasped her arms about his neck.

"I-I was worried." Buffy yawned again.

Angel felt his heart warm as he gently deposited her on the bed. "Come on, let's get some sleep." He said gently.

Buffy smiled sleepily. "Sounds good." Yawns widely. "Sounds really good." She murmured before closing her eyes. Angel drew the covers up over her, before straightening. Turning away from her for the moment he walked back towards the cooler he had set down before. Picking it up he walked into the kitchenette and opened the fridge door. Setting the cooler down he opened it as well grabbing the bags of blood he had bought from the humanoid looking demon that was dealing in them. He turned his gaze back to the fridge and hesitated as his eyes were greeted with the food that Buffy had put away much earlier in the day.

After a moment he reluctantly placed his bags of blood in the fridge next to a leafy green vegetable that was in a grocery bag. Piling the bags on top of each other Angel closed the fridge door resolving to change it later if Buffy had a problem. Closing the cooler lid he picked it up and set it down on the kitchen bench so that it wouldn't get tripped over. Releasing a sigh, he walked out of the kitchen and turned off the bright overhead light, plunging the room into the dim darkness that was a result of the sun trying to peak through the thick tightly drawn curtains. Walking over to the bed, he slipped off his jacket and threw it over a chair, before removing his shoes. Slipping between the sheets Angel sighed again as his body relaxed against the soft mattress. He smiled affectionately as Buffy immediately gravitated towards him and settled herself against his side.

Angel placed his arm around her back, gently holding her against him. It amazed him just how well she fit against him, as if she had been made it to fit at his side, but that was impossible, he didn't deserve such an extraordinary thing. Angel held her tighter, it didn't matter that he didn't deserve her the thought of her not being in his life now was to painful to bear. He dipped his head down and pressed his lips against the top of her head, staying in that position he breathed her scent deeply into his nose, savouring the unique smell that was purely Buffy, that was mingled in with the soft feminine scent of vanilla.

**A/N:** And that's the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed my Christmas gift to you all, and as always I'm eager to know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** A huge thank you goes to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. You guys rock! I was hoping to get this chapter out yesterday, but unfortunately it didn't happen as one of the scenes took longer than I expected.

Oh and small warning, there is smut in this chapter… YES this is the chapter that most of you have been waiting for :p Please enjoy the chapter.

**CHAPTER 7**

Buffy threw the last of the ingredients into the salad that she had been working on. She glanced over at Angel and smiled as he handed her the large plastic salad spoons, they'd managed to dig out from one of the kitchenette drawers. Buffy took them from him. "Thanks." She murmured as she took them awkwardly from his large hands, not used to holding the large utensils, but still she managed to gently mix the salad she had created with the help of the open cookbook that lay on the bench beside her and in front of Angel.

"For what?" Angel asked confused as he watched her delicately and awkwardly manoeuvre the salad spoons in the large bowl they had found in one of the cupboards of the kitchenette.

Buffy turned her head to look at him again, a small smile curling up her lips and her eyes sparkled merrily, making Angel swallow thickly as he felt a sudden surge of affection and arousal at the look she had turned on him, causing his cock to twitch to life in the suddenly to tight confines of his pants. "For lots of things, but at this moment it's mostly for helping me out in the kitchen." Buffy turned her gaze back to the salad she was still mixing want to be sure that she'd worked everything through. "You made me feel more confident." She told him as she finally set aside the salad spoons.

She turned her gaze back up to Angel, the smile still pulling up her lips. "I don't really do much cooking… unless it's microwavable. Seeing as I have the most unfortunate tendency to burn toast." Buffy grabbed the smaller bowl that she was going to put some of the salad in for her to eat for her dinner. "When I still lived with my mom… when she wasn't drowning in scotch or vodka or some other strong liquor… she used to tease me that I'd never land a guy if I didn't learn how to cook." She murmured, her tone warm, the times when her mother was sober after the death of her older sister and the abandonment of her father, where the best times for her when she'd been too young to move out.

Angel gave a small shake of his head. "I doubt that anyone who met you would care if you could cook or not. They'd happily put up with burnt toast."

Buffy laughed softly as she used the salad spoons to spoon some of the salad into the small dinner bowl. "You're only saying that because you don't have to deal with eating it." She said teasingly as she set her dinner aside for a second as she grabbed the roll of cling wrap she had bought the day before, tearing a square off that was large enough to cover the bowl of the remaining salad that she wasn't planning on eating tonight.

Angel watched her cover the surface of the bowl with the cling wrap, before she lifted it and carried it over to the fridge. He wanted to say that if he did eat human food, he still wouldn't care. He'd still want to spend his life with her, but he couldn't get himself to form the words as he watched Buffy carefully place the bowl in the fridge to keep the salad she had made fresh. It felt like he would be revealing too much and he would scare her away and he couldn't stand that. He still hadn't admitted to her that he loved her, an emotion that seemed to grow with each passing moment he spent with her getting to know her caring and loving nature and the way she never seemed to judge him no matter what he said or did. Buffy turned around and caught him looking at her, and Angel adverted his gaze sure that there would be a flush to his cheeks if he was still able to do so, at being caught staring at her with those thoughts at the forefront of his mind, worried that she would somehow know what he was thinking.

Buffy grabbed her dinner bowl and her knife and fork and began making her way towards the small dining table. "So, I was wondering." Buffy began a little nervously, she hadn't asked anyone out in a long while, and somehow it felt different asking out a vampire that had been around for over two centuries. What would he even like to do?

Angel picked up her nervous tension as Buffy busied herself with sitting down at the table, making sure that she didn't look at him. He slowly moved out of the kitchen heading towards her. "Wondering what?" He prompted, drawing Buffy's gaze to him, and the nervousness that he had sensed was confirmed by the presence of it in her expressive hazel eyes.

Buffy swallowed and firmed her resolve, it wasn't as if she was scared of Angel anymore, the worst that would happen to her was that he would say 'no'. "Well, I was wondering, that, if, perhaps just maybe you would like to go for a walk tonight… that is if it doesn't start raining again between now and after I've finished tea." Buffy babbled.

"That sounds good." Angel murmured with a small warm smile that touched his eyes as he sat down on a chair beside the one Buffy was sitting on. "It'd be good to get out for a little while."

Buffy nodded a pleased smile brightening her face as she stuck her fork into her salad spearing some of the lettuce that made up her salad. "Yeah. It's been so long since I've lived here, it would be nice to just wander about and take in the sights." Angel nodded as he watched Buffy begin to eat, it had been a while since he had been in London as well, and it would be nice to make better memories with Buffy, then just having the ones that haunted his dreams.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy walked with a bright wide smile as she walked hand in hand with Angel. It had sent a rush of feminine pleasure as well as tingles of arousal through when Angel had silently slipped his hand through hers, their fingers instinctively intertwining. Buffy peeked up at him as she idly swung the umbrella she had brought with her back and forth as the handy string that she had slipped her small hand through rested about her wrist. You could never be too careful in England. It was one of the main things that she could remember from when she used to live here. The sudden and unexpected down pours that could happen with almost no warning glanced over at a window and she paused, and Angel stopped as well to accommodate her. "Oh, look. Isn't it cute." Buffy exclaimed as she walked towards the window of the shop that had the object that caught her attention.

Angel followed after her small hand still encased in his. "Don't you already have one of those?" Angel asked as he looked at the stuffed toy pig that had caught her attention.

"Well, yeah." Buffy said with a small shrug. " is the best toy piggie in the world. I was just saying that this one was cute. You don't see many cute stuffed toy pigs these days." Buffy glanced up at Angel as he continued to stare at the stuffed pig she had pointed out. "Besides, I've been thinking that I should get a piggie companion." She said teasingly. "I mean, he must get lonely and bored just sitting there decorating the bed all day long."

Angel not missing the teasing tone smiled and turned his gaze to Buffy, meeting her warm hazel eyes. "With you to stare at all day? I'm sure he does alright." Angel murmured his smile teasing. Buffy laughed joyously, the sound ringing merrily in his ears, and his own happiness swelled inside him at having been the cause of her merriment.

Buffy began walking again, her hand still holding his and Angel turned to follow her, content to go wherever she desired. Buffy turned to face him so that she was slowly walking backwards. "So, where should we go next?" She asked. Angel met her eyes and was about to answer her brightly asked question when his smile froze on his face and his gaze drifted up from her eyes to look behind her at a point in the distance, his body tense, his hand no longer soft and pliant in her hand. The happy expression melted off Buffy's face to be replaced with one filled with concern and worry. "Angel, what is..." Buffy's words were muffled as Angel closed the distance between them in a quick blur of movement, one of his hands coming up to cover her mouth. And Buffy's eyes widened in surprise as she looked up at him questioningly, a feeling of fear sinking in her stomach at the serious expression on Angel's face as he continued to look at something in the distance behind her.

"Shh." Angel cautioned, his eyes scanning the distance for a moment longer, his senses tingling with the presence of the group of demons. Wrapping his free arm firmly around her waist, pressing her up against his chest, and Buffy's breath hitched at the feel of his strong body pressing so intimately up against her own, her nipples pebbling inside the thin lace of her bra. Angel quickly lifted her slightly so that her small feet dangled off the ground and with quick fluid steps he quickly moved them around a corner into the close darkness of an alley. Buffy looked up at Angel, her hazel eyes wide as she tried to pierce the darkness of the alley with her eyes as Angel pressed her closely against the brick wall of the alley. Her small hands resting against his chest, as she breathed in his masculine scent. The slight spiciness of it tickling her nose pleasantly as heat tingled through her from being so close to him, without the pressing need to offer comfort.

Buffy forgot all about the heated reaction she felt at his closeness as the sound of feral growls that were filled with menacing hunger, and her hands curled into fists gripping Angel's shirt in fear, her heart pounding frantically in her chest as the growls got louder and she just knew that there was more than one demon coming their way. Angel sensed her fear and it made his demon rear its ugly head in sudden interest at the scent it considered as sweet as nectar. Angel ignored his demons whispered urgings of nurturing that fear and making it grow, instead he raised one of his hands and placed it gently around the back of her head and gently stroked his hand over her hair, hoping that it would comfort her even just a little. Buffy closed her eyes and leaned her head against Angel's chest trying to absorb some of his silent strength into herself.

Angel pressed in closer to Buffy wanting to hide her soft pleasing, but all too human scent with his own, as he felt them nearing the alley he was hiding them in he turned his head towards the alley entrance his keen brown eyes waiting for the group of demons to pass by the entrance, wanting to know just what exactly the demons were. His eyes narrowed as the first of the group of demons passed the open alleyway, and his body tensed as he recognised the demon for what it was and the three others following behind him. He held Buffy closer against him and he sensed her fear skyrocket, as she no doubt thought the demons weren't just passing them by. Reluctantly Angel slowly released Buffy, and her small hands tightened their grip on his shirt as she looked up at him once again, her hazel eyes wide in the darkness. "Buffy, I need you to stay here." Angel murmured softly his brown eyes meeting hers, trying to silently tell her how important it was that she obeyed.

If possible Buffy tightened her hands further in his shirt. "Angel, what are you saying? Y-You're not going to go out there... with them?" She whispered, her eyes shooting fearfully to the alleyway entrance checking to make sure that one or all of the demons hadn't decided to suddenly check out the alley.

"I have to, Buffy." Angel said softly, his tone firm. He reached up and gently circled her small slender wrists with his large hands and gently pulled her hands away from his shirt, stretching the material for a moment as Buffy fought his strength not wanting to let go... not wanting to let him go out there when those demons where so close by.

"B-But why?" Buffy murmured, and she flinched as she heard one growl that sounded far too close for comfort, one that was quickly followed by two others.

Angel caressed Buffy's cheek, his brown eyes drinking in her small frame, as a small amount of fear rose in his own chest, there was four of them and only one of him, and he knew in all likely hood that they would succeed in overpowering him, but he had to... the kind of demons they were... he couldn't let them roam freely, not when they could roam freely during the day, when he couldn't protect Buffy... "The kind of demons they are... they feast on the flesh and blood of the innocent, Buffy." Angel murmured and Buffy swallowed reflexively past the large lump that had formed in her throat. "If I hadn't been here... what they would have done to you..." Angel closed his eyes tightly for a moment, before opening them again. "I can't even bear to think about it." Angel pressed a loving kiss to her forehead, before pulling back. "Just stay here and you'll be safe." Angel assured her, before he quickly stepped away from her and walked quickly back out of the alley.

Buffy took a couple of steps after him. "Angel!" She hissed despondently as his back disappeared around the alley corner in the direction the demons had gone, leaving her alone in the dark alley, her heart beating wildly in her chest now at the thought of Angel going up against those demons. She gasped in a breath as she heard the tell tale growls of fury and the unmistakable sound of fist meeting flesh. It almost had her parallelized to the spot, but she had to know... she had to know if Angel was doing alright, that it wasn't him that was growling in pain, despite the fact that the odds were against him and so with slow, shaky, but determined steps she edged her way towards the entrance of the alley, every growl making her wince and bite her lower lip harshly as she fought to stifle her whimper, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Finally after what felt like forever Buffy reached the entrance of the alleyway and she flattened herself firmly against the wall, pressing her front as closely against the brick wall as she could not caring that she could feel the dirt that clung to the old alley wall against her clean soft cheek, all that mattered was making sure that Angel was alright, that he didn't get killed because of her. Slowly Buffy peeked over the edge of the alley wall in the direction she could hear the sounds of the fight going on, what she saw made a gasp escape unbidden from her lips and her small fingers dug painfully into the bricks of the wall.

Angel snarled as his arms where grabbed from behind, the burly arms of the demon keeping them firmly pinned against his chest, leaving Angel wide open for the attack of the demon that was standing in front of him green blood dripping down from his mouth where his own thick dagged teeth had sliced open the inside of his lip from the hard right hook that Angel had delivered to his ugly face. He hadn't bothered with stopping to chat, he'd just charged right in. His minds eye full of Buffy and what they would have done to her if they had come across her whilst she was on her own, with no way of knowing that they were heading down the street towards her. There was no way that she would have been able to hide in time, and they would have brutalized her, taking delight in tearing her living flesh from her delicate limbs and devouring it in front of her whilst she was still alive to watch until the shock allowed her to slip into death, taking her from him.

He could feel the demon inside of him snarling, its anticipation over the fight that was taking place making an almost cruel sardonic smile curl up his lips as the demon in front of him began stalking towards him, as he cracked his oversized meaty knuckles at him. Angel sneered his anticipation thrumming through him as he watched the demon advance upon him, waiting patiently. As soon as the demon was close enough Angel used the hold the demon behind him had on his arms to brace himself as he lifted his legs off the ground resting his weight on the demon behind him and literally walked his legs up the burly demon who growled as his feet hit up his body non to gently. Angel used the momentum he had gathered to flip himself up over the demon that had a grip on his arms. Surprised the demon let his arms slip free of his grip and as Angel landed firmly on his feet the demon spun around to face him.

Angel smiled a smile that was more a bearing of fangs as his amber eyes flashed at the demon in front of him, and before he could react, Angel was pounding into him with his fists. The demon stumbled back, grunts escaping from his lips, as Angel rained blow after punishing blow to his face and chest. Angel sensed another of the demon charging at him a furious growl rumbling from the demons chest and Angel leapt into the air, flipping over the stunned demons head once again, landing on his feet, he angled himself and kicked back at the demon planting a solid kick to the demons back, forcing the demon to stumble forward right into the demon that had been just about to charge into Angel.

Angel spun as he sensed one of the other demons coming at him, he wasn't in time to do anything other than attempt to brace himself as the demon barrelled into him, despite his efforts he was sent to the ground landing heavily, his head slamming harshly against the cobbled road. Angel shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs. He'd only half succeeded when he felt a hand fist in the leather of the jacket he was wearing and his upper body being lifted slightly up off the cobbled street. Buffy gasped her hand coming up to cover her mouth as the ugly brutish demon that had brought Angel to the ground began pounding on him, and she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment as she heard Angel's pained growls and the solid sound of a fist beating Angel. She opened her eyes a short moment later, tears pricking at the backs of her eyes and her heart pounding in her chest. And her hand closed about the plastic handle of her umbrella. She looked down at it and frowned, before looking back over at Angel who's head was turning with the force of every blow that was raining down on his face.

Tearing her eyes away from Angel she scanned her eyes around the dark alley, her eyes narrowing as she tried to pierce that darkness that shrouded the alley. Trying to see if there was something in the alley that was more substantially solid to use against the demon that was attacking her Angel, and her eyes caught on something that glinted in the soft glow from the street light that was situated across the street from the alleyway. She stood there indecisively for a moment fear keeping her feet from moving in the direction of the metal pole that was lying against the opposite wall of the alley. She heard another louder growl, a growl that she was beginning to recognise as Angel's and she turned her head so that she could peep back around the corner of the alley wall and her hazel eyes widened as she saw Angel lift his legs, bringing them up towards his chest. Planting his feet against the demons chest he forced the demon off of him, making the demon fly back through the air for a moment, before he landed flat on his back.

Buffy felt her body relax a little as relief swept through her and a small smile curved up her lips as Angel leapt to his feet with a swift push of his arms and kick of his legs and despite the situation she couldn't help, but admire the strength that he possessed. Her admiration didn't last long however as it was replaced by shock as Angel leapt once again another growl left his lips piercing the air, this one making a cold shiver run down her spine as she watched Angel land on the demons chest, his hands coming down to clasp the demons head between his hands, he raised the ugly head off the ground before twisting his hands savagely his growl and the angrier growls of the three remaining demons drowned out the sound of the snap that was the demons neck breaking, but as Angel released the demons head and it fell back with a lifeless plop, resting at an odd unnatural angle, she knew that that was exactly what had happened.

Buffy turned worried eyes to the remaining demons waiting for them to attack Angel with a renewed fury at the downfall of their companion, and her eyes darted once again to the metal pole that was sitting innocently in the alley, before she turned her eyes back to Angel just as the demons launched their attack. _'Oh, please don't let him get hurt, or worse.'___Buffy thought helplessly.

Angel dodged to the side avoiding a punch, before having to execute an awkward swivel to avoid the kick that another had sent his way, before he caught the arm of the third and swung him into the second, before throwing a solid kick behind him into the first demons gut forcing him to double over in pain. His unneeded breathes came harshly as he panted, and he was beginning to question his decision to take on the four burly demons, they hadn't noticed Buffy, he could have just let them pass, but then... then he would have been worried every time Buffy stepped outside without him and he just knew that Buffy wouldn't have appreciated it if he even tried to attempt to keep her locked inside the small apartment that they were renting. Swiftly ducking under the punch that was aimed at his head, Angel grabbed the wrist attached to the hand and pulled on it, forcing the demon to stumble towards him, fisting his free hand Angel punched the demon solidly in the gut before releasing the demons wrist allowing the demon to stumble back from him a step or two, before he pivoted on his ankle as he followed through with an upper roundhouse kick to the demons head sending the demon to the ground.

Angel turned in time to receive a punch that landed dead centre on his nose making the cartilage crack and blood spurt from his nose. Angel growled, his hand swiftly coming up to grab the demons wrist as he pulled his hand away, and with a swift movement he broke the demons wrist the crack sounding loud and satisfying in his ears, before he brought up his leg and slammed his foot down on the demons knee breaking the knee cap and sending the demon to his knees with a beastly howl of pain. Without a moment's hesitation Angel followed through with a swift and powerful uppercut to the demons jaw, breaking the bone and the thick vein that resided just under the chin, causing a spurt of green blood to splatter from the demons mouth, a spray of it hitting Angel in the face as the demon fell to the ground with a solid thump.

Angel heard the demon he had kicked to the ground earlier get to his feet and he spun around in time to dodge back from the infuriated kick the demon sent his way, only to have to dodge the punch from the other demon, and so slowly Angel backed up as he dodged, and his eyes shifted towards the alley for a moment where he had left Buffy and he frowned slightly at seeing her peeking over the side of the alley watching them with wide eyes that were filled with fear, a fear that was of him or for him, he wasn't sure, but he hoped that it was for him no matter how much he didn't deserve it. Angel growled in anger and surprise when one of the demons used his momentary distraction to their advantage and tackled him, knocking the unneeded air out of his lungs as he was thrown to the ground the heavy weight of the demon that had tackled him on top of him, and he heard the faint sound of Buffy's muffled gasp, but he didn't turn his gaze to look at her this time, not wanting to draw the demons attention to her.

Angel glared up at the demon, as the demon sat on him effectively pinning his arms to his sides with its strong thick legs. _'Buffy, run!'_ Angel thought as he stared up at the demon as he tried to unsuccessfully pull his arms free, so that he could defend himself. _'Don't stick around to let them catch you after I'm dead.'_ He thought wishing that he could look at Buffy one last time, to have her be the last thing he saw, not the ugly, foul smell demon that was preparing to kill him.

The demon growled down at him and spittle sprayed over Angel's face adding to the blood that was already adorning it. "I'm going to enjoy ripping you to pieces, you filthy god forsaken vampire!" The demon snarled spraying more spittle over Angel as in its fury it salivated more than normal. "You're not normally what I'd call a satisfying meal, but you'll do as an appetizer until we can find something sweeter." Angel growled up at the demon, baring his pointed sharp fangs, refusing to give the demon the satisfaction of seeing his fear and heartbreak over losing Buffy just after he'd found her. But at least he could always say that he had died protecting her, adding one other thing that he could be proud about.

The demon began pulling his upper body off the ground his free fist raised in the air hovering over his face threateningly preparing to bring it down with devastating force against his face. The demon inside him snarled not as accepting of the fate the soul was resigned to. But before the demon had even begun to bring down his arm, the sound of a solid thunk rent the air and the demon on top of him jerked slightly, and Angel's eyes widened as he sensed Buffy much closer, her heart beating a frantic rhythm in his sensitive ears. Buffy let out a warriors cry as she brought down the metal pole she had picked up from the alley once again, before she raced out of the alley and towards the demon that had overpowered Angel. The pole landed in the same spot on the demons raised shoulder making the demon snarl this time in annoyance, Buffy brought the pole down once again desperately wanting to get the demon off Angel, but the demon turned his upper body towards her and effortlessly caught the pole in his ugly meaty hand.

Buffy turned her wide terrified hazel eyes to his as she tried to tug the pole free with both of her hands, but the demon effortlessly held onto the pole and Buffy made small sounds of effort as she continued to valiantly pull the pole out of his grasp so that she had some hope of defending herself against the demon, knowing full well that unlike Angel's, her bare hands would be useless against the large burly ugly demon. The hungry look in the demons eyes made a cold shiver run down her spine and her fear parallelized her preventing her from struggling for her weapon as a cold sweat broke out over her skin. The demon licked his lips as he began salivating once again. Then with a deft easy movement he used the metal pole to lift Buffy effortlessly off the ground and then flung her away from him and Angel forcing her to release the pole as she was sent flying through the air, hurtling backwards with a startled fearful cry escaped her lips, just before she let out a pained cry as her back slammed against the brick wall of a building, before she fell to the harsh ground with a thud.

Angel growled deeply in his chest, his amber eyes wide as Buffy didn't pick herself up off the ground. "Who would have thought that a filthy parasite like you would be travelling with such a tasty morsel. You can scent her innocence in the air, it's enough to make one ravenous." Angel growled again this time far more darkly and it wasn't just because of the demons words, but because the other demon was stepping towards Buffy, who had to his relief opened her eyes, but the terror in them as she pressed herself against the wall she had fallen against as the demon advanced on her. Angel tore his eyes from Buffy to look up at the demon that had turned his attention back to him. Angel snarled again and lifted his upper body up off the ground with a swift heave and slammed his ridged forehead into the demon, before pulling his arms free of the demons knees, with a strength he hadn't had before.

Reaching up as the stunned demon regained himself with a feral snarl, his meaty ugly hands reaching for Angel's head. Angel battered them aside with a growl, his sharp fangs beared in a sneer. His hands closed around the demons face and with a quick sharp movement a snap rent the air as the demons neck broke, pushing the demon off him Angel leapt to his feet with a continuous growl rumbling in his chest as the demon advancing towards Buffy paid him no mind to intent on Buffy. Angel made to move towards them determined to stop the demon in his tracks when his foot brushed against something that made a chinking sound as it skidded a small way across the cobble stone. Looking down at what had made the sound his eyes landed on a sharp looking dagger that had fallen to the ground after he had push the demon off of him.

Swooping down Angel quickly picked it up and hurried in his advance towards the demon, reaching the demon in mere seconds, he wrapped his arm powerfully around the arrogant demons neck, forcing the demons advance towards his girl to an abrupt halt. The demon snarled and raised his hands to grip Angel's restraining arm, but his arms paused in mid-air as Angel plunged the dagger into the demons back making the demon snarl in pain. Angel ripped the dagger back out, before plunging it back in, in a different spot in the demons back wanting to make sure that the demon didn't get up again once he released him. Satisfied when his sensitive ears heard the demon gurgling; chocking on his own blood, Angel released the demon in such a way that he fell to the side, away from Buffy who was looking up at him with wide terrified eyes, wet tears streaking her cheeks.

Angel flicked his tongue over his lips nervously, before he shifted his face back into the smooth handsome features of the human he had once been, a bruise already forming over his left eye, and he was sure that he would have a few others littering his body, but as always he knew that they would disappear soon enough. "Buffy?" Angel called as he stepped over the last dead demons feet, drawing Buffy's hazel gaze from the demons corpse that she had been staring at as if afraid that it would suddenly start moving once again, to him. "Are you alright?" He asked as he cautiously squatted down in front of her. He felt like he was back in his room in the house in Rome, just after saving Buffy from Darla. The fear that he could scent coming off her, and see on her expressive face, hating that it was there.

Buffy blinked up at him slowly, before she slowly raised her arms with a winced as she wiped at her cheeks, smudging the tears away. "Uh," She murmured slowly. "I-I think so…" She moved to clamber to her feet only to groan in pain and Angel hurriedly placed his hands on her arms forcing her gently to still not wanting her to cause herself further damage. "Yeah, I'm ok. Just a bruised butt and back… and possibly an egg on my head." Buffy muttered as the back of her head started to throb in time with her pulse.

Angel hurriedly released her arms and began carefully combing his fingers threw her soft blond hair, gently searching her scalp for a bump, a small frown of concentration darkening her brow. Buffy took the opportunity to observe him, taking in the bruise and the green blood of the demons and the red blood that was Angel's that was mingled in with it and the slight swelling of his jaw where one of the demons had obviously landed a punch and concern filled her as she wondered what other wounds he had received whilst he had fought for her safety. Buffy winced as Angel's gentle fingers found the bump at the back of her head and prodded it gently. "Sorry." Angel apologized, but kept his fingers were they were for a moment long. "It seems fine, but you tell me if the pain gets worse… or anything changes." Angel demanded softly, but no less seriously as he removed his gentle fingers from the sore bump on the back of her head.

Buffy took his hands in hers, her eyes never leaving his face. "I'm sure that I'm fine. I didn't hit the wall that hard. I think I was more in shock for a moment there and then that demon was coming at me." Buffy shuddered and winced at the pain it shot up her back. She met Angel's chocolate brown eyes with her hazel ones. "What about you? Are you injured anywhere else?" She asked as she turned her gaze to his hands checking for any signs of swelling or bruising from the vicious hits he had delivered to those demons.

Angel gently tugged his hands from hers, his expression closed off as he lowered his eyes from hers. "I'm fine."

Buffy frowned at him. "Angel…"

Angel cut her off. "It doesn't matter!" He said firmly. "What matters is that you're ok. Do you think that you can stand?" Buffy stared at him with wide eyes, his brown ones still lowered towards the ground, anger coursed through her veins and she brought up one of her small hands and with a vicious swing slapped him hard across the face. She didn't manage to turn his head, but Angel brought shocked eyes up to hers.

"It does matter!" She said in a harsh, but quiet voice, she could feel tears pricking hotly at the backs of her eyes again, but these ones were born of frustration and fear for Angel. He'd gone into the fight not caring if he came out alive! Getting up with a wince she bit into her lower lip to supress the moan of pain that wanted to escape as her back and even her butt protested the action. With determination Buffy began walking away… or rather limping away as she supressed her whimpers of pain. The hand she had used to slap Angel with tingled with pain as well and so she curled it into a tight fist her smooth rounded nails biting into the palm of her hand, in an attempt to stop the tingling of the soft skin. She wouldn't let Angel see her cry not over this. She had to be calm and composed like the adult she was. Not scream at him hysterically like she so desperately wanted to, to try and get her point through his thick skull! For a guy who had lived for over two centuries he could do some of the most stupidest things.

Angel stared after Buffy's limping form confusion colouring his face as he felt his cheek gingerly for a moment. The slap hadn't caused him any pain… just shock at her sudden outburst of temper and her words running through his head. _'It does matter!'_ Angel gave his head a small shake and got to his feet and quickly moved after Buffy's slowly limping away form. His longer stride quickly ate up the distance she had put between them and with a swift and gentle movement, being careful of her injuries, he swept her up in his arms, cradling her gently against his chest. Buffy who had squeezed her eyes shut against the knowledge that Angel didn't care whether he lived or not let out a surprised squeal her hands clenching into his shirt in surprise. Her eyes popping open to look up at him, before she adverted her gaze from him. Buffy stiffened in Angel's arms a moment later as a realization hit her drawing Angel's concerned gaze down to her as he paused in his steady steps. "What is it? I'm not hurting you, am I?" He asked as he gently tried to shift his hold on her, without aggravating her tender bruises anymore.

He stopped however when Buffy shook her head and she peeked her head out from around his arm to look at the bodies of the demons that they were leaving behind. "What-What about those, uh…"

Angel shifted his arm blocking her view of the dead bodies and Buffy looked up at him curiously. "Rijigs demons. Named so for their gluttony." Angel muttered, his arms tightening about her slightly as he recalled just how close they had come to feasting on her soft tender flesh.

Buffy shivered as the same thought drifted through her mind for a moment, before she returned her attention to why she had brought them up in the first place. "Well, uh… shouldn't we uh, do something to hide those Riji-ie demons?" She asked, deliberately mispronouncing the name to try to help ease the tension she was feeling as Angel began walking once again. "Before some poor person stumbles upon them and receives the shock of their lives… possibly even a heart attack. There not the purtty-ist of demons."

Angel didn't even pause to look back over his shoulder at the demon corpses. "It'll be taken care of. The Watcher's Council tends to keep their streets clean of the demonic presences that spill over onto their streets."

"Oh," Buffy murmured, the name ringing a bell. "I think my dad mentioned them once or twice." Buffy shrugged. "I can't be sure though."

"It's possible, but most people, even demon hunters don't know about them. They are more connected with The Vampire Slayer than your average everyday demon hunter, but from what you've told me your dad's been a demon hunter for years so, it's more than possible…" Angel trailed off as his gaze settled on what he could see of Buffy's beautiful face, but even that small portion was enough for him to see just how uncomfortable she was getting with the conversation.

Buffy cleared her throat and glanced around the rapidly cooling night and she was suddenly very glad for the jacket she was wearing. A small frown pulled down her brow as she surveyed her surroundings. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"To the apartment." Angel murmured simply as they turned a corner.

"Oh, I must have gotten turned around." She murmured, before she shrugged, and she winced as the movement pulled the bruised muscles in her back.

A roll of thunder rent the night air and Angel glanced up at the night sky, his nostrils flaring slightly as he sniffed the air, smelling the dampness building in the English air once again and he moved faster, wanting to get inside their apartment building, before the rain started coming down on them and by how heavy the scent was he knew that this one wasn't just going to be a light shower that London was so prone to.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy let out a quiet sigh as Angel set her on her feet in their apartment. The sound of the heavy rain beating against the window and the roof of the building filling the air, it had been falling from the moment Angel had stepped through the door of the apartment building. Buffy carefully stepped further into the apartment, highly aware of the fact that Angel was staring at her intently from the doorway. Buffy slowly turned around to face him. "Ok you. Sit yourself in that chair." Buffy said pointing to one of the chairs that went with the small dining table. She didn't bother watching him to see if he did as she'd told him, as she slowly turned and made her way into the bathroom.

Angel watched her slow stiff movements until she'd disappeared into the bathroom. Not wanting to upset her further he moved over to the dining table and pulled out the chair she had indicated and sat down in it. His demon was oddly silent, had been since he'd realized that Buffy had come out of her hiding spot in an attempt to save him from the demon that had managed to overpower him, and he was grateful for the silence, he really didn't feel like listening to the demons whispers of violence. He heard a tap running in the bathroom for a moment before it was shut off and Buffy slowly returned into the main room of the small apartment they were sharing, a small basin she had found in a cupboard. He watched as Buffy walked over to him setting the basin on the dining table beside him and he could see a cloth soaking in the water that had a small amount of steaming coming from it.

Buffy reached into the basin and pulled out the cloth ringing it out, before she turned to look at Angel. "Are you sure that you're alright? You didn't get any serious injuries did you?" Buffy asked as she began carefully dabbing at the blood that was dried on his face.

Angel reached up and grabbed her wrist, and Buffy met his brown eyes. "It's mostly the other demons blood."

"But some of it's your blood." Buffy said with concern and she pulled her wrist free of his gentle grip and Angel let her with a soft sigh, his eyes closing momentarily as he concentrated on the feel of Buffy gently moving the soft warm damp cloth over the smooth skin of his face, cleaning away the blood and spittle from his face. "You never answered me, you know." Buffy said after a moment.

Angel opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to look at Buffy face on. "What question was that?" He asked.

"Are you hurt anywhere else? You took a few harsh blows during that fight, you know." Buffy murmured, as she gently ran the cloth over the swiftly diminishing swelling of his jaw, cleaning away the blood and spit there.

"It doesn't matter." Angel murmured as he grabbed her wrist, her hand having paused the cloth still against his face. "I wish that you hadn't done what you did. If you'd gotten seriously hurt or worse killed. I…"

Buffy yanked her wrist forcefully from his grasp ignoring the pain it caused in her back. "Angel, I could seriously slap you again right now!" Angel looked at her in surprise. "How do you think I would feel?" She asked, her hazel eyes glaring at him. "If something had happened to you! You went after those Rijig-ie demon thingies, because you want to protect me. If you'd gotten hurt or-or killed." Buffy swallowed thickly. "I swear, sometimes I think you are the most thick headed man I've ever met!" Buffy growled her hands clenching into fists at her sides as she resisted the urge to beat his chest with her small fists in a physical display of the anger and fear she felt for and at him at this moment. "You may not care about your life, but you're not on your own any more. You can't just think about yourself! Because I really, really love you! Do you have any idea what it would have done to me if you gone out there and gotten yourself killed?" Buffy yelled, as she threw the cloth at him and it hit him wetly in the chest, before falling to his lap. Buffy backed away from him breathing hard, her a slightly wild and distraught look in her hazel eyes. "So-So don't you dare say that your life doesn't matter!" Buffy said her voice slightly hoarse from all her yelling. "Because it does to me."

Buffy turned away from him and began to walk away from him, her shoulders tense as she steered herself in the direction of the bathroom she had left only fifteen minutes ago, feeling the need to be alone to regain control over herself and stop the hot tears that were now running down her cheeks. Angel's shocked expression disappeared as he stood and quickly followed after her, wrapping his arms about her from behind pressing her back against his chest, being careful of her bruises. "I'm sorry." He apologized as he sat back down on his chair with Buffy cradled carefully on his lap. "Your right, I can be thick headed at times." He tightened his arms around her. "It's alright. I didn't sustain any serious injuries. And the ones that I do have are quickly healing. I'll be healed completely in a couple of hours at the most." Angel said softly.

Buffy sighed and leaned her head against his chest as she scrubbed the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Are you sure?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"I'm sure." Angel assured her as he placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. "Being a vampire does have its odd perks, such as preternatural healing." He murmured with a soft smile. "And, I promise that I would do anything so thick headed again."

"You better not." Buffy muttered seriously as she looked up at him from her comfortable position on his lap.

Angel's expression become concerned once again if not a little nervous as well. "Your back." Angel swallowed. "Would you mind if I had a look at your back?" He asked. "Please?"

"Uh, sure?" Buffy agreed and she slid forward on his lap, so that her toes could just scrap the carpeted floor of the apartment. "But it is just a bruise, you know. Nothing to be worried about." Buffy said as she undid her jacket and slowly slid it off with Angel's help.

"I'll be the judge of that." Angel murmured as he placed her jacket on the dining table beside the small basin filled with rapidly cooling water. Buffy didn't reply, content to let Angel inspect the bruise and confident that it was just that, as it didn't really feel any different to every other bruise she'd gotten before. Angel slid the back of her shirt up slowly his dark eyes narrowing on the dark bruise that stained her otherwise soft golden skin. He pulled it all the way up to her shoulders, revealing the lacy back strap of her bra and he swallowed thickly, before giving his head a firm shake and returning his attention completely back to the bruise colouring her back, and to his relief Buffy was right, it was just a simple bruise, unable to help himself though, he ran his fingers gently over the bruised skin as he continued to inspect it.

After a moment his hand came to rest over the waist band of her tightly fitting jeans, his fingers caressing the soft skin just over the band unwittingly sending shivering tingles of desire to race through Buffy's skin as they danced over her sensitive nerves. He wanted to check the bruise on her bottom as well, just to make sure that no serious damage had been caused to her tailbone, or at least that's what he told himself, but as much as he wanted to he knew that it would more than likely be pressing his luck and so reluctantly Angel let Buffy's shirt fall back into place once again hiding the bruise she had sustained after being thrown against the brick wall. "How's your head feeling?" Angel asked.

"It's still sore, but nothing I can't handle." Buffy murmured and winced as just thinking about it made it give an extra intense throb.

"You'll tell me if it gets worse, right?" Angel asked, seeking reassurance that she wouldn't let herself suffer in silence especially seeing as head wounds could be tricky.

Buffy gave a small nod of her head. "I will." She promised softly and she smiled as she felt Angel press another soft kiss to the top of her head.

Buffy sat in Angel's lap for a moment longer, before she slipped to her feet, Angel's arms reluctantly sliding from around her, immediately leaving her feeling bereft and she slowly turned to face him, the desire his softly roving fingers had aroused within her throbbing in her core and she could feel her juices slipping from her moistening her feminine folds and her hazel eyes darkened as her pupils dilated with her desire for Angel to continue touching her… to do more than simply touch her with his soft clever hands. Angel swallowed thickly as he saw the desire darkening her beautiful hazel eyes and scent the feminine perfume of it in the air, causing his cock to swell and harden in his pants, making them suddenly uncomfortably tight. "Buffy," He said breathlessly as she slid herself back onto his lap, straddling him so that her knees were balanced rather awkwardly on either side of the seat of his chair, keeping her ass from touching his thighs and the suddenly aching needy muscle that was tenting his pants that so desperately wanted to feel the heat of her femininity. "I-I don't think this is a good idea." He murmured his eyes on Buffy's lips as the tempting soft pouting red lips got closer and closer to his and his own chocolate brown eyes darkened with his lust.

Buffy stopped her inwards lean, her small hands resting on his shoulders to keep her balance, she removed one of them, as Angel's lips parted slightly as if anticipating a kiss despite his cautionary words. She gently pressed a couple of her fingers against his lips and she silently marvelled at the soft smooth skin that covered them. "Then don't think." She pleaded in a quiet voice and his eyes moved slowly up from her lips to meet hers all the while trying to fight the urge to flick his tongue out to taste the flavour of her skin. "Please, Angel. I want and need you." Buffy admitted in a voice that was as breathless as Angel's had been and she shivered as she felt his large hands settle lightly on her thighs and she gasped sharply. "I love you, Angel, please."

Angel groaned heatedly his eyes closing as his desire coursed through his dead veins. His eyes shot open as her soft lips met his in a light gentle kiss that almost seemed tentative as if judging his reaction. Angel groaned again, his hands tightening around her thighs slightly as her warm wet tongue slipped from between her lips to flick against his temptingly, before retreating back into the depths of her mouth.

Angel released a soft purring growl as his tongue chased hers into her mouth and he groaned at the taste of her on his tongue, as his tongue massaged hers, teasing it into battling his. Angel got to his feet, his hands on Buffy's thighs holding her up against him and Buffy wrapped her legs about his waist, her thighs surprisingly strong as they squeezed about his waist and he groaned into her mouth. Angel made it over to the bed and gently lowered them down, being careful of Buffy's bruised back as her back came into contact with the soft mattress and he gently settled himself on top of her, her legs falling from their locked position around his waist, her thighs cradling his hips, he braced his upper body over hers, with his arms on either side of her head. His dark brown heavily dilated eyes staring intensely into hers making the heat in her body rise and she gave a gentle roll of her hips against his, pressing herself against the erection she could feel pressing so intimately against her.

Angel sank his blunt human teeth into his lower lip and groaned deep in the back of his throat. "Wait." He managed to force out his voice husky and breathless, and he felt his demon stir inside him for the first time, but not to violence as was usual, as it whispered heatedly in annoyance, warning him against backing out when the girl was obviously so willing. Buffy pouted up at him, not wanting to wait. Angel lifted one of his arms so that he could run his finger over her pouty lower lip. "Are you sure about this?"

Buffy raised her eyebrows at him. "Of course." She said definitively.

Angel smiled, his heart clenching in pain, just as much as it swelled with joy, he didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve her love. "Then there's something I have to tell you first." Angel murmured as Buffy shifted a little impatiently underneath him and he groaned again. "I love you too." Angel said sincerely, sure that his heart would be racing in his chest from his nerves from admitting his feelings. He'd never felt anything like what he felt for the small woman that was lying beneath him, her lust darkened eyes, wide with joy as she stared up at him. "Much more than I ever thought it possible for a man to love a woman."

Buffy blinked her eyes closed, blinking back the tears of joy that were pricking at the backs of her eyes as she smiled up at him, the feelings that he had admitted to be so close to her own she could hardly believe it to be true. Leaning up off the mattress ignoring the pain in her back she kissed him passionately, her tongue slipping past his lips and into his mouth to play and tease his tongue, her hands coming up to fist in his shirt and she began lifting his shirt eager to feel his bare skin against her hands. Angelus balanced his weight on first one arm then the other as he slid his jacket off his arms and threw it carelessly to the floor his lips never leaving Buffy's. Buffy's hands insistently pulled at his shirt trying to get it up over his head, but the task was impossible with his arms firmly planted on the bed and his lips firmly attached to hers as their tongues duelled passionately.

Reluctantly Angel lifted his head, his eyes coming open just as Buffy's did, a moan of disappointment escaping her as his mouth left hers, and she watched with heated passionate eyes as Angel sat up a moan escaping her as it rubbed his erect cock against her pussy sending sparks of desire through her, adding to the heat pooling in her womb. She watched fascinated as Angel grabbed the hem of the shirt he was wearing and lifted it pulling it over his head and slipping it off in a smooth easy motion. Buffy's breath hitched in her throat as his muscular masculine chest was revealed and she couldn't help, but admire how his muscles rippled over his chest and arms as he lowered his arms and threw the shirt in the general direction of his jacket. She knew that she had seen his naked chest before, but she'd really been too scared to take much notice and now she wished that she had, when Angel had come out of his bathroom in his room in the house in Rome wearing only his damp towel.

Angel moved to lean down, but Buffy mentally shook herself out of her admiration of his naked chest and sat up slightly herself once again ignoring the pain the movement caused to flare through her back as she tugged the shirt determinedly up in her awkward position, managing to get the shirt up over her head she slid it completely off her slender arms and threw it to the floor, her breaths coming in excited pants as she lay back down and observed the greedy way Angel's dark eyes roamed over her flesh drinking in the sight of her upper body clad only in the small lacy bra she had chosen to don that morning. "Beautiful." Angel murmured in a breathless voice as he leaned back down so that he was once again blanketing her soft feminine body with his hard masculine one. Buffy's small warm hands wasted no time in beginning to rove over his cool soft skin that covered the hard, well-formed muscles that flexed with every movement he made.

Buffy made an undeniably cute and arousing gasping sound as his lips found the sensitive skin of her jaw and she arched her neck for him giving him easier access to the column of her soft vulnerable throat. The silent act of undeniable trust touched Angel more than he could say as well as sending a bolt of lust straight to his groin making his cock pulse in aching need, but he pushed the aching need in his pants to the back of his mind. He may not deserve this, but he would make the experience for Buffy one that she would never forget. He thought determinedly as he kissed and gently nipped and licked his way down her slender throat revelling in the little moans and whimpers she emitted with each touch of his lips to her heated flesh, and the way she wriggled under him her hips arching up against him and her small hot hands paused in their curious roving to clench around his flesh softly.

Buffy moaned softly as his lips closed around the pulse in her throat and suckled softly on the tender flesh bringing it into his cool mouth. Buffy began moving her hands over his skin, in a way that made Angel pause as it felt like she was worshipping his flesh as much as he planned to worship hers. He groaned against her throat as her fingers brushed over his small nipples, her smooth rounded nails raking over them sending shivers of desire running through his nerves, before her fingers tweaked the small sensitive buds. Angel released a purring growl against her neck and felt her shiver in return. Kissing his way down from her throat he nipped gently at her collar bone earning a gasp from her, before he soothed his gentle nip with a smooth stroke of his tongue and Buffy moaned, her hands sliding up his chest to cup his broad shoulders for a moment, before her small hands slid up his neck and into his thick hair, feeling the thick soft strange running over her fingers as she clutched his head to her as he took his time making his way down to her bra covered breasts.

He raised his arms so that he could run his fingers softly over the warm flesh of her mounds just above the lace of her bra, his fingers teasingly slipping beneath it, but never touching the aching diamond hard nipples that could be clearly seen poking against the thin lace of the bra. Angel bent his head down and kissed the enticing cleavage her bra pushed up. Buffy writhed beneath him, her fingers digging into his scalp as she arched her chest up against his mouth. "Please, Angel. I need you." Buffy said, adding her voice to her bodies silent plea, as she ground her hips up against his, grinding her pussy against his erection, and she suddenly wished that they were completely divested of the hindrance that was their clothes. Angel rocked his hips against hers in return earning a breathless keen from Buffy as she arched up off the bed once again her body needing his touch.

Angel closed his lips around one of her pebbled nipples as one of his hands closed around the neglected one over the top of the thin lace of her bra. Suckling at her breast Angel flicked his tongue over the sensitive peek, swirling his tongue around it before scrapping his blunt human teeth over her nipple, before Angel sucked her breast deeper into his mouth. Using all the skills he had learned over all his centuries of living to give her pleasure and in response Buffy writhed under him moaning out her pleasure in breathless little cries that had Angel lusting after the lusty little sounds that were escaping her mouth as she held his head to her breast. Switching breasts Angel lavished equal attention to that breast whilst his other hand came up to play with the red swollen nipple not wanting either one to get jealous of the affection he showed the other.

Buffy continued to writhe under his body, the torment of his hands and mouth becoming too much for her as the desire built in her body to a fever pitch with no relief in sight she let out a cry that was half pain and pleasure as her nipples began so sensitive that even the gentle touch of the lace of her bra felt like torture against the sensitive peeks, add that to the affectionate attentions of his hands and mouth. She felt like she was being subjected to a torture, an exquisite torture that had her wondering if she wanted it to stop or keep going. "An-Angel please! I don't think I can take anymore… but please I need you!" Buffy begged as she ground her hips up harshly against his in an attempt to find relief in her release, but Angel's free hand slid down to the curve of her hip and gently held her hips still against the soft mattress they were lying on and Buffy whimpered whether it was in denial or relief as Angel slowly raised his head from her breast, she wasn't sure.

"Patience, Buffy." Angel murmured a grin that screamed of debauchery curling up his lips and had Buffy moaning in pleasured frustration as white hot desire flooded through her soaking her sex as her womb clenched in anticipation of having his cock filling her stretching her… it had been an awfully long time since her last serious boyfriend. "All good things come in time." He continued before he went to lower his head to her aching attention seeking nipples that looked so beautiful as they peeked through the now completely see-through lace leaving nothing to his imagination, the beautiful swollen red colour calling to him, silently begging for his lips to claim them once again.

In a move that surprised Angel in its unexpectedness Buffy rolled them over with a swift strong roll of her hips, which was probably the only reason why she had managed to turn the tables on him. Buffy smirked down at him, sending lust shooting through him at the pure lust behind the smile as Buffy captured his wrists with her small hands pressing them into the mattress. Buffy swooped down capturing his lips with hers her tongue slipping past his lips and Angel's tongue met hers passionately as Buffy rocked her hips back and forth, creating a delicious friction between them that had them both groaning into the others mouth. Buffy leaned back breaking the kiss much to Angel's regret. "Patience. Patience, is the last thing on my mind." Buffy said huskily, and she leaned down and Angel's lips parted in anticipation of another kiss, only for Buffy to change her direction, her mouth closing over one of his nipples. Her tongue swirling over the sensitive bud.

Angel let out a soft growl and effortlessly pulled his arms free of Buffy's grip and rolled them back over and Buffy gave him a slightly irritated look. "I wasn't done yet." She said with a pout.

Unable to help himself Angel dipped his head down and captured her pouty lower lip, suckling on it, his blunt human teeth nibbling on it making Buffy moan. Angel pulled back slowly his teeth gently pulling Buffy's lower lip with him for a moment, before he let it slip from his teeth. "Well, neither was I?" He rumbled. Angel slid his hand down to her crotch his fingers nimbly undoing the buttons and Buffy's hands brushed against Angels as her own fingers worked to get his pants undone. She managed to get the button open, before Angel brushed her hands away, making Buffy moan in disappointment.

Angel returned one of his hands to her crotch and pulled down the zipper with aching slowness that had Buffy's anticipation building and her breath hitching in her throat as his knuckle brushed gently over her clit. Buffy's eyes snapped open as an unwanted thought intruded in on her lust fogged brain as she suddenly remembered that her underwear didn't match her bra and she suddenly wished that she'd taken more care with her choice in underwear that morning. All thoughts fled once again however when his hand slid in between her jeans and her panties, his fingers gently stroking over the soft cotton stimulating the soft swollen folds of her pussy. Angel groaned his cock starting to pulse harder with a more urgent need that he found hard to ignore at the feel of just how wet she was for him already as well as the strong scent of her arousal that the opening of her jeans had released more powerfully into the air of the room.

Buffy mewled as his fingers stroked her with agonizing gentleness and she rolled her hips up against his clever fingers, wanting to find her release. Angel watched her enthralled by the passionate look on her face and the pink flush to her cheeks as she mewled helplessly, her hips rolling up against his working fingers. "Angel." Buffy keened as she arched her lower back off the bed in a desperate attempt to force Angel to put more pressure against her aching clit. Angel slipped his finger from the sensitive throbbing bud causing Buffy to cry out in desperate wordless disapproving plea. Angel slid his fingers under the cotton of her panties and a deep throated groan escaped at the unobstructed feel of her hot wetness against his fingers. Running his fingers down her slit, he felt Buffy shiver and heard her moan and a moan escaped his own lips as he slid a single finger into her tight hot wet heat, her silken walls clenching about the single digit in welcome trying to draw him in deeper, Angel thrust his finger out again and joined it with a second finger as he thrust it back in stretching her and Buffy's hips rolled up off the bed to meet the thrusts of his fingers.

Angel's gaze lowered from Buffy's face going over her heaving chest, and her smooth washboard stomach right down to her undulating hips. Slowly he added a third finger stretching Buffy further making Buffy cry out her head arching back as she brought her hands in between them, her hands attaching themselves to his encouraging Angel to thrust his fingers harder within her. Angel brought his eyes back up to Buffy's face and once again became captivated by her flushed cheeks and impassioned face, her mouth open as she sucked in her breaths in between her keening cries. Angel felt her sheath begin to quiver about his fingers and he wished that it was his cock that was buried inside her hot wet walls instead of his fingers. He pressed the flat of his palm against her aching needy clit and Buffy's back arched up off the mattress. "Annggeel!" Buffy cried as her climax slammed into her, her toes curling as her body shook with the strength of her orgasm and she lost track of everything completely as her orgasm swept her under as Angel rocked his palm against her clit putting more pressure on it as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her spasming sheath, his unnecessary breaths hitching in his throat as he was blown away as he watched her lost in the throes of her pleasure.

Buffy opened her eyes as she felt Angel slide his fingers from her completely a moan escaping her from the spark of pleasure it sent through her spent nerves. She watched him with hooded eyes as Angel brought his three fingers that were slick with her juices, and her breath hitched in her throat as she watched him pop his fingers into his mouth, suckling them clean, tasting the very essence of her and from the expression on his face enjoying it immensely. Angel's eyes that had lazily fallen closed as he enjoyed the tangy taste of her pleasure on his tongue, opened and sought out her eyes as the scent of her arousal reached his nose and to his pleasure and surprise her eyes were half-masted as she watched him, her expression one of desire. Angel slowly slid his three fingers out of his mouth, before he crawled back over her, resting his weight on his arms once again. "Do you have your patience back now?" He asked huskily.

Buffy smiled up at him a little coyly. "Maybe a little." She slid her foot up his still pant covered leg. "But I still want to feel you inside of me." She murmured her voice breathless. Angel groaned his own desire threatening to overcome his desire to worship her the way her golden beauty deserved to be worshipped. Buffy reached up and placed her hands at the back of his head, her fingers delving into his soft hair, and brought his head down to hers, her lips meeting his passionately. "Angel." She breathed when she broke the kiss. "Enough foreplay, ok?" She breathed pleadingly. Seeing Angel enjoying the taste of her flaring the previously cooled embers of her desire back to life with a vengeance, her nerves still raw from the orgasm he had so cleverly worked from her. Angel groaned heatedly, the pulsing in his cock growing more urgent.

Angel slid one of his hands up her torso, his fingers pushed up her bra to feel the mounds that were just big enough to fit perfectly into the palm of his hand. Buffy moaned and arched her back up off the mattress again and into his touch. Her arms slid up awkwardly behind her back reaching for the clasp of her bra. Grasping it she struggled with it for a moment before the stubborn thing finally decided to unclasp and she slid the bra off completely and dropped it carelessly, not caring where it landed only glad that the damp lace was no longer torturing her overly sensitive pebbled nipples. Buffy's hands went to his pants next, once again working at undoing his pants, her small fingers closed over the zipper and she pulled it down freeing Angel's erect cock and Angel groaned relief, before he closed his mouth over the breast that was being neglected whilst using his free hand to slide down her body until his hand met with her jeans. Grasping the harsh material Angel began pulling them down her hips. Effortlessly sliding them off her with a skill he had perfected over his long life, before moving to his own pants, and quickly divested himself of those as well, before settling himself back against her.

He groaned passionately around her breast before he raised his head. The feeling of her naked flesh against his making his body tremble. "Sounds good." Angel agreed, his eyes meeting hers as one of his hands gently cupped one of her outer thighs, his fingers stroking over her soft skin. "I love you." He told her huskily, before he thrust himself shallowly into her tight sheath, causing Buffy to moan heatedly, her hips thrusting up to sink him deeper into her, only for Angel to pull back, before thrusting back into her going a little deeper. Buffy raised her legs off the bed as she wrapped them about his hips, hoping to encourage him to seat himself fully inside her. But Angel continued to thrust shallowly into her, thrusting a little deeper into her with each controlled thrust of his hips, determined not to let his passion for the tiny woman underneath him override his desire to make their first time together unforgettable.

Buffy moaned heatedly her head pressing deeper into the mattress as she arched her body up against his wanting to get as close as possible, her aching nipples pressing against his strong chest, the friction it caused as their chests rubbed against each other, had Buffy gasping and keening as their hips began moving against each other faster as their passion for each other grew. Her hands clutching at his flesh as they roamed his body as she clenched her thighs about his hips, the heels of her feet digging into his ass and her sheath clenching about him making Angel ground as hot lust shot through his cock and to his balls making them tightened, and Angel bit into his lower lip trying to keep control over his aching cock. "Oh. God. Buffy." Angel gasped. "Stop that." He choked out breathlessly, his tone somewhat pleading as Buffy clenched her sheath about him again.

Buffy clenched her sheath again, enjoying the feel of him inside of her stretching her, filling her, completing her. "Why?"

Angel growled his hands coming to rest on her thighs squeezing the firm, toned muscles. "Because, this is going to be over fairly quickly if you don't." He said, his voice strained as he thrust his hips faster making Buffy gasp her legs clenching about his hips in appreciation, a stream of moans escaping her lips, her head beginning to thrash back and forth against the mattress as her sheath began to quiver as her orgasm began to spill over inside of her. Angel's lust blackened eyes watched Buffy's face intensely, a groan escaping that wasn't just due to the feel of her hot wet walls quivering about his over sensitive cock, but from the effort he was putting into not allowing his face to change into the hard ridges of the demon, something that he was determined to not let happen. He didn't want to give her more evidence of the demon he was, especially not in this moment when they were so intimately intertwined.

Angel groaned as Buffy's sheath began to spasm uncontrollably about his cock as Buffy keened her legs clenching about him tighter still. Angel drank in the sight of her impassioned face as her orgasm took her under and his sensitive ears picked up the sound of his name falling from her lips and he slipped his hands between their driving bodies and expertly applied gentle pressure to the swollen quivering nubbin of her desire making Buffy cry out again as a fresh wave of pleasure bolt through her as his still driving cock and his fingers expertly extended her orgasm. Angel groaned his balls tightening further his head filled with the scent of her pleasure and his ears filled with the sounds of her pleasure and not just her voice, but her panted breaths and frantic heartbeat, and his cock continued to be squeezed torturously but her still spasming sheath, and with a groaning roar, his orgasm rocked through him, his hips slamming up against Buffy's and holding their for a moment as his dead seed shot from him, heading straight for her welcoming womb.

Angel panted harshly his body shaking as he held himself above her for a moment, before he fell to the side, landing on the mattress beside Buffy, not wanting to crush her with his weight, his softening cock slipping from her now still sheath causing a groan to escape from each of their lips from the friction the soft movement caused to flare through their overworked, overly sensitive nerves. Buffy smiled tiredly as she floated through the soft white haze of her afterglow, small aftershocks shooting through her body as her juices mixed with Angel's seed slipped from her and slid down her thighs sending tingles through her overly sensitive nerves. Her body felt pleasantly weak and sated, her muscles felt like jelly and slowly she turned onto her side towards Angel, her arm coming to rest with a slightly heavier landing than she had intended, as she didn't seem to have full control over her weakened muscles, tiredness and sexual satisfaction pulling her towards sleep.

Angel lay on his back staring up at the ceiling, one of his arms laying on his chest as his hand stroked gently over her slender arm as he listened to the sound of her even breathing as she slept peacefully beside him. He sighed softly as a frown darkened his brow, he didn't deserve the wonderful experience Buffy had just given him. He didn't have deserve to have the beautiful memories of Buffy's pleasure, the feel of her sheath clenching about him, the feel of her love surrounding him. Angel sighed again and slowly reluctantly slid out of the bed, turning back towards Buffy he gently pulled the covers out from under her and covered her sweat covered body not wanting her to get cold in the cool night English air. Turning away from the bed Angel walked silently across the carpet and onto the lino of the small kitchenette. Opening the fridge he pulled out one of the plastic bags of blood. Nervously glancing over at Buffy to make sure that she was indeed still asleep and couldn't see what he was doing.

Confirming that she was indeed still asleep as his senses were telling him. Opening a cupboard he pulled out a mug and let his face shift, he tore a small hole into the plastic, before pouring the contents of it into the mug. Empting the bag he tossed it into the bin, before grabbing the mug and walking over to the old microwave and set the mug inside of it. Setting the timer Angel pressed start and winced at the noise it made as the glass plate began spinning slowly around on the spot. He glanced over at Buffy frightened that the noise would wake her, but she didn't even stir. Angel's eyes stared at Buffy's beautiful peacefully sleeping form, her entire body spoke of the amorous attentions they had lavished on each other. It pained him to know that he didn't deserve her. That no matter how much he loved her, it wouldn't be enough to make him feel like he wasn't bringing her down by just allowing her to be with him.

But he couldn't leave her, it would be more painful than just knowing that he was so far beneath her. The microwave beeped signalling that it was done warming his blood, before it fell silent. Tearing his gaze away from Buffy's sleeping form he popped open the door and pulled out the mug, the scent of the warm blood making a hungry growl want to rumble in his chest, but he supressed it and simply brought the cup to his lips and he quickly sculled it down, not wanting to go slow in case Buffy suddenly woke up and caught him at it, and it seemed like an entirely different kind of wrong to enjoy the taste of the heated blood as it slid thickly down his throat with Buffy's innocently sleeping form in the bed only a few feet away.

Quickly finishing off the mug, Angel dumped it in the sink after rinsing it out, his mind turning over and over the fact that he was undeserving of the love Buffy was so freely giving him undeserving of the happiness that he felt whilst being with her, knowing that she loved him and didn't judge him for his past. And wanting to come up with a way to feel like he did deserve it, the only thing was… what in the hell could he do that would accomplish that? With another sigh Angel left the sink and walked naked back across the apartment and to the bed. Carefully sliding back into the bed, making sure to disturb the sheets as little as possible not wanting to disturb Buffy's rest, but still as Angel lay his head against his pillow, Buffy mumbled in her sleep and shifted on the bed, shifting her body against his, pressing her enticingly naked body against his side, and out of instinct and desire to hold her close wrapped his arm around her back, instinctually being careful of the tender bruise that darkened the skin of her back.

His thoughts focused on the problem that was plaguing his conscious mind, wanting to… needing to find a solution that would sooth the feeling that was plaguing him, tarnishing his enjoyment of the joy he felt at spending time with her. His gaze focused on the impartial unfeeling ceiling of the apartment, his quick mind ticking over the problem and slowly a hesitant solution formed in his mind, one that solidified as the minutes slowly ticked by into hours and he held Buffy a little tighter against him, excitement beginning to fill him as the solution took form inside his head… the only problem he had now was convincing Buffy of the idea…

**A/N:** Ok well, that's chapter 7. I hope that the smutty scene met everyone's expectations. I took great care with it as I know just how much most of you were waiting for with eager anticipation for Buffy and Angel's first time. Anyway please let me know what you think, as your input as always is very important to me and of course helps keep the muse motivated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel, or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** A big, huge thank you goes to everyone who read and reviewed it means a lot that you took the time to let me know what you think. And to answer a question I'm being asked a lot. ANGEL DOES NOT HAVE A CLAUSE IN HIS CURSE. Please enjoy the chapter and please forgive the fact this is a little late, my muse was being a little temperamental.

**CHAPTER 8**

Buffy sighed softly in her sleep as she snuggled closer against the strong cool naked body that was pressed against hers. One of her eyebrows gave a small twitch as she drifted languidly towards wakefulness. As she grew more aware she felt familiar eyes on her and her lips curled up in a small smile and her arm slid back towards her on his chest her hand coming to rest just beneath his left pectoral. "Are you watching me sleep?" She asked without opening her eyes.

"Yes." Angel replied with a smile.

"It's kind of creepy." Buffy murmured with a small teasing smile curling up her lips as she turned her head in towards the soft pillow her head was resting on in an attempt to hide it.

Her attempt failed though and Angel smiled at seeing the way the smile lit up her heart shaped face even with her eyes closed against the world. He raised a hand and placed it gently on the back of her head, stroking his hand through the soft silky strands of her golden blond hair. "Don't you mean romantic."

Buffy gave a little laugh and opened her eyes. "Maybe it's a little bit of both." She admitted. "How long have you been awake?"

Angel shrugged one broad shoulder. "Long enough, to count the lashes adorning your eyelids, and all the freckles that pepper your nose and cheeks."

Buffy felt a hot flush rush up to her cheeks at his words and her eyes lowered for a moment, before she met his gaze again. "If you were awake that long, you could have woken me. I wouldn't have minded." Buffy murmured highly aware that her cheeks must be an embarrassing shade of red from the way they were burning so hotly.

"And deny myself the knowledge that you have exactly twenty almost invisible freckles sprinkled across your cheeks and nose. I don't think so." Angel said softly, he'd taken great pleasure in watching her sleep, in listening to her deep even breathing and the steady sleepy rhythm of her heartbeat. It had given him a great sense of peace as she'd slept by his side, the most he had felt ever in his life, even as a human man he had never felt at peace, not like he did now and with his plan firmly set in his mind, he found that even before he'd had a chance to really begin that he felt better in the knowledge that he was going to do something about it. It eased his conscious allowing him to feel lighter. Buffy felt herself flush again reviving the finally fading colour, but she was saved from finding a suitable reply by a hungry rumble from her empty stomach. "I guess that means it's time for me to get up." Buffy mumbled pulling back from him slightly as she slid the hand that had been resting gently on his chest down to rest on her stomach.

"No, allow me." Angel said to Buffy's surprise and with only the smallest of hesitations he rolled away from her and carefully sat up, being sure to keep 'himself' hidden from her gaze. He was comfortable with being naked, but as much as he felt comforted by the plan that had formed in his head during the night, it wasn't enough to allow him to feel worthy of having her eyes caress all of him. Leaning down he scooped his pants off the ground before he stood and he quickly pulled them on and fastened them, his cock twitching to life as he did so, highly aware that her hazel eyes were watching his every move.

"I-I didn't realize that you could cook." Buffy murmured to hide the disappointment she felt at him having hidden half of himself from her hungry curious gaze.

Angel carefully zipped himself up, before turning around to face her a somewhat sheepish expression on his face. "Well, uh, I can do toast." He offered.

"Toast sounds wonderful." Buffy assured him.

"Great," Angel said, clapping his hands together, before turning for the kitchenette. "Now, let's see if I can find the toaster." Angel stepped into the kitchenette, his gaze wandering over the closed cupboards for a moment. "I know I saw it somewhere in here." He muttered to himself.

Buffy slowly slid from the comfortable bed, she felt a little tender from the nights passions, it had been a while since she'd been intimate with a man and Angel was by no means a small man. She felt a pleasurable shiver run over her as she remembered the pleasure of the night. How his body had worshipped hers and how she had endeavoured to do the same. A pulse echoed out from her core and she took a deep breath to calm herself as she got to her feet, her eyes going over to Angel to see that he had his back to her as he bent bellow her view as he open one of the cupboards in the kitchenette. Walking the couple of steps over to the shirt that Angel had been wearing the day before. Picking it up she brought it up to her face, taking a deep breath she inhaled his unique spicy scent, before she slipped the white material over her head. The white shirt was large on her, she swam in it, the white cloth coming to rest just above her knees, but the sleeves fell over hands and she had to push them up, but she didn't mind, she liked the feel of wearing his shirt, something that had been worn so close to his own flesh.

She walked towards the kitchen bench as Angel turned the small toaster that had been provided in his hands. His grip on it fumbled however as his eyes landed on Buffy as she advanced towards him wearing nothing, but his shirt. The rounded v of his shirt coming down far enough to reveal the enticing firm rounded swells of her breasts. The white material of the shirt clung to the rounded feminine curves of her breasts doing nothing to hide the hardening of her nipples as she reacted to his appreciative gaze. Buffy came up to the bench and leaned against it as Angel swallowed thickly and forced his attention from her breasts and from his burgeoning cock. "So, how many slices do you want?" Angel asked, the husky tone to his voice making him clear it.

Buffy leaned further over the kitchen bench, unable to keep herself from teasing him a little. "Oh, at least four, I'm feeling oddly famished this morning."

Angel smiled as his eyes meeting hers for a moment before he turned for the pantry and pulled out a loaf of bread, and the small single serves of topping, before he turned back for the bench, setting them down. Opening the loaf of bread he pulled out two of the four slices that she had asked for and went to put them in the toaster. "Oh, no." Buffy said, giving Angel pause. "Just one at a time please. Just in case my eyes are too big for my stomach." Angel chuckled and nodded his understanding and only put one of the two slices into the toaster and pushed the leaver down, instantly the low hum of the electronic plates began heating up.

"So, which topping do you want?" Angel asked as he turned for the fridge to grab the butter.

"Um," Buffy murmured as she tore her eyes away from Angel to look at the small packages. "Let's see, there's apricot jam, strawberry jam, vegemite and peanut butter. Hmmm, decisions, decisions." She murmured as she fingers each of the packages, before she settled on one. "I think strawberry, for the first slice."

"A good choice." Angel complimented as he turned back for the bench the butter in his hand. "I used to love strawberries when I was… younger." Angel said with a slight pause, not wanting to mention something that would remind that he wasn't as human as he looked, or as she succeeded in making him feel. "That is… when I could get them."

Buffy smiled as the toaster popped up the now toasted bread, pleased to know something else about him. His past was pretty much a mystery to her, she knew that it wasn't the kindest, cleanest past in the world, as far as she could tell it was a past filled with horrors, but still she was curious about it. She wanted to know all that she could about him. She watched as Angel scrapped butter thinly over the toasted bread, before he reached for the jam that she had picked out. Buffy shifted a little nervously on her feet as she continued to watch him move fluently, as he pulled the seal off the jam, before he picked the butter knife up again. "Angel," Buffy began, drawing Angel's chocolate gaze to her. "May… may I tell you something?" She asked nervously, uncomfortable jitters of nerves wriggling in her belly.

Angel expression turned surprised and he nodded. "Of course you can!" He exclaimed. "You don't have to ask. I want to hear everything you want to tell me." He assured her.

"Last night… it was beyond everything and anything I could have hoped for." Buffy said with a soft voice, a flush rushing to her cheeks once again as she continued to speak. "I've… only had, a couple of serious relationships and they were a long while ago now." Buffy said, her voice a little shaky as she began slowly walking around the kitchen bench moving towards him.

"I thought… I believed that I loved them." She met Angel's eyes that though were still on hers, had gone carefully blank at the mention of previous lovers, although he was glad that there had not been many before him, it didn't stop the jealousy he felt at the thought of her being with other men, that other men had had the honour of touching her golden flesh! "But I was young… not that I'm old now…" Buffy began to babble self-consciously and she began to wish that she had kept her mouth shut, but at the same time she wanted to tell, him wanted him to know… just how much he meant to her. "But, uh, after-after last night… I wish that I had known… I wish that I had waited," Buffy came to stand beside him, steadfastly keeping her eyes on his despite the almost overwhelming urge she had to talk to her feet. "Because, I know now that what I felt for them wasn't love. Not really, not compared to the love I feel for you. So, I wish that I had waited so that…" Buffy's flush darkened. "So, that I could have given that gift to you."

Angel's carefully guarded expression relaxed and he smiled, his brown eyes shining with warmth as the full meaning of what she'd been trying to say sunk in. "It doesn't matter." He assured her as he took her into his arms.

Buffy tilted her head back further so that she could continue meeting his eyes. "But, I know how much that meant when…" Buffy was cut off by Angel placing a gentle finger against her soft lips.

"It doesn't matter to me." Angel murmured. Buffy open her mouth to speak around the finger that was pressing softly against her lips, but Angel continued on. "The times have changed so much since a woman's virginity mattered to the world of men and you have given me something far more important." Buffy smiled and nodded, before pressing herself against him, her arms sliding around him in a hug. Angel wrapped his arms about her in return. The heat of her body seeping into him through the material of his shirt. "You should eat your toast before it gets cold." Angel murmured, but didn't move.

Buffy nodded against his chest. "Yeah, there's nothing worse than cold toast… except of course a sore throat." She said with a teasing smile, that was echoed in her voice. Angel chuckled and Buffy reluctantly pulled back from his embrace. Half turning so that she could pick up her toast. Taking a bite of the now lukewarm toast she chewed and swallowed it. "Oh, wow. You do make a mean piece of toast."

"Are you teasing me?" Angel asked with a raised eyebrow.

Buffy smiled over at him. "Maybe, just a little." She agreed, before taking another bite, the taste of the bread, butter and jam filling her mouth.

Silence reigned between them as Buffy finished the slice of toasted bread and Angel popped the second slice of bread into the toaster and pushed it down, as Angel pondered how he should begin to broach the subject of his plan that would earn him the right to the love he was giving and receiving. In much the same way Buffy had been pondering how to broach the subject of the depths of her feelings for him. And so he began in much the same way. "I was hoping to talk to you about something as well." Angel murmured as the toaster merrily hummed as it cooked the bread.

Buffy turned her gaze up to him. "Ok. Uh, What about?" She asked, her gaze curious.

Angel cleared his throat and turned his gaze away from her self-consciously. "You know that my past is… well… is tainted by blood… a lot of blood." Buffy nodded slowly as she worried her lower lip with her teeth gently. Concern filling her as she couldn't help, but wonder why he wanted to discuss this, and it gave her an unsettling sinking feeling in her heart. "Innocent blood." Angel said, his voice thick with guilt.

"Angel I," Buffy murmured softly. Her voice filled with her concern over the direction of the subject of what he wished to discuss.

"It's something that haunts me, Buffy. Makes me undeserving of your love and the love I feel for you." Angel said with a sorrowful conviction in his voice.

Buffy felt her heart constrict painfully in her chest and her eyes widened as her heart began to pound uncomfortably in her chest and she felt hot tears begin to prick hotly at the backs of her eyes as fear filled her causing her lower lip to tremble. "W-Why do I have the disturbing feeling that you're breaking up with me?" Buffy asked, her voice cracking, with the depth of her despair at the idea of him leaving her, especially after she had just told him just how much she cared for him.

Angel brought surprised eyes back to her and mentally kicked himself for the despair that he had unwittingly caused her. "Oh no! Buffy, I swear that's not the case!" He said quickly seeking to assure her. His hands coming to rest on her arms, sliding them down her slender arms until his hands could take hers, as Buffy lowered her eyes to her feet, a sniffle coming from her as she blinked back tears.

Angel gently pulled her to him, wrapping his arms about her, trying to convey his love for her with his body. "I love you, Buffy." He said sincerely and he felt Buffy tremble against him as she slowly slid her arms about him. "You've given me so much in just the short time that I've known you… but I deserve none of it." Buffy shook her head against his chest and squeezed her arms about him, holding him tighter. "I want… I need to earn the right to love and be loved by a beautiful, kind, extraordinary woman like you."

Buffy leaned back from him so that she could look up at him a very slight frown creasing her brow. "Angel, you can't earn love, it's freely given. And for you to suggest so… is almost a little insulting. I love you, you don't need to earn it. My heart is yours already."

"And my heart, such as it is, is yours." Angel said earnestly, before sinking down onto his knees before her, his head tilting up so that he could still look at her face that was tilted down so that her wide expressive hazel eyes could meet his. "I meant no offense, Buffy. I just fear that with all the pain and suffering I have caused over the centuries I have lived, that in punishment for all of it you will be taken away from me." Angel said the reality of his fear shining up at her from the depths of his eyes, making tears well up in her eyes once again. "So, I must fight for redemption, for the right to have the love of a woman as wonderful as you. I-I can't lose you."

"Oh, Angel." Buffy said softly her hands coming up to caress his face gently. "I don't believe, not even for a moment that you have to do anything. I very much doubt that there could be anything in this world that would make me want to leave you." Buffy caressed his face and let out a little sigh. "But, if you feel that you must, I will help you in any way that I can." She promised, wanting nothing more than to aid in the easing of his conscious. Angel let out a shaky breath relief filling him and in a swift movement he tugged her small frame to him, his face pressing softly against her ribs just beneath her unbound breasts. "Just promise me one thing." Buffy pleaded, causing Angel to look up at her from his kneeling position. "That you'll always be careful, I can't lose you, either." She said solemnly, silently wishing that he had chosen another route to find his redemption other than fighting, but then in a way she supposed that it made sense. He'd taken innocent lives and so his path to redemption was to fight or them… she could only hope that the fight wouldn't last for too long.

"I promise, Buffy." Angel swore solemnly and Buffy's hands slid down his face coming to rest on his broad shoulders, before she wrapped her slender arms about his neck, and fell to her knees as well, holding him, her face buried in the crook of his neck and Angel's large strong hands slid about her waist coming to rest on the small of her back, being careful of the tender bruised flesh that his shirt hid.

After a moment Buffy lifted her head from his shoulder. "So, where do you want to go to fight for this redemption of yours?" She asked inquiringly.

Angel frowned in contemplation. "Uh, well… I'm not sure. I mean we could stay here…" Angel trailed off, he didn't mind staying here in Buffy's home country if she wanted to, despite his own feelings towards the country, but he didn't believe it was the wisest idea, what with The Watcher's Council being so close. Watcher's weren't the most tolerant of people.

Buffy gave an ambivalent shrug. "It's alright, Angel. You have plenty of time to decide."

Angel smiled down at her. "You mean we have plenty of time to decide." Buffy smiled, glad that he wanted her opinion, despite the fact that it was his redemption.

Angel dipped his head down and Buffy angled her head up just a little more her lips parting in anticipation for his kiss. His lips met hers and Buffy moaned delightedly her arms tightening around the back of his neck as his tongue slipped past her parted lips and into her mouth and her tongue came up to meet his in a slow sensual dance that soothed and warmed their hearts as they clung to each other. It was only when Buffy's stomach grumbled loudly in protesting hunger that they pulled apart. Angel chuckled, whilst Buffy scowled down at her stomach. "I should let you finish your breakfast." Angel murmured as he got to his feet, bringing Buffy with him.

"Sounds good." Buffy murmured as she turned her attention to the toast that had popped quiet unnoticed by the two of them a while ago making the toast cold.

"Did you want me to cook you another?" Angel asked after he had plucked the cold toast from the toaster.

"Yes, please. Cold toast is bad toast." Buffy mumbled, her nose wrinkling, in a way that had Angel's lips curling up in a smile as he found it undeniably cute as he reached for a fresh slice of bread.

Buffy took a step back as Angel popped it in the toaster, making her way over to the fridge she opened it and pulled out a bottle of juice, a wince flashing over her face as the movement upset the large bruise covering her back.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel followed Buffy down the night darkened streets of London, her small warm hand curled around his, the skin to skin contact send continuous tingles of awareness through the cool skin of his hand and up his arm. They'd spent a pleasant day together in the apartment that they were renting. He'd half heartedly tried to convince Buffy to go out and enjoy the day as it had been a bright sunny day, but she'd said that she just wanted to spend the day with him. They'd curled up together on the couch, Buffy snuggling as close as she had been able against his side her head resting comfortably on his chest, her eyes on the book full of words that she couldn't read as he'd translated them for her. They had spent most of the day on that couch, although they had swapped reading for watching some day time TV.

He'd spent most of the time focused on Buffy though as the TV dramas that run during the day held little interest for him compared to Buffy and so it had been easy for him to notice that she hadn't been paying all that much attention to the actors on the small screen. Despite that though it had still surprised him when as soon as his senses had told him that the sun had set, Buffy was up and doing her best to drag him out the door of the apartment. "Buffy, where are we going?" Angel asked, unable to keep the tinge of amusement out of his voice.

Buffy turned her gaze up to him as they walked around a corner. "Hopefully to somewhere that'll help." She murmured, her gaze going back to the unfamiliar dark streets of London. "I just hope that I haven't gotten us lost. I swear I saw a glimpse of it last night, before the whole Riji-ie demon thing."

"Perhaps if you told me, what were looking for, I could be of some help." Angel suggested as Buffy paused in her steps as she looked about, trying to get her bearings.

Buffy sighed in slight exasperation with herself. "I swear I used to have a better sense of direction than this." Buffy turned her gaze up to him a teasing smile curling up her lips. "It has to be your fault."

"Mine?" Angel asked, a smile curling up his own lips as he easily read the laughter in her expressive hazel eyes.

"Uh-huh." Buffy confirmed. "All your fault. You are very distracting." She murmured, her smile widening as she stepped in front of him. "So, much so that everything else dims and falls away and so I end up hopelessly lost."

"Then I guess it's a good thing you've got me with you to help you find your way." Angel murmured.

Buffy laughed her hand squeezing around his. "The problem and the solution all rolled up into one. What more could a girl ask for?" Angel brought their joined hands up and pressed a soft loving kiss to the back of her hand. Buffy took in a shuddering breath, wishing that his lips had brushed against hers. "Um... library." Buffy said as she forced her brain to start working once again. "We're trying to get to the local library."

"Oh, it's just up here." Angel said confidently, gesturing to a corner that was just up ahead of them.

"You sound very certain." Buffy said as they slowly began walking again, heading towards the corner Angel had gestured to.

"Photographic memory does have its good points." Angel replied.

"When wouldn't it be a good thing?" Buffy asked, her eyes turning up to him. She saw Angel glance at his feet as his head lowered slightly and a tenseness that hadn't been there before emerged between them and she silently cursed herself for asking such a stupid question. She missed the comfortable companionship they had been sharing, before she could do or say anything to break the tension, Angel did as they turned the corner. "See, your sense of direction hasn't been muddled." He murmured, breaking the silence between them.

"I didn't say it was muddled. I said you were distracting. There's a difference. A big one." Buffy said with a pout.

Angel chuckled, the shame he had felt at her innocently asked question all, but forgotten as he took in her cutely jutted lower lip. "Of course. Forgive me."

Buffy leaned her head gently against his arm. "How could I possibly stay angry at you?" She asked, a sincere note entering her voice as she silently wondered if she could stay mad at him. When she'd been genuinely mad at him after his fight with those horrible demons her anger hadn't lasted all that long, as strongly as she had felt it!

*****B/A***B/A*****

"Mr. Giles!" One of the young trainee Watcher's that had been on the cleanup crew called as he hurried towards the older man.

Giles turned his head to look at him. "Yes, Brent?" He asked, the edge of impatience colouring his voice as he looked at the younger man.

"Uh, well," Brent stuttered under the annoyed blue stare of his superior. "It's official, sir. There is no trace of the battle that took place the night before on the civilian streets."

Giles inclined his head slightly. "Good." He turned his gaze back to clipboard and papers that were resting in his arms, only to raise his eyes to the trainee once again a moment later as he continued to stare at him. "Well, go about your business. The Council doesn't run on people shirking their responsibilities."

"Uh, yes, sir." The trainee stuttered, before he turned and hurried away, his heart beating uncomfortably in his chest. Sometimes he wondered if he was cut out for becoming a Council member, but every male in his family from as far back as he could remember had been a member and had become respected members of The Council. Everyone expected greatness from him, it put a great deal of pressure on him a pressure that on more than one occasion kept him up at night worrying what would happen if he was to fall short of his families expectations; if he didn't become the kind of Watcher like his forefathers. If his family would really disown him for the shame it would cause them.

Giles looked back over at grotesque mangled bodies of the demons they had taken off the streets and took a shallow breath through his mouth in an attempt to not throw up at the awful stench the bodies gave off. He turned his eyes back to the rough sketches he was making, his attention focused on the wounds that each of them bore. He heard the resounding tap of shoes coming towards him and he fought the urge to sigh, not wanting to deeply inhale the putrid stench, as he'd come to close to vomiting too many times already and that was not something he was willing to do in front of the young prodigy that was making his way towards him. The prodigy that moved with a distinctive walk that would always allow him to know when the younger man was coming.

The prodigy that came from the same family background as himself, had had all the same advantages that he himself had, except instead of rebelling like he had done against the desires his family had of him, young Wesley Windham-Pryce had seemingly glad bent to his father's wishes, becoming the son his family wanted... that his own father had wanted of him. Maybe if he'd bent to his family's wishes... his father would be speaking to him. "Rupert," Wesley greeted as he came to stand by the older Watcher. "What do you think? Is this The Slayer's work? Do you think she's in London?"

Giles looked up from his drawing, his eyes going over to the demons mangled body, the pencil in his hand pausing in its smooth, sure motions as he looked over the damage done to the demon. "I don't believe so, no." He said as he took in the odd angle the demons head was twisted at. "As strong as The Slayer is, she isn't strong enough to make half of these wounds. And she doesn't want to be found. I believe that she is as far away from here as she can get."

"So, being here is going to afford us very little chance of finding her." Wesley sighed disappointedly.

"Yes, well... there's not much we can do about that. We were summoned back here. To leave would be a direct violation of orders." Giles said stiffly, the words grating at a part of him that he had believed long buried.

Wesley swallowed thickly. "Yes-Yes, I know that, of course." He agreed. "But she does need to be found, before something happens to her."

Giles nodded his agreement, he glanced over and saw a severely dressed woman with a pinched disapproving expression on her face which could have had as much to do with the awful stench coming from the demons as it did with looking at them. Giles cleared his throat and gave a small gesture towards the woman and Wesley stiffened. "Does, Quinten really believe it's necessary to get his secretary to check up on us?" Wesley grumbled.

"Quinten, does as he pleases." Giles said quietly, before he moved away from the younger man, heading towards one of the demons he hadn't sketched yet for The Councils records. Wesley dug his hands into his pockets and he raised up on the balls of his feet, glared at the secretary for a moment and she raised an impervious eyebrow at him. Wesley quickly glanced away clearing his throat. Turning away he cleared his throat and adjusted his tie about his throat, before he walked back the way he had come needing to get back to the duty he had left in order to confer with Giles. The last thing he needed was for Travers cold hearted secretary to report back to Quinten that he was shirking his work. He couldn't afford any more trouble with The Council, not after what had happened with The Slayer.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy's steps faltered for a moment as she took in the dusky library, the artificial lights giving off a harsh glare. Angel glanced over at her, her faltering steps drawing his attention. "Is everything alright?" He asked, as he turned his gaze to her.

"Huh?" Buffy exclaimed surprised. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I just never thought that I'd be setting foot in a library again after high school." Buffy said with a shrug and a small smile. "Come on, this way." She said gesturing towards one of the computers that were lined up against one side of the library. "The sooner we get this done. The sooner we get out of here the sooner I can get away from studying for algebra flashbacks."

They walked over to the computer and Buffy took the seat in front of it. "You can pull up another chair if you want." She offered.

Angel placed his hands on the back of her chair. "I'm fine standing." He murmured softly.

Buffy felt a shiver run over her skin as she felt his cool breath shift the hair at the top of her head. "Ok." Buffy said a little breathily as she placed a hand over the mouse and manoeuvred it over to the internet icon on the screen and double clicked on it. As the webpage began loading, one of Angel's hands reached out to touch the screen. Buffy tilted her head back to look up at him with surprise. "If I didn't know any better I'd think that you'd never seen the internet at work."

Angel gave a small shrug as he removed his fingers from the screen as the page fully loaded. "I haven't... I haven't even used a computer before. I prefer books, they're much easier for those of us who weren't born the age of technology to navigate through."

Buffy smiled to herself as she entered into a search engine. "I wasn't one for computers much either... Books too. I wasn't one to do much studying in all honesty." Buffy typed in a few keywords and clicked on the search icon.

Angel watched as the page on the screen changed again. "What's this do?" He asked.

"Well," Buffy said softly as a frown pulled down her brow slightly. "It leads to other pages that have the information we want, but..." Buffy slowly scrolled down the page skimming her eyes over the titles of the links and the small summaries. "It looks like this is all just myth... the kind that doesn't have much, if any at all truth to it..." Buffy scrolled back up the page back to the search box and looked at the words she had typed in. "Oh, duh. No wonder! Of course there's going to be a whole lot of crap to sort through by typing in 'demon populations'." Buffy said with slight frustration. "I'm suddenly remembering why I wasn't much of a studier in high school."

"What exactly are we searching for?" Angel asked.

"I wanted to help. Well, try to help, but it looks like I've come up empty. Sorry." Buffy apologized.

"Help with what?" Angel asked again.

"I wanted to narrow down the best places for us to go for your redemption, by finding out about demon populations." Buffy gave a small shrug. "I thought it might be helpful."

"Oh, try typing in 'mysterious disappearances and deaths'." Angel suggested.

Buffy nodded and moved her fingers of the keys and pressing 'enter' and she watched the small bar at the bottom of the page begin to load, before the page popped up. "This looks more promising." Buffy murmured as she slowly began scrolling down the page again. Stopping about three quarters of the way down the page as a certain link popped out at her. "This one might have something." She said excitement beginning to colour her voice as she clicked on the page and she felt Angel lean in closer behind her as the page loaded onto the screen, his hands tightening on the back of her chair as he quickly began skimming the text on the screen. "What do you think?" Buffy asked.

"I'm thinking, that your right." Angel agreed.

Buffy smiled happily and focused her eyes back on the screen. "Well, there are three that stand out from all the others. And... there all in America. Sunnydale, Los Angeles and..."

"Cleveland." Angel finished for her, and Buffy nodded.

"There are other ones, if you don't want to go to America... there not as busy, but there is a fair amount of activity according to the rate of disappearances."

"No, America's fine. I-I want... need to be somewhere I can do the most good." Angel said softly, his voice feeling thick in his throat as his guilt rose inside him once again.

"Ok." Buffy agreed. "That means it's just a matter of where you want to go."

Angel moved his eyes from one word to the next, his eyes coming to rest on 'Los Angeles'. It might have taken longer for him to decide, except that he knew what Sunnydale, and Cleveland where and there was no way that he would willingly expose Buffy to the perils of living on a Hellmouth. He wanted to fight for the right to earn the happiness that Buffy was offering him, not expose her to unnecessary amounts of danger. "Los Angeles. We'll go to Los Angeles."

Buffy shifted in her chair so that she could easily look up at him. "Are you sure?" She asked surprised at how quickly he'd come to an answer.

"Yeah," Angel confirmed. "There's more people to help in a large city."

"Hey, I'm not complaining. I like big cities." Buffy said brightly.

Before either of them could say anything a feminine throat being cleared behind them drew their attention. "Excuse me." They turned their attention to the strict looking librarian. "But we are closing." She stated firmly.

"That's fine." Angel assured the woman with a small charm smile as Buffy hurriedly exited out of the web page.

"We're finished." Buffy said as she stood up from the chair. The librarian nodded and walked briskly away heading towards another of the lingering patrons.

"Come on, let's get out of here, before the scary librarian lady, comes back." Angel murmured as he curled his hand around Buffy's small one and they began heading out of the library.

Buffy laughed. "You find her scary?"

"Well... only in the sense that it looked like she was preparing to produce a wooden cane out of nowhere and start hitting me with it if we'd refused to leave." Buffy laughed again as they walked out onto the dark street. "Hey, those things hurt."

"I'm sure they do. Did you feel the edge of the cane a lot?" Buffy asked curiously.

Angel glanced over at her a small smile tugging up his lips. "Only until I got too fast for my father to catch." And he was glad when he got another laugh from Buffy and so he fought back the sadness that welled up inside him at the memories of his family and another hope budded inside him, that with this new path that he was on that he'd be able to remember some of his life with his parents with some element of fondness instead of bitter sorrow.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel closed the book he had been reading out loud for Buffy's benefit, her small warm body pressing against his, and her head resting against his chest, his arm resting over her back so that she could look at the words in the book. "Why did you stop?" Buffy asked, her voice reflecting how tired she was.

"Because you need to sleep." Angel said logically.

"Hmmmhm." Buffy moaned regretfully. "But its getting to the good parts."

"The books not going anywhere." Angel assured her.

Buffy nodded against his bare chest, before she opened her eyes and lifted her head off his chest so that he could meet his brown gaze. "So, when are we gonna make for America?"

"When there's a ship available direct to Los Angeles." Angel murmured softy, a hand coming up to gently trace down the side of her face.

Buffy nuzzled into his touch. "A ship? A plane would be faster and there'll be more of them."

"Planes and vampires don't really mix. Too many chances of being exposed to direct sunlight." Angel said as Buffy lowered her head tiredly back against his chest her eyes closing.

"Oh, that could be problematic." Buffy mumbled.

Angel stroked his hand up and down her back in lazy circles. "Is there any particular reason why you want to get out of here quickly?" He asked.

"I don't... not really. It's only... that... the longer we're here the more I fear that I'm gonna run into him." Buffy mumbled, her voice broken as she fought to keep speaking past her need for sleep.

Angel reached over and placed the book down on the nightstand and turned off the light before wrapping his arm about her, hugging her to him. "I wouldn't let your old man hurt you, even if he was the king of hell." Angel swore under his breath as he dipped his head down to press a kiss into her hair at the top of her head. As if hearing him in her sleep, Buffy snuggled closer to him, the arm the was resting gently against his chest slid across so that her warm hand came to rest against his side, it squeezed gently, before relaxing and stilling completely. "Night, Love." Angel murmured his arms tightening around her slightly, in response to her subconscious show of affection. Wanting nothing more than to show her that he was there, that he felt the same with every deed and action.

During all his years of life he'd never had anything that felt as precious to him as Buffy; felt as precious as having the love of a good woman, the kind of woman his every instinct told him Buffy was. And returning her love... it was like a hole that he had been caring around for his entire life was finally filled making him feel whole, for the first time in his entire life... even as a demon it had always felt like there had been an important part missing, being a constant source of frustration for the demon who hadn't been able to figure out what it was. Angel closed his eyes and focused his senses on Buffy's calm breathing and steady heartbeat and slowly he drifted towards sleep.

**A/N:** Well there it is, Chapter 8. I hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know what you think of the chapter as always your feedback is greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel, nor any characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Here at long last is Chapter 9, I'm sorry for the delay RL is kicking my ass at the minute, but I'm squeezing in writing when I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE NOTE that there is a small amount of SMUT content. Again sorry for the delay and enjoy the fluffiness :p

**CHAPTER 9**

Angel walked up the dimly lit hallway, heading towards the apartment Buffy was waiting for him. He hoped that she was sleeping soundly as he didn't want to worry her with his current appearance. His right eye closed for a moment as a drop of red blood rolled over the eyelid. He wiped it away with a careless movement of his hand. Reaching the door he stuck the key into the lock and twisted it, his sensitive ears picking up the sounds of the tumblers turning over. Opening the door he blinked in surprise at being greeted by light instead of the darkness that he had been expecting. His eyes went to the bed to see that it was empty instead of carrying Buffy's sleeping body like he had been hoping. "Locking me in, huh?" Buffy's voice came from the kitchen.

"Ah, well…" Angel began a little sheepishly. "It was only to keep safe." He assured her as he slowly turned around to face her.

Buffy gave a little laugh. "I know. I was just teasing." She said amusement colouring her tone, an amusement that disappeared a moment later as she took in the blood that was on the right side of Angel's face. "A-Angel! What-What happened?" She asked worriedly as she began making her way around the kitchen bench to reach him. "I-I thought you were just going to check out what ships may be leaving for L.A and when!"

"I was." Angel assured her quietly as Buffy reached him concern filling her face and eyes as she stared up at him. "But on the way back I came across a girl being attacked by a demon."

"Oh." Buffy murmured softly, her eyes lowering from his as her lower lip trembled. Her heart constricting with worry. She hadn't thought that Angel would get into a fight whilst just going to check out travel options. Closing the small amount of distance between them she burrowed herself into his chest, her arms closing around him tightly. She couldn't believe that she might have lost him and she would have been none the wiser.

Angel looked down at her in silent surprise his sensitive senses easily picking up just how worried and upset she was at discovering he'd gotten into a fight. "It's alright, Buffy. I wasn't badly hurt. You should see the other guy." He said forcing an air of teasing into his tone, hoping to make his girl cheer up even just a little.

Buffy gave a small little laugh and she gave her head a little shake against his chest, breathing his scent deeply into her lungs. "That's not funny." She murmured, before shaking her head once again and pulling back a little. "Well, let's get you patched up." She said with a small smile. Releasing him she turned away from him, just as a tear escaped from her left eye to roll down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away, hoping that Angel hadn't noticed.

But she had no such luck, the warm saltiness of her tear having reached his nose the moment it left her eye. "There's really no need." Angel said softly. Knowing that his wounds were already fully healed.

Buffy shot him a look over her shoulder. "Angel, you are covered in blood. So you at least require some patching up." Buffy said firmly.

Angel swallowed and held his hands up in a sign of surrender, sensing that in some small way that it would make her feel better. "Ok. So… where did you want me?" He acquiesced.

Buffy shrugged as she turned her gaze about the room. "Wherever you feel most comfortable." She said. "As long as there's enough room for me to play doctor." She elaborated, before pausing and whirling around to face him again, a faint blush staining her cheeks. "I uh, didn't mean that the way it mighta sounded."

Angel chuckled softly deciding not to tell her that he hadn't even considered the modern age innuendo until she had brought it up. Not that he would mind playing that kind of doctor with Buffy… he was quite certain that it would be the most interesting kind of doctor that he had ever engaged in… and the most light hearted as well. Walking over to a chair that was pulled up to the small dining table, he pulled it out from the table and sat down with a small sigh. He could hear the sound of running water reaching his ears and the potent smell of disinfectant and he couldn't help but smile and give his head a small shake. She had to know that the disinfectant was unnecessary, infections and disease were things that a vampire never had to worry about. His eyes focused on Buffy as she made her way out of the bathroom, his dark brown eyes warm as he took in the steaming bowl in her hands as well as the cloths and bandages that she had tucked in between the crook of her arm and her side.

"You know that this is all unnecessary, right." Angel asked as Buffy set her first aid supplies on the dining table.

Buffy glanced over at him from over her shoulder, a pout puckering out her lower lip as she turned to face him completely. "Well, then I guess you'll just have to humour me. Won't you?" Buffy said her tone firm as she rested her hands on her hips.

"How could I possibly say no to that pout?" Angel murmured, as he reached out and grasped her hands in his pulling them from the curve of her hips and bringing them up to his mouth and he placed a soft affectionate kiss on each.

"I'll have to remember the power of my pout in the future." Buffy said as she squeezed his hands in hers, before she slipped them from his. "Now quit distracting me. The water will get cold."

Angel let his hands dropped to his lap as he watched Buffy turn back to the bowl filled with water. Buffy wetted the cloth and turned back to face him. "I'm sorry if this stings a little." She apologised in advance, before she began gently and carefully dabbing at the blood that was beginning to dry on the right side of his forehead.

"It's nothing I couldn't deal with." Angel assured her as he ignored the pungent scent of the disinfectant she had added to the water.

"I'm sure." Buffy agreed softly as she turned her gaze from his wound to his face. She cleaned most of the blood from his forehead and she paused as she was met with pale flawless skin free of even the smallest abrasion. "Huh, I thought… there's no cut, not even a little scratch."

"I told you that I didn't need doctoring." Angel said gently as he reached up and grasped her arm by the wrist lowering it from his face.

"I guess hearing about vampiric healing powers and seeing it are two different things." Buffy said a little embarrassed as she half turned and dropped the cloth into the bowl. As she turned back to him her eyes caught on the dark sticky liquid drying on the back of his neck beneath the collar of his jacket, her eyes swept up to his hair to see a patch that was matted not with gel, but with drying blood and she frowned slightly as she reached up and touched the matted spot gently. "Just how badly were you injured tonight?"

Angel gave a little shrug. "Not too badly. Head wounds even on a vampire bleed a lot."

Buffy nodded and gave him a small smile. "At least yours heals a lot faster." She commented. Angel nodded his agreement, before sighing once again his shoulders hunching slightly. Buffy placed a kiss against his forehead and smiled happily as Angel leaned in against her gentle touch. "Perhaps you should take a shower. It'll make you feel better… not to mention get you cleaned up." She suggested.

Angel nodded his agreement. "A shower sounds really good." He murmured. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Well, I tried, but you didn't really need it." Buffy muttered, as Angel got to his feet, he slid an arm around her back, drawing her up against him he pressed a kiss against her lips, the soft moan that murmured against their joined lips delighting him. "Hmmm. What was that for?" Buffy asked as Angel slowly pulled back from her.

"Just for being you." Angel murmured with a charming half smile, before he released her and began making his way towards the bathroom. Buffy smiled brightly, one of her hands coming up to run over her still tingling lips. Her eyes seeking out Angel just as his form disappeared into the small bathroom and the door clicked closed behind him. She stood still for a long moment basking in his words and the lingering feel of his lips against hers. Her bright smile turned wickedly cheeky as she heard the pipes begin to quietly rattles as Angel turned on the shower.

She gently chewed her lower lip as she shrugged out of the jacket she was wearing letting it fall to the floor where it was quickly joined by her shirt and bra. Next she shimmied out of her pants, she swiftly stepped out of them, before kicking them over to the small pile of her discarded clothes. Divesting herself of her panties leaving her completely naked, she shivered in the slightly cold air of the room as she began walking towards the bathroom where the warmth of the shower water and Angel were waiting for her.

*****B/A*****

Angel stood under the warm spray of water, soapy suds running down his body mixing with the water as he scrubbed his blood from his body, leaving a pale pink puddle at his feet for a short moment until the last of the blood washed from his hair, running a hand through it, he turned his eyes to the shampoo and conditioner when he heard the soft click of the bathroom door opening he turned his gaze towards it. "Is something the matter, Buffy?"

"Nope." Buffy replied as she stepped into the bathroom that was slowly filling up with warm steam despite the fan. Her eyes met Angel's surprised eyes, his body completely still as his eyes hungrily devoured her naked form. "I just thought I'd join you… if that's alright?"

"No… I mean of course. Be my guest." Angel stuttered, feeling a little flustered as he stepped forward in the shower to give her room. Whilst he ignored the jeering of his demon at his reaction to the petite blonds advance. Buffy smiled at his slightly flustered response as she closed the bathroom door behind her, before she moved towards the shower slipping in through the shower curtain, a slight shiver running over her body as her skin came into contact with the cold water coating the curtain.

"Mmm, the water feels nice." Buffy murmured as she came up beside Angel to stand under the spray as well.

"It's not too hot for you?" Angel asked concernedly.

Buffy bit her lip and shrugged a little. "Maybe just a little." She admitted.

Immediately Angel reached out and adjusted the temperature of the water. "Better?" He asked.

Buffy nodded. "Yep. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Angel replied, his breath hitching as Buffy's arm brushed along his side. The action was innocent and accidental, but it still made the embers of desire that had sparked up at seeing her walking naked into the bathroom to come join him flare hotter. Angel closed his eyes trying to keep control over his body as Buffy luxuriated in the now comfortably warm water.

"So, did you have any luck finding a boat to L.A?" Buffy asked as she let the water wash soap from the front of her body.

"Sorta." Angel murmured as his hands reached for the soap himself, his eyes opening in slight surprise as his hands touched her back and began lathering the soap he had poured onto his hand on the silky firm tanned skin of her back, the soft moan Buffy emitted at his firm, but gentle touch sending another fission of pleasure through him. "I found one that leaves in a week. It makes a couple of other stops beforehand though, making our trip longer."

Buffy sighed happily, Angel's fingers feeling like heaven on her skin as they moved expertly over her skin, massaging her muscles relaxing them all and making a heat grow in the core of her being. "Well, we never said that it had to be a quick journey. Right?"

"No." Angel agreed. "But, I would prefer a quick journey. The travel part of travel has never really appealed to me." He admitted.

Buffy turned to face him, giving her back to the water, the warm water immediately washing away the soap. "But the journey is supposed to be the best part. Haven't you ever heard that old saying that it's the journey not the destination?"

Angel's lips curled into a small smile. "Yes, I've heard it. But I don't think that it was made with vampires in mind. Travel is quite boring when you have to hide from the sun." He admitted, his dark eyes staring down at Buffy's much smaller frame. The smile he had lost as he had been talking about something so closely related to being a demon, returned as he stared down at her now slightly downcast gaze. "But, somehow I think that that won't be a problem anymore."

Buffy smiled as she looked up at him, her mood perking up once again as she forced herself to shove her disbelief at her thoughtlessness. Of course travel would feel a lot different to a vampire, everything was limited, because he couldn't mingle during the day when everyone else was… and it would always be longer because they had to ensure that they wouldn't get exposed to the daylight unexpectedly. "Now, why would that be?" She asked teasingly as she rested her hands on his sides, a small cheeky smile curling up her lips as she felt his muscles twitch in response to her touch.

"I don't know. But it probably might, have something to do with a certain blond woman I met on a dark street in Rome." Angel murmured his voice teasing.

Buffy laughed, the sound ringing joyously around the shower, making Angel smile, whilst his demon clawed in aggravation, it went against his very nature to have that sound be in response to him, especially if the sound was emitted by a human, but Angel ignored him, something that having Buffy around seemed to make easier. "Oh, really?" Angel nodded, his hands coming up to rest on her slender arms. "Well, I hope that she doesn't disappoint. Otherwise it might be a very boring boat trip"

"I'm sure that she won't. She hasn't yet." Angel said huskily as he slowly dipped his head down towards her upturned face.

"Good to know." Buffy whispered as she drew herself up onto her tip toes to meet him half way. Her lips meeting his in a sweet kiss that soon turned more heated, their tongues meeting as their lips parted. A breathy moan that was muffled by Angel's mouth slipped from Buffy's lips. Her hands tightening around his sides for a moment, before they began to slide up, coming to rest on his chest. Her toes began to cramp under the pressure of holding up her weight and with no small amount of reluctance she lowered herself back down onto the souls of her feet, forcing their mouths to part before Angel was ready to release Buffy's mouth from his own.

Angel dipped down lower attempting to catch Buffy's mouth with his own once again, but Buffy had other plans as she kissed his chest. Her hot wet pink tongue flicking out against his flesh, tasting the slight saltiness of his skin against her tongue. His hands tightened slightly around her arms and a soft groan escaped his lips. His reaction spurred her on, encouraging her to grow bolder.

Angel groaned as he watched Buffy kiss and lick a path across his chest until she reach one of his small nipples. His eyes fell closed involuntarily as she scrapped her teeth gently against the sensitive bud of his nipple and one of his hands came up to stroke over the back of her head, her soft hair sliding over and around his fingers, the wet strands curling about his fingers. Slowly Buffy moved away from the sensitive bud of his nipple, her mouth slowly traveling down, being certain to worship every bit of flesh her mouth came into contact with. Angel's chest heaved with his heavy breathes, his cock pulsing with aching need he concentrated on the feeling of Buffy's talented mouth as she used it to pleasantly torment his flesh. His breath caught in his throat as his lust fogged brain realized the direction that Buffy's sweet little mouth was taking. With a supreme effort Angel forced his eyes to open to land on Buffy's head as she kissed her way closer to his erect cock.

"B-Buffy… Y-You don't have too." Angel managed to pant out, his hands clenching into fists at his sides as his eyes met Buffy's own lust dilated ones.

"It's nothing to do with have to." Buffy assured him, her voice husky from the desire that was coursing through her body like a molten fire. "And everything to do with want to." She murmured her eyes dropping from his to land on his erect cock. With a deliberately slow movement she dropped to her knees at his feet, her hand coming up to circle around his cock as best as her small feminine hand could and began slowly pumping it up and down in a steady rhythm. Angel groaned his head slamming back against the wet title as his fist beat against the title at his side in response to the feel of her hot little hand fisted about his burgeoning cock. A tiny fisher appearing in the title beneath his fisted hand.

He growled lowly deep in his chest at the feel of Buffy's hot soft wet tongue flicked out over the tip of his cock. He glanced down at her only to have to close them once again at seeing Buffy's mouth sucking in the mushroomed tip of his cock. The sensations making his hips jerk beyond his control. Buffy tightened her grip around his cock in response as she took more of his cock into her mouth as she used her tongue to stroke over the sensitive underside of his cock. The string of soft groans that Angel emitted at her ministrations encouraging her on as she began bobbing her head back and forth taking more into him with each forward motion of her head until she had to release her hand around his cock.

Buffy's hands came to rest on Angel's hip to help her balance as she knelt on the titles, her tongue swirling over the tip of his cock for a moment, before taking him as deeply into her mouth as she could. Angel groaned through his panted breathes, he could feel his balls beginning to tighten signally the beginning of his completion. With a lusty growl Angel reached down grasping Buffy under the arms he heaved her up as she was pulling back from him, forcing her to release his cock from her mouth. Buffy gave a surprised cry as she was spun through the air, warm drops of water coating her as she was put under the spray for a mere moment, before her back met with the cool wall of the shower. "Angel." Buffy gasped in surprise her core clenching in need at the dark needy look in his eyes. Angel positioned one of her legs on his hip, before using his other hand to position himself at her entrance.

Buffy gasped then let out a sigh of satisfaction as he thrust himself inside her wet hot depths stretching and filling her. Angel groaned heatedly at the ecstasy that was written all over her beautiful face as he began thrusting in and out of her tight sheath, Angel groaned in frustration at himself as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge of his climax. Working his hand in between them, he began stroking the sensitive bundle of nerves. Buffy keened loudly, her head arching back to hit the already abused tiles as pleasure pulsed through her as Angel expertly massaged her clit with a firm finger that soon had her body tensing and quivering all at once as her orgasm hit her, crashing over her in a wave leaving her breathless and gasping as she rode the sensations that were flooding through her. Angel groaned as the spasming of her tight hot wet walls clenched repeatedly about his cock, sending him crashing over into his own orgasm, his dead seed shooting up into welcoming womb. They both slid to the wet shower floor, the warm water of the shower raining down on them as they breathed deeply and heavily trying to catch their breath. Buffy snuggled up against his chest, her arms wrapped about his neck as his were around her back. "That was… wow." Buffy breathed as she rested her head against Angel's broad shoulder, she turned her head slightly so that she could kiss the side of his neck.

Angel's hands roamed gently up and down her back worshiping the still quivering twitching muscles in her back. "I'm sorry that it didn't last very long." He apologised softly.

Buffy gave her head a small shake as she pulled back from him slightly to be able to look him in the eyes. "Don't be silly. It's not how long it lasts, but how well you use it." She smiled a little cheekily, her eyes sparkling with joy as she heard and felt Angel chuckle in response. "And you really know how to use it." She felt Angel's cock twitch inside of her, in reaction to her words and she shivered at the sensations that it shot through her, a moment later another shiver ran down her back, one that wasn't quite so pleasant as her teeth began to chatter softly. "Uh, Angel, as much I'm loving this. The water has turned cold, so do you think…" Buffy gasped her eyes closing on instinct as her arms tightened around Angel as in a swift movement that was beyond a humans capabilities making her feel a little dizzy, and her sheath tingled from the sudden swift removal of Angel's softening cock from the tender cavern of her core.

"Sorry." She heard Angel murmur in apology, his tone truly regretful as he shifted Buffy in his arms slightly so that he could reach over and turn off the shower. Angel quickly stepped out of the small shower taking note of the fact that Buffy small warm body was shivering against his, and he silently cursed the fact he couldn't offer his own body heat to help warm her up. Reluctantly setting her down he reached over and grabbed her towel from the rack that it was hanging over. Wrapping the towel her he began quickly rubbing towel over her flesh vigorously hoping to warm and dry her.

Buffy couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up from her belly and rose up swiftly to burst from her lips to echo about the bathroom as Angel rubbed the towel over her drying off the water that was clinging to her supple body. A moment later, he swept her up in his arms once again and carried her out of the bathroom stepping over the clothes Buffy had left in the bathroom doorway.

"Here warm up by the heater." Angel murmured as he set her down on her feet in front of the electronic heater that was blowing out warm air.

"Thanks." Buffy murmured as her feet touched the floor and Angel's arms slid from around her slim frame. Her body immediately missing the feel of his strong arms supporting her, even as her cold limbs enjoyed the warmth the heater was throwing out. Buffy watched for a brief moment as Angel moved back towards the bathroom, her breath catching in her throat as her eyes appreciated the toned muscles of his back and thighs and the tight rounded curve of his ass as he walked with a steady smooth gait back into the bathroom. Reluctantly Buffy moved away from the heater, heading towards the bed where she had left her nighty. Dropping the towel she picked up her and slipped it effortlessly over her head, glad that the bruise that was beginning to fade on her back had stopped hurting.

Going over to her bag she pulled out a fresh pair of panties and slipped them on, before going back over to her towel, picking it up off the floor she stifled a yawn as she made her way back over to the heater. Sitting down in front of it she began squeezing the water out of her hair, the cold water making her shiver as it dripped down her back from the wet ends of her blond hair. She had only really just gotten comfortable on the hard floor that the carpet didn't do much to soften, when Angel came back out of the bathroom, his naked body except for the towel wrapped around his waist, now dry. He smiled as he looked at Buffy as she sat drying her hair, tousling her blond locks to sit in tantalizing disarray on her head, framing her delicate heart shaped face. A look of content and satisfaction on her face as she continued to work on her hair. "Feeling warmer?" He enquired as he took slow steps towards her.

Buffy smiled up at him as she turned her gaze to him. "U…U…" Buffy stuttered for a moment as another yawn over to her. She gave her head a small shake to clear the tired webs from her brain. "Yeah, much."

"Good." Angel murmured as he stopped a few steps away from her. "Now, I've just have to get you into bed."

"You don't have to get me into bed to get lucky." She murmured, a cheeky smile curling up her lips.

Angel forced back the groan that wanted to sound in his throat, before he smiled softly. "I meant to sleep."

"Sleep sounds good." Buffy agreed as she stifled another yawn, not quiet able to believe just how tired she had become after her shower with Angel. The exertion having taken more out of her than she had originally thought… not to mention how relaxed it had made her. "It would sound even better if you were planning on snuggling in with me." She said hopefully as she pulled herself up to her feet, lowering the towel from her still damp hair.

Angel smiled the warmth of his love for Buffy swelling in his chest as he gazed at her. In an easy gentle movement he swept her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest. "Good because that is the plan."

Buffy smiled feeling the warmth of her love for Angel swell as she threw her damp towel in the general direction of a chair as Angel began walking them towards the bed. He settled her on the bed and Buffy pouted as she watched him pull on his pyjama pants and hang up both of their towels to air and dry in the bathroom, before he came back to the bed and settled himself down beside her. Buffy shimmied closer, snuggling up against his side, her arm coming to rest across his chest and her head on his broad shoulder. She sighed contentedly as Angel's strong arm wrapped around her shoulders holding her against him. Closing her eyes she let the sleep she had been fighting take her into its warm clutches, Angel's scent filling her nose and her sleepy thoughts of him.

**A/N:** Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter with all its fluffy goodness. And once again sorry for the delay. RL is leaving painfully little time for my writing recently.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel, nor any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Firstly a huge thank you to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter I'm so sorry that I have been so slack getting replies out, life has been busy and what time I had I wanted to devout to trying to get chapters finished. I hope that you find it worth the wait and lack of responses to your reviews, which I appreciated, very much. With that out of the way I shall leave you all to enjoy the chapter.

**CHAPTER 10**

A small slender looking demon with skin that was a blue-black like dark angry bruises adorning pale flesh. He was wearing clothes that were sizes too big for him, a hooded jacket covered his head hiding the small harmless horns that protruded on his otherwise bald head. His eyes skittered around the darkness of the night, his keen sight easily piercing it to search out those who were chasing him. His eyes spotting the quickly moving shadows that were starting to close in on him. Hastening his pace he hurriedly turned a corner hoping to lose his pursuers in the many twists and turns coming up ahead of him. He heard a woosh of sound that was reminiscent of a coat flapping in the wind and he pushed himself faster not wanting to be caught by his pursuers. A cry of pain renting the air made his steps falter and look over his shoulder to see what was happening behind him.

What he saw made him stop completely and turn around so that he wasn't craning his neck to see the vampire in a dark coat fighting the small group of demons that had been chasing him. He watched shell shocked for a moment before glancing to the side and quickly side stepping into an alley to hide from sight, not wanting to chance being seen, not wanting to risk getting hurt by the much larger demons. Still he stood hugging the alley wall watching the battle rage on with wide eyes.

Angel growled as he snapped one of the demons necks and threw it towards one of the other demons, knocking him down to the ground. Angel turned his attention to the other demon that was coming at him, shifting his stance, he caught the demon with his hands and lifted him up into the air, before throwing him into the brick wall of a building. Angel pivoted on his heel as he felt the demon he had knocked over with the carcass of his companion coming up behind him, kicking him down with a solid roundhouse to the head, Angel grunted as the demon he'd thrown into the wall jumped onto his back, his pointed teeth ripping into his shoulder causing Angel to cry out in pain his face shifting with a growl Angel swiftly moved backwards until the demon and his back hit the wall and the demon released his shoulder. Knocking the demon against the wall for a second time disorienting the demon, he reached back and grasped the demon pulling him from his back, flipping his body over his head and slamming it into the ground. Slipping a knife from his pants, he plunged it into the demons chest. Pulling it free he looked up to see the last demon coming at him, changing his grip on the knife he threw it at the demon.

The knife imbedded itself in the demons throat knocking it back on its back, with a growl he jumped up to his feet and leapt with a fluid motion into the air and landing on the demons chest, his senses telling him that it was still alive, gripping its head in a firm grip he gave a sharp twist, hearing the sound of the snap and feeling the bone break through his hands. Letting the demons head drop to the ground carelessly, Angel pulled the knife from the demons neck and wiped the black sticky blood clinging to it on the demons clothes, before straightening and placing the knife back in its hiding place. Wincing Angel lifted his jacket and shirt from his shoulder, he glanced at the wound that was already starting to heal and sighed softly as he let the damaged cloth fall back over the wound, knowing that when Buffy saw the healing wound she would worry and make a fuss about doctoring him. Not that he minded the attention, but he didn't like worrying her.

Angel glanced down at the demons that he had killed, wondering if he should make an effort to dispose of the bodies, before swiftly deciding against it, what was the point when The Watcher's Council would do it before him. Angel glanced to his right his senses picking up what seemed to be another demon nearby. Turning slightly to be able to see the area better, he scanned it and for a moment he swore that he saw a shadow move a moment later he was sure of it as he felt the demonic presence fading. Angel took a deep breath before releasing it and turning away, the demon that was running wasn't going to do any harm, there had been no evil in the demon he'd felt lurking in the shadows of the alley, but there had been fear.

Beginning to walk back the way he had come, wanting now to just get home to his girl, who he hoped was asleep this time. It wouldn't do her mortal body any good to be up to all hours of the morning just to wait for him to get home.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy smiled as she heard the door open, letting in the dull light from the hallway, relief filling her at knowing that Angel had finally made it home alright. She'd tried waiting up, but after last night she'd gotten far too tired and had to go to bed… not that it had mattered she hadn't slept just closed her eyes and waited. She heard the soft movements as Angel moved around in the dark, she risked a peak at him when she heard the tell-tale noise of a light switch being turned on, seeing him walking into the bathroom the door closing so softly behind him that it barely made a sound as it clicked shut. Turning over onto her back she stared blindly up at the ceiling as she heard the sound of the shower turning on, water rushing through the pipes. For a moment she considered getting up to join him… but it was too comfy and warm under the covers and Angel would be snuggling under with her soon enough.

Letting her eyes blink shut again she listened to the sound of the shower as she waited for him to finish his shower and come join her in the bed. Her mind began to drift sleepily, but not quiet sinking into the depths of sleep and the next thing she knew the apartment fell silent and she smiled as the darkness of her eyelids changed in response to the light of the bathroom as the door opened. A moment later she felt the covers shift and the mattress dip as Angel slid under the covers joining her at long last. With a soft sigh she rolled over onto her side facing him, and snuggled in against him. "Hey." She murmured softly.

Angel looked down at her in surprise. "I thought that you were asleep." He said, his tone a little reprimanding.

Buffy gave a little shrug her cheek pressed against his chest. "I tried, but my brain wouldn't switch off."

Angel placed his arm around Buffy's back holding her against him. "Well, how about we see if we can't get that brain of yours to switch off now." He murmured, his hand rubbing up and down her back.

Buffy smiled. "Somehow, I don't think that it will be a problem anymore. You have a very calming effect on a person."

Angel smiled in response to her words, but couldn't help remembering just how he had had the exact opposite effect on her when they had first met. He gave his head a little mental shake though as Buffy slid her arm across his chest, her small hand coming to rest against his side. Things had come a long way since they had first met, in ways that he had never dared to hope could ever happen. "So, how did it go tonight?" Buffy asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

Angel gave a wince that went unnoticed by Buffy in the dark, having hoped that she wouldn't ask. "Uh, it was uh, quiet. Took a small group of demons off the streets. That's about it." Angel told her, deliberately steering clear of the small fact that he had received one injury that was already… mostly healed, by morning there would be no evidence of it what so ever.

"Well, that's good." Buffy murmured as she shifted gently against his chest as she tilted her head up to look up at him.

"How was your night?" Angel asked.

Buffy shrugged a little. "It was quiet… apart from the neighbours having an argument… a loud one… as in so loud that the breaking dishes where the quietest part of it." Buffy shook her head. "But apart from that, it was good. Gonna have to go get more food tomorrow. Where out of juice and I wouldn't mind trying another one of those vegetarian recipes."

"Another salad?" Angel asked.

"No… a pasta one this time." Buffy corrected.

"Sounds nice." Angel murmured, his hand stroking her back.

"Uh-huh, and hopefully it'll taste that way to." Buffy said.

Angel smiled amusedly. "I'm sure it will." He assured her. Buffy smiled and gave a little laugh against his chest, sensing his amusement and feeling it herself.

"How about you worry about that tomorrow and try and get some sleep." Angelus murmured.

"Sounds good." Buffy murmured tiredly, now that she knew Angel was safe, the tiredness that hadn't affected her before he was home assaulted her now relaxing body.

Angel smiled as he heard her body relax into sleep after a few more moments of comfortable silence between them. Sliding his hand further up her back until it was buried in the warmth of her soft blond hair, he shifted gently so that he could hug her more closely to him and more easily press an affectionate kiss into her hair, the movement causing Buffy to shift a little in her sleep, before settling herself against him, her small hand curling softly against his chest in a way that he found undeniably cute. "I love you." He murmured affectionately, before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Hmm, I love you too." He heard Buffy murmur before he lifted his head from the kiss he had given her. Her voice surprised him and he paused thinking that he had perhaps accidently woken her, but her body was still humming the rhythm of sleep and he sighed in relief not having wanted to wake her now that she had finally gotten to sleep. He couldn't help the wide bright smile that curled up his lips at the fact that he had gotten a response from her sleeping form. Not having expected to hear one from her… not whilst she was sleeping. It made his heart swell with love and affection and he held her tighter, making sure not to hurt her delicate mortal body with his preternatural strength, his eyes closing as he breathed her scent in deeply savouring it, whilst ignoring his inner demon as it shifted angrily and snarled in annoyance at the mushy feelings it was being assaulted with… being forced to feel over a little blond slip of a girl. Angel blocked him out not in the least bit interested in what the demon had to say on the matter, wanting only to sleep now with the woman he loved safely wrapped in his arms.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy stretched a little as she straightened up from picking up Angel's clothes from the bathroom floor, walking back out she smiled to see Angel still soundly sleeping in the bed. She was moving as quietly as humanly possible not wanting to wake him, but she knew that there was still a chance that she might do, her eyes took in the expanse of his pale back, the griffin tattoo catching her eyes and she couldn't help, but stop and admire his back. After a long moment Buffy managed to pull her gaze away from his naked back and moved her way over to the pile of dirty washing she had thrown into the washing basket she had dug out of a closet.

Pulling the belt from the pants before she let it drop into the basket, she checked the pockets of his jacket out of habit, before letting it fall into the basket as well. She was just going to do the same to the shirt when her gaze caught on the red stain on the left shoulder. Bringing the shirt closer to her she gasped her eyes widening as she took in the ragged hole in the shoulder of his shirt, that from the looks of it had been made by teeth… teeth that were sharper than a humans.

Buffy turned her gaze to the sleeping form of Angel, her eyes wide with hurt. _'Why didn't he tell me, he got hurt?'_ She thought as her fingers tightened in the material of the shirt he had worn last night. Moving slowly towards the bed, still not wanting to wake him from his peaceful slumber. Her gaze focused on his left shoulder searching with her eyes for any sign of the wound he had sustained last night, whilst he'd been out patrolling to help the innocent. As she searched his shoulder Angel shifted in his sleep, before blinking his eyes open, his sensitive nose picking up on his love's distress. Rolling onto his side so that he could look at her with his still sleepy gaze, he gave her a reassuring smile, hoping to help calm her. "Morning, Buffy. What's the matter?" He murmured sleepily.

"What's the matter?" Buffy repeated a little angrily, and Angel sat himself up as he swiftly woke up completely having heard the anger in her voice. His eyes focusing on the ruined shirt that was clutched in her hands. "How about what happened last night?! Why didn't you tell me when I asked?" She asked with a frown pulling down her brow as she looked at him for an explanation.

"I-I," Angel stuttered as he wondered which question to answer first. "I got bitten last night whilst dealing with that group of demons I told you I took care of. It wasn't a serious wound." He assured her.

Buffy nodded disbelievingly, still feeling hurt that he hadn't told her last night, had deliberately kept it from her when he knew that she would want to know if he had gotten hurt! "If it wasn't serious… why didn't you tell me about it?"

Angel met her hurt angry gaze and swallowed. "I just didn't want you to worry." He told her truthfully.

Buffy stared at him for a moment, before sighing and throwing his shirt at him. He tried to catch it out of instinct. "I'm going to go get the shopping done." She told him as she walked away from the bed her back to him. "I'll be back." She told him as she picked up her handbag and walked out the door without a backward glance.

Angel watched her leave before sighing and running a hand through his hair, his gaze going down to the incriminating shirt Buffy had thrown at him and another sigh escaped him. He had been trying to do a good thing, by not making her worry over such a small thing… but obviously all he had done was hurt her feelings by not trusting her.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy handed the money over to the cashier, before picking up her bags of groceries and beginning the trek back to the apartment she was sharing with Angel. She was calm now and feeling really rather apologetic for the way she had acted. She hadn't even said good morning, she'd just cut into him. And in a way it was kinda sweet that he hadn't wanted her to worry, but it was her right to worry about him. Well maybe not her right, but as the person who loves him she was allowed to worry about him. Buffy sighed, wishing that one of her hands were free so that she could brush some hair off her face. She trudged up the street and gave a polite smile to a person who was walking past her on the path way.

Seeing a little coffee shop, Buffy hesitated on the path, before walking towards it feeling the need for a caffeine fix before going the last stretch to where Angel was waiting for her to come home.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel opened the microwave a second after the machine beeped shrilly to let him know that it was finished heating his blood. Pulling out the mug he took a big gulp of it his gaze going to the door for what felt like the hundredth time since Buffy had left that morning. Forcing his gaze away from the cheap wooden door knowing that watching the door wouldn't make Buffy walk in through the door like he wanted. His gaze went past the clothes horse that the drying laundry he had done to keep him busy after Buffy had stormed out, having realized that that was what she had been doing when she had found his ruined shirt. Finishing his mug of blood in another two large gulps he moved to put it in the sink when he heard the sound of the door opening.

Jerking his head towards the door he smiled as this time he actually saw it open and the open door revealed Buffy awkwardly shuffling in through the open door with her bags of shopping. Hurrying over to her he relieved her of the heavy bags and he set them down on the ground before taking her in his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I really did just didn't want you to worry." A shaky sigh of relief escaping him as she hugged him back.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't even say 'good morning' to you this morning. All I did was jump you about not telling me about getting injured." Buffy said apologetically as she rested her head against his chest.

"And next time. I'll tell you." Angel swore softly as he pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Well, that's good to know." Buffy murmured as she breathed in his scent. "As your girlfriend I have a right to worry and patch you up if you get injured." She quipped seriously. Angel chuckled at the tone of her voice and nodded as he pulled back slightly. "But, uh, don't go making a habit of getting injured. Ok?" She tacked on.

"I promise." Angel assured her.

Buffy sighed as she place a hand on one of Angel's arms that were still holding her. "I suppose I should get the washing at least started, if we want to continue wearing clean clothes."

"Already done." Angel said proudly, gesturing over to the washing that he had done.

Buffy glanced over at the freshly washed clothes and smiled as she turned her gaze back to him. "Let's never fight again, ok."

Angel shook his head at her. "We didn't have a fight, Buffy. We had a misunderstanding, that's all. But let's never have another one of those, ok?"

Buffy nodded with a little laugh. "Sounds good to me." Buffy stayed in Angel's embrace for a long moment, before reluctantly pulling back from him. "I should put the groceries away."

"Yeah, probably should." Angel replied allowing his girl to pull away from him. "So, what did you get?" He asked as he picked up one of the bags and walked with Buffy back into the kitchen.

"Everything I need to make that vegetarian pasta I was telling you about last night and the all-important juice." Buffy replied as she set her bag down on the kitchen bench.

"Did you want some help making it?" Angel offered, and Buffy smiled brightly in answer, before she began pulling things out of her bag. Angel looked in his and seeing the juice pulled it out and walked over to the fridge to put it away.

*****B/A***B/A*****

The demon with the blue-black oily skin stood in the dark shadows watching the apartment building, his hands carefully hidden in his coat and his small horns hidden by the hoody he had pulled up as far as he could over his head as he stood as much in the shadows as he could, being careful to avoid eye contact with the humans that were still wandering the streets. He watched the door of the apartment complex he had seen the vampire that had saved him from the band of demons that had been after him. He'd been standing across the street since night had fallen dark enough for him to conceivably go unnoticed by the humans that were forever bustling to and fro always too busy to take much notice of someone loitering around outside a building minding his own business. He took a step back plunging deeper into the shadows as the door to the apartment complex opened revealing the vampire that he had been waiting for. His eyes narrowed as the tall dark vampire looked around the night for a moment, before he walked down the three steps that led up and from the door and headed up the pavement away from him. The slender demon hesitated a moment, remembering just how powerfully viscous the vampire could be, before hurrying across the road and after the vampire.

Angel glanced to his left without moving his head, his keen senses picking up on a demon following him, a demon that he had sensed briefly before it had disappeared as quickly as he had sensed it. Angel kept his pace steady, not wanting to let on to the demon that he knew that he was following him. Walking for a couple of blocks, before he turned down an alley and out of sight of the demon following him, merging into the shadows as he quickly stepped into the shadows allowing them to swallow him completely as they had done so easily for the last couple of centuries since he had been turned. Lurking in the shadows he waited patiently knowing that the demon would come, he could still sense him coming closer. It didn't take long before the demon turned the corner into the alley.

The demon's eyes searched the alley for the demon, only to see an empty alley, something that he hadn't expected, causing him to slow cautiously. His experiences telling him that something was up. Angel merged out of the shadows and with a swift movement as the demon turned to leave the alley, his survival instincts telling him to run for his life… to try again when things didn't feel so fishy. Angel grabbed him tugging him deeper into the alley, causing the demon to let out a growl and struggle, but his efforts where all for nothing as Angel slammed him up against the alley wall with a growl of his own. "Why are you following me?" He growled, his eyes turning amber as he allowed his face to shift in the hopes of encouraging an answer from the demon that now reeked of fear exciting the darker part of him that he so desperately tried to keep hidden deep within him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The demon snarled with an attitude that was bigger than himself.

Angel growled. "I have things to do, so stop jerking me around, before I decide to just plunge my pretty silver knife through your rotten heart." He said impatiently.

The demon struggled for a moment, his eyes widened as the vampire's hand disappeared inside his jacket and he let out a frustrated growl. "I-I wanted to thank you!" He grunted out, relief flooding him as the vampire's hand withdrew from his jacket as empty as it had went in.

"You're the demon I sensed last night after I killed that group of demons in the alley by the docks. They were after you." Angel murmured as he released the demon from his grasp.

The demon straightened his overly large clothes and self-consciously pulled the hoody back completely over his head. "Yeah, that's right."

Angel looked the demon over with considering eyes. He could tell that he was young, young enough in demon standards of his kind that he shouldn't be out on his own, let alone getting into the kind of trouble that had mean burly demons sent after him. "What did you do?" He asked, his gaze going back up to the young male demons face.

"Nothin'." The demon said defensively, his arms crossing over his chest.

Angel sighed and gave the demon a look. "Those demons that were after you, their Bunki demons. There too dumb to go after someone on their own and they won't chase for too long if you've stumbled across them. They prefer easy meals, but they are particularly viscous. They are the kind of demons that a stronger demon would send after someone that's crossed them and can't be bothered dealing with personally. So again, what did you do to get a group of bounty demons sent after you?" Angel asked again.

"Nothin'!" The demon answered, but this time elaborated. "My father owed a demon… a powerful underworld demon a lot of money. Now, seeing as the old man died, they are looking to collect it from me. Only I don't got their money." The kid scuffed his overly large shoe against the ground his head dipping for a moment, before looking back up at the demon that had saved him from the wrath of the demons looking to collect from him, one way or another.

Angel sighed again, feeling sorry for the kid standing before him and so he took a small step back giving him a little more room. "What's your name?"

"Karl." The demon answered.

Angel nodded slowly. "Karl, do you know which demon is after you?" He asked.

Karl scowled up at the vampire. "I don't need your pity or sympathy vampire!" He said stubbornly.

"I wasn't giving you any." Angel tried to sooth. "So, what do you want from me?" He asked.

Karl gave him a look. "Nothin, my dad always said that if somebody helps you even if you don't ask for it… or want it," Karl made sure to add. "That you should thank them and make sure that you even the score. 'Cause it's no good to be in debt to any man or demon." Karl explained, a frown darkening his face as he spoke. "So, what do you want from me?"

Angel smirked in amusement, not being able to help himself as he stared down at the small demon in front of him that was staring at him defiantly as if he was ten feet tall instead of 4. "Nothing, kid."

"Well, great." Karl said sarcastically. "I've done what I've had to… and I'm not a kid!" He added as if just realizing that the vampire had dared to call him that, causing Angel to chuckle. Karl scowled at him indignantly, before hurriedly moving towards the street.

Angel gazed after him as the kid stalked away from him. "Karl," He called as a thought struck him, causing the young demon to turn and look at him again questioningly. "You don't happen to know of any boats leaving for Los Angeles do you?" He asked.

Karl shrugged a little. "Might do. Why do you wanna know?"

Angel shrugged as well. "A friend and I are looking to move there." He answered. Karl gave him a thoughtful look, and Angel felt hope swell in his chest as he waited for Karl's reply.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy sat herself down on the chair by the small dining table, her heart beating an agitated rhythm in her chest as she fought to process the words that Angel had told her with an excited look on his face. A look that was beginning to turn worried as he took in her reaction. "A-A demon's ship?"

"Well, uh… it's more like a yacht." Angel corrected gently, as he pulled out the chair beside the one she was in and sat down in it facing her.

Buffy blew out a breath, her hands clenching together worriedly. She really, really didn't like the idea of being on such a small vessel with an unknown demon. "Are you sure that sailing to L.A in a demons bo… yacht…"

"Buffy," Angel began concernedly, not likely the colour pale colour of her tanned skin of her face. He had been so excited at the idea of being able to get on the road… or water to L.A that he hadn't even considered her reaction to the idea of travelling with an unknown demon. Something that he really should have considered before going off with Karl to look at the vessel that he had to offer. He's just been so happy at the idea of being able to leave London, a place that they both weren't overly fond of… "We don't have to take this boat to L.A we can wait for the one that's leaving in a few more days." He offered.

Buffy took in a deep breath trying to compose the uncomfortable beat of her heart as it battered against her ribcage. She met his eyes and attempted a smile for him in an attempt to calm his concerns. "You said you saved this demon last night?"

Angel nodded slowly. "I did."

"And that's why he came up to you tonight…" Buffy added with a small frown darkening her brow. "No other reason?" She couldn't help, but murmur.

"None, Buffy. He was just doing what his father taught him." Angel tried to assure her, his hand moving towards her as he reached across them to take one of her hands in his own, giving it what he hoped was a comforting squeeze. Drawing Buffy's gaze back to his. "Buffy we really don't have to take this yacht to L.A I can wait the couple more days."

Buffy hesitated a moment longer, still not really liking the idea of being a passenger on any kind of vessel that would mean close quarters with a demon… one that she didn't know. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm the uncomfortable beating of her heart as she tried to swallow back her fear, knowing just how badly Angel didn't like it here, and wanted to get on his way to Los Angeles and on his way to redemption… Forcing herself to give him a bright smile. "No… it's alright. I trust you, and if you say that this demon," Buffy paused for a second. "Karl, is safe then there's no reason why we can't take him up on his offer."

Angel remained silent for a moment, he could tell that she still wasn't completely sold on the idea, but the stubborn tilt of her chin told him that she was determined to stick by her decision. Despite feeling bad for not thinking more clearly before bringing up the idea, he couldn't help but also feeling somewhat elated by the fact that she would place that much trust in him. Buffy cleared her throat trying to remove the lump there, before she sprung out of her chair trying to act like her usual self. "So when are we leaving?"

"Karl, said to meet him tomorrow night at the docks an hour after nightfall if we were coming with him." Angel replied, his brown eyes following Buffy's progress as paced in small circles in front of him.

"So, he's going to L.A too." Buffy murmured half to herself half to Angel, trying to wrap her mind around the idea.

Angel shook his head. "No, he just wants to drop us off there in return for me saving his life. He's not interested in the cesspool that is Los Angeles." He explained as he stood from the chair he had taken after she had sunk down in her chair. Walking over to her he interrupted her pacing as he stood in her path almost causing her to walk into his much larger frame. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her against his chest gently. Buffy slid her arms around him in return, resting her head against his strong chest, hoping that Angel didn't feel the tension that she was sure was in her shoulders.

She allowed herself to stay in his embrace basking in his strength and the love they felt for each other. "I guess we should start packing." She murmured softly against his chest, knowing that he would hear her.

Angel nodded slowly unwilling to move for the moment as he enjoyed the feel of her small warm body against his. "Not just yet. We've got the whole of tomorrow." Buffy smiled happily and snuggled deeper into Angel's chest, pressing so close that she could hear the echo of her own heartbeat in his normally quiet chest. Angel closed his eyes, his sensitive hearing easily picking up the beat of Buffy's heart and the echo that reverberated in his own chest, allowing him for the moment to believe that it was the beat of his own heart and not merely stolen from the woman he loved above all others.

**A/N:** Well, that is chapter 10, I'm sooo sorry that it is so late! But I had a little trouble, so I really hope that you all enjoy it and hopefully with some encouragement my muse will be inspired to get the next chapter out much faster.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** A huge thank you goes out to the people who reviewed the last chapter your feedback is always appreciated and keeps me writing. And unfortunately again I must apologise for the long wait on this chapter. It gave me a little trouble as I wasn't sure how to start it and a couple of other scenes. In any case I hope that you enjoy this chapter, I for one am excited about finally getting this chapter out as despite the fact that it is just a filler chapter after all this time to me it finally feels like the prologue for this story is over and next chapter the start of the main story will finally begin and after 11 chapters it's about time lol. Enjoy :)

**CHAPTER 11**

Buffy stood beside Angel as they looked at the yacht that was tethered at the dock, her hazel eyes took in the vessel that was supposed to get them to Los Angeles as best they could in the darkness of the night. The boat having been tethered away from the glowing lights that illuminated the main part of the dock. She bit her lower lip nervously as she took in the small boat, not at all sure she liked the look of it. To her it looked as if it couldn't survive a voyage out to sea and as much as she wanted to get away from London, she didn't fancy dying out at sea. "Angel…" Buffy murmured, her hand reaching out to gently touch his sleeve. "Are you sure that this, ah boat is seaworthy?" She asked, her voice giving away her nervousness.

Angel looked down at her as he took her hand. "It's more sturdy then it looks." He assured her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze with his own. Still seeing the doubt in her eyes as she looked at the boat that would take them to the shores of California, America. "We don't have to go. We still have time to turn around and go back to the hotel… they might give us our room back."

Buffy steeled herself and managed to shake her head, she couldn't say that she was one hundred precent comfortable with the situation, or the vessel that was supposed to see them safely to Los Angeles, but she trusted Angel perhaps more then she had trusted anyone before and if he said it was safe she believed him. "After all we went through to get ready to sail? I don't think so!" Buffy smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze, her gaze glancing momentarily at the cooler filled with blood bags he had acquired the night before. It had taken him so long to get back to her and the sun was close to rising that she had been afraid that he would not make it back before the sun had risen, but he had made it much to her relief along with the cooler… a cooler that seemed a little small to her… "Are you sure that you have enough…"

"Yes." Angel replied with a small wince, thinking that his voice sounded sharper then intended in his hurry to cut Buffy off before she said the word that he knew would be at the end of her sentence. He lowered his gaze to the cooler that was filled with what was to be his nourishment on the trip. He would rather be without it, but he wouldn't risk Buffy's life by starving himself, he knew all too well what could happen when he went without food. It wasn't going to be a long journey to be sure, but the thought of accidentally hurting his girl was something he could not abide.

"So you made it." Karl said as he arrived on the docks, his feet carrying him quickly towards them. With hardly a second glance at them he walked pasted them heading towards his boat his black beady eyes nervously scanning the dock searching for any demons that could be lurking in the darkness just waiting to attack him now that he had returned to his ship. Nimbly he jumped up onto his deck, he turned to see the vampire and the girl the vampire had spoken of still in the same spot as when he had arrived on the docks. "Well, what are you waiting for? A man servant to come get your baggage? If you're coming get on with it, I won't be waiting around for you forever." Karl said impatiently, his eyes once again nervously flickering about, almost certain that his enemies would appear out of nowhere to prevent his leaving with the money they believed he owed them.

"Alright, we are coming, Karl. We'll be on our way soon enough." He assured the young demon. Karl threw him a withering look, not at all appreciating the vampires attempt at reassuring him. Angel ignored the look in favour of picking up the bag filled with his books and clothes swinging it over his shoulder, before grasping the handle of the cooler as Buffy lifted her own bag from the damp ground. She had hardly lifted it to waist height when Angel gently took it from her lax grasp and swung it over his free shoulder. Buffy hesitated a moment as Angel began making his way towards the boat, her fears of travelling with an unknown demon on a boat that didn't look all that sturdy giving her pause. But when Angel paused and began to turn back to look at her, she gave herself a mental shake and headed after him not wanting to seem cowardly especially after having made so much fuss over being fine with it. She smiled at Angel as she caught up with him, she walked past him her heart beating a little uncomfortably in her chest as the boat loomed up in front of her.

The feel of Angel so close behind her gave her the confidence to reach up and grab the railing to give her more balance as she stepped onto the boat, a small sharp bolt of fear shot through her as a small wave rocked the boat unexpectedly. Angel stepped down lightly onto the deck beside her, his hand coming to rest comfortingly onto her slim shoulder as he leaned in towards her… so close that his lips were almost brushing softly against her ear. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Buffy nodded. "I almost lost my balance that's all." She assured him, a quick movement drew her attention and she turned slightly to see the strangely coloured demon throwing the rope that tethered them to the dock onto it with a damp splat.

Karl glanced over to them as jumped down to the deck. "There's a cabin bellow, you can throw your stuff in there." He said a little curtly, before he pushed past them, his eyes peering out over the dock searching out suspicious forms, not seeing anything he hurried over to the controls. Quickly he turned the key, feeling a sense of security as the engine purred to life beneath his feet. Resting his hands on the steering wheel he guided his father's yacht away from the dock, heading out towards the open sea, his dark eyes squinting slightly as he peered through the glass wishing that he felt brave enough to turn the lights on to better see the ocean he was navigating, but he'd rather not risk being seen. The longer it took that bastard to find out he was gone the less likely it would be that he'd be able to follow him!

Buffy followed Angel into the cabin not feeling comfortable being out on the deck by herself with the demon… not that he was all that interested in them, he'd been far more focused on getting them out of the dock… away from whatever was haunting him. Angel flicked a dim light on in the cabin for Buffy's benefit. "See this isn't so bad." He said, trying to boost Buffy's spirits, thinking not for the first time, that perhaps it would have been better that he hadn't suggested this at all.

Buffy looked around the small cabin, finding herself pleasantly surprised by it. "Yeah, it's alright. A bit messy though." She murmured.

Angel gave a small laugh his gaze going around the messy cabin. "Well, you can't expect too much from a bachelor pad."

Buffy nodded and gave a little sigh, the cabin was nice despite the mess and being cramped. She had imagined something much worse after seeing the boat itself. "I guess not." She replied softly.

"Why don't you lie down for a few hours?" Angel suggested whilst gesturing to one of two beds. "While I go see if the kid needs any help."

Buffy gave a slightly reluctant nod and moved towards the closest bed and sat down on the edge of it as Angel stood up from where he had been squatting beside the luggage, having been careful to place the cooler somewhere out of the way. "Somehow I don't think he'd like being called a kid." She murmured, raising her head so that she could look up at Angel as he moved closer to her.

"What makes you say that?"

Buffy gave a little shrug and leaned into Angel's gentle touch as his hand caressed over her cheek. "He's got a big old attitude."

Angel chuckled again. "That he does." He agreed as he stooped down to plant a kiss to the top of her head. "Try and get some sleep, ok." Buffy nodded as she smothered a yawn, it'd been a huge night and day just packing and making sure that they both had everything that they needed for their trip.

Buffy watched him walk out the door, closing it softly behind him. With a soft tired sigh she lay down, her nose twitching slightly at the salty, fishy scent that the mattress greeted her with. Her nose quickly adjusted to the faint, but unpleasant scent and soon fell asleep to the soft rocking of the small lapping waves.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy woke to the feel of cool arms wrapped about her and a strong chest pressing against her back. She smiled and snuggled deeper into Angel's familiar person, not caring that it must be morning for Angel to be snuggled up behind her. She had woken up a couple of times during the night to find herself still alone in the small cabin, but each time she had managed to go back to sleep with no problem, but she had felt a little lonely without Angel there beside her. Buffy smiled cheekily as she awkwardly shifted around inside Angel's hold so that she was facing him. Reaching out she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed, adding a little more force as her first attempt barely even moved him.

Angel groaned tiredly as he was rolled onto his back and a warm body rolled on top of his. Opening his eyes he was greeted with Buffy's cheeky grin. "Hey, what's up?" Angel mumbled.

Buffy gave a little innocent shrug. "The bed's not all that comfy."

Angel raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and I am?"

Buffy nodded. "Uh-huh." She confirmed before lowering her head so that it was pillowed on his shoulder her face pressing into the crook of his neck. "Much."

Angel laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. "Well, you're a pretty good blanket yourself." Buffy kissed his neck softly in response, she wasn't tired anymore, but she was more than happy to just bask in his presence. Happily she closed her eyes, her fingers moving in meaningless patterns against his skin. Angel closed his eyes once again, wondering over the fact that he had laughed so freely so much in so short a time since meeting his girl… it made it almost hard to believe that he had once thought he'd never know the feeling of being happy again… and yet here he was, the happiest he could ever recall being and it felt better than anything he had ever imagined!

"So, did Karl let you help him out last night?" Buffy asked breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"No, he's stubborn. Wants to do it all on his own... plus I made the mistake of calling him a kid." He added teasingly, enjoying the soft giggle he got in response. "I'll work on him again tomorrow night. He's gotta rest at some point, not even an old demon can go forever without sleep, and he's just a child." Buffy nodded, but gave no vocal response, knowing that she should let Angel sleep. A frown pulled down her brow slightly as she closed her eyes once again. Her thoughts in conflict as her ingrained suspicions of demons warred with what she had seen and been told about the demon. Buffy sighed quietly and burrowed deeper into Angel seeking the comfort she felt in his arms, and in a reflex response he tightened his arms about her.

Why did everything have to be so damn complicated! It would have been such a simple thing if she had never met Angel, had never had her idea of what demons were then she wouldn't be struggling like this… it wasn't in her to leave someone in pain alone to suffer, especially not a child, but… a demon was a demon… or at least that was what she had used to believe… meeting Angel had challenged that… but she wouldn't change meeting Angel, she was to glad to have met him. Besides if it wasn't for Angel she would be dead right now, so she could handle this for him. It was only one demon, a demon child… a skinny small demon child… he wasn't much of a threat to her alone not with the way she had been raised, but with Angel it was a sheer impossibility.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy stepped out onto the deck of the boat, smiling up at the sun, enjoying the feel of it after having spent the last couple of days below decks snuggled up with Angel, enjoying the feeling of having him so close, but she had missed the sun and fresh air. The air in the cabin being hot and stuffy now that they were getting closer to the warmth of California. In all honesty she had wanted to come up out onto the deck much earlier, but she'd had to work up the courage to do so. No matter how many times she told herself that their demon host wasn't a threat to her, but somehow no matter how safe she felt when she was in Angel's strong arms, the moment she left them with thoughts of heading up the small flight of stairs and out onto the deck where Karl was steering the boat… or whatever it was he did all day up there, filled her with unease of a kind that was hard to shake no matter what kind of pep-talk she gave herself.

Of course she had gone up with Angel when he went up to take over the wheel, the second night of their journey when Karl had reluctantly given into his need to sleep after making absolutely certain that Angel could steer the boat and knew what direction to go. But after that it had just been the both of them out in the cool night wind. And she'd enjoyed being out on the deck with Angel, it was like they were in their own private world on the yacht. It was a lovely romantic fantasy, but it didn't keep her from curling up and going to sleep, despite all the rest she got in the cabin mostly out of boredom. To her surprise though Angel didn't say anything about it, just scooped her up just before sunrise and carry her back down to the cabin whilst Karl to over the wheel.

Even so it was good to see it during the day the ocean looked far more bright and cheery under the rays of the midday sun. She tapped the cling wrapped salad sandwich she held in her hand with thoughtful fingers as she pondered where she wanted to sit to have lunch. Looking over the yacht, her hazel eyes seeking out the form of the young demon Karl, wanting to be able to choose a spot that seemed a safe distance from him. It wasn't difficult to spot him, to her surprise he wasn't at the wheel, but at the other end of the boat sitting with slumped shoulders his back to her. Buffy went to turn away to head to the opposite end, but something made her hesitate her eyes still fixed on the demon. Her eyes narrowed on his shoulders, _'Where they… shaking?'_ She thought surprised. She stared intently for a long moment, before she gave a soft sigh. _'Yep, they were shaking.'_ She worried her lower lip with her teeth nervously as she considered the situation.

She wanted nothing more than to be able to retreat to the other side of the boat, not having any real desire to interact with the strange demon… but he was obviously upset about something to be crying over in the corner instead of determinedly steering the boat towards their destination. Buffy worried her lip for a moment longer, before she stiffened her spine and began taking slow steps towards the young demon. She was brought up despising demon kind, but she had been raised to show kindness and from what Angel told her Karl was only a mere child in demon terms… and how could she leave a child alone in such a state? Cautiously she approached him not wanting to spook him. Her efforts were wasted though as before she was even ten steps from reaching him, his voice spooked her. "What do you want?" He asked.

Buffy wanted nothing more than to turn and run… but she had already come this far, what was the point if she just gave up now? "I was just wondering if you were alright?"

"Of course I'm alright! What a stupid question!" Karl grumbled angrily, his hands coming up to scrub agitatedly at his cheeks and eyes.

"Really?" Buffy murmured stepping closer, so that she was standing beside him, finding that her nervousness was quickly disappearing, his responses reminding her greatly of an adolescent boy she had once met. "Then why do your eyes resemble a leaky faucet?"

"I'm not crying!" Karl snapped irritated as he lowered his arms from his face, thinking that he had gotten to all the betraying tears that had been staining his cheeks.

"Then I must be imagining the puffiness of those eyes." Buffy commented as she slowly sat down beside him, her nose screwing up slightly as she felt the butt of her jeans get wet and realized that she must have sat in a wet spot. Karl glanced over at her suspiciously wondering why she was suddenly deciding to be sociable after spending the last two days of the trip doing everything she could to avoid spending any time with him. Not that he minded she wasn't any concern of his, neither of his guests were, they could do what they liked as long as it didn't put his father's boat in danger. "So, I uh, wanted to uh, thank you. I know it's a little late in the giving, but better late than never, right? So, thanks for giving us a free ride."

Karl shrugged and looked back out over the sea unwillingly feeling embarrassed by the humans politeness. "No need to go making a big deal out of it. I owed your boyfriend a favour and I was taught to always pay my debts."

A small smile curled up Buffy's lips at the way he said that, with pride, affection and the tough guy attitude that he seemed to have down to a T. "Sounds like you had a good teacher." She mentioned conversationally feeling completely comfortable in the young demons presence.

"I did, I had the best." Karl replied enthusiastically his face lighting up for a brief moment, before smoothed out his features and he looked back out over the water. "I'd better get back to steering the boat." He muttered, before he jumped up and almost scurried away from her.

Buffy watched him go for a moment before looking down at the sandwich that she had clutched in her hands, suddenly feeling bad for being so scared of Karl, for judging him. She had to stop doing that. Angel had opened her eyes to the fact that not all demons were bad, but what was the point of that if she didn't learn from it and grow! With a determined nod Buffy began unwrapping her sandwich, her tummy growling hungrily at her now.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel couldn't help but smile as he watched Buffy and Karl together, his girl having taken to trying to help Karl out about the boat where she could. At first Karl had been reluctant, uncertain and more than a little wary, perhaps even annoyed, but soon enough he had grown used to her and had let her help him out with little things, keeping the boat tidy and working. It set his heart at ease at seeing Buffy no longer afraid of the young demon. It eased the guilt he had been feeling over suggesting this and making Buffy feel obligated to agree to travel with an unknown demon. He had missed her company during the day light hours though as she had spent more time above decks during the day and the tan that had been beginning to fade was once again as vibrant as it had been when he had met her.

Angel turned his gaze back to the water in front of him and adjusted the wheel slightly, his eyes easily piercing the darkness beyond the light the spot light threw out over the dark ocean, Karl feeling comfortable with the lights now that they were so far out to sea. He glanced around behind him at the sound of light footsteps coming towards him. "Hey, how's ship maintenance going?" He asked.

Buffy hooked the coiled rope up on a mounted hook and rolled her shoulders tiredly. "It's keeping me busy. There's really not all that much to do between the two of us, but I think I sometimes make more work for poor Karl. I didn't there was so much to do even on a small motorised boat like this. I even think that Karl is going back and redoing some of the stuff I've done."

Angel gave her a small smile. "Well, I think he's enjoying your company."

Buffy gave him a hopeful look. "You really think so?" She asked.

Angel nodded. "Yeah, he's brightened up a lot since you've taken to hanging out with him." He assured her.

"Well at least I'm not just being a nuisance then." Buffy murmured as she raised her hands towards the ceiling whilst going up on the tips of her toes, stretching out the muscles in her back.

"Speaking of Karl, shouldn't you be getting back to work? I'm sure Karl is wondering where you've got to." Angel said his voice intoned with amusement.

"I doubt it." Buffy replied as she leaned against the switch board. "Karl's gone down to bed." She explained, just before a rather large yawn overtook her and her hand reached up to cover her mouth a moment too late.

"Perhaps you should consider doing the same." Angel suggested.

Buffy shook her head slowly she was tired, but she wasn't quite ready to go down to bed just yet. "In a little while. It's nice out here at night now, not near so cold anymore." Buffy smiled brightly as she turned her gaze from looking out the glass across the calm ocean to Angel as he stood holding the wheel. "Hey, can I have a turn?" She asked, indicating the wheel with a small gesture of her hand.

Angel nodded. "Sure." He agreed without hesitation and immediately Buffy came to him eager to have a turn at steering the yacht. Angel took a step back and allowed Buffy's small hands to replace his on the wheel. "Have you ever steered a boat before?" He asked.

"Nope." Buffy replied as she felt the hum of the boats motor beneath her fingers for the first time. "The few times I've been on a ship it's always been in a strictly passenger capacity." Buffy said as she stuck her tongue out slightly from between her lips, her teeth sinking lightly into the pink muscle as she concentrated on steering the vessel. She was concentrating so hard that she jumped slightly, wincing in pain as she accidently bit her tongue in her surprise, at the feel of Angel's strong hands covering her own.

Angel adjusted the wheel slightly, setting the boat back on course for America. "You have to keep the wheel straight. Otherwise we might get lost." Angel murmured as he released Buffy's hands. Letting them settle lightly on her slim sides, dipping down slightly he silently sniffed her hair, being careful not to give himself away.

Buffy laughed softly, slightly embarrassed. "Oops, I didn't even realize I'd even moved it." She said self-consciously.

"It's easy to do." Angel assured her as his hands slid forward so that he was hugging her from behind, whilst keeping an eye on the wheel to ensure that they remained on course. Not fancying getting lost at sea for everyone on boards sake. There was only so much food on board after all… and Buffy wouldn't be able to survive long once the food and water dried up.

"I'm glad that we came, Angel." Buffy said softly and smiled when she felt Angel's arms tighten around her slightly. "Karl isn't so bad. Not scary at all, despite the tough guy attitude. He's actually really kinda sweet once ya get to know him."

Angel looked down at the top of her head surprised. "Really? I didn't even think he had a sweet side under all that attitude."

Buffy laughed again. "Well, duh. I doubt he'd let a big strong adult male see anything that could be considered a weakness in guy speak." She said teasingly.

Angel's lips curled up into a small amused smile at Buffy's quirky way of wording her sentence. He pressed a kiss into her hair, before standing up straight once again forcing his eyes to focus once again on the course they were heading. "Are you looking forward to America?" Angel asked breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

"Uh huh. It'll be great! We'll be able to see just how many celebrities we can spot." Buffy responded enthusiastically.

"Huh?" Angel asked confused.

"Uh, it's just a thing that people do… a game really, when they visit Los Angeles." Buffy explained.

"Oh," Angel breathed. "You'd be the winner of that game, hands done." Buffy leaned her head back so that she could look up at him. "I haven't seen a movie or gone to the theatre in years."

"Well, when we get to L.A we'll just have to do something about that. There should be something good showing at the cinema… not that that is all that important. I mean seeing a movie isn't really what we're going to L.A for…" Buffy babbled self-consciously, having been suddenly struck by how insignificant going to a movie was compared to what Angel really wanted to do in L.A.

"I think it would be nice to go see a movie." Angel said, breaking into her babble. Buffy relaxed immediately, suddenly happier then she thought possible at the prospect of going to the movies with her hunny.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy hurried down the small flight of stairs that lead to the cabin where Angel was spending the day. Opening the door and swiftly shutting it behind her Buffy entered the cabin to see Angel sitting up, rubbing at one of his eyes tiredly obviously having been woken up by her excited trample down the stairs. Jumping up onto the bed she knocked Angel back down with her enthusiasm. "Buffy, what is it?" Angel asked as he wrapped his arms around her, wondering what had happened to bring her down in such a state.

"Land." Buffy burst out happily. "I couldn't see it, but Karl said that he can see the coast of Los Angeles in the distance." She explained.

Angel sat up suddenly excited and anxious as well at being so close the place where he planned to truly begin his journey for redemption. "How far away are we?" He asked.

Buffy gave a little shrug, not really all that savvy with those kind of things. "Uh, Karl said that we should probably get there a couple of hours before sunset."

Angel hugged her closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "That's great. It'll finally be the beginning of the life I want." Angel stroked a hand over Buffy's hair as she pulled back from him slightly so that she could look at his face. "A life earning the gift of your love."

Buffy slid her hand over Angel's free one. "You know, I don't think a girl could be luckier than me." Buffy smiled a smile that had only the smallest hint of sadness tainting it, at the fact that he so firmly believed that he had to earn the right to her love, but she did understand as best she could without really knowing any details of his bloody past. "To have the gift of your love in return." Angel opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off by Buffy's lips coming up against his. "I love you." She murmured against his lips, before pulling back slowly her eyes opening after having fallen closed at the feel of his soft smooth lips against hers.

Angel's eyes slowly opened as well, his tongue coming out to flick over his lips, tasting Buffy's lingering unique flavour on his lips. "I love you too."

Buffy smiled again, this time far more brightly. "Good, because that's all I want or need." She told him earnestly, her hazel eyes meeting his steadily for a long moment before she forced herself to pull away, before she gave into the heat that had started to build in her core from the moment she had landed on top of Angel on the small bed. "I'll let you get back to sleep. I'm gonna go back up and see if I can't see America yet." She told him, her excitement from earlier returning to her voice.

Angel nodded and let Buffy slid off the bed despite wanting her to stay so that he could pleasure her like he was burning to do… had been burning to do since they had started this journey, but had refrained due to the lack of privacy, even if they'd had the cabin to themselves Karl would no doubt have heard them or sensed what they were doing just beneath him from up on the deck. "Sleep well, Angel." Buffy murmured as she carefully opened the door and closed it quietly behind her, in a far more delicate manner then how she had entered. Angel lay back completely on the bed once again his arms coming up to cross behind his head as he looked up at the faded and stained ceiling of the cabin. He would redeem himself! He didn't care how long it took him, he would sweat and bleed in the effort to feel like he deserved the love and happiness Buffy offered to him so freely. And one day, no matter how long away it was, Buffy would look at him and see a man worthy of her affections, a man that she could be proud to spend the rest of her life with.

A small slice of worry and pain lanced at his heart as he remembered that she was mortal… if it took him too long… she may well die before that happened… Angel gave his head a shake, he wouldn't let it. He had lived so much of his life as a failure and a monster, he would not fail in this as well. He wouldn't, couldn't fail her as well!

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy allowed Angel to help her off the yacht, feeling grateful for his steadying hand clasping hers as she stepped from the rocky boat to dock. She stood completely still for a moment after placing both her feet on the solid ground as she tried to get used to being on dry land once again. "Are you sure that you've got everything?" Angel asked from the boat as he tossed his own bag onto the dock beside her.

Buffy nodded. "I'm sure." She told him and watched as her own bag followed his onto the dock, before he smoothly jumped from the yacht to the dock. Buffy tore her eyes from Angel's sleekly muscled body as he straightened up carrying their luggage. Her gaze focusing on Karl who was still on the ship's deck. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here with us?" Buffy asked, referring to the offer she had made him much earlier that day.

Once again Karl shook his head without hesitation, although he had come to like the blond human and the brooding vampire wasn't half bad, he had no desire to stay in such a sunny country. "No, I have another destination in mind. I'm just gonna get some fresh supplies and be off again."

"Well, if you ever come back this way, feel free to drop us a line." Angel told him sincerely.

Karl nodded. "I doubt I'll be back this way, and if you ask me, you're crazy for setting up shop in a sunny assed place like this." Karl replied, before giving a short wave in fair well before disappearing from their view as he walked towards a cubby hole on the deck of his boat to grab a few now empty fuel barrels.

Angel hefted the straps of their bags onto his shoulders. "Come on, we should make a move, we've got to find a place to stay before day breaks… and something tells me it's not going to be as easy here as it was in London." He murmured, his sensitive ears picking up all different kinds of noises from the bustling night of Los Angeles.

Buffy nodded and fell into step beside him. "Do you think, Karl will be alright all on his own? He is a kid, right?" She asked concernedly as she looked back over at the yacht that they were slowly leaving behind, just as she saw a shadow that had to be Karl jumping easily from his boat to the dock and disappearing into the night in search of the supplies he needed before he could take off again.

Angel took her hand in his. "He did fine before he met us. I'm sure that he'll be just as fine where ever it is that he is headed. He's a tough kid." He assured her.

Buffy nodded and smiled, her hand squeezing his softly. "Yeah, you're right. He'll be right as rain. I mean when I was a kid there was no way that I could have done half the things he knows how to do. I'd be completely lost if I had to try to navigate that boat all by myself. I'd be lost at sea in no time at all… never to be seen or heard from again." Buffy said, joking at her own expense.

Angel's hand squeezed hers. "Well, it's a good thing that you will never have to." He said firmly, before leaning in towards her and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. Buffy glanced over at Angel from under her lashes, feeling like she had accidently hit a nerve. Despite that she couldn't help the small bubble of gladness that swelled up inside her at the knowledge that if something happened to her, that Angel would be saddened.

**A/N:** Alright that was chapter 11. I hope that this chapter was worth the long wait and again I apologise for the wait and for the fact that after all this time I can only give you a filler chapter. Anyway I hope that you enjoyed it, please leave some feedback on your way out to feed the musie and keep her motivated now that she seems inclined to work again :p


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Yes, I know I can't believe it either! I've actually got another update for this story up already! Lol. Thank you to those who took the time to review. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm super excited about as I've finally been able to add a new character.

**CHAPTER 12**

Cordelia giggled happily to herself as she sat in front of her mirror in her very own dressing room on the set she was working on. A place she had been filming for the past three hours for her very first commercial. Her first step into showbiz! She carefully looked at her face in the mirror, the makeup was a little too heavy for her normal tastes, but apparently it needed to look as it did to not make her look ghastly under the strong hot lights that were set up around the room they had set up in the studio for her to be filmed in. Her makeup definitely needed touching up after the long hours under the hot lights. She could hardly wait for the makeup artist to arrive! There was nothing she loved more than being pampered! Especially when it was her getting paid, instead of having to do the paying herself; she hated parting with money especially when she'd had to start parting with her own money instead of her daddy's.

Though once the makeup artist was finished with her once again, she'd have to get back out there under the hot lights and in front of the camera; she had enjoyed being in front of the camera… what she hadn't liked was just how critical the director had been! Nothing she had done had been good enough for him… there was always something that she needed to fix! Cordelia looked down at herself, the thin robe that had been provided for her not doing much to hide her charms, that were propped up on display by the tiny bikini she had been told to wear for the shoot. She didn't mind wearing it in fact she quite liked the way it looked on her and was considering asking the costume designer to make her one, or tell her where she had procured it. Still looking as good as she did, didn't do much for the sting of all the criticism she had gotten earlier. She had always considered herself a great actress, despite not having much experience in the acting field before moving to Los Angeles from the nowhere little town she had been so unfortunate to be born in.

She looked back up at her reflection, her hand going to her hair, patting at the strands that had been primped and curled until it hung in thick ringlets down her back, the shorter locks that framed her face hanging down past her shoulders in the same thick ringlets. She doubted very much that her hair had been so close to being singed by hair appliances before, but it had never looked as good as it did at the moment, what with all the care that had gone into it. Cordelia was distracted from her thoughts by a knock on her dressing room door. "Come in." She called, a flush of girlish pleasure colouring her cheeks as it hit her all over again that she was allowing someone into her dressing room on the set of her commercial shoot; even if it was only a small one. She angled herself towards the door as it opened and she smiled brightly as the director walked into her room. She had been expecting the makeup artist, but it was no bad thing to get personally visited by the director. "Oh, hi Kale. Is it time to start shooting again?" Cordelia asked her hands coming up to touch at her hair. "'Cause the makeup artist hasn't come to see me yet." She murmured apologetically.

Kale waved a dismissive hand as he shut the door behind him with a solid click. "I'm sure Jean will be along soon enough." He murmured as he stepped further into the room, his eyes on the brunette, his gaze raking impudently over her scantily clad body. Her bountiful breasts almost spilling out of the bikini top she was wearing. "How are you holding up?" He asked. "I know the first time in front of the camera can be a bit overwhelming."

"Oh, I'm doing fine… better than fine." Cordelia exclaimed happily. "And I'm more determined than ever to get the shot right this time." She assured the director. She had worked hard to get this part and there was no way that she wanted it to be given to somebody else, just over something like the way she sat as she rubbed the smelly sunscreen over that guys tanned broad back. He was hot and rubbing the cream on his back wasn't that much of a hardship, but after having done it going on what felt like the thousandth time, it got old, especially after he had started sighing in annoyance after a while of the shoot getting cut and done over, because the director wasn't happy with the take.

"That's good to hear. We can't take too much longer on shooting this commercial. We're already starting to run behind time. I've got another commercial to shoot after this one." Kale informed her, his eyes slowly rising back up her body to meet her brown eyes that were looking at him with determination.

"You won't have to worry about that, Kale. I'll definitely nail it next time. You won't have anything to complain about." Cordelia assured him as she jumped up from her seat. "As soon as Jean gets my makeup redone, I'll be ready."

Kale nodded a smile curling up his lips. "You know it's just that kind of determined fire that'll help you get to the top, but it's going to take more than determination to get you there." He murmured as he moved confidently towards her. "You'll need contacts. That's the real power in this town. If you want to get to the top, you need to know the right people."

Cordelia nodded, already knowing the truth of that. "Uh-huh, I've already begun working on that. Getting invited to the parties it the hard part, but once you're in. You can only go up from there." She said confidently.

"True, but everyone can use a leg up in this business." Kale said lowly as he came to stand in front of her. "Especially one that could go as far as you," Cordelia swallowed, a small frown marring her brow, a bad feeling about this whole conversation making the pit of her stomach sink as she fought the urge to step away from Kale. She had to just be imaging where this conversation was going! He was a professional Director! "I'd be more than happy to give you the leg up you need, if you're willing to play ball." He murmured suggestively. Before she could even think to stop herself, Cordelia's arm whipped out in a fast swing, her hand slapping harshly against Kale's right cheek.

Kale's hand came up to touch his stinging cheek, surprised beyond measure at the violent reaction he had received, with his blond hair and baby blue eyes in combination with his handsome features he had never been turned down by an actress yet!

"Are you crazy?!" He growled as he fought the urge to strike back at her, bruising her pretty face. "Do you really think that you'll be able to get anywhere in this business without shaking your shapely ass at agents, directors and casting managers alike." Cordelia frowned at him darkly a sharp cutting remark rising on her tongue, only for Kale to speak over her. "Because you will need to. With talent like yours, there's no way you'd be able to land a part otherwise." Cordelia gasped in outrage her hand once again flying through the air to slap him, only for Kale to be more prepared this time and catch her wrist, before the palm of her hand could touch his still stinging cheek a second time. "And seeing as you will have to fuck your way to the top, why not start with me?" He demanded to know, before lunging forward without waiting for an answer, his lips parting in anticipation of taking hers.

Cordelia let out a screeching sound of outrage, her free hand whacking at him, her nails racking at his flesh as she felt his hand squeeze around her breast in a far too familiar fashion. Bringing up one of her legs she used as much might as she could muster to force him away from her. Her hand coming up to wipe disgustedly at her mouth, her chest heaving as she glared at Kale who had just lost all the respect and admiration she'd had for him. Kale openly glared at her in return, a hand coming up at the feel of something wet sliding down his cheek. Bringing his fingers back from his cheek he stared down at his fingers, the tips covered in wet red blood; his wet red blood. "You're a stupid, whore!" Kale growled as he lowered his fingers his angry glare returning to Cordelia who was leaning against the bench of the vanity she had been sitting at when he had entered, looking at him with defiant outraged eyes. "You'll never work in this town again. I promise you that!"

Turning on his heel he yanked open the door, revealing a wide eyed Jean who'd been about to knock. "Stupid bitch." Kale muttered as he stalked past Jean. "That bitch will no longer need your services, Jean!" He called over his shoulder. "And where the bloody hell is that assistance of mine. I need him to call the girl who just missed out!" Cordelia heard him yell, his voice drifting away despite how loud he was yelling.

Jean gave Cordelia a look, which Cordelia scowled at before she turned her gaze away as she scrabbled to don her clothes over the bikini, not feeling the need to leave it for the 'next girl' after the way she had just been treated. Jean watched her for a moment, silently impressed that the girl she had thought for sure was the type to allow herself to be used to get to where she wanted to be, before she began walking away. She'd need to get ready to start afresh… something she wasn't all that impressed with! She'd gone to a lot of trouble to do up the fussy brunette that was more bitch than anything else.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy picked up an avocado from amongst the others in the sectioned off box they had been allocated to. She gave it a gentle squeeze and a sniff trying to tell if the vegetable was ripe or not. "What do you think?" She asked Angel who was standing beside her; holding a half full basket of the produce that she had already selected. She held the avocado up for Angel's inspection, not being able to decide herself if it was ripe or not, not having been a fan of the taste of it the vegetable and so hadn't really bought it before, but now that she had turned vegetarian she needed to broaden her vegetable horizons if she wanted to stay healthy as well as have some variety in her meals.

Angel took the vegetable from her hand, being careful not to squeeze the pudding out of the fragile thing. He'd already embarrassed himself doing that once since he'd met Buffy. He looked at the odd looking thing, not really having much clue as to how to tell if the thing was ready for eating either. Bringing it up to his nose, he sniffed at it knowing that his nose was hardly ever wrong. "It smells alright." He offered as he handed the green skinned vegetable back to Buffy.

Buffy shrugged. "Good enough for me." She said agreeably as she placed the avocado in the basket; knowing that she wouldn't get a better answer than that.

Grabbing a couple more avocado's that looked a felt roughly the same as the first one she had picked, placing them in the basket beside the first, before she began moving on her eyes scanning for what she needed and things that caught her eye. This was their second night in Los Angeles California and so far… she didn't have a complaint about the country, it was warm, vibrant and full of life, she doubted that she had ever seen a place that was so lively at night… not that it was all that late yet, but the supermarket was as full as she would expect to see during the day light hours. A warm smile curled up her lips as she paused by the bright red tomatoes, reaching down she picked up one that looked good, but as soon as she felt how soft it was she put it back and picked up another. The warm smile curling up Buffy's lips didn't go unnoticed by Angel, warmth that tomatoes didn't seem to deserve… they didn't look that good… at least not to his eyes. "What are you thinking?" He asked as Buffy bagged up a few of the tomatoes.

Buffy turned to him, the warmth in her smile growing as she looked up at him whilst placing the bag in the basket. "I was thinking about last night." She admitted, before moving past him, a box of strawberries catching her eye. Angel's lips curled up warmly as his own thoughts turned to the night before. His gaze following after Buffy; her gaze going back to him as she lowered the box of strawberries from her nose, when her gaze met his she stuck her tongue out at him for the briefest of moments and he chuckled deeply as he began walking after her. The night before was definitely worthy of the warm smile she was sporting as she moved leisurely around the produce section of the supermarket. It had been a night full of warmth and love. A relaxing night as they both stayed indoors settling into the apartment that they had managed to find. They didn't have much in the ways to unpack, but somehow… Buffy had managed to make it feel almost homey in the small one bedroom apartment they had managed to procure.

He probably should have gotten her to go to bed instead of staying up all night with him, it wasn't good for humans to stay up the entire night, but… they'd just been having too much fun and it had all felt so good, to be in the place where he would start the fight to redeem himself and earn the right to be happy with the woman that he had given his heart to. And later they had sat in front of a small TV and what some silent black and white movie that had been airing. Buffy had been safely snuggled in his arms and before long she had fallen asleep her head resting against his chest. And he'd sat with her sleeping in his arms whilst he'd watched the movie all the way through. He'd forgotten over the years as the world changed just how much he'd enjoyed silent movies when they had first come out when TV was still just a new and exciting thing to the world.

Angel caught up to Buffy, allowing her to place the items she had picked up into the basket. "So, are you almost done here?" He asked.

Buffy bit her lower lip to quiet the giggle that wanted to bubble forth, having been wondering when he might ask. "Almost. Just have to get some bread and then I'm sure that I'll be set for a while." She assured him as she began walking to the bread aisle of the supermarket. "So, do you really have to start tonight?" She asked, trying her best to sound completely casual.

"Well, I would like to. It would be better to start sooner rather than later." Angel murmured. "Not that I don't want to spend another night just with you." He hurriedly tacked on.

Buffy sighed softly, before tacking the smile back on her face, not wanting to stand in the way of what he wanted to do. She just wished that he wanted to do something that wasn't so dangerous. "Why couldn't you just be one of those procrastinator types?" She asked, attempting to be teasing.

Angel reached out and gently grasped her arm as she was reaching for a loaf of bread drawing her full attention to him. "I can't…" Angel swallowed and tried again, hoping that his voice wouldn't catch in his throat this time. "I won't be that type of man again."

Buffy looked up at him surprise at his words colouring her face. "You mean you used to be a procrastinator type?"

Angel nodded a frown darkening his brow as he remembered all too clearly just what he used to be like when he'd been a human man. "I used to be one of the worst types, Buffy. You couldn't get me to lift a finger to help out or even contemplate doing a hard day's work. I brought such shame down on my father…" Angel gave his head a shake trying to remove the memories that shamed him so now from the forefront of his mind. The image of his fathers' disappointed face haunting him more than he ever thought it would at the time he'd said fair-well to him. "I don't want to be that man again, Buffy. I want to be the type of man that works hard for those he loves; for you, Buffy. I don't ever want to disappoint you, like I have everyone else I've ever cared about."

Buffy was speechless for a long moment, her eyes wide as she stared up at him, before she smiled again, her hand coming up to rest over his. "I don't think you could ever disappoint me." She assured him, her hand squeezing over his reassuringly.

Angel released her arm and watched as Buffy selected a loaf of bread, before moving further down the aisle heading towards the rolls. "I hope not." He murmured doubtfully, his voice soft as he watched the woman he loved. He wanted nothing more than to believe that, but it was a difficult thing. He'd never, not disappointed someone before. He cleared his expression as Buffy turned back around to face him. "So are you ready?"

"Uh-huh." Buffy agreed as she made her way back towards him down the aisle. Angel couldn't help, but let out a breath of relief. He wasn't sure just how much more food shopping he could take. "Come on. The sooner we check out the sooner we can get you on your way to your first night on the job." She murmured jovially as she did her utmost to squash the part of her that wanted to try and change his mind so that she wouldn't worry.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Cordelia sighed irritated as she waited across the street from a supermarket having finally decided to call at taxi. She now thoroughly regretted deciding to walk off some of her irritation after she had scrambled out of the studio. She wasn't used to hoofing it! If she hadn't completely totalled her car the other week she wouldn't even be reduced to calling a filthy cab! But in a way she supposed that it was fitting to end the day as crappily as it had become! Today really hadn't turned out the way she'd thought it would. It had become such a disappointing mess, she never would have expected that her first opportunity to get into the biz would end with the director trying to get into her pants! Cordelia sighed again this time impatiently. It was bad enough that she had to call a taxi, let alone be made to wait like she was just some common nobody. "How long do those damn taxi people expect me to wait?" She grumped in annoyance her foot tapping against the concrete sidewalk she was standing on.

Cordelia was distracted from her irritation as she caught sight of a tall handsome brunette man coming out of the supermarket. Her foot stopped tapping against the pavement as she stared at him, her tongue flicking out to lick wetly over her lips. "Well, hello salty goodness." She murmured, her irritation over the lateness of her taxi forgotten as she studied the guy that had caught her eye. "Maybe tonight won't have such a crummy end after all." She hoped. She stepped towards the road, quiet willing to forget all about the stupid taxi and her aching feet if it meant she could walk home with the salty goodness that was standing across the street, just waiting for her to join him; she was sure… why else would he stand out there all alone. She stopped dead in her tracks just as her toes reached the end of the pavement as an annoyingly pretty petite blond came out of the supermarket a couple of bags in her arms. As scowl darkened Cordelia's face as she watched the blond come up beside the guy, a scowl that deepened as she realized that two knew each other as he took the bags from her arms and they began walking away from the supermarket together. And with the way her luck was today they weren't likely to just be brother and sister either.

Cordelia sighed once again, her shoulders slumping, her night really was going to be a complete bust! She looked up as headlights stopped in front of her, her eyes landing on the faded yellow cab that had finally arrived to pick her up. She looked at the faded yellow paint job with distaste and the sleazy looking driver made her crinkle her nose in distaste, but her feet were aching and she really didn't feel like walking or waiting for another cab if she sent this one off. "Tonight really is a disaster." Cordelia moaned, before she opened the back seat door of the taxi and clambered in; doing her best to make as little contact with the inside of the cab as possible, already feeling the need for a long hot shower after only a second of sitting in the back seat that she was quite certain was filthy!

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy watched Angel from underneath her lashes as she made a pretence of putting away the food stuffs they had brought home not too long ago. She was too busy watching Angel getting ready to go out on his first night of patrol in Los Angeles. When he turned around to face her, Buffy quickly busied herself with reaching into one of the bags of groceries, trying to seem like that was what she had been doing all along. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay and help you put away the groceries?" Angel asked.

Buffy looked up from the bag and shook her head at Angel. "Uh, no. I'll be alright. It's probably best I put them all away anyway. I'm the one that's going to need to know where everything is."

Angel gave a short nod. "Well, if you're sure."

"I'm sure." Buffy assured Angel. She watched Angel turn away from her as he headed towards the door. When he got close to the door she couldn't stand still any longer. "Angel." She called making him stop and turn towards her; watching her hurry over to him. "You'll be careful won't you?"

Angel smiled softly at her, touched by her concern. He doubted he'd ever fully get used to the idea of someone caring about him all the time. "Always." He assured her as he ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek, before dipping down and pressing an affectionate kiss to her lips. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He assured her further. "I doubt I'll be doing much more than getting a feel for the streets tonight."

Buffy nodded, a relieved smile curling up her lips as Angel turned away from her once again, this time actually making it out the door. Angel gave her a last look, before he shut the door behind him leaving Buffy alone in the apartment. Buffy looked at the closed door for a moment, before she gave herself a small shake and turned away from the door heading back into the kitchen where the groceries were waiting for her to put them away. "Perhaps I got a little carried away." She murmured as she stood in front of the full bags that Angel had helped her lug to the apartment that she supposed would no doubt be there home for a long while. With a sigh she slipped out of the jacket she had put on to go out into the Californian night. She'd have to get used to just how warm it was here even at night. She very much doubted that she'd need jacket's all that often with the Californian weather.

Throwing her jacket over a bench stool, Buffy turned her full attention to the groceries as she began pulling them out one by one. Her eyes scanning around as she wondered where she could put the fruit she had bought. Not seeing a fruit bowl lying around she shrugged nonchalantly deciding that the fridge was a good place to store them until she did get one.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel walked quietly down the busy streets of Los Angeles, his shoulders deliberately hunched to discourage people approaching him. His eyes taking note of every club and bar he walked past, of every shadowy place a demon might find homey enough to move into. Clubs were cesspits for vampires, dark, muggy, crowded… so easy to just make off with an easy meal. He moved slowly; taking his time as he strolled down the street wanting to memorise everything he took note of. Glad that he knew what to look for after all his years walking the earth as the un-dead. It would make things so much easier for him to work out where he needed to concentrate his efforts and get on his way to redeeming himself.

The sooner he got himself up off the ground the faster he'd get himself into a working routine that would see him well on his way to feeling like he deserved the happiness he had been given. Angel came to a stop at a red traffic light, his eyes scanning the night, pondering where he should go next. There was so much of the city and only so much night that was afforded to him… perhaps it'd actually take him a couple of nights to find his way around the town. He might even have to patrol it in sections and hope for the best. Quickly crossing the street before another car drove past, he continued on into the night. Intent on doing as much as he possibly could, more than eager to be able to begin a routine… know exactly what he was doing… what time he'd roughly be able to get home to Buffy each night and be able to feel like he was doing something to deserve to be there.

The last thing he wanted was for karma to come back around and judge him unworthy of what he was receiving after all his years of heinous debauchery.

Standing on a street corner, doing his best to stay shrouded in the shadows not wanting to bring any attention from the tall, dark, muscular vampire he'd been sent to follow. His eyes following him as he walked with slumped shoulders through the night. When he was sure that he wouldn't be noticed by the vampire he stepped out of the shadows, making sure that he didn't lose sight of his charge. His bosses would not be happy if he lost him. Following after the soulful vampire the short, thin, dark haired man smirked at Angel's back. "Let's see what you've got what it takes, ey boyo." He murmured softly to himself as he made sure to hang back far enough to keep out of Angel's radar. He wasn't meant to make contact yet… not until he received the word and it would take more than a desire to do right for the path the vampire was attempting to chase. And if it was one thing his bosses hated… it was wasting time on those that didn't really have what it took to be what they needed.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Cordelia paced around her lavish apartment; an apartment she was struggling to afford on her own but was loath to give up. Her mobile pressed against her ear as she listened to her father on the other end of the line; the frown pulling down her brow only the smallest indication that she wasn't thrilled about what she was hearing. "But Daddy," Cordelia cut in, her tone filled with fake tears and frustration, falling back on the habits that had gotten her exactly what she had wanted in the past. "I have to walk everywhere! Do you have any idea just how frustrating and degrading it is to have to walk or call a taxi just to get to where I want to be. I have to make appearances in important places amongst famous people! Do you think I will be able to get anywhere amongst those kinds of people if I rock up to their parties in nothing less than a Ferrari?" Cordelia pleaded into her daddy's ear.

She bit her lower lip hopefully, crossing the fingers of her free hand behind her back as she listened to her daddy's response, her expression falling as she heard a response that hadn't expected. "Daddy! It's not that big of a deal. All you have to do is buy me another car…" Cordelia trailed off as her daddy spoke over her, flatly refusing her for another time. Not something she was used to hearing from either of her parents. She was her daddy's little girl! He never said no to her! "Daddy!" She cried into the phone frustrated as she stomped her foot angrily, real tears beginning to well in her eyes, shocked and hurt that her father was actually being firm in his denial of her. "Daddy?" She said into the phone once again, her tone questioning this time as the sound of the dull beep of being disconnected echoed into her ear.

Cordelia stomped her foot again a frustrated sound coming from her throat as she hung up her mobile, the tears that were welling in her eyes flowing down her cheeks as the finality of her fathers' rejection hit her. Flouncing through her apartment Cordelia threw herself down on her soft fluffy mattress as she cried against her bedding. Her father's rejection the icing on the cake of her totally shitty day; the day that was supposed to be the start of her new life on the road to stardom and her name in lights and her face on every bulletin and bus in America. Instead it had been an epic fail piled upon epic fail! This totally couldn't be her life! Her life was never supposed to be like this! She was Cordelia Chase! She was meant for more than just obscurity!

Slowly Cordelia sat up, wiping determinedly at her eyes, wanting to stop the tears. She was Cordelia Chase! And she didn't just roll over and die! She didn't care how long it took she would get to where she wanted to be and look out to those who stood in her way! Jumping to her feet, Cordelia stalked purposefully into her private bathroom, immediately turning on the shower, before she began stripping herself down. Something as stupid as a bad day wasn't going to keep her down. She was so far above letting a bad day get her down that she was surprised this one had kept her down for so long. So what if Kale was a jerk! He was just a lowly commercial director there was no way that he could have all that much influence over the big dogs of the media world. She just had to push through until someone of real importance took notice of her; recognising her for the true talent that she was.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel rounded a corner as he made his way back through the streets of L.A heading back towards the apartment he had left Buffy in. He paused in mid stride as he heard a disturbance down an alleyway that was just up ahead, the terrified cry of a woman reaching his ears. The sound springing Angel back into action as he hurried towards the alley the disturbance was coming from. Quickly reaching the alley he was in time to see a woman being thrown against a group of trash cans, knocking them over with a loud crash before her momentum rolled her off them to land on a quivering heap on the dirty alley ground.

Angel growled loudly, the sound vibrating up from his chest drawing the attention of a spindly legged demon with long fingers tipped with deadly looking claws. As it looked at him, Angel realized that its eyes were completely white as if blind. It cocked its head to the side as if trying to make out what he was. Angel growled again and the demon let out a high pitched screaming sound, its tongue flying out of its mouth, the end of the tongue was shaped almost like a flower small, but jagged teeth lining each point. His keen sight allowing him to see even from this distance that each small tooth was lined with sharp points leading up to the tip of the small tooth. Angel made a face of disgust. "And I thought I'd seen all types of ugly in my life time." He said disgustedly. The demon shrieked at him once again, possibly trying to run him off, Angel growled, baring the whites of his blunt human teeth, before he raced down the alley, moving as swiftly as he could, the strange demon being much closer to the terrified human woman; who was still quivering against the dirty floor of the alley trying to make herself look as small as possible.

Angel closed the distance between them, his arm raised, his hand curled into a fist. His fist collided with the demons face, the bone crunching easily against his knuckles as if the bones were brittle. The blow easily knocked the demon to the ground a screech of pain wailing from the demon as it wreathed on the ground whilst Angel went flying over the demon the momentum he had gathered not allowing him to come to a complete stop straight away. Spinning back around to face the demon he was surprised to see the demon back on its feet, a fist shaped dint around its jaw where his blow had struck, a bit of dark blue blood dripping slowly from the tips of fractured and splintered bone that had poked through its skin. It swiped its deadly looking claws at his chest area forcing Angel to jump back out of its reach to avoid having his chest sliced open. The demon moved after him its steps swift and sure despite Angel's distinct impression that the demon was blind.

It swiped its claws at him again. Angel prepared for it this time caught its arm by the protruding bones of its wrist, adding more pressure he felt the bones crunch beneath the strength of his hand, causing another high pitched sound of pain to emit from the demon, this time it came from its throat as it could no longer open its mouth without suffering tremendous pain. Angel swiftly moved behind him, pulling the demons arm behind its back, hearing and feeling the demons arm pop out of place. The demon cried out in pain once again this time it swung its free arm back at Angel who tried to jerk his face out of the way of the demons striking arm. He wasn't quiet quick enough as its deadly looking nails raked down his cheek leaving two thin gaping wounds slashing across his cheek from the two claws that made contact with his face.

Angel released the demon and it went tottering away from him, moving as fast as its spindly legs would allow it whilst it was in serious pain. The demon swung itself around to face Angel a cry sounding from its throat, before it charged desperately at Angel. Angel grunted as he shifted away from its extended claws. "Wow, you're damned feisty thing for something so weak." Angel muttered as he raised an arm blocking the demons next attack as it swung the same arm at him a second time, its claws going for the general direction of Angel's face once again. Reaching out with his free arm, in a swift move he locked his hand around the demons throat, his fingers easily tearing through the flesh as he yanked his hand away, tearing the demons throat out.

The demons body dropped to the ground unmoving as Angel dropped the bloody piece of flesh to the ground. A sound coming from behind him made Angel spin around, his body on high alert. He jumped back as a second spindly demon lunged at him, its tongue flying out at him, the sharp teeth at the end of it tongue coming right for his face. Angel did his best to lean back out of the way of the demons flying tongue but the action was swift and precise, one edge of one of the sharp jagged little teeth slicing into the flesh of the opposite cheek to the scratches. The tooth slicing high along his cheek bone, the cut was small something that shouldn't affect him at all, but he felt a strange tingle along the cut for a moment before he felt a numbness spreading out around the area of the cut. Angel growled his face changing into the hard ridges of the demon, his eyes glowing a rich amber in the darkness of the alley. As if sensing the danger to its being the spindly demon turned tail and ran. Angel growled again leaping after the fleeing demon, his progress came to an abrupt halt as the demon flung one of the still standing trash cans in his direction tripping him up when he could spring out of the way fast enough.

Angel looked after the demon from his position prostrate on the ground. "Stay here." He told the still cowering woman who cringed and cried harder at the sight of Angel's demonic visage. Angel swiftly scrambled to his feet and raced after the demon, not wanting to let the demon get away from him. Angel was forced to come to an abrupt halt his face shifting back to the handsome features of the human as he watched the demon race through a more crowded street, racing through groups of people without pausing taking no notice of their screams and angry bellows at being so roughly treated by what they believed to be a man dressed in a crazy assed costume. Angel thumped his fist against the brick wall of a building making some of the moulter and crushed pieces of brick fall away from the wall.

Angel watched the demon until it disappeared from his view as he contemplated going after the demon, mentally calculating his chances of catching the demon. A low growl escaping him as he came to the conclusion that it was a slim chance at best at being able to track let alone catch it after it made a dash through the crowded street, its scent getting to mixed up amongst the humans. Turning around Angel moved back the way he came, crossing back across the streets he had travelled after the demon wanting to check up on the woman he had saved. _'He'd saved a woman.'_ He thought, the knowledge sending sparks of excitement through him. He'd done it; he'd officially started on his way to redeeming himself, on his first night out on the L.A streets.

He reached the alley that he had left the woman in only to frown to find that she had gone. Leaving the alley empty of everything, but spilled trash that was still floating freely out of the upended trash cans, the gentle Californian breeze coaxing the trash out of the bins.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy stood out on the small balcony of their apartment. The balcony as small as it was had been really what had made her want the apartment. She'd never had a balcony on any of the places she had lived before and seeing it as pitiful as it no doubt was as far as balconies go, it had made her hope that the apartment would be given to them. Buffy leaned on the railing that had gotten a bit rusty over time, she paid that no mind though as she stared out into the beautiful night, her eyes taking into the bright wonder that was the Los Angeles nightlife from the safety of her balcony. One thing was for certain in the part of L.A they had ended up in it wasn't all the quiet, after all they were in view of at least some of the clubs and hotels that were scattered throughout the city.

She liked it though, there was a lot to look out and completely different from the damp atmosphere of England where at least to her it always seemed so oppressive, but that could just be bias on her life experience. Buffy stretched her arms above her head as she yawned widely, it was getting late and she was growing more and more tired making her want to just fall onto that bed and rest despite having hoped to be able to stay up and wait for Angel to come back. Turning from the balcony she made her way back inside being sure to lock the glass sliding door. Her eyes going to the clock hung up on the wall, her eyes widening in surprise at just how late it had gotten whilst she had been outside enjoying the warm night.

Buffy yawned, her exhaustion seemingly increasing at seeing just how late it was. Walking over to the wardrobe she pulled out her pyjamas. Quickly stripping down, she sighed as her nightie slipped coolly down her body. She was just about to slip up onto the bed when she heard the door open and her head snapped up a smile curling up her lips as her gaze landed on Angel as he stepped through the door. "Hey." She greeted.

"Hey, I thought you'd be asleep already." Angel murmured as he stepped into the apartment closing the door behind him.

Buffy gave a little shrug. "I was busy enjoying the view. But I was just about to go to bed… if you wanna join me?" She murmured a little teasingly.

Angel smiled. "I'd love to." He replied as he began stripping down, starting with his jacket.

Buffy slipped under the covers, her tired body enjoying the feel of the cool clean sheets against her skin. "How'd your first patrol go? As uneventful as you predicted?" She enquired tiredly; finding now that she knew for a fact that Angel was home safe and sound that her tiredness was pressing in upon her with much more vengeance than before.

"For the most part." Angel murmured, excitement colouring his tone. "But I got to save a woman today." He informed her as he slipped into the bed beside her.

Buffy opened her eyes and turned onto her belly, lifting herself up with her arms so that she could easily look at him. "So, also successful." She murmured, trying to discreetly look him over for any injuries, relief filling her at not seeing any.

Angel nodded. "It was strange though. I didn't recognise the demon I saved her from. Sneaky ferrous spindly buggers, weak as hell though."

Buffy wrinkled her nose as she let out a breath at hearing that the demon had been weak. "Sounds like there ugly buggers."

Angel smirked amusedly into the darkness. "Got a flowery bobble at the end of its tongue though."

Buffy wacked his chest playfully. "Gross, that just makes it worse!" She muttered, her minds-eye coming up with a ghastly image of what the demon might have looked like. The image making her shudder. "Gah, how am I supposed to have a good night's sleep, now?" She whined playfully.

Angel smiled rolling onto his side as Buffy rolled back onto her back. "Perhaps this will help." He murmured as his dipped down, his mouth finding hers easily in the dark.

Buffy moaned softly one of her hands coming up to touch his cheek, her thumb stroking over his cheek bone as she basked in the feel of his lips against hers. "Mmm," She moaned as Angel pulled back. "Definitely helping." She said agreeably, before nestling against Angel's chest her eyes closing as she felt Angel's arms slide around her.

"Sleep, Buffy." Angel murmured softly. "I'll be here to chase away any bad dreams." He murmured, his voice gently teasing. Buffy smiled against his chest, fully believing that he would… not that she believed that she'd actually have bad dreams… it was a thing that seemed like an impossibility with Angel pressed up against her.

**A/N:** Alright and that's chapter 12. Still can't believe that I've got another update for this story up so soon. I hope you like this chapter better than you did the last one. Please let me know what you think :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or any of the characters mentioned in the cannons.

**A/N:** Thanks bunches for all the reviews for last chapter I really appreciated them and helped me with getting out this chapter :P

For any who are interested I have opened up a new facebook profile page that is for my fanfiction where I will give sneak peeks to stories and let you know how I'm going with chapters and what I'm working on. If you are interested please let me know in a PM or a review and I'll gladly give you the link for it

**CHAPTER 13**

Quinten looked down his nose at the two men he had summoned to his office, his face a mask of disapproval as he glanced from one to the other as they stood on the other side of his desk. Giles kept his gaze firmly focused on Quinten trying to seem unconcerned about being in this office with that disapproving stare directed at him, whilst the much younger man beside him, was simply doing all he could to keep from squirming under the disapproving gaze; not used to being on the receiving end of such an expression. And he found it quiet disquieting. After a moment longer Quinten sighed a little tiredly. "Thanks to the two of you and your bungling The Slayer has managed to disappear right under The Council's nose." He said sternly, making Wesley wilt further under his piercing gaze.

"Yes, sir." Wesley mumbled miserably.

"I have half a mind to suspend the both of you for misconduct." Quinten informed the both of them, causing Wesley shrink in on himself as he wondered just what would be install for him if he had to try and explain to his family… most especially his father that he'd been suspended from duty. It made his legs weak with fear at the mere thought of it. "But, it has been made aware to me that the two of you are the only ones in The Council who know The Slayer well enough to have a hope of finding her."

Wesley almost collapsed in relief, his legs shaking so badly he went to sit down, only for Giles who was standing up tall and unflinchingly beside him to put a hand discreetly against his back keeping him straight and standing. Wesley glanced over at Giles, before regaining himself and forcing his knees to lock together to keep himself standing upright with the impeccable posture his father and mother had taught him from his youth. "As such, I am sending the both of you out to find The Slayer and bring her back into the fold." Wesley's expression cleared immediately thrilled beyond belief that he was getting a second chance to make his family proud of him and avoid the scorn that would no doubt follow if he ended up suspended. "In no way does this make the situation you allowed to happen alright. You two are still responsible for allowing The Slayer to run off and disappear; something which is unacceptable." Quinten continued immediately quashing the relieved expression on Wesley's face.

"Yes, sir." Giles and Wesley said in unison.

Quinten gave them another stern look, before he took a seat behind his desk, resting his arms on his desk. "You do understand the seriousness of the mission you both have been intrusted with, I trust." Giles and Wesley both nodded obediently. "And the consequences if you fail will be far worse than a mere suspension." Quinten threatened severely. Giles and Wesley nodded their understanding once again. "Good," Quinten sighed. "You are both hereby relieved of the duties you were assigned to upon returning to headquarters and will commence your search for our missing Slayer immediately. Remember that we can't carry out our duties to protect the world from the darkness that threatens us."

"Of course, sir." Giles agreed immediately, reverting back to the formalities knowing that this was no time to be using his boss's first name.

Quinten looked at them for a moment, trying to impose upon them just how serious he was about this. The Council was nothing much at all without The Slayer to watch over. "You new assignments start tomorrow. Now get out of my office and tell Joy to bring me a cup of tea."

Giles and Wesley turned a filed out of Quinten's office, relieved that things had gone as they had. It could have been much worse considering the steepness of their mistake which had led to The Slayer running from them.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy sat herself down on the couch in front of the TV a bowl of cupped in her hand. Flicking on the TV she scooped up her fork before spearing a leaf of lettuce. She focused her gaze on the TV trying to lose herself in the show to distract her from her worry and boredom. It was all well and good knowing what Angel was trying to achieve. And she respected him for it, it really was a great thing that he wanted to do, even if it was for something that he already had… but despite her understanding and wanting to be completely and utterly supportive, she wished that he didn't feel the need to go out every night… it got boring and a little lonely in the apartment all by herself with nothing but the TV and a few books that Angel had brought along; that she couldn't read, to keep her company.

Buffy gave her head a small shake as she stuffed some of the avocado salad into her mouth and began chewing. She was being selfish! It wasn't like Angel didn't spend time with her, in fact he made certain to spend time with her and he was always affection and kind towards her. And it was her own choice to remain cooped up in the apartment at night instead of going out to explore what the nightlife of L.A. had to offer. Looking around the apartment she shared with Angel, all their things now settled in the apartment and it was even beginning to get to look a little lived in… though that was mostly due to her, turning her gaze out the window, the TV going completely ignored by her as she looked out at what she could see of the Los Angeles night.

Before she sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly as she couldn't help but wonder if Angel was in the middle of some big battle with some ugly strong demon. Buffy gave her head a firm shake trying to dispel the image from her mind.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel stood awkwardly on the side walk outside a club, an uncomfortable expression on his face as he tried to gently disengage his arm from the drunken woman who had attached herself to it the moment after she had laid eyes on him as he had been walking calmly down the street… patrolling. This was the last situation he had expected to be in tonight when he had left Buffy in their apartment. Sure it wasn't the first time this had happened… but it was the first that he didn't appreciate it; it was the first time something like this had happened when he had someone he truly cared about and wasn't interested in seducing a woman into his bed.

"I'd let you take me home, baby." The woman slurred drunkenly as she pressed herself closer against him, pressing his arm against her propped up and displayed cleavage. The woman having obviously completely forgotten about the man she had come out with that night. A man who was glaring at Angel menacingly… looking about ready to start something with him… as if it was his fault that the woman had practically jumped on him waylaying him as he walked passed.

"Uh… sorry, but I have a girlfriend." Angel excused and tried to once again disentangle his arm from hers, only for her arms to tighten about it as she pouted up at him, before her lips curled up in a drunken version of a sultry smile.

"She wouldn't have to know." The woman promised in what was supposed to be a whisper, but was loud enough to be heard by everyone; especially her date who took an angry step forward in response.

Angel swallowed, not wanting to get into a drunken brawl with a guy he had no beef with, especially not when he had more important things to be doing than wailing on a jealous boyfriend… _'Who should really be able to keep better control over his drunk girlfriend.'_ Angel thought irritated as he once again tried to pull his arm free without accidentally hurting the girl. "What about your boyfriend?" He asked with a vague nod in the angry man's direction.

The woman pouted up at him as if not wanting to be reminded that she was supposed to be a taken woman whilst he was in her clutches. "Kiss me." She pleaded her mouth puckering up at him. Angel looked up at the man who was now advancing towards him quickly as he rolled up the sleeves of his jacket, evidentially meaning business now. Abandoning his desire to not hurt the drunken woman that was clinging to his arm, Angel ripped his arm up and out of her grasp and as gently as he possibly could, shoved her towards her angry boyfriend halting his advance. Not hanging around to see what would happen next Angel dashed off with a sudden quick burst of preternatural speed which carried him around a corner and out of sight in a matter of a mere second.

*****B/A***B/A*****

She knew that Angel was a strong vampire and that she was only a mere mortal with the strength of human… but she wished that Angel would let her help… at least in some way… even in just a small way. Buffy gave her head another shake; now she was being stupid! What could she possibly do to help, Angel with his quest. He was out fighting demons… there was nothing she could really do to help with that, except keep on doing what she was doing.

Buffy's shoulders slumped further, it didn't seem to matter what she knew logically; she still wished that she could do something more… do something that would help Angel more than just being his inspiration for setting out on this path. Buffy sighed again, before forcing herself to straighten up and turning her mind from her concerns, it wasn't at all constructive to dwell on the things that she couldn't change…

Buffy stared down at her food for a moment, struggling to find her appetite that she seemed to have lost during her small self-pitying session. Sticking her fork determinedly back into the bowl she scooped up a small cherry tomato and a smallish bit of avocado that glistened wetly with the salad dressing. She turned her gaze to the TV as determination set in, a determination that beginning tomorrow she would start doing things to situate herself in her Los Angeles… starting with working at finding a job… now that they were here in Los Angeles she couldn't keep mooching off Angel, what with the pitiful amount of savings she'd had when they'd left Rome, she was all but completely broke except for a few dollars!

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel ran for a couple of blocks just to make sure that he wasn't being followed, before he came to a stop to gain his bearings as well as to make sure that the angry drunk wasn't attempting to follow him in order to pick a fight over an imagined slight, when really it should be his girlfriend he was angry at. Seeing that the man hadn't bothered to give chase, Angel relaxed. His gaze landed on a young pretty brunette woman who seemed to be around Buffy's age, quickly descending the stairs to the sidewalk an all too obvious irritation in her stride and her face clearly upset. Angel shrank back into the shadows on his side of the road, his gaze going back up the stairs to see if anyone; possibly the cause of the girls upset, was following her down the stairs. His sensitive ears picked up the woman's voice and his gaze dropped back to her to see that she was pressing a small phone to her ear as she wiped at one of her eyes, smearing some of the makeup she was wearing as she did so. "Yeah, I need a taxi to…"

Angel turned away deciding that there was nothing dangerous at work here, just an upset woman on her way home, nothing demonic about that… and none of his business.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Cordelia hung up her mobile with a sniff, still really rather high strung from what had happened up at the high rollers party she had been invited to. As she went to put her phone away, her gaze landed on the back of a retreating man; a man who looked a lot like the guy she had seen the last time she had had to call a taxi home… but it couldn't be, that would be to strange of a coincidence in a huge bustling city like Los Angeles. The man disappeared from view and Cordelia turned her mind from the guy, her focus returning instead to her misery as she returned her phone to the small classy clutch that matched the violet dress and a more purple thin wrap that she had chosen to wear.

Her hand went to a spot on her dress where a dark red stain now ruined her beautiful classy dress. She could kill that bitch Chastity for this! The bitch had had the nerve to look all innocent and shocked as if the action hadn't been deliberate; she'd even had the gall to apologise. Making it impossible for Cordelia to do anything but graciously accept the apology or else cause a scene and loss all the credit and attention she had managed to gain that night. Of course it was all for nothing now. She doubted very much that any of the people she had met tonight would remember her name in a couple of hours after all the night was still young, especially for a Los Angeles night… Cordelia bit back a sob, determined to keep her back straight… at least until she got into the cab. Not wanting to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her break down and believing that she was weak.

Never would she allow the pack of vultures that were her competition get away with believing that, she; Cordelia Chase was weak! She was strong all the women up there were little nothings compared to her! Every last one of them where just jealous! Why else would they want her out of the way tonight?! Cordelia's lower lip trembled against her will as she rubbed at the stain that had ruined her night… a night that was supposed to be her new beginning on the path to her ultimate dream… "Some new beginning," She muttered miserably to herself, wiping at her eyes again to remove the tears that were welling in her eyes, unknowingly smudging some more of her once impeccably applied makeup as she looked up and down the street for the hideous yellow colour of the cab she had just called.

She wanted to go back up the stairs and try and salvage the night and impress all the incredible people who may one day become her boss for a certain amount of time on a shoot, but as much as she desired to, she couldn't bring herself to go back up there, not looking as she did; her dress stained by an ugly red stain. _'What kind of person drank red wine at a part like that anyway?! You'd think they'd be courteous enough to drink white, at least then the stain could be lived with if spilled!'_ Cordelia thought. _'Convincing scheming bitches, that's who!'_ Cordelia answered herself. _'Just you wait, Chastity! I'll pay you back for this.'_ She swore silently, her gaze going up to the large building behind her, landing on the windows of the level she knew the party to be on… a party she should still be at getting noticed.

Cordelia scowled darkly as she turned her gaze back to the street before her, her foot that was strapped tightly in a gorgeous silver stiletto heel that with the dress took on a violet hint in a certain light, beginning to tap against the pavement as she grew more and more impatient for her taxi to arrive wanting to get home so that she could get to work on her battle plan… and if she needed to break down in private… _'God, I miss my car.'_ Cordelia thought in annoyance as there was still no sign of her taxi.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel walked through a quiet cemetery, using his senses as much as his eyes as he picked his way carefully through the cemetery. It had been ages… since he'd walked through a cemetery the last time had been when he'd turned Penn, a young Irish lad who'd been much like himself as a young man. It was for that reason he had turned the boy and had spent a good few years teaching the boy, attempting to see if he could mould an image of himself in the boy. Angel shook his head in an attempt to shake the memory, the vividness of it making him feel uneasy. Penn would have had a good life ahead of him if the boy hadn't been so unfortunate as to catch his eye.

His attempt to shake the memory backfired though as he walked past tombstone after tombstone in the still cemetery. The graveyard bringing back another unwelcome memory… a memory that he remembered all too well; a memory of him buried deep beneath the Earth's surface in the wooden box his father had paid for him to be buried in. The scent of the treated wood filling his nose along with the damp soil around him, the sound of the warm heartbeats somewhere up above him and he could feel the sorrow of the crowd gathered around, hear the priest saying his sermon on death… it had taken him ages to put all the pieces together… to even work up the energy to open his eyes… his body had felt weak and yet stronger than it had before… more alive despite the stillness in his chest. A curious burn in the back of his throat that made him want to rise up out of the dirt and rip the people gathered to blood shreds and feast on the blood that he knew pumped within their veins.

Angel placed a hand to his throat the power of the memory making his throat ache slightly, taking a deep unnecessary breath Angel let it out slowly as he closed his eyes, his eyes screwing shut tightly as he tried to chase the memory away, not wanting to remember… despite everything that he had done since being turned into a vampire, that one was still a very powerful memory that the demon revelled in and caused him to wake up panting… the memory of his first night as a vampire a horrifying nightmare for him. When he'd first been cursed with a soul, the memory of his first few nights as a vampire haunted him the most. The slaughter of his friends… all the patrons at the tavern, he had frequented the most; leaving the walls dripping with blood. The night he had revelled in murdering his family… leaving his father for last, letting the old man feel the pain of seeing his wife and beloved daughter fallen and bleeding, slumped over in death… taunting him…

After that he'd always woken up panting and shivering… not in could, but in horror… a queasy feeling churning in his stomach. Angel paused in his steps, his gaze going back the way that he had come. Perhaps it was time for him to call it a quits tonight… and go back to Buffy, who'd be able to chase away his dark memories with her loving warmth. Angel turned around to face in the direction of the entrance he had come through; he'd barely walked two steps though when he felt what he had been too distracted to feel before just a few tombstones ahead of where he had stopped in his patrol of the cemetery. A newly turned vampire under the soil, beginning to claw his way to the surface.

Angel turned back around and began slowly walking towards the grave were he could feel the disturbance, a slight sense of déjà vu hitting him with the memory of Penn so recently in the forefront of his mind. Coming up by the grave, he waited a couple of minutes, his eyes focused on the earth where he could feel the vampire working, fighting to reach the surface. As he waited he found himself wishing that he hadn't felt the fledge, after the memories this place had brought to the surface on a quiet night he didn't feel much like being here, but that wouldn't say much about his resolve to earn Buffy and clear his conscious. A hand thrust up out of the grass, a small spray of dirt scattering the broken earth the fledges hand had made, a hand that was soon followed by a second and the demons head; which the fledge shook vigorously spraying more dirt about before, the young male vampire pulled out its torso, before he it kicked its legs free and climbed completely out of its grave.

The fledging looked at Angel curiously as if he was trying to size him up, before finally meeting his eyes. "Are you my Sire?" He asked.

It was the only thing he would say at all as a vampire as whilst the vampire had been working at pulling itself out of its grave, he'd pulled out the stake he'd sharpened. With a quick practised motion that had been perfected with years of delivering death to all sorts being. The vampire looked up at him shocked, not having expected danger to come from a fellow vampire. "No." Angel replied just before he pulled back the stake out of the vampire's chest. An instant later the fledgling turned to dust. Angel looked around the cemetery one last time before he turned once again and began making his way out of the cemetery, this time managing to make it all the way out of the large ornate caste iron gates.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy vaulted freely about the apartment, her body moving to the beat of the music coming from the radio she had switched on; having felt the need for some noise in the apartment and to do something that would burn some excess energy that had been surging around inside of her making it impossible for her to sit still and do all of nothing. Her hips twirled in time to the rhythm as she turned around in a circle her arms going out wide for a moment, before she raised them up above her head. Her hands fluttering above her head in time to the music; completely lost in the music and freedom of dance Buffy didn't notice the door to the apartment opening… or the audience she had gained… an audience who had frozen in the doorway at seeing her, his chocolate brown eyes drinking in the sight of her lithe young body as she twirled gracefully to the beat.

The moment ended far too soon for Angel as Buffy turned spun around, her gaze sweeping over him by chance, causing her body to falter in its rhythm, before stopping completely her hazel eyes wide as she stared up at him with both surprise and embarrassment at having been caught dancing so freely by her love. Stepping over to the radio she quickly flicked it off, her hands going to her hair brushing back the strands that had become unruly during her prancing around the apartment. "Uh, Angel…" Buffy fumbled, sure that her cheeks must look redder than a tomato's as she looked up at Angel who was still staring at her.

"I didn't know that you could dance." Angel commented.

Buffy was sure that her cheeks flushed darker if that was possible. "You're back early." She managed to get out after another moment, wishing that she had been paying more attention to her surroundings instead of getting lost in the music. "Did something happen?" She asked, not having expected him back for at least a few more hours, the night still being fairly young.

Angel shrugged as he finally remembered to close the door behind him. "Not really," He excused, not wanting to get into the reason behind his desire to come home early… not when the chill of his memories of past deeds was beginning to thaw and give way to the warmth that Buffy so effortlessly inspired inside his un-beating heart. "I just felt like seeing you." He murmured as he stepped towards her, his arms reaching for her. Buffy sensing his need instinctively, moved into his arms sliding her own around his back as his closed around her holding her gently against him. "You're pretty good," Buffy looked up at him curiously. "At dancing, you know." Buffy immediately groaned in embarrassment and ducked her head, pressing her forehead into Angel's chest, her cheeks heating up once again. "You've got more talent than I do at the type of dancing that is done today." Angel complemented her as he stroked his hands up and down her back trying to sooth her, as small smile of affectionate amusement as he tried to understand why she was so embarrassed at having been caught dancing.

Buffy shifted her feet slightly. "I normally just dance at clubs… amongst my friends in the town mom moved us to… that way I don't feel so embarrassed." Buffy mumbled as she slowly looked up at Angel, the flush in her cheeks slowly fading.

Angel dipped his head down and brushed his lips against hers. "How about I take you to that movie, I promised you?" He murmured as he slowly pulled back, changing the subject to ease Buffy's embarrassment. "Unless you're too tired." Angel tacked on, a little hurriedly not wanting to drag her out somewhere if she didn't feel up to it.

"Are you kidding?!" Buffy exclaimed excitedly, all traces of her embarrassment gone; just like Angel had hoped. "I'd love to." She agreed eagerly, her plans for getting up early tomorrow and sorting out her resume and start the hunt for a job that'd help pay the bills completely forgotten as Buffy swiftly moved about the small apartment, stuffing her feet into her runners and grabbing her handbag; preparing to head out to a late night movie.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Cordelia pouted as she gingerly held the ruined silk dress before her between her thumb and forefinger, the red stain standing out darkly against the soft violet of the silk. There really wasn't all that much that she could do for it… stains didn't like coming out of silk… at least not completely and if they did… the silk never looked as good as it did before. There would always be evidence of the stain soiling the beautiful silk! "Bloody Chastity!" She grumbled for what felt like the thousandth time that night, before she sighed and lowered her arms. She'd still try and get the stain out, but she wasn't so skilled at that kind of thing… the maid at her father's mansion was excellent at it like she'd been born to get stains out all kinds of clothes, but still she'd try. She liked the dress too much to not do anything about it.

Tossing the expensive dress aside for now Cordelia turned and walked over to the large window in her room, her soft comfy nightie billowing about her slightly in the soft breeze of the night. Her gaze focusing on the Los Angeles night; a night she should still be out in… should still be partying with the best of them… impressing everyone at the party and landing the role of her dreams! Cordelia only stood there for a moment, before she turned away from the window and strode through her room and out the door. Manoeuvring her way through her apartment she made her way into her kitchen heading immediately for the fridge and the bottle of chilled white wine that was waiting for her in there. She wasn't a huge fan of wine in general, but it was one of the only things they served at the elite parties she was working her way into and she wanted to practise drinking it… getting used to the taste and perfecting the way she held the stem of the glass.

Grabbing the stem of the wine glass Cordelia swiftly poured herself a drink, carelessly slopping some over the sides in her haste. Not bothering to clean up the small mess, Cordelia; with wine bottle and glass in tow returned to her room, where she promptly sat down on her bed. Curling herself up in the middle of it as she took a large, very unladylike gulp from the glass and making a face as she swallowed it down, having taken too much of the wine at once. She quickly finished her glass and topped it up again from the bottle still clutched in her opposite hand. "Just you wait Chastity, you traitorous bitch! I'll make you wish that you'd never even clamped eyes on Cordelia Chase!" Cordelia declared venomously, before gulping down another swallow; settling in to spend the rest of the night polishing off the bottle of wine.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy stretched as she stepped out of the cinema and into the night that had grown a little chilled since they'd entered the warm building a couple of hours ago. "That was a good movie, don't you think?" Buffy remarked as she turned around to face Angel who had followed her out of the cinema.

"Uh, yeah, it was interesting." Angel tried, not really sure what else to say about the movie.

Buffy's face fell a little as she took in Angel's expression, his tone of voice saying something completely different to what he said. "Oh, I'm sorry, Angel." Buffy apologised sheepishly. "Next time we go we'll see something with a bit more action and adventure." She promised, feeling bad now for suggesting the romantic movie that had caught her eye the moment they had stepped into the building.

Angel shrugged and offered her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. It really was interesting…" Trailing off a moment at the raised eyebrow Buffy gave him. "To see the way the cinema experience had changed since the last time I went… but something with a little more action and thrill would be nice for next time." He added, realizing that she wasn't going to let him get away with pretending that he'd really enjoyed the movie… it wasn't that he thought it was bad… it just wasn't something that could keep him entertained for so long.

"Well, at least you enjoyed something about the movie." Buffy murmured as she wrapped her arms about herself as a sudden stronger gust of cool night air swept over her causing gooseflesh to rise up over her arms and she mentally scolded herself for not thinking to bring a jacket.

"Hey, there were also some funny bits." Angel added suddenly remembering the few times he'd had a small laugh at some of the scenes.

"That's good." Buffy replied, a little relieved that he'd at least enjoyed some parts of the movie they'd seen. Angel seeing her chill in the night air, he shrugged out of the jacket that he really didn't need and swung it about her shoulders. The jacket far too big for her almost seemed to swallow her whole as Buffy pushed her arms through the sleeves, struggling to get her hands all the way to the ends; having to roll up the cuffs of the jacket a couple of times on each arm to be able to manage it. "Thanks." Buffy murmured gratefully already beginning to feel warmer with the thick jacket covering her.

Watching from inside the movie theatre the short dark haired man that wasn't all that he appeared to be scratched at the back of his head as he watched his possible assignment walk away with the girl he'd spent the last 2 hours snuggled up with in the cinema. Watching them until they had walked out of sight, before he moved; stepping out of the building he walked down the small flight of steps. Walking after them he was quickly able to catch sight of them once again as they walked slowly up ahead of him, their hands intertwined…

*****B/A***B/A*****

"He seems to have potential." He told the two ethereal beings that stood before him as they stared at him at him patiently. "With some guidance he could be a good champion for The Powers That Be."

"And yet he gave up so easily tonight after only a couple of memories thrust up in his path." The male Oracles spoke as he took a couple of steps to the left of him away from his companion.

"He's a newbie." The short dark haired man said with a small shrug. "Still rough around the edges; it's no easy thing to turn your life around. And he still stuck around to kill that fledge, before he called the quits."

The two Oracles looked at each other, the male that had moved away, before moved back towards his companion. The woman raised her head slightly as she turned her gaze back to their guest. "Very well," She spoke softly, but her voice no less clear or powerful. "Doyle, continue to follow the en-souled vampire." The Oracle bid him, the three Oracles turned as one and together they walked back the way they had come; back towards the world they called home. Doyle only got to watch them go for a short moment, before the magic that allowed him to visit the ethereal beings that could help or hinder those that visited them as they chose depending on how happy they were with the gift they were given, sent him back through the portal.

Doyle looked around the underground stone hallway as he straightened his clothes. Looking up at the gateway he had used to enter the alternate dimension in which the All Knowing ones dwelt; the Greek words craved into the stone arch way catching his gaze for a moment as they always did. Doyle sighed as he turned away from the archway and began his journey back to the surface. "Of course more lurking and stalking. You think it'd be easier to be more upfront about it all." He muttered to himself, not looking forward to the prospect of continuing to spy on the troubled vampire that was trying to right his life for the love of a woman. The vampire was cunning despite all his mental turmoil. The vampire had almost discovered him twice already since he'd started following him; luckily for him other things had gotten in the vampires way of discovering him, causing the vampire to believe that disturbance was what he had been feeling.

Making it back up to the surface and re-joining the brightly lit Los Angeles night for now heading towards his own apartment imaging that the vampire wouldn't appreciate being spied on at this particular point in time. Not if he was doing what he believed the vampire would be doing; what any man in his right mind would be doing if they had a lovely girl like the one he'd seen the vampire with tonight…

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy moaned heatedly, their clothes scattered haphazardly about the mostly dark apartment; the only light that was coming in was from outside, the lights of the Los Angeles night and the moon doing something to bring a soft glow into the apartment. Her hands slid up from his sides to grasp Angel's broad shoulders as her knees grew weak beneath her weight as his lips caressed over her neck and his fingers brushed over the sensitive peak of her already hardening nipples; playing with the sensitive buds with gentle expert touches that had the heat of her arousal intensifying inside her as it sparked out over her nerves from all the places he was touching. "Angel." Buffy groaned, her neck arching back to allow Angel more access to her throat.

She pressed her thighs together in an attempt to ease the ach that was growing inside of her with every caress of his hands and touch of his lips. Buffy let out a little moan of discontent as one of Angel's hands left her breasts, leaving the abandoned nipple aching at the loss of his cool touch. It was replaced by a small jump and heated moan of desire as the hand that had abandoned her breast slid between her trembling thighs to touch her wet aching pussy. Angel groaned against her neck, as he felt the wetness that had already gathered between the slick folds of her pussy. He stroked her gently, his fingers searching out the most sensitive spots of the vulnerable flesh he was exploring with his fingertips.

Buffy's hands clenched around Angel's shoulders, her body pressing up against his needily, wanting… needing to feel him closer against her as one of his clever fingers slid inside of her hot wet sheath. A small cry escaped past her lips as Angel added a second finger to join the first and she clung to him all the harder, her legs feeling like they would give out on her at any moment with the sensations that his fingers and mouth were shooting through her body. "Angel, please… ah… it's not enough… not what I want." She managed to get out around her heavy breathes as with each pumping thrust of his talented fingers. Angel groaned at her words; the needy words sending a hot streaking bolt of lust through him that went straight to his hard cock, making it pulse with need.

Sliding his fingers from within the hot welcoming wet depths of her sheath and Buffy whimpered in denial as the growing heat inside her came to a standstill as his fingers stopped working her body up into the heights of passion, leaving her feeling bereft; much more so than when she'd had his inside her. "A-Angel… I didn't-didn't mean for you to-o stop." Buffy whined as she clung to him, one of her hands making its way down between their bodies to curl around the turgid length of his cock and give it a small squeeze; a squeeze that almost cause Angel's entire body to jump with the desire it inspired in him. Reaching down between them he gently pulled her hand from around his pulsing member, before Buffy could say anything or react in any way Angel lifted her up into his arms, his hands squeezing around her ass, finding the temptation to irresistible as he held her up against him.

Buffy successfully distracted by her desire once again rocked herself against him, feeling the mushroomed tip of his cock sliding against her wet pussy, causing a delicious friction to begin between them once again and Buffy's head lolled back as her eyes slowly slid closed as she revelled in the feel of him against her, wishing that she could press down impaling herself on him but his hands that were firmly cupping the globes of her ass prevented her from doing so. Angel groaned, feeling his own knees weakening beneath him tightening his hands around the firm rounded globes of her ass as much as he could without hurting her fragile human flesh; stilling her amorous movements, making Buffy pout at him in disappointment the delicious friction she had been making between them disappearing once again leaving her feeling bereft and aching with no real end to the wondrous torment Angel had begun and now seemed almost reluctant to finish.

Angel quickly walked them over to the bed finding himself growing impatient with the foreplay; needing to feel her welcoming heat surrounding his turgid cock. Angel fell forward onto the bed, using his arms to prop himself up to keep from squashing Buffy with his weight. As he looked down at her he took a small moment to brush some of her golden blond hair from her forehead as Buffy lifted her legs up off the mattress and wrapped them tightly around his hips. "I love you." He murmured softly.

"I love you too." Buffy returned sincerely, just before Angel's mouth took hers, taking possession of her mouth as his tongue slipped past her lips to massage hers. Buffy moaned in delight her hips lifting her up off the mattress rub against his hard straining length wantonly, encouraging the passion he was showing her, not wanting to be teased anymore.

Angel released a muffled moan, his hips jerking against her beyond his control. Buffy tore her mouth from his with a great deal of difficulty; her mouth immediately feeling the loss of his talented tongue. "Oh, please!" She begged hotly, her body straining up against his as she rubbed her breasts against the strong sculpted muscles of his chest, needing the friction against her breasts to help ease the ach that had been building there since he'd stopped teasing them with his talented fingers. Buffy's nails dug into Angel's back as she felt Angel's cock filling her, sending bolts of pleasure through her sheath that shot straight to her aching core as he stretched her sheath.

Angel groaned as he felt her tight wet pulsing heat all around him, squeezing him in that way that made him want to loss control as if he was an untried youth who'd never lain with a woman before. He still inside her as he took a deep breath in an attempt to steady himself and he felt Buffy's legs tighten around him in response; urging him on as her hips shifted against him changing the pressure around his cock. The breath he had taken came out in a woosh as he shifted his hips against her in reaction as he began a steady rhythm inside her. Buffy sighed shakily as she easily rocked her hips up against his, matching his easy pace. Her eyes meeting his as she luxuriated in the heat that was building between them, her muscles quivering in that delicious way as the tension built up inside them urging them onward as their bodies moved in tandem; taking and giving from each other.

Buffy raked her nails down Angel's back, before she clutched desperately at his sides as he shifted above her, changing the angle of his penetration slightly, causing a whole new slew of sharp hot sparks of desire spiralling threw her. "Oh, Angel!" She cried out as her body arched beneath him her nails digging into his sides as she thrust her hips up sharply against his searching for the next surge of hot pleasure, her climax building up inside her making her abdomen feel hot and tight in a way that felt almost painful in its intensity at that moment. Angel stared down at her as he continued to thrust inside of her, mesmerized by the sight of her impassioned face that spoke so freely of the pleasure he was giving her. As if sensing his intense gaze Buffy opened her eyes that had fluttered shut as she focused entirely on the pleasure heating her body, her hazel gaze that had darkened to a deep jade in her desire for him, met his dark gaze; staring up at him unblinkingly as they moved together and as their eyes met Angel swore that he felt his desire grow with a sudden sharp bolt that had his balls tightening…

Angel gritted his teeth trying to regain his precious control, but the intensity that he saw in her gaze, the complete and utter freeness of it as she un-bashfully showed him everything she was feeling. With a groan like growl, Angel hurriedly worked a hand between them as his hips continued to keep pumping in and out of her, his pace a little less steady now. His fingers found her clit after a short moment and he began to gently massage the small sensitive bud and almost immediately he felt Buffy orgasm around him, her sheath spasming about him tightly as her body arched up underneath him a silent cry forming on her lips. Angel didn't get to watch her writhe in her orgasm for long as his own over took him, his back bowing as he pressed up as close to her as he could as he continued to thrust for a few more moments as he rode out the crashing waves, extending both of their orgasms for as long as he could.

Buffy whimpered out a moan as Angel slipped free of her, her nerves still thrumming from the intensity of her orgasm. Angel let out his own soft groan as he rolled to the side, his unnecessary breaths coming raggedly, his eyes closing for a moment as he tried to commit the all giving look that had been in her eyes to his memory, wanting to make sure that out of all the experiences that he was condemned to remember that he never let that one slip through the cracks. Buffy shivered slightly as her body began to cool, the thin sheen of sweat covering her body making the cool air in the apartment feel colder than it actually was; and she could feel Angel's cool seed slipping down her thighs along with her own juices as she continued to take deep breaths as she tried to calm her breathing and heart rate, that she could still hear pounding in her ears. "I'm sorry." Angel apologised to Buffy's surprise drawing her gaze to him as she wondered why he was apologising. "Next time I'll do better." Angel promised her. It was Buffy's turn to surprise him as she laughed breathlessly.

"I'm sorry." She apologised for laughing. "It's just that I can't possibly imagine how that could have been better." She complemented, making Angel's slightly affronted expression disappear completely to be replaced with a satisfied look.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll show you just how I can make it better." Angel promised her. Buffy felt her core clench with something stronger than an aftershock of her orgasm and she bit her lip to hold back the moan that rose up in the back of her throat as she tried to imagine just how it'd feel to have a better sexual experience just after that one…

*****B/A***B/A*****

Cordelia snorted loudly in her sleep, her arm hanging limply over the side of the bed, her hand clutched around a now empty wine bottle. She snorted again and shifted irritably in her sleep as her alarm suddenly penetrated the room loudly an unwelcome noise that made her already sore head pound harder… hard enough to wake her from her restless sleep. Cordelia groaned one of her hands going to her forehead as her face screwed up in agony as her head pounded. "Ooh… I think I need an aspirin." She bemoaned, wincing as her own voice made the pounding in her head increase. Reaching over blindly to her nightstand where her alarm sat beeping away; an irritating shrill sound that grew louder with each passing moment.

She whimpered slightly as her hand missed the button that shut down the alarm and hit uselessly against the alarm clock. Cracking her eyes open another groan escaping her as the midday sunlight that was streaming unchecked through the room hit her eyes making her sore head pound all the harder. Immediately she screwed her eyes shut again as she turned onto her side, reluctantly cracking her eyes open once again she wacked at the alarm clock again, this time her fingers landing on the desired button and pressing it she sighed in relief as the irritating noise finally stopped bathing the room in an almost silence. The noises coming in from outside still penetrating the room.

Cordelia settled back down against her mattress not quite ready to attempt getting up just yet, but she'd only just started to feel comfortable; the ach in her head receding to something that could be ignored if one tried hard enough when a bird that seemed deliberately noisy as it hoped about on the roof above her bedroom and began singing a merry song as it did so. Cordelia let out a frustrated whimper. "Oh, why?!" She groaned as she rolled back onto her side, fisting her hand in her pillow she stuffed it over her head in an attempt to block out the noise, but all it did was seem to make her head pound all the harder. "Alright, alright!" She groaned irritated, nowhere near ready to be getting up yet, but seeing no other choice as everything from her head to the noisy little bird outside was conspiring to get her up.

Slowly sitting up Cordelia placed a hand against her mouth as her head spun at the sudden movement. The spinning in her head making her stomach churn sickeningly. Quickly getting to her feet, Cordelia raced for the bathroom as she felt bile rise up in the back of her throat. Something telling her that today was going to be a long one.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy stepped out of the shower, wrapping her towel around her slim frame. There was still a delicious dull ach that was a constant reminder of the pleasure she had shared with Angel much earlier that day; pleasures that had kept her in bed resting afterwards for far longer than she had intended. It was already well past midday… it was heading on towards late afternoon… she'd wanted to be at least half way through handing out her resumes by now… not still at the apartment not having even started on her resume.

But she wouldn't trade last night for anything; especially not something as boring as her resume. She still had plenty of time to get it done, and now she had those extraordinary memories to keep her warm. Buffy turned her thoughts from it as she felt the beginnings of a tell-tale heat beginning pool in her lower abdomen. _'Bad, Buffy,'_ She thought. _'Gotta get on with the job hunt… not jumping Angel's bones… whilst he's lying sleeping in bed…'_ Buffy bit her lip and gave her head a shake to clear the tempting thought from her mind.

Quickly drying off and getting dressed; making sure that she looked presentable… employee worthy, Buffy stepped out of the bathroom and into the main apartment. Her gaze immediately went to Angel who was still lying asleep on the bed. Not wanting to wake him, Buffy found a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled him down a quick note for him. Walking over to the bed she placed the note on her pillow, so that he wouldn't be able to miss it when he woke up… if he woke up whilst she was gone. Buffy couldn't help staring down at his peaceful sleeping face, she didn't get to see that expression on his face very often and seeing it always made her wish that Angel would look that peaceful more often; instead of broody or serious…

After a long moment of just drinking in his relaxed face, Buffy forced herself to stand up and make her way out of the apartment, making sure to grab her handbag on the way out, knowing that she'd need it before she came back to the apartment.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Cordelia exited a boutique a bag clutched in her hand; a bag that contained a new pair of shoes… the shoes hadn't been what she was shopping for, but they had looked so good on the display stand and ten times better on her feet that she couldn't even contemplate the idea of leaving them behind! Cordelia adjusted her sunglasses as the sun hit her eyes through them making her head feel worse and her stomach to do a sickening kind of somersault inside of her; her makeup was also somewhat heavier than she would usually apply it, but it was necessary to hide the effects of her drinking had had over her… her skin looking far to pale and sickly beneath the golden glow of her tanned skin.

She crossed the street and headed up the paved path on the way to the next boutique that was on her list of places that she could be caught dead in. She looked down at her bag of newly acquired shoes, unable to help but wanting to take another look at the gorgeous shoes. She continued walking however, believing that everyone would be smart to keep out of her way. She let out a startled and annoyed cry as not even two moments later she collided with something that sent her sprawling to the ground in an undignified heap, her bag flying from her grasp along with her handbag. "Oh, I'm so…" The person who had crashed into her began, but Cordelia who was having a bad enough day as it was with her hangover wasn't in the mood for a clumsy idiot!

"Why don't you watch were you're going?!" Cordelia snarled as she began picking herself up off the ground, one of her hands going to her sunglasses that had been knocked from her face in the collision. Quickly replacing them to cover her eyes that definitely didn't appreciate the brightness of the Californian sun.

"Me?!" Buffy exclaimed shocked as she too scrambled back to her feet, her hands hurriedly picking up the fallen copies of her resume. "You're the one that couldn't be bothered looking were you going!" She grumbled as she finally managed to straighten herself up, her slightly crumpled resumes clutched to her chest.

Cordelia snatched up her shoe bag, peering inside of it to check on her shoes. "Well, you better hope that my shoes aren't damaged or you will be paying for a new pair." She threatened hauntily as she looked down her nose at the petite blond who was looking up at her with barely any makeup on and still managing to look a little too pretty for her comfort; especially with how long it took her to get ready in the morning and look as good as she did.

Buffy rolled her eyes at the beautiful tall brunette that was looking down her nose at her like she was something nasty that had had the gall to get stuck to the bottom of her expensive shoe. "I'm sure your shoes will be just fine… My behind on the other hand…" She muttered as one of her hands went to her sore ass that had caught the brunt of her fall to the pavement.

Cordelia huffed and rolled her own eyes, not used to being talked to like that. "Oh please, I'm sure that your ass is big enough to have cushioned your fall." Buffy gasped in outrage, absolutely sure that she had never met anyone as rude as the tall brunette before in her life! "And just what in the world are you wearing?" Cordelia asked, her nose crinkling in distaste, the petite blonds wardrobe choices more than sufficient to distract the very fashion conscious woman. Buffy looked down at her clothes, not really sure what the brunette saw that was so wrong with them. They were trendy and looked good on her. "They have to be from last summer at the least." She muttered as she looked the petite blond up and down with a critical eye unable to help herself from analysing the girl. "Not to mention your hair…"

Buffy's hand went to her hair, suddenly feeling very small under the tall brunette's criticizing gaze. Cordelia trailed off however as something horrible occurred to her as she stood in front of the fashioned challenged blond. "Oh God… I hope no one's seen me standing here in front of you for so long… as if we could be friends or something…" Cordelia shuddered dramatically at the idea of the word leaking out; she was having enough trouble getting her feet on the ground as it was! "Get out of my way." Cordelia demanded as she brushed aside the petite blond as she hurried on her way, quickly entering the shop she had been heading for before the blond had bumped into her.

Buffy watched the brunette walk into the shop that she had just finished handing a resume into a frown on her face. "Bitch." She muttered under her breath as she looked down at her clothes once again, the brunette's hurtful words still ringing about her ears. Shaking it off, determined not to be effected by such a bitchy persons opinion of her. Buffy continued on her way heading for the next shop that she thought would be a nice place to work in.

Inside the boutique Cordelia's mind was still on the blond… a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that the blond had looked strangely familiar even though she was sure that she had never met the blond before in her life. Cordelia soon forgot all about her confusion over the familiarity of the blond as she started perusing the racks filled with clothes. She took a beautiful dress off a rack; a dress that she was sure would look divine on her. The dress shooing the blond completely from her mind as she pondered just how good the red dress would look against her tanned skin and how it would accentuate her curves.

*****B/A***B/A*****

"She didn't even apologise for knocking me over." Buffy grumbled as she sat on the bed, looking up at Angel as he got ready to go out on a patrol.

"She sounds like a horror." Angel commented, slightly distracted as he looked over his meagre arsenal. "I think I need better weapons." He muttered.

"It just goes to show that beauty is definitely skin deep." Buffy muttered, a soft sigh escaping her, as much as she had tried to forget about the rude brunette who'd had the gall to blame her for bumping into her when it had been the brunette who'd been too busy gazing dreamily at her shoe box to be interested in watching where she'd been going.

Angel smiled down at her as he moved to sit down beside her. "I at least know one woman who is beautiful inside and out." He murmured as he leaned in towards her for a kiss.

Buffy smiled, Angel's compliment making her feel better after the way the mean brunette had treated her, and she leaned in towards him as well meeting his lips eagerly for an affectionate, tender kiss. "Hmm, thanks. I needed a little pick me up." She murmured happily, the brunette driven from her mind.

"I'm sorry that she ruined your day." Angel murmured as he slowly pulled back from her.

Buffy gave a small shrug. "Well, I'd hardly call it ruined. She isn't important enough to me to be able to ruin my day. After all I still managed to hand out all the resumes I printed off at the library today. So it's more that she put a damper on it."

"Well, I'm glad that you didn't let that woman get ya down. It doesn't really sound like she's worth the effort it'd take for you to trouble yourself over her."

"Definitely not." Buffy agreed readily, glad that Angel was in full agreement with her; it made it so much easier to swallow the brunette's words. "Besides, a few of the bosses I talked to in the boutiques seemed to really like me." She told Angel excitedly, the prospect of actually beginning the process of settling into the town exciting her.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Cordelia stepped out of the elite club she had been spending her night at, a wide happy smile on her face as she stepped out for some much needed fresh air, the smell of smoke having been getting to her head which had already been abused enough the previous night. But she wasn't willing to go home just yet her night was doing too well for that. In fact her night was going perfectly, she'd talked with a few guys that could give her a leg up if they felt so inclined and had gotten her sweet, sweet revenge on Chastity. It had felt so good to see Chastity leave the party early, fighting back tears. Cordelia let out a happy sound as she looked about the Los Angeles night taking in her fill of fresh air as she wondered what her next move should be once she made her way back into the club… she'd made a good start… a great start, but she wanted to make it an excellent night. Tonight she wanted that jump she needed to get her hooked into the world of superstardom.

She wasn't really the patient type and all the work she was putting in needed to start paying off soon before she got so frustrated that she blew her stack and did something that would hinder her progress more than help her… like insult one of the elite that she was trying to impress. Thinking that she had spent enough time outside and that she should be getting back in there before plans were made without her and she was left out of the loop… not something she wanted to happen. Turning around to go back inside, she found herself brought up short by a spindly little man that looked more the creep than anything else and she couldn't help but wonder at how he'd managed to get into the elite club; he really didn't seem to be the type that they usually allowed in. "Uh, excuse me." She muttered with her usual attitude towards those that didn't meet her standards. She moved to brush by him in her usual highhanded fashion, only to be brought to a shocked stop as he dared to touch her arm.

Cordelia angled herself towards him her mouth opening to give him scathing piece of her mind only to be brought up short as she got another look at his face… a face that had changed drastically since she'd seen it just moments ago. The smooth planes of his not so handsome human face having distorted into hard ugly ridges that made his bushy eyebrows disappearing beneath the prominent brow ridge that had jutted out in the change and the eyes that hadn't been anything extraordinary before had turned into a fearful amber colour that seemed to seethe with hatred… hatred of her… but why did he hate her? She'd never met him before?! Cordelia jerked back, his hand falling from her arm as she did so and she took a quick step back from him and immediately lost her balance as her foot slipped on the uneven ground, having forgotten about the few small steps that led up and from the club.

Falling down them, she looked up at the demon as it continued to stand on the step it had been on when she had first seen him. "What is it about me that women like you, hate about me so much?" He murmured just loud enough for her to hear, his head tilting to the side slightly as he observed her fallen form. "All I want is a chance." He continued.

Cordelia whimpered as she stared up at him for a moment longer, her instincts telling her that she was in grave danger. Scrambling up to her feet, she ignored the ach in her ass and one of her ankles as she turned and did her best to flee down the street as fast as she could, a slight limp to her gait due to the pain in her right ankle.

The vampire smirked and swiftly followed her down the stairs, his pace leisurely feeling no need to hurry the experience along. He loved making sport of the woman that fit the features and personality of the women he had liked and had always been rebuffed by as a human man. Now he took his pleasure in their pain and their deaths… and hers would bring him much pleasure he was sure.

Cordelia ran for as long as she could until the pain in her ankle got to be too much and she had to come to a stop, turning around she got out a gasp as she saw her pursuer far closure behind her than she had expected him to be. With one hand he pushed her in the shoulder sending her toppling down onto her ass for the third time that day. Cordelia scrambled backwards on her palms unwittingly being herded into an alley as the demon followed after her with deliberate slow predatory steps; clearly enjoying her terror as he advanced upon her. Cordelia swallowed thickly as her head brushed up against something that made a whimper escape her throat, looking back over her shoulder she realized that her way had been blocked by bins.

She let out a shrill scream as a cold cruel hand closed about her neck and pulled her up off the ground and she looked down at the demon that had so effortlessly lifted her off her feet with just a single arm. She let out another shrill terrified cry as he slammed her back against the brick wall of the alley. Cordelia raised her hands to grip against his one hand that was constricting against her neck, slowly cutting off her air supply. She let out a small strangled sound as her hand beat against his fingers as she tried to pry him off her, her eyes widening as he came closer a disgusted sound escaping her throat as his lips parted revealing the sharp yellowed fangs just before his mouth closed over hers. It was only for a moment, but the moment seemed to last a life time as she had to endure the feel of his cold heartless lips against hers, the sharpness of his fangs digging into her soft lips; but it was only for a moment as in the next he was gone and she was freefalling through the air for a short moment before she her ass hit the ground once again and she looked up to see the tall, dark haired handsome man she had seen a few nights ago now outside of a supermarket standing above her, his gaze not focused on her however but to the right of her; further down the alleyway.

She watched him sudden awe at his arrival, her heart still pounding in her chest as her gaze followed him as he went to move past, his gaze flicking to her for a short moment and she saw his mouth move as he said something, but with the blood rushing in her ears she couldn't make out just what it was that he'd said. All that she could do was watch as he moved towards her attacker who was scrambling back up to his feet, his ridge face distorted in a mask of fury at having been so untimely interrupted in his fun. Cordelia watched with wide eyes as the two exchanged blows as she huddled up against the wall, her brown eyes still terrified, but a small amount of hope bloomed in her chest as her unexpected saviour fought for her life against the hideous beast that had chased her down like some kind of animal!

Cordelia let out a whimper as her handsome saviour was knocked back to land by her feet, face down in the dirty ground of the alley. A terrified scream built up in her chest as he pulled himself up with his hands and looked up at her and she saw that her saviours face had changed much like her attackers had, but the scream refused to make it past her throat as her eyes widened further, her hope of being saved completely vanishing as she stared into the scary amber eyes of the second demon she had met that night. Angel looked at the woman he'd seen running down the street from the vampire who he'd thrown off her. "I thought I told you to get out of here." Angel snarled, his voice rumbling more than usual in his annoyance at having been so easily thrown away from the vampire who was almost half his size in height.

Without sparing the terrified woman a second glance Angel jumped completely back up to his feet and slammed his fist into the face of the vampire who'd been stalking towards him, knocking him to the ground this time. Angel advanced on him seizing the vampire by one of his legs, he lifted him up and slammed him against the opposite wall the woman was huddled against in terror. The vampire crumpled to the ground with a wounded growl that vibrated low in his throat. He wasn't down as long as Angel thought he would be as in the next instant the vampire sprang up and charged at him, throwing them both up against the wall. Angel's growl of annoyance turned into a higher pitched rumbled of pain as the vampire sunk his teeth into his shoulder.

"Get your stinking fangs out of me!" Angel growled. "What kind of weak assed vampire bites another in the middle of a fight?" He grumbled annoyed at the fact that a weaker vampire would dare bite him… uninvited. Fisting his hand in the hair in the back of the vampire's head he yanked it away, tearing some of the flesh away with the vampires head as the stubborn bugger refused to open his mouth. Angel threw the vampire away from him and jumped back up to his feet, his hand reaching behind him to pull the stake he'd hidden under his jacket free, springing forward before as the vampire regained his feet and thrust the stake solidly in his chest effortlessly piercing his heart. Bringing the fight to a close, not wanting to have to deal with such a cowardly vampire any longer, the place where he'd had the gall to bite him still stinging painfully.

As the vampire turned to dust Angel looked down at the ragged wound. "Buffy's gonna flip." He murmured with a small wince as he fingered the wound around the edges experimentally, trying to assess the damage. When he heard a small whimper he looked up from his wound his eyes landing on the woman he had saved. His face shifted back into the smooth handsome features of the human man he had once been as he took slow cautious steps towards her; feeling rather surprised that she was still here, having expected her to run after seeing his own true visage appear during the fight. "Hey," He said softly as he stopped a few steps away from the woman, not wanting to scare her any further than she already was. Cordelia looked up at the man… demon that had undoubtedly saved her life and swallowed thickly, only feeling a little reassured by the fact that he once again looked like the handsome man that she had wanted to date when she'd first seen him outside that supermarket. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Angel tried to assure her. "But I think that you should get on your way home." He suggested.

Cordelia stared at him for a moment longer, before deciding that he probably wasn't going to hurt her… if he'd wanted to do that he could have done so after dispatching the first demon that had attacked her. "I-I think I'll call a taxi." She muttered shakily as she plunged a hand into her clutch, fumbling around for a moment as her shaky fingers fought to close about her phone.

Angel watched silently as he watched the tall brunette in the ruined beautiful dress and tear stained face; tears that had streaked her makeup down her cheeks as she made the call, her trembling voice regaining its confidence the longer she spoke. "So, uh…" Angel said hesitantly after the woman had hung up her phone and placed it back in her bag. "Did you want me to wait with you until the taxi comes?" He asked, not wanting to leave her alone if she didn't want to be, but then after what she had just seen… she may prefer to be alone than wait with him…

His question was met with silence, so after a moment he took the hint and began to leave. "Uh, yes please." Her voice stopped him in his tracks. "I don't think I'd like to wait alone right now." Cordelia sniffed, her perfect night in tatters around her feet… just like her new shoes which she'd just now noticed had lost one of their heels, making her sob in desolation. Everything was ruined! And it had started off so well! Angel waited with her just outside the alley, feeling uncomfortable as he stood beside her whilst she cried to herself… not feeling like he should reach out to her, when she was no doubt as scared of him as she had been of the vampire that had attacked her… and even if she didn't, he very much doubted that she'd want his touch right now…

Still he stood there though seeing as she'd asked him to wait with her for the taxi… a taxi that seemed to take forever as he stood beside the girl who had thankfully stopped crying as she stood there, taking what she thought was furtive glances at him. But finally the taxi came and he waited until the brunette was safely inside before he began walking away his hand going to his wound as he headed once again towards the apartment where Buffy was waiting for him; like he had been when he'd been distracted by the brunette. Wincing at the idea of Buffy's reaction to his wound rather than the pain that was still tingling from it as it slowly tried to heal.

Cordelia watched him for a moment considering as she sat in all her ruined finery in the back of the cab, a decision coming to her. "Follow that guy." She ordered the cab driver who looked back at her with surprise and suspicion.

"You better have the money to pay for that, that guy could wander around all night for all you know." The cab driver muttered as he looked Cordelia over suspiciously, wondering if he should trust that she'd have enough money on her.

Cordelia glowered at the driver. "Just follow him!" She demanded waspishly, after the night she'd had she was in no mood to have a lowly taxi driver talk back to her!

**A/N:** Well that's chapter 13, I hope that you all enjoyed it, the story is finally getting somewhere so hopefully it'll pick up a bit more soon lol. Remember that if you want to get story updates and sneak peeks feel free to ask for the link to my fanfiction profile page which is under the name Frostysixhundred Fanfictionnet. Anyway let me know what you thought of this chapter :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel, or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter, it made it much easier to get this chapter out to you all. I'm sorry that it's so short, but it seemed like a good spot to end this chapter, before the next part begins. Enjoy :)

**CHAPTER 14**

Cordelia walked along the hallway with her usual bold confidence; her hand bag slung over her shoulder. Her eyes moved from door to door, looking at the numbers that were peeling off most of the doors; her nose wrinkled in distaste, not being able to hide the fact that this entire building was far below her high tastes. _'I can't believe he lives here!'_ She thought disgruntledly as moved further down the hall; that was clean and well kept, but no less tacky for her tastes. _'I can't believe someone so hot can live in a place so… not.'_ She thought sourly whilst hoping that no one saw her here… not that anyone influential in her landing a role, but still… there was no way that she could stand the embarrassment at being spotted in such a tacky place!

She quickly rounded a corner, her eyes still scanning the doors looking for the room number the guy at the counter on the first level of the building had told her was the one she was looking for; after a far bit of persuasion on her part. Her eyes landed on the door with the room number she was looking for and she sighed in relief at finally having arrived at her destination. Now it wouldn't be much longer before she could get out of here and hopefully never step foot in this horrid place again. Stepping towards the door she slid the sunglasses she had slipped over her eyes to help hide her face from anyone that walked down the halls she'd had to pass through to get here, up onto her head, before she knocked on the door firmly.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy looked up and over at the door as the sound of someone knocking at her door; the sound making her frown in confusion. There wasn't anyone that they knew here yet, so who could be at the door. _'I hope that we're not already behind in the rent.'_ She thought, not knowing who else could be at the door except one of the building employees. Putting down the sandwich that she had been munching on, Buffy got up, dusting her hands free of bread crumbs just as another more impatient knock sounded from the door. Walking over to the door she pulled it open and her eyes widened at seeing the brunette that she had never wanted to see again. "You!" She exclaimed in surprise.

Cordelia's mouth sagged open in her own shock. "You!" She exclaimed in return equally as shocked to see the ditzy blond that had run into her in the middle of the street the other day in the apartment that was supposed to belong to the hot guy who'd saved her; not this bitchy little blond bimbo! "What are you doing here?" She asked with an annoyed frown.

Buffy raised an annoyed eyebrow at the brunette woman, her attitude immediately irritating her as it had done on the street. "Uh, I live here."

"No, you don't." Cordelia denied her arms crossing over her chest as she stared the blond down.

Buffy made a disbelieving irritated sound as she crossed her own arms over her chest; not quite sure that she could believe that someone could be so rude. "Uh, yes I do."

"This apartment is supposed to belong to a tall handsome dark haired man… oh, I get it. He's like your brother right?"

Buffy's expression turned slightly amused, despite how irritated she was with the brunette. "I don't have a brother."

Cordelia scowled at the petite blond, hating the fact that the girl was holding her up; forcing her to stand out in the hallway, where anyone walking by could see her standing there talking to someone so tackily dressed as this blond. "Look, I know that he lives in this apartment." She said a waspishly, remembering that the first time she had seen her saviour was outside a supermarket, just before he had been joined by a blond… the world sure worked in mysterious ways to make it that a guy as good looking as her saviour was shaking up with a girl like… 'her'! "So, is he home, or what?"

Buffy shifted her stance as she continued to block the doorway. "Do you have any idea just how ru…"

"Buffy, is there someone at the door? I thought I heard a knock." Angel asked as he walked out of the small bathroom, accidentally cutting Buffy off midsentence.

Cordelia gave Buffy a triumphant smug look, before she shoved past Buffy; almost knocking her over as she forced her way into the apartment. "I knew that you lived here." She crowed as Buffy steadied herself not at all caring that she had almost knocked the smaller woman to the ground. She froze in her steps though and inhaled sharply at seeing her handsome demon saviour in nothing more than a towel wrapped around his hips; one of his arms stretched up to his head as he held another towel to his still wet hair. "Oh wow." She breathed, a warm heat filling her centre at the sight of him like that.

"You," Angel murmured shocked not having expected someone else to be in the apartment.

Buffy frowned. "You know her?" She asked, grumpily as she shut the door, not appreciating almost being bowled over by the arrogant bitchy brunette.

"Uh, I saved her… a few nights ago." Angel explained, his gaze going to Buffy as she turned around to face the room; the irritation on her face plain to see, but it was only for a brief moment as it was replaced by surprise and lust as well as a small hint of annoyance as her gaze skirted pointedly to their guest and he looked down at himself, suddenly becoming sharply aware of the fact that he was only dressed in a damp towel that could come undone at any moment. "Uh…I'm uh, gonna go put some clothes on." He muttered self-consciously.

"Good idea." Buffy grumbled as Angel quickly began gathering up his clothes that were scattered around the apartment.

"No, need to hurry about it." Cordelia called after him as her saviour hurried towards the bathroom, her brown eyes shining with amusement and arousal as she watched him disappear behind the bathroom door.

Buffy glared at Cordelia's back before she stalked further into her apartment, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself down. She couldn't really blame the brunette for ogling her boyfriend; especially when he was dressed so scantily… and maybe just maybe she was trying to be polite… "So, uh… are you here to thank, Angel?" She asked as she turned to look at the brunette, hoping that her face was a polite friendly instead of filled with the irritation that was still thrumming through her.

Cordelia released her lower lip from her teeth as she continued to stare at the door her saviour had disappeared through. "So his name's, Angel," She murmured. _'It suits him.'_ She thought her smile sultry for a moment, before she turned her gaze to the blond who was staring at her. "And no, I'm not here to thank, Angel." She informed the blond, looking down her nose at the smaller woman.

Buffy's polite friendly expression changed almost immediately as the brunette threw her offer of a truce in her face. "Then why are you here?" She asked with irritation, her arms crossing over her chest defensively. "And, how did you even know that he lived here?" She grumbled, realizing just how odd it was that she knew that Angel lived here.

Cordelia shrugged. "I have my sources." She said loftily.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Stalker, much," She muttered, earning a sharp glare from the brunette woman who had just caught the sarcastic muttering.

"What was that?!" Cordelia growled sharply, just as the bathroom door came open again and Angel hurriedly stepped out into the main area of the apartment where his girlfriend and the random woman he had saved a few nights ago where standing; having heard and felt the tension growing quickly.

"So," Angel began clapping his hands together, drawing both their attention to him. "I take it that you two know each other."

"Pfhht! Hardly," Cordelia denied not wanting anyone to think that she was associated with such a tacky person.

Buffy glared at the brunette before, she returned her gaze to Angel. "She's the rude… 'person' that bumped into me."

Cordelia mouth opened in outrage as she spun towards the blond. "Bumped into you?! You're the one who bumped into me! Spilling my stuff everywhere!"

"Oh! Who was the one who was so busy looking at her purchases to be paying attention to where she was going?!" Buffy growled.

"Well, you could have simply stepped around me!" Cordelia shot back.

"You stepped right into my path!" Buffy returned hotly, her cheeks beginning to grow warm in her anger.

"Ok, small world," Angel muttered as his gaze went to his love to the brunette he didn't even know the name of; his attempt at defusing the tension having failed miserably. Stepping towards the two bickering women, sliding an arm around Buffy's small body; drawing her ridged body up against his and almost immediately he felt her begin to relax. "So, why don't we start again?" He suggested, feeling Buffy's turn her hazel gaze up to him.

Cordelia huffed and took a deep breath. "Sure, whatever," She grumbled. She hadn't come here to trade insults with the blond; that Angel now had his arm wrapped around, confirming what she had suspected.

"Ok, good. How about we start with, how you knew where to find me." Angel suggested again, glad that he could feel the tension in the room beginning to dissolve.

Cordelia shrugged, not really seeing what the big deal the two of them had about her just showing up here. "I had the taxi follow you." She admitted casually. Buffy placed a hand over Angel's. _'I knew it, totally stalker like.'_ She thought still a little grumpy over the brunette's attitude towards her. Cordelia gave her long brown hair a slight toss, not at all embarrassed by what she had just admitted to. "I'm Cordelia, by the way."

"I'm Angel, and this is Buffy." Angel introduced in return, his fingers playing with Buffy's.

"Yeah, ok." Cordelia said dismissively, causing Angel to feel his own first flash of irritation at the brunette; finally getting a taste of the attitude that Buffy had gotten full doses of so far. "So, I found this place that would be perfect for us to set up shop." She said, jumping right into the reason why she had decided to come up to Angel's apartment today.

Buffy and Angel's expressions turned confused; her words making no sense to her. "I'm sorry?" Angel questioned with a puzzled frown.

Cordelia gave the both of them a condescending 'duh' look. "A place for you to work out of, Angel. I mean… you can't work out of dingy little apartment like this… I mean look at it… I'd be totally scared to touch anything in here."

"Then, don't." Buffy grumbled ticked off all over again.

Cordelia gave Buffy what could actually pass for a friendly smile from the brunette. "Don't worry I won't." She assured the blond. "Anyway, you totally have to come see this place I've scoped out for us. There were a few others choices that I liked, but this one is just totally perfect. You'll love it trust me." She said excitedly.

"What are you trying to get at?" Buffy asked, her hand tightening around Angel's, not sure if she liked what she was hearing. There was just something that she didn't like… but that could just be her own dislike coming through.

Cordelia rolled her eyes, starting to get annoyed all over again, at the slow up take of the two she was throwing her pitch to. "I'm talking about a place that Mr. Saviour, can comfortably save people from. I mean, how can you expect people to take you seriously if they come to you and they find you in such a cheap apartment. They wouldn't be able to put any faith in you… hell, if I hadn't seen you in action I wouldn't believe that you'd be up to the job." She muttered distastefully as she gazed around the apartment she found so appalling.

"Job?" Angel muttered softly, his frown deepening. "I don't… I don't do what I do for money." He explained.

"Phhft!" Cordelia said dismissively. "Everything's about money, Angel. Can't live without it, not even someone as pretty, and classy as me." Her unbashful statement making Buffy roll her eyes at just how cocky and self-centred she was.

"Well, this is most definitely not about money." Angel said firmly, his hand tightening ever so slightly about Buffy's small hand; and Buffy squeezed it comfortingly.

Cordelia pouted, not having expected the conversation to go like this; who in the world wasn't interested in money? "Well, I still think that you should look at this place and then you can make up your mind whether or not you like my idea. I can take you there right now." She said brightly, happy at the idea of getting out of this tacky apartment building.

"Uh," Angel said self-consciously, his gaze going towards the tightly closed blinds that was blocking out the sun; keeping him safe from the rays that would light him up like a flammable liquid. "Now's not really a good time, for…" He said awkwardly.

"For us," Buffy jumped in sensing just how uncomfortable he felt. "We have plans already." She excused, receiving a grateful squeeze from Angel's hand; his brain having frozen up a little at trying to come up with a quick excuse as to why he couldn't go out during the day.

To both their surprise Cordelia's expression brightened. "Oh, this has something to do with that demonic face change-y thing you have right… You're like some kind of vampire right? That's why you can't go out now, 'cause it's like day, right?" She exclaimed.

Buffy and Angel's expression turned shocked, neither of them having expected her reaction to be… that; nor that she would be so… spot on. Cordelia ignored their stunned silence. "That's no problem. I managed to wheedle the key off the retail guy that's trying to sell it." The retail guy, she had met with not being far too geeky and nondescript for her to take much notice of him; let alone take in his name. She grabbed a pen and a small notepad out from her handbag and moved over to the table where the last part of Buffy's sandwich still sat on it plate, untouched since the brunette woman's intrusion. "Just meet me at this address after nightfall." She said firmly, as she tore the page away from the pad and handed it Angel; who took it, more as a reaction than anything else… despite his curiosity about the place Cordelia was so hyped up about. "I'll see you then, Angel." Cordelia said happily as she moved towards the door, deliberately leaving out Buffy. With a final wave she walked out the door; pulling down her sunnies over her eyes once again as she began walking down the hall, with the same confident stride she had arrived with; one hundred precent certain that she would be seeing Angel that night.

"Well, she's something, isn't she?" Angel murmured slightly bemused.

But Buffy huffed in irritation. "Yeah, she's a piece of work alright! One that I'd gladly not see again." She grumbled her gaze still on the door the tall brunette had walked out of just a moment ago. She looked over at Angel and saw him looking down at the piece of torn paper that he was still clutching in his hand and she sighed; a feeling a little defeated. "You're interested in seeing that property, aren't you?" She murmured as she stepped towards him once again.

Angel looked up at Buffy, feeling slightly guilty at wanting to; knowing that she didn't like Cordelia in the slightest… not that he could blame her for that. "Yeah, but you don't have to go if you don't want. I mean, I'm just going to have a look at it." He assured her; even though, he really wanted her to come along… hear her opinion… "But I would like you to." He tacked on, a hopeful look on his face.

Buffy smiled, happy that he wanted her to be a part of it; despite that the decision really had nothing to do with her and the fact that she would once again be forced to spend time with Cordelia.

*****B/A***B/A*****

"You made it!" Cordelia exclaimed happily as she spotted Angel coming towards the building she'd been standing on the stairs, with barely restrained impatience. Her smile faltered somewhat when she noticed Buffy standing beside him. "Oh, and you came to did you?"

Buffy didn't flinch as she met Cordelia's clearly unhappy gaze. "Is that a problem?" She asked sweetly; enjoying rubbing the brunette's nose in the fact that there was nothing she could do about it.

Cordelia's lips pursed in annoyance. "Of course not," She forced herself to say. It wasn't like she truly hated the girl, but she was so tacky… and she really didn't think that she would be all that beneficial to her cause. She had a feeling that she would have better luck convincing Angel to go along with her plan without Buffy's influence, but she would just have to work around it as best she could. She was Cordelia Chase and no little tackily dressed blond would stand in her way!

Angel stared up at the large building, for the most part ignoring the small exchange between the two women as he took in the somewhat run down building; but for its age it was still grand and spoke to the part of him that enjoyed grand things. "So, shall we go in?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah," Angel agreed without hesitation. Buffy stared up at the building as she walked up the steps with Angel. It was huge and had an old feeling to it… just like her Angel.

"The retail guy told me that this used to be a hotel that closed down years ago. Ran out of business or something like that. But anyway when I saw this place, I just thought that it was perfect to set up our business."

"Our business?" Buffy asked as they walked through the very dusty entrance hall.

"Well, yeah." Cordelia said immediately as she watched Angel; searching for the favourable reaction that she was hoping for. "I'm going to be part of this business. I'm the one that thought up the idea after all. And I really need a job, whilst I'm waiting to land a role." She explained firmly, there was no way that she was going to allow the little blond to get between her and the money she needed to keep her apartment and keep up the lifestyle she was so used to as she attended all the right parties and finally got the acting career that she wanted so badly.

Buffy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. "I knew it." She muttered, hoping that Angel had heard just how selfish Cordelia's motives were in showing him this place, but as she glanced around for her boyfriend she realized that he had disappeared. "Angel?" She called, her voice echoing about the hall they were in, but receiving no reply.

"Oh, great!" Cordelia muttered with annoyance how was she supposed to sway Angel if he just disappeared on her. "Where'd he go?" She demanded of Buffy.

Buffy shrugged. "I dunno, probably snooping around here somewhere." She murmured, before she began moving towards the staircase, Cordelia following after her, much to Buffy's annoyance.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy touched a hand to her head; Cordelia's voice coupled with her frustration was giving her a small headache along her temples. _'Come on, Angel where'd you go?'_ Buffy thought as she moved down the rundown hall of the third and final floor of the hotel. Buffy took another step and heard a crack, before it gave way beneath her foot. She let out a startled sound as she felt herself falling. Her ears picking up the sound of Cordelia's frightened scream from behind her; her fall was suddenly halted by a strong hand, looking up she sighed in relief at seeing Angel. "Are you alright?" Angel asked as he helped Buffy remove her foot from the part of the floor that had caved in under her foot.

"Uh-huh." Buffy murmured, her heart still racing from the unexpected short fall.

"We should get off this floor. It doesn't seem all that stable." Angel murmured. Buffy nodded and together along with Cordelia walked back the way they had come.

"So…" Cordelia said as they walked through the entrance hall, heading towards the street. "What do you think of the place?" She asked, before hurrying on. "I know that it's a little rundown, but with a little work it'll be good as new. And can you just imagine how many more people you'll be able to help, when your set up in such a place… set up a phone line and get the number out there… people will be able to come to you. And you won't have to live in that cramped little apartment anymore." She added hoping that at least one of the things she said would be enough to get Angel to take the place… cause she really needed the money for a job… and working in a place like this for a guy that wanted to save people… no one that could affect her dream of becoming an actress would see her here. It was so perfect… if only her would be boss would just agree along with his tacky little girlfriend.

"So, what do you think?" Buffy asked softly as she stood with Angel, a little apart from Cordelia who was watching them both intently; her fingers crossed behind her back that Angel would come out with the answer that she wanted. Buffy took in the way he was looking up at the building and sighed quietly… almost resignedly. "You like this place don't you."

Angel turned his gaze down to Buffy, a small smile curling up his lips. "I know it's a little rundown… and needs a bit of work… but yeah. I do like it." He took her hand in his own, his dark brown eyes bright as he stared down at her. "I can see it, Buffy. In every room I looked at in there. I could see us in there… I could picture the way it'd work with helping people; saving them." Buffy looked up at him; taking in the passion for it she could see in his eyes. Whilst Cordelia continued to watch on, waiting for Angel's final answer, but from what she'd just heard; it was in the bag! Something that had her almost wanting to jump for joy at the prospect of getting money… something she'd been lacking for far too long since moving to L.A and being cut off from the financial support of her parents.

"But what do you think, Buffy?" Angel asked, causing Cordelia's glee to be replaced with annoyance once again; her success immediately seeming to be snatched away. _'Oh, great,'_ She though bitchily. _'Why'd he have to put the decision in her hands?'_

Buffy bit her lower lip, her gaze going to Cordelia who was standing behind Angel, before going up to the large hotel building that Angel seemed so enamoured with. "I think that it's your redemption." She murmured after a moment, before turning her gaze back to Angel a small smile curling up her lips. "But I also think, that the building suites you. It's got an old feeling to it, and has a lot of history not all of it good… just like you."

Angel smiled at her, his hand squeezing around hers in a silent 'thank you'. He turned his gaze back up to the building for a moment, before looking over at Cordelia who was still waiting a little anxiously now for his answer. "You can tell your retail assistant that I'll take it."

Cordelia breathed out a sigh of relief; thinking for a small moment that perhaps the blond wasn't so bad after all. "Great! So what shall my starting salary be? I think that at least $30 an hour is a fair starting wage."

Causing Buffy to almost choke on her own saliva. "And just where is your wage supposed to come from, exactly?" She asked sharply.

"From all the people we are going to help." Cordelia replied simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Angel frowned. "I can't charge people for my help."

Cordelia's expression fell, not having expected that reply from him and she sighed. "Well, maybe not all of them, just the rich ones… people have got to survive Angel… and that takes money."

Angel glanced over at Buffy, knowing that Cordelia was right; he'd need money to buy his blood and he'd need money for food for Buffy… if he didn't have that… she'd starve to death… not something that he wanted. "I'm sure that we'll be able to work something out." He finally said after a moment of consideration. The idea of charging people in need making his stomach queasy, but the blood money he'd earned as Angelus… wouldn't last forever… especially after the large chunk he was going to take from it to buy this place and the money it would take to fix it up.

Buffy took a deep breath, fighting to keep the scowl off her face as she stared at Cordelia, the feeling that she was going to be stuck with the selfish brunette in her life for a long, long time. _'Please may she not be as bad as she seems?'_ Buffy thought resignedly, knowing that Angel wouldn't turn Cordelia away… not after saving her… he'd want to help her get back on her feet after being attacked… by whatever it was.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Doyle watched from the shadows across the street, but instead of paying close attention to Angel like he was supposed to be doing, he was watching the beautiful brunette that had had the luck to be saved by the soulful vampire. And as far as he was concerned the woman was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Which was saying something for him as he had seen a lot of women in his time… but none matched up to her… and suddenly he really, really hoped that the en-souled vampire would make the cut for The Powers That Be, because if he didn't, he'd be sent somewhere else, and he'd lose the chance to meet her. As he continued to watch he saw the three depart from the old hotel building and he sighed as the brunette went in another direction from the happy couple.

He stared after the brunette for as long as he could, before he was forced to once again follow after Angel and the blond that he was living with; as always being as careful as he could to not be detected by the vampire.

**A/N:** Ok that's chapter 14, I know that it's smaller than the others, but I hope that you enjoyed it all the same. Next chapter will hopefully have more to it :) And I know that in the series Angel can't actually buy the hotel, but for simplicities sake in this story he can by The Hyperion. Anyway please let me know what you think and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** A big thank you to those that reviewed last chapter it is very much appreciated and inspired me to get this chapter completed despite the trouble I had with it in a few places. So thank you for the little nuggets of golden inspiration that had helped me get this chapter up for your viewing :)

**CHAPTER 15**

Buffy straightened and a groan escaped her even as she leaned against the pole of the mop she was using as much as she dared. "Buffy, are you alright?" Angel asked as he looked up from his own mopping.

Buffy nodded, one of her hands going to her back. "Yeah, I'm fine." She murmured with a grimace. "Big places are great, but they sure do take a lot of work." She observed on a sigh as she looked around the large entrance hall that they were attempting to clean up and she couldn't help, but feel disappointed by the fact that it looked as if despite all the work they had already put in… they had hardly accomplished anything and her shoulders slumped as she stopped trying to knuckle the ache from her back.

"Uh, maybe you should take a break." Angel offered, able to tell from the way she was standing that she was tired and aching.

"Well, I could use a coffee… or a hot chocolate…" Buffy admitted.

"And some food," Angel added. "You haven't had anything since breakfast and it's almost dinner now."

Buffy looked at him surprised. "Has it really been that long?" She asked and as if in answer her stomach gave a loud hungry grumble. "I guess it has been that long." Buffy looked around the room and sighed again. "And we still haven't even started on setting up our room."

Angel raised a hand to scratch at the back of his head. "I guess buying this place was actually a bad idea, huh." He murmured a little sheepishly.

Buffy shook her head. "I didn't say that. It's just gonna take a bit of work," She gave him a smile and moved towards him; her walk more of a limp as she tried her best to ignore the pain in her back. "All the best things do."

Angel smiled, her words setting his mind to rest once again. Raising a hand he cupped it around the back of her head and kissed the top of her head. "Go on take a break, you deserve on."

Cordelia who had been watching the display of affection with annoyed eyes from her spot behind the desk were she had spent most of the day watching Angel and Buffy go about their business whilst she was on and off her phone. At Angel's continued instance for Buffy to go on a break she stood. Seeing no reason why she shouldn't go on a break as well. "A break sounds wonderful." She exclaimed drawing their attention.

Buffy scowled as she watched Cordelia yawn as she walked around the desk and headed for the coffee pot that was waiting in the small room that they had, or rather Cordelia had designated the break room. "You'd think that she hadn't spent the entire day like it was just one big break." Buffy muttered with irritation.

Angel scratched at the back of his head once again feeling sheepish; knowing full well that Buffy didn't care for the tall brunette that had inserted herself into their lives. He would send her away except that there was something about her that just told him that she needed to help staying on her feet… at least for now… and he didn't want to send her back out where she could very well get attacked again. "Well, at least she's trying. She has been here all day."

"Yeah, just sitting on that chair she claimed as hers. She's done nothing to help get this place on its feet."

Angel turned his gaze to Buffy. "I'm sure she just isn't sure on what to do. Cordelia doesn't strike me as the type to have done much cleaning."

Buffy nodded her agreement. "Or anything else, aside from powdering her nose," She grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Angel stroked his hand down her hair in an attempt to calm her. "Well… she might just grow on you."

"Yeah, like an itchy smelly kind of fungus." Buffy grumbled.

"Well, I was thinking along the lines of something nicer… like friendship." Angel suggested.

"Well, I suppose bigger miracles have happened." Buffy admitted. "And yes I know, I'm acting like a big mean ogre." She sighed.

"Hardly," Angel reassured her. "Ogres are big brutes with barely a thought between them." Buffy's smile turned into a pout, before she laughed.

"Ok, well maybe not an ogre then, but something just as horrible and judgy." She muttered, before taking a deep sighing breath in the hopes of bracing herself against the brunette's abrasive attitude. "I'm going to get something to eat, before I do something embarrassing like faint."

Angel watched her walk away for a moment. "Ogres don't judge either." He murmured quietly. "You could never be something so terrible. You're too pure." He practically whispered under his breath. Turning his gaze to the two mops he now held in his hands, he sighed as he headed over to the closest wall. Resting Buffy's mop against the wall, before he made his way back over to the bucket of soapy water. Plunging the mop back into the bucket, he set back to work on cleaning the floor; hoping to get the task finished before Buffy came back from the break he had talked her into.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy walked carefully back down the stairs, the last half of a salad sandwich clutched in her hand as she headed towards the break room, feeling the need for a mug of hot coffee. Something that she had woefully realized had yet to be stocked in their shambles of a room. A room that she was attempting to air; to get the musty closed up smell from it. She supposed that for a room that hadn't been used in however long it could be in worse condition, but right now the idea that the place that according to Angel was to become their new home needed so much work before they could even begin moving their belongings into it… and not to mention the fact they needed to buy so much to refurnish the room and get the essentials… things that had been so helpfully provided in the previous places they had been staying at.

It made everything seem so hard and amplified the fact that she didn't have a job… and was now completely out of her savings! She no longer had anything to offer to help pay for the things they needed. It had her guts twisting in anxiety every time she thought of it. Pulling her mobile out of her pocket, she checked it somewhat hopeful that she would see that she had missed a phone call, only to see that no one had made a single attempt to contact her. Stuffing it back into her pocket she opened the door to the break room, and paused in the doorway as she took in Cordelia's form as she sat at one of the chairs; a coffee in front of her. A coffee she wasn't paying any attention to as she talked into the phone she had pressed to her ear. The brunette turned her gaze to Buffy out of curiosity for a moment, before she rolled her eyes at seeing it was just her and continued talking into the phone completely ignoring the blond's presence.

Buffy took a deep breath, smothering her irritation as she stepped into the room, wanting coffee more than she wanted to avoid the brunette and her self-absorbed chatter. Her ears rang with the brunette's voice and no matter how hard she tried not to she couldn't help but hear every word. And with each word, Buffy felt her irritation grow! Grabbing down a mug she felt her eye twitch as Cordelia continued to prattle on to the person on the other end of the line. _'How can anyone put up with that conversation for so long?'_ Buffy thought, a sudden image of another Cordelia talking to a woman that looked exactly like her entered her mind. The image made Buffy shudder at the idea of having to deal with not one but two Cordelia's… Buffy turned her mind from the thought that filled her with a sense of dread as she picked up the kettle. She gave it a small shake and sighed quietly as she realized that the thing was almost empty.

Cordelia gave Buffy an irritated look as the short blond turned on the tap; the sound of water filling the metal kettle loud and annoying whilst she was on the phone. "Hold on a sec." She told her friend. Placing her mobile against her shoulder, she glared at the back of Buffy's head. "Do you mind not being so noisy?! I'm on the phone here!" She groused snottily.

Buffy felt her shoulders stiffened in her irritation, looking over her shoulder; a scowl darkening her brow. She would have said something in response except that Cordelia was once again paying her no mind as she had once again turned her attention back to her phone conversation. The brunette not deeming the blond worthy of waiting around for a response.

Buffy felt her eye twitch in irritation once again as she turned her gaze away from Cordelia and turned off the faucet, having filled up the kettle. Placing it back on its stand she flicked the switch, not caring one bit about Cordelia's desire for quiet whilst she was on the phone… something that she was on so often the device almost seemed glued to her ear. The two did their best to ignore each other as Buffy puttered around making her coffee and Cordelia focused her attention on the conversation that to her was the most important conversation she had had all week, since she had last managed to wrangle an invite to one of the parties that could help land her a role. But as Buffy sat herself down on a chair across from where Cordelia was seated, the brunette said her goodbyes and hung up and once again focused her attention on Buffy. "So, they're still actually selling that these days?" Cordelia asked, meaning to start a friendly-ish conversation with the petite blond, but her tone was just as snobby and condescending as always.

Buffy looked down at the old and comfortable clothes that she had decided to wear in the early hours of the morning before the sun had risen so that she could accompany Angel over here and start the long process of cleaning it up… suddenly feeling more than a little self-conscious about her choice of attire. Looking back up she didn't get a chance to say anything in response as Cordelia ploughed on, not really interested in anything the blond had to say in her defence. "Anyway, I have to go get ready for an important party tonight, so I'm going to have to go." Cordelia stood. "Tell Angel for me." She demanded of Buffy as she flicked some hair behind her ear, she took a step towards the break room door, before she paused suddenly remembering something. "Oh and give this to Angel for me would you." Cordelia pulled out a small envelope from her handbag and held it out to Buffy.

Reluctantly Buffy took the envelope from the brunette. Once Buffy had taken the envelope from her, Cordelia headed out the door without a backward glance at her 'co-worker' as she headed out on her way home; her mind already going over all the dresses she had in her wardrobe and which would be the best choice for tonight and what accessories she should chose to accompany it!

Buffy looked down at the envelope and out of curiosity she flipped up the unsealed flap of the envelope and pulled up the small piece of paper that had been placed inside. A full blown scowl darkened her brow as she took in what had been carefully printed on the piece of paper. Cordelia's account information! Buffy's fingers tightened around the piece of paper as she fought the urge to screw up the paper and throw it into the closest bin. The arrogance of the woman, demanding to be paid, when all she was doing was sitting at the desk and talking on her phone… organising parties that she could go to! Forcing herself to slide the paper back inside the envelope she flipped it closed once again and threw it down onto the table. Glaring at it as she picked up her mug of coffee and taking a large swallow of it. She had to remember that it wasn't up to her, that this was Angel's redemption… not hers… and he believed that Cordelia needed help to get on her feet…

Buffy took another swallow of her coffee before rubbing her eyes tiredly. _'Why did it have to be Cordelia though?'_ She thought, all it took was five minutes in the tall brunette's company and she felt like leaping across the table and strangling the woman!

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy sighed in irritation as she rolled over on the mattress that tonight she just couldn't get comfortable on. Reaching over she turned on the bedside lamp and looked around the apartment that she was for the moment alone in as Angel; to her surprise after staying up all day working on the hotel, was out on a patrol. Sitting there for a moment longer, before she threw the blankets off her and got up off the bed giving up on the prospect of sleep for the moment.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Cordelia sat on a cold stone step; her shoulders slumped in misery. She was dressed spectacularly, but her once expertly applied makeup was smudged from her tears; leaving her mascara to run down her cheeks in a black mess, but at that moment she couldn't care less about her makeup! She couldn't believe her awful luck! Why did Kale have to be there tonight! He hadn't been at any of the parties she had attended since the incident in her dressing room. But despite the time that had passed he had been true to his word! Slandering her to people she was looking too to get a leg up and the looks she had been getting from them… it had almost made her feel like she was back in high school and having one of those dreams where she had for some reason or another had turned up to class naked.

She had done her best to put on a brave face and solider through it, determined not to be beaten by the odious man that she had once called boss. But after that no one that she needed to be seen by would talk to her… if she'd tried to approach they had quickly found something else to occupy their time. Like she was some kind of pariah, and soon it had felt like the entire party where giggling and pointing at her from behind hands. Never before had she felt like a social outcast! She had always been the social queen, from elementary school to high school, she'd ruled everyone had deferred to her… never had anyone been able to knock her off her throne though a few had tried… and now an odious little upstart had been able to finally unseat her!

Los Angeles was supposed to be her ultimate time to shine, where she could finally shine as brightly as the star that she was meant to be… but it hadn't turned out the way she had expected it to! Her name was supposed to be in lights by now and her face should be on the sides of busses and on the sides of building. She should be auditioning for a the leading role in the next highly anticipated movie! Cordelia hiccupped wetly as she tried to smother the undignified sob that threatened to escape her and fresh tears escaped down her cheeks. Wiping at them with the back of her hands; smearing her makeup even further and getting a mixture of black mascara, foundation and blush of the back of her hands.

Buffy paused in her slow steps surprised to find Cordelia sitting miserably on a staircase… a staircase that had been empty when she had walked past it on her way to the supermarket that night. She stood there for a moment longer contemplating trying to find another way back to the empty apartment that was waiting for her. Before she could make up her mind on what to do when faced with the surprising image of the headstrong, self-obsessed Cordelia crying brokenly on the cold steps of a large law firm, the brunette looked up as if sensing her gaze. Cordelia's gaze instantly hardened at seeing Buffy and she wiped determinedly at her cheeks. "What are you doing here?" She asked shortly, not at all appreciating being seen in the state she was in, not even by a nobody like Buffy.

"Uh, well… on my way home." Buffy replied a little awkwardly, the tears that were still falling unbidden from Cordelia's eyes causing any irritation that she might have felt at being so rudely spoken to, to be none existent.

Cordelia rolled her eyes and turned her gaze away from the blond. _'Of course it's just my rotten luck that she'd come across me right at this moment!'_ She thought with irritation as she wiped at her traitorous eyes once again; the tears refusing her silent demand to stop!

Buffy hesitated a moment, knowing that this was her chance to walk on by and leave Cordelia to her misery and she was sorely tempted to do so, but instead she found herself walking towards the steps, drawing Cordelia's attention once again; the annoyed frown still darkening the brunette's gaze as she stared up at Buffy, having expected and wanted the blond to leave her be. "I've got three tubs of ice cream here, if you wanted to come back to mine and indulge in some comfort food." Buffy offered shifting the shopping back in front of her so that Cordelia could see the three different tubs of ice cream she hadn't been able to decide between.

Cordelia stared at the three tubs in the plastic bag surprised as she swallowed past the sorrowful lump that had formed in her throat due to the strength of her subdued sobs. "What flavours are they?" She asked as she looked up at Buffy once again.

"Uh, Chocolate mint chip, cookies and cream and strawberry." Buffy replied as she looked down at the bag, to make sure that she had chosen those flavours.

Cordelia wiped at her eyes once again as she contemplated her answer for a moment longer, before nodding; a little reluctantly. "Alright then." She agreed as she got a little awkwardly to her feet.

"It's not that too much further." Buffy assured her as they began walking along the foot path together. "How did you end up sitting alone like that?" She asked with concern and a small amount of curiosity. Breaking down didn't seem to be something the tall brunette did on a whim.

"Just because I've agreed to eat ice cream with you doesn't mean that I'm going to open up to you. We are most definitely not friends." Cordelia said shortly as she walked stiffly beside Buffy.

Buffy closed her eyes for a moment to stamp down her irritation, already regretting her invitation to the tall brunette. She didn't know why she had expected anything other than contempt from the snobbish woman who looked down her nose at anyone who couldn't benefit her in some way.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Giles walked with a quick stride towards the check in station of the London airport. One hand gripping the trolley filled with most of his luggage, whilst his other hand grasped his briefcase that held important documents to The Watchers Council. He paused in his stride as he heard the unmistakable sound of a trolley tipping over and the luggage loaded on it spilling to the floor. Looking over his shoulder he sighed at seeing that it was indeed as he had feared. Pushing down the break on the trolley with his foot, before he turned around fully to face Wesley as the younger man scrambled about as he tried with a bit of effort to set the trolley back on its wheels. "Really Wesley, I know that going to the Americas isn't the most pleasant prospect, but I do wish that you would pull yourself together. You are attracting unwanted attention." Giles grumbled as he stepped towards the younger man.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Giles. I didn't mean to, but I kind of tripped over my feet and the next thing I knew my trolley was overturning." Wesley explained sheepishly as he began dumping his luggage back onto his trolley.

"Alright," Giles sighed with exasperation as he picked up a bag and placed it on top of another one. "Let's just get this done. If we miss our flight because you couldn't keep your luggage on your trolley Mr. Travers will no doubt take a huge chunk out of our hides."

Wesley nodded his agreement and swallowed thickly at the idea. There was no way that he wanted to be summoned to Quinton Travers office again to be on the receiving end of disciplinary action. It was scary enough the first time.

Throwing the last of Wesley's luggage back on the trolley Giles went back to his own and began walking towards the check-in station once again. "This time try not overturning your trolley before we get there." He grumbled under his breath as he balanced his briefcase on top of bag that was closest to the handlebars of the trolley so that he could reach into his left inside jacket pocket so that he could pull out his ticket as he walked up to the counter. Beside him Wesley did the same thing as he stood in front of another airport employee. Giles rolled his eyes in annoyance and exasperation as he saw Wesley searching his pockets for his ticket. _'Why me?'_ Giles thought, why couldn't have been paired with someone that was at least a little more competent and wasn't a nervous wreck about heading to America?!

*****B/A***B/A*****

"I mean Los Angeles was supposed to be my big break after having the misfortune of being born in a dead end little town like Sunnydale!" Cordelia complained as she dug her spoon into the tub of strawberry ice cream.

"Sunnydale?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, it's a small little town that barely makes it on the social map… if at all. I mean, it only has one Starbucks! It tormented me that I was born just two hours away from such a great town like this and my parents refused to move or send me to school up here. Despite the fact that there was absolutely no way that Sunnydale would be able to realize my dreams." Cordelia sniffled and reached for the tissue Buffy had given her. "And now it seems like my dreams will be crushed before they can even come true!" She wailed.

Buffy gave the brunette a sympathetic look. "This Kale guy seems like a real skeever." She murmured. When she'd first walked into the apartment with Cordelia she had thought that their time together would be spent in awkward silence as they both ate ice cream. Considering the reaction she had gotten out on the street she had never thought that the brunette would decide to open up to her about what had happened.

"Oh, he is and what makes it worse is that I've been working so hard to get where I need to be and land even a role in another commercial and now that skeevy skeever has just about ruined everything!" Buffy opened her mouth to contribute, but Cordelia continued on. "And even worse! I'm being ruined before I can even begin, by a guy that isn't even all that highly regarded! He's like on the bottom of the acting world. I'm beginning sabotaged by a bottom feeder!" Cordelia put another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "And now I don't know what to do! I doubt that I'll ever get into another one of those parties and there's no way that I want to be a secretary type for the rest of my life. Not even for a hunk like Angel." Cordelia paused in her pity party as she gave Buffy a look. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna steal him from you. As hot as he is, I need an a live person. There's no way that I could deal with having a guy that couldn't take me shopping during the day."

Buffy frowned a little at the insinuation that Cordelia would be able to steal Angel from her, but decided not to make a big deal about it as she was sure that Cordelia meant it as a kind of reassurance. Cordelia continued on once again resuming her pity party, something that didn't seem to require much of a response from Buffy. Another half an hour past like this; the two of them eating ice cream whilst Cordelia talked, venting her frustration at being sabotaged and Buffy listened and put in the required response here and there realising that Cordelia didn't want any kind of real response from her.

The door opened and Cordelia trialled off as the two women looked towards the door, Buffy smiled in relief at seeing Angel; who was looking at the two surprised. Not having expected to see anything like this when he had stepped into the apartment. In face he had expected to find Buffy asleep… not talking to a woman whom she disliked with a passion. "Am I interrupting anything?" Angel asked as he stepped into the apartment closing the door behind him.

"No," Cordelia replied as she stood. "I was just about to leave." She said, surprising Buffy who had had the feeling that the tall brunette had been revving up for a long one. Closing the lid of the strawberry ice cream, Cordelia picked it up and headed for the door.

Angel waited until the brunette had closed the door behind her without even a backwards glance. "Did I miss something?" He asked curiously.

Buffy shrugged as she closed up her own tub of ice cream having had enough of the icy goodness. "Just what could possibly be Cordelia's version of female bonding… I think." Buffy murmured as she stood up from the chair. Angel smiled in relief as he watched Buffy walk over to the fridge with the tub of ice cream. Glad that the two were beginning to get along.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Faith walked down the street with a confident swagger that she wasn't feeling. It was a swagger that she hadn't felt in weeks, but her pride refused to allow her to show just how vulnerable and scared she was! Her shoulders stiffened as she heard the unmistakable sound of steps following behind her as she walked along a deserted street on the way back to the cheap motel room that she was renting. Her hands clenched into fists as she forced herself to keep her calm pace not wanting her pursuer to know that she was onto them. She heard the footsteps quicken and her hand slipped inside of her jacket, her hand closing around the reassuring wood of the stake. A frown of concentration darkened her brow as she slipped it free, the familiar feeling of anticipation thrumming through her as she waited for her moment even as nerves curled around her stomach in knots that threatened to distract her.

The moment she felt the hand touch her shoulder she spun around her stake raising high as she grabbed her attacker and slammed him up against the pole of the street light, her stake beginning to come down only to freeze in shock and surprise at seeing the scared looking on her attackers face. "Wow, I just wanted your number you crazy bitch." The guy she had been dancing with at the club got out in a voice that was high with terror at being threatened by the sharply pointed stake that she had been about to plunge into his chest.

Faith's hand shook as relief and annoyance coursed through her as she looked at the guy that looked her was about to piss himself with fear. "I wouldn't give you my number if you were the last guy on earth, you puny little pipsqueak! I get hot for men, not whimpering little boys like you." Faith pushed him away from her making him stumble and fall on his ass. "Now get out of here before I change my mind about thrusting my weapon so far up your ass that you'll feel it picking your snotty little nose." She growled waving her stake at him threateningly.

The guy that Faith didn't even know the name of swallowed thickly as he stared up at her in terror for a moment before he scrambled to his feet. "Crazy bitch!" He cursed as he ran away from the girl that not even two moments ago he had been hoping to perhaps get lucky with. Faith watched him run away for a short moment as she stood her stake now lowered to her side the deadly tip pointed towards the ground as her limbs shook as relief filled her, it hadn't been them, just some horny guy… a horny guy that she had almost skewered, instead of taking home like she would have done before…

Faith gave her head a shake and wrapped her arms about herself protectively a dark scowl darkening her face as she remember the terror they had put her through. "Bastards!" She grumbled under her breath, before she turned and began on her way again, her stride less cocky and more hurried now as she just wanted to get to the safety of her makeshift home.

**A/N:** Alright Chapter 15 finally completed. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter I appreciate that you've all been so patient in waiting for this chapter. Because it has been a while I've made this a sort of filler chapter to help me get back into the groove of this story. So I hope that you all enjoy the light hearted smut… I mean feel of this chapter *cough* enjoy.

**CHAPTER 16**

Buffy walked slowly down the hall of the second level of her new home. The large old hotel had gone through a huge transformation in the past month since Angel had taken over owner ship of the abandoned building. It looked grand and majestic… fancier than anything she had lived in before. The smell of new paint still clung faintly to the air; barely noticeable to her nose now that she had been in the building for a few hours, Buffy reached the end of the hall and stepped out into the large open space of the reception area. Staring down at it from above as she slowly made her way towards the stairs as she took in the large area that was now filled with soft looking new chairs for imagined people that may one day sit there as they asked for help with the problems they were suffering with. The receptionist's desk… Cordelia's desk was also now fully stocked with a computer a telephone… it all looked very official and… not anything she was used to…

Buffy wrapped her arms around her waist as she took in the empty comfortable looking office chair; Cordelia having left hours ago before darkness had fallen and Angel had left a couple of hours ago for a patrol. She was alone in the huge mostly renovated hotel; the only place left that was still uninhabitable was the disaster that was the third floor… and Angel wasn't in any hurry to fix that… and neither was she. The place was big enough without the third floor; she could only imagine how small and alone she would feel if the third floor was also liveable. It was bad enough with having the basement that Angel was turning into a training room for himself; it needed a few more touches before he would be happy with it, the first floor and the second…

'_Angel will be home soon and you won't feel so out of place.'_ Buffy assured herself as she slowly descended the stairs. Tonight was the first night that they were able to stay in their new home so he'd promised to make his patrol as quick as he could wanting to spend most of the night with her, but when it came to a patrol nothing was certain… anything could happen to delay him… anything and she was stuck here… helpless to do anything to help… just sitting around waiting for him to return… hoping that he didn't get injured… Buffy gave her head a shake trying to remove the unhelpful unnecessary dark thoughts that were once again beginning to cloud her mind. Walking over to one of the many padded chairs that Angel had purchased for this area and sat down; sinking into the cushion with a sigh.

Angel would be back soon and the vast emptiness of this place wouldn't be so bad anymore… wouldn't feel so cold and lonesome. Buffy sat on the chair for a moment longer, before she got up and walked towards the open break room door feeling the need for a coffee. The bitter brew would warm her and take her mind off the fact that she was very much alone in the place that was still so unfamiliar to her even after a month of cleaning up the place… so that they could move in. Buffy smiled with affection as she entered the break room and flicked on the light so that she could see; remembering how excited Angel had become as each day passed and they got closer and closer to making The Hyperion liveable; closer to having a place to work out of; a place that was so much closer to what he enjoyed living in… a place where he could successfully help more people than if he was just working out of a small apartment in a large complex.

And earlier that night he had been giddier than she had ever seen him… she'd fallen asleep in the couch by the TV whilst wiling away the last couple of hours of daylight by flipping idly through a magazine. Only to be woken after nightfall by Angel's lips pressing coolly against hers. His lips pressing cool affectionate soft kiss to her lips, his hands cradling her neck gently… her neck that had been rather sore from the awkward position it had been resting in for just a little too long without moving; the worst thing about being caught by the call of slumber whilst sitting in a chair. As soon as she had woken she'd seen the excitement in his brown eyes as he gazed at her… she'd never seen him so happy and in that moment she had been glad that Angel had bought the old hotel and had restored it. It was so rare to see him smile like that over anything; it had made her heart soar in her chest and as he'd lifted her and spun her around in a quick happy circle she had laughed.

Buffy chuckled softly at the memory and her smile widened; the loneliness she had been feeling in the emptiness of the large hotel she now cold home disappearing as she basked in the warmth of the memory. She loved Angel's smile; it made him look so much more handsome and lively than his broody face… a broody face she planned to see him rid of one day. He deserved to be as happy as anyone else. And she hoped that one day in the near future she could help him forget to brood about the past as he focused on a future… their future. She heard the kettle whistle loudly and she blinked as she came out of her thoughts and realized that may have switched the kettle on, but hadn't bothered getting down a mug; having been too busy thinking on Angel.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy's head jerked up from its slumped over position as her body had grown tired as a way to combat the boredom she had been feeling as she heard the soft sound of the door of the bedroom creeping open followed by the soft squelching sound of wet shoes. Buffy stared at Angel with a blank face as she took in his bedraggled appearance, before she couldn't help, but laugh; her hands clutching at her stomach. "What the hell happened to you?" She asked as her laughter died down as the stench of the pale greenish and blackish goop that covered him from head to toe reached her; chocking the merry sound in her throat.

Angel grimaced as he stood in his stinking sodden clothes. "I was fighting a demon… and forgot that this particular kind tends to explode rather messily when struck with silver." He muttered.

Buffy lips quivered as she fought down the urge to laugh once again. "That's one nasty allergic reaction." She murmured, before she laughed again unable to keep the sound in as she pictured Angel's face just before the demon exploded all over him and after it had happened.

Angel narrowed his eyes on his love; his brown eyes sparking playfully as he observed her merriment at his misfortune. "How about a hug and kiss for a battle well fought?" Angel asked as he stretched out his arms and began walking towards her.

Buffy eyes widened and she still for a moment as she watched him advance across the room towards her. "Oh, Angel, no!" She squealed as he continued to advance on her. "You're filthy and you stink!" She darted away; laughter bubbling in her chest again despite not wanting to be covered in the goop that Angel was playfully threatening her with for laughing at him. "Have a shower first and then I'll smother you in kisses just… no!" Buffy cried out through her laughter as she ducked under his arms and quickly darted the other way. Buffy swerved to avoid the chair she had been seated on before Angel's return, only to find the goop covered vampire in front of her; her eyes widened and she squealed again as his arms wrapped around her and lifted her up against his chest, a shudder of revulsion running down her spine at the feel of the cold goop wetting her clothes and skin.

Angel dipped his head down towards her as Buffy wiggled against him; laughter making her chest shake as she shook her head at him. Buffy wiggled against him harder as he rubbed the side of his goop covered face against hers smearing the foul smelling goop across her warm skin. "Angel! Stop it! It's so gross!" She cried out in between fits of laughter.

After smearing her cheek and neck with the foul smelling goop Angel pulled back a smirk curling up his lips. "I guess you need a shower now too." Buffy attempted to frown at him, but failed miserably as she laughed again. "Come on, the shower awaits." Angel said, before hoisting her up higher so that she was lying over his shoulder.

"Men." Buffy muttered under her breath as she raised a hand to wipe of some of the goop that was on her cheek. Making a face as she looked down at the slick foul coloured stuff, she wiped it back on Angel earning herself a slight jostle, before he set her down on the tiled floor of the bathroom.

Immediately Buffy began stripping. "We are so burning these clothes now." She decided as she looked at the goop on her shirt; the stuff leaving a spreading stain that was as putrid as the goop its self, before dropping it to the bathroom floor. Stripping off the rest of her clothes with a small shudder as they stuck to her in spots where the goop had soaked into her clothes. "How do you forget that a demon explodes when cut with silver?" She teased.

Angel shot her a look. "Alright you." He growled playfully as he swooped her up into his arms earning another peal of laughter from her. "In the shower with you." He rumbled before stepping into the shower the water already running he placed her down under spray.

Buffy turned from him and raised her face up towards the spray slowly feeling the warm water lifting the goop Angel had smeared on her from her skin. The foul smell though still clung to the fine hairs in her nose though and she reached for her vanilla scented body wash; wanting to at least try and get the stench off her skin as she stepped away from the warm spray of the water to allow Angel who needed to wash far worse than she did access to the water the bottle of body wash clutched in her hand. Buffy squirted a generous amount into the palm of her hand and began lathering her body with the soft scented wash enjoying the way it felt on her skin and immediately feeling cleaner as the vanilla scent reached her nose.

Her eyes went to Angel as he lathered his hair with shampoo; a steady stream of green and black coloured water mixed with soap bubbles at his feet. Her eyes focused on the muscles on his back as they flexed with every movement of his arms as she watched soap suds from the shampoo wash over the muscles as Angel washed the shampoo from his hair. Buffy swallowed thickly her hands pausing on her skin as she watched the suds caress his body on their journey down the drain. Her eyes focused on one and followed its journey down his body from the back of his neck to the heels of his feet and as she watched she felt her body warm in a familiar way as liquid heat rushed through her veins and had her core clenching with need for him.

Angel scented her arousal the moment it perfumed the air; the scent made his nostrils flare as he sucked in the scent with a relish. The perfume of his loves desire a far more pleasant and appealing smell than that of the foul goop that had covered him only moments before. Turning around to face her, he stared at her, slowly drinking in the sight of her naked flesh that had the soap of her body wash slowly gliding down the curves of her body. Raising a hand he beckoned her to him with a flick of his fingers. Buffy smiled and quickly crossed the short distance between them eager to feel him against her and deep inside of her.

Reaching him she rose up onto the balls of her feet and threw her arms around his neck; pressing herself against him, before her lips touched his in a gentle affectionate kiss. A kiss that quickly turned passionate as their lips parted and their tongues met. Angel slid his arms around her and easily lifted her off her feet. Instinctively Buffy wrapped her legs about his narrow hips and rocked teasingly against his already hardening cock. They moaned into each-others mouths at the friction that rocking action caused. Buffy's hands slid up from his shoulders and buried themselves in his hair ignoring the water that rained down on her as Angel shifted putting her for a moment directly beneath the spray; the water washing the last of the body was from her, before she found her back pressed against the cool tile wall of the shower.

Buffy moaned into Angel's mouth again as she felt his hands roaming over her body. Rolling the nipple of her left breast between his thumb and forefinger; she arched into the touch Angel's mouth catching her whimper of need. Buffy sighed as Angel's mouth left hers to begin trailing over her body as her own hands needed over his flesh and her mouth sought out whatever flesh it could reach which soon became none as Angel's head dipped lower and lower so that he could capture her neglected breast between his lips. Buffy moaned loudly as her hands slid up his body; raking her fingernails up over his flesh gently, before her hands buried themselves in his wet brown hair. Her fingers massaging his scalp as his tongue curled around her pebbled nipple after his blunt human teeth had scraped over the sensitive bud; soothing the scrap. "Angel." Buffy murmured her voice hitching in her throat as Angel sucked strongly at her sensitive mound.

She felt a couple of his cool fingers caress over the outer folds of her pussy and she sucked in a shaky breath as her hips rocked forward gently at the touch. Angel lifted his head from her breast; releasing it with a wet pop leaving her breast aching from the loss of contact. Angel watched Buffy's face intently as he slowly slipped his fingers in between the delicate outer folds to touch the vulnerable soft moist flesh between her thighs. Buffy let out a low pleasure filled sound at the feel of Angel's fingers tracing gently over her hot flesh. His fingers expertly finding the places that had her writhing and moaning against the wall as her hips undulated against his fingers. She could feel the weight of his gaze on her face as she writhed; her eyes meeting his. Buffy's breath left her for an extended moment as she took in the amount of love and desire that was shining out of his desire darkened brown eyes.

Her ability to breathe came back to her in a rush as one of his talented digits thrust up inside her sheath and her head arched back; the back of her head slamming against the tiles. A moan escaped her as she released the air she had greedily sucked in when she had remembered to breathe. "Angel!" She moaned again, her sheath clenching about his finger as he thrust the digit in and out of her in a slow steady rhythm that had her panting and keening with need whilst wishing that she had something more satisfying then Angel's very talented finger… which was soon joined by a second finger. Buffy clutched at his shoulders, her hips rocking against his hand desperately. The heel of his hand brushing against the quivering swelling bud of her clit with every thrust forward of his fingers; something that had her need for him growing.

Grabbing his head she kissed him with a deep passionate need, her tongue duelling with Angel's as she rode his hand with growing desperation. Angel tore his mouth from hers as he growled lowly in his chest as his sensitive nose picked up her growing arousal as he worked her closer and closer to orgasmic bliss. "Buffy!" He rumbled lowly as his eyes took in her impassioned face once again.

Buffy forced her eyes open to meet Angel's a moan escaping her. "Angel, please!" She begged as she felt her body getting closer and closer to her peak.

Angel groaned deep in his throat as he continued to thrust his fingers deep inside her hot wet depths, his hand soaked in her juices as she slammed her hips down against his working hand with a growing desperation for release.

Buffy whined with desperation as she suddenly felt the loss of Angel's talented fingers from inside her; loss leaving her with a deep pulsing ach that almost hurt what with how close she had been to falling over the edge and into the sweet release of her orgasm. She bucked against him trying to urge him back inside her to finish the job another needy whine escaping her lips… a whine that turned into a heated appreciative moan as she felt the head of Angel's cock against her hot needy flesh. "Yes!" Buffy urged as she rocked herself against him desperately; needing to feel him deep inside of her to fill the aching void that his fingers had left deep inside of her. "Oh, yes… please!" Buffy pleaded, before sighing gratefully as she felt him slowly thrust up inside of her; stretching her with a delicious slowness that had her hungering for more.

Hungering so badly that she couldn't stop herself from thrusting herself down; impaling herself fully on his hard pulsing length earning a low groaning growl from Angel, whose hands slid down to her hips and squeezed as he slowly pulled back. Angel's hands preventing her from chasing after him; her body missing the complete fullness of his entire length stretching her. Buffy hugged him to her as they slowly began moving together in a steady rhythm; their hips effortlessly falling into sink together as the water beat down on them in a soft spray of warm water; the sounds of their moans and bodies slapping together filling the bathroom like a chorus to their mutual love.

Their lips met as Angel shifted his grip on Buffy, one of his hands sliding down from her hips to grasp her thigh; hooking her leg more securely against him as he thrust inside her. His eyes closed now as he focused everything he was on Buffy; thrilling in every pleasure filled sound that passed between her lips as she met him thrust for thrust. Giving as good as she got as her delicate hands ran through his hair massaging his scalp, before sliding down his neck and onto his shoulder before she clutched at his back a high keening sound leaving her as he shifted the angle of his thrust ever so slightly. It wasn't much of a change, but it was enough to drive Buffy wild as she clung to him and did her best to urge their pace faster.

Time fell away as they made love in the shower; their only focus each other as their hands and mouths worshipped each other until nothing else mattered but them and their mutual pleasure. Both giving and taking of each other until the entire world faded away and it was just the two of them moving in the passionate dance that was older than the concept of time itself.

Buffy let out a wordless keening cry as every single muscle in her body tensed and quivered as her sheath spasmed wildly as her orgasm crashed over her like a relentless tidal wave that shoved her under as she lost herself in the crushing rush of glorious sensation. Angel groaned feeling himself losing control; his face threatening to shift on him in the aftermath of Buffy's intense release. The scent of Buffy's climax strong in the air surrounding him with the sensation. Almost as vividly as he could feel the sensation of Buffy's sheath spasming about him in orgasmic bliss. And with a moan Angel spilled his seed deeply inside her as he lost his control over his own orgasm.

Buffy's body trembled as she clung to Angel as she fought to catch her breath; the bright glow of her orgasm slowly beginning to fade; leaving her feeling like a mass of jelly and she couldn't help but wonder how Angel was still managing to keep his feet whilst holding the both of them up as his own body shook with the aftermath of his own orgasm. For the longest time neither of them moved as they just basked in each other; their fingers caressing whatever skin they were touching in an idle caress of affection, before ever so slowly they found the will to move again. Angel slowly pulled back, sliding out her relaxed sheath and letting her slide down to her feet. His hand on her back to help steady her just in case she slipped or fell.

Buffy stepped under the spray of water, letting the water do most of the work of cleaning her skin of the sweat that had soaked her body. She smiled contently as Angel slid his hand from her lower back and wrapped both arms around her waist from behind his strong muscular chest pressing up against her back as he joined her under the spray. No words where needed between them as they washed themselves; a part of them always seemed to be touching neither willing to entirely relinquish complete contact after the intensity they had just shared together. The silence was comforting and understanding as they stood together their hands beginning to wander once again over each other's flesh.

And after a few long moments of the gentle teasing touches, Angel reached out and turned off the shower, before lifting Buffy up easily in his arms. Buffy immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him; their lips moving together as their tongues explored each other as their hands had explored their bodies. Breaking away from the kiss Angel rested his forehead against Buffy's as he took deep calming breathes marvelling once again at just how extraordinary his girl was. "Bed?" He asked his husky soft tone full of promise.

"Bed." Buffy agreed; eager to christen their new bed as they had their shower. Without another word Angel walked them out of the bathroom and into their bedroom where the sounds of their passion soon began all over again.

**A/N:** Alright I hope that you enjoyed the light heart smut in this chapter. Next chapter will be pushing the story forward :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** A big thank you to everyone who took the time to review. I'm really glad to so many of you liked the little fluff chapter. As promised this chapter drives the story forward a little more. I hope you all enjoy it.

**CHAPTER 17**

Buffy stifled a yawn as she came down the steps an unmistakable bounce in her step as she moved. She came to a stop three quarts of the way down the stairs surprised to see Cordelia already in the building puttering around the desk; collecting a large stack of A4 sized paper. "Hey Cordelia, what are you doing here so early?" Buffy asked unintentionally making the tall brunette jump startled at the sudden sound of her voice.

"Geez, don't do that to a person!" She grumbled in her usual bitchy manner as she straightened up the papers she had almost dropped.

"Sorry." Buffy apologized as she moved the rest of the way down the stairs and onto the first floor of her new home and Angel's business.

Cordelia's gaze softened slightly at the apology. "I made up some flyers yesterday. Thought I'd come in early print them off and start distributing them around the town."

"Flyers?" Buffy asked curiously as she walked over to Cordelia.

Cordelia nodded. "Yeah, flyers. Get the word out a bit, you know, can't really expect to draw customers if they don't know we're here."

"I didn't realize you were so computer savvy." Buffy murmured as she reached the brunette and looked down at the flyers Cordelia was clutching.

"Hey, I graduated high school on more than my good looks… though I could have passed on those alone if Daddy hadn't insisted I get good grades."

"Wow, these look great Cordy." Buffy complimented as she examined the flyers, causing Cordelia to preen under the positive attention. "And you even made us a slogan. 'We help the helpless'."

"You like?" Cordelia stated more than asked the smaller blond.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, it suits him." She murmured, making Cordelia beam down at her. Buffy looked up from the flyers. "I'll help." She offered.

"Great, there's another stack on the desk along with another staple gun." Cordelia informed her as she pointed at the desk with an immaculately manicured finger.

Buffy nodded and moved towards the desk, glad to now have something to do whilst Angel lay asleep for the day; not wanting her morose thoughts to catch up to her again. Something they tended to do, if she was left alone and listless these days. Gathering up the stack of flyers and the staple gun Buffy turned away from the desk and stepped back towards the patiently waiting Cordelia. "Once were done we can stop for mochas. I know this great cute little coffee shop. It has the best mochas and serves awesome choc-chip cookies. You know the kind with extra chips."

"Ooh, I love those." Buffy exclaimed as they headed towards the front door. "Hey, what do you know about the local ice-cream parlours? Any serve cookie-dough fudge mint chip?" She asked as she stepped out of the door; her hand delving into her pocket to fetch the keys to lock the door behind them whilst they were out.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Faith leaned against the wall of an alley looking at the people as they went about their daily lives. Each of them leading better lives then she was… none of them having even the slightest clue about what went bump in the night; what she had spent the last two years protecting people like them from only to have the two people she trusted the most; the only real family she had ever known betray her in the worst possible way and call it some kind of old world rite of passage for every Slayer that managed to reach the age of 18. She should have known that it was too good to be true!

Everything in her life had been shit, before becoming The Slayer… she'd been stupid to let herself believe that being gifted with preternatural powers and given a sacred duty wouldn't change that! She was still the daughter of low rent white trash who cared more about drugs then she ever had about her daughter. Why would stuffy English geezers treat her any better? She'd been so stupid to trust them… trust the different kind of life they had shown her as they showed her more kindness than any else in the world ever had! And she'd paid for it… she had paid for trusting in those gits and believing she meant more than a disposable commodity to them. After all one of the first things they'd told her about The Slayer was that when one dies another was Called; that was why she'd been Called the one before had been killed by the creatures of the night… or that was what she had assumed; she'd never cared to ask not wanting to know what kind of bloody death they had offered, but know she wasn't so sure that it hadn't been The Watcher's Council that had brought the previous Slayer to her death.

The idea sent a cold shiver down Faith's body and her hand tightened around the apple she had been nibbling on as she watched men, women and child pass her by; none giving her even a moment's notice. And why would they? They'd all considered themselves better than her before and as far as they were considered nothing had changed. She was just some faceless white trash… unless she was shaking her booty on the dance floor of some club… then people… mainly men would notice her. All of them hoping that she would take notice of them… there was a noise behind her and Faith stiffened; the noise was only faint, but it was a noise her enhanced ears picked up easily and recognised easily.

Turning around swiftly she eyed the raggedly dressed, thin old man that was wielding a sharp bladed knife in a shaky hand… a nervous but desperate look on his face as he pointed the sharp end at her. "Give me all your money," His eyes dropping quickly to her hands taking in the half eaten apple. "And the apple, quickly!" He growled. "Or I'll slit your throat." He threatened; his eyes flitting about nervously.

Faith raised an eyebrow at him as she stared him down calmly. "The way you're wielding that knife, you'd be lucky to cut the leather of my jacket let alone my throat." She informed him calmly.

The man frowned and looked down at his knife, before looking back up at the woman he was planning to assault for money. "What you talking about? The knife is sharp enough to cut through flesh."

"But, I'll give you my apple." She told him, before she tossed the half eaten apple that he had been eyeing greedily.

The man lowered the knife as he fumbled to catch the apple; the knife dropping from his hand and bounced against the road, before sliding towards Faith as the man clutched the half eaten apple between both hands. The man looked up at Faith realizing after he had successfully caught the apple that he had released his knife in his efforts to do so. And he watched as Faith put the tip of her shoe to the knife and with an expert movement kicked it up into the air and she caught it with her hand. Faith continued to gaze at him levelly as she pointed the knife in his direction now. "Boo!" She said quietly and just like she had predicted he would he ran; like the desperate coward that he was.

Faith watched as the homeless man ran out of sight, before she turned her gaze down to the poorly made knife she was still holding in her hand. Tossing the knife to the ground she stepped out of the alley; her hands stuffed in the pockets of her jacket as she walked down the path. Not really sure where her feet were taking her as she didn't feel like returning to the fleabag motel room she could barely afford to keep. It was far too depressing.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Doyle carefully kept the newspaper he had bought up over his face; doing his absolute best to keep his face hidden from the two women he had been following since this morning when they had both left the old Hyperion hotel. This wasn't his job in the slightest, but he couldn't help, but want to get to know the brunette… Cordelia Chase… even if for the moment she could not know him; may never be able to know him. So, he'd trailed them, watching as the two helped each other staple flyers to posts and billboards; ignoring the looks people would give them as they saw the flyers they were putting up. Advertising for Angel's newly found mission; the poor bugger had no idea what kind of attention he was drawing… the possibilities his bosses saw in having a vampire with a soul on their side. And being a Champion for The Powers That Be was never an easy job… The Powers weren't very considerate of those they considered pawns in a never ending always shifting game.

After all The Powers that Be were always out for the win against Evil no matter who they had to trample on to get there; it made him glad he was just a messenger for The Powers… their voice when needing to get messages to and from their Champions. Turning a page of the newspaper that he wasn't really reading Doyle glanced at the two women again his eyes focusing on Cordelia as she took a sip of her beverage and began talking to Buffy once again… and as he shamelessly stared at her he wished that he could hear her voice, but he couldn't risk sitting closure… being noticed by either of the women that had connected themselves to the vampire he had been assigned to watch over. He smiled as Cordelia laughed at something Buffy said; even as Buffy shifted uncomfortably in her chair not having meant her words to be funny.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy sighed as she walked back into her home; her feet and arms aching. "Oh, thank God!" Cordelia exclaimed echoing Buffy's feelings. "Next time, we're taking a taxi! I don't care how much it costs! A woman like me isn't used to so much walking! I deserve to be pampered!" She exclaimed making Buffy roll her eyes at her. "Hey, is there a bathroom with a working shower apart from yours?" Cordelia asked; needing to have a shower to wash the sweat, dust and heat from the day off her.

"Take your pick from the second floor. There won't be any products in their though." Buffy warned as Cordelia started making her way towards the stairs her thoughts on a hot shower.

"That's fine. I just want a quick-y to wash away the sweat I can feel on me. Oh and I'll want to borrow your hairbrush." She added, pausing just before she mounted the stairs and looked back at her. "You do use a comb, right?" Cordelia asked with a narrowed gaze and Buffy could just tell that the brunette was going to judge her all over again based on her answer.

"Yeah, I do." Buffy admitted slowly, a small frown darkening her brow at the brunette's expectation that she would just give her whatever she wanted.

"Great." Cordelia said briskly, her gaze lightening with her approval. "I guess the only thing that I really need to fix about you is your sense of wardrobe. So, out dated, but don't worry. After a couple of pay checks I'll take you shopping for more current clothes."

Buffy's hands clenched into fists at her sides as she scowled at Cordelia as she walked up the stairs with a confident swagger. Buffy let out a shaky breath as she attempted to calm down. "She's just being Cordelia." Buffy muttered to herself as she clenched and unclenched her hands as Cordelia walked out of sight as she made her way towards one of the showers in one of the many unoccupied rooms on the second floor of the old hotel. "She didn't mean it to be an insult." She told herself as she took another deep breath and let it out slowly; this time successfully managing to calm herself down somewhat… calm enough that she wasn't going to strangle Cordelia the next time the arrogant brunette spoke.

Mounting the stairs Buffy started up at them, wanting to get to the room she shared with Angel and perhaps she have a shower herself to help relieve the ach in her muscles after all that walking and she was more than glad that she had been wearing her runners and not the fashionable black boots that Cordelia had been. She couldn't even begin to imagine the type of shape her feet where in after the full day of walking they had just done. Making it to her room she opened the door and stepped inside. She had hardly registered that the bedside lamp was on before she felt strong familiar masculine arms wrapping around and she smiled as she breathed in his scent. "Hey, I didn't think you'd be up yet."

"I woke up a little earlier than usual." Angel murmured. "You seem tense?"

Buffy shrugged as she leaned against him and tried to force her body to relax into his. "Yeah, I spent the entire day with Cordelia putting up flyers. You'll probably see them when you go out tonight," She added. "I swear that woman could drive a Saint to at least seriously consider committing murder… and I'm no Saint."

"But, she's still alive, yes." Angel asked a teasing tone to his voice; although he was slightly worried that it might have come to blows.

"Of course, it would take something far more important to me than the arrogant bitchiness of Cordelia Chase to get me to commit a felony as bad as homicide. Maybe a touch of uh, street brawling… well I suppose between me and Cordy it'd be more like a street catfight, with a lot of hissing and even some hair pulling."

"Classy." Angel murmured with a small smile as he hugged her; knowing that she was teasing.

"Very," Buffy turned in his arms so that she was facing him. "What about you? What woke you up so early?"

Angel shrugged, before he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm not sure, but it might have had something to do with how quiet this place was without you moving about."

Buffy tilted her head back so that she could look up at him. "Are you trying to say that I'm noisy or that you missed me?"

"That I missed you." Angel answered immediately. "Was your day with Cordelia really that bad?" He asked.

Buffy was silent for a moment as she thought, before she shook her head. "No, it wasn't all that bad. It did have its good moments. Like she introduced me to this cute little coffee shop, and she showed me where the best ice-cream parlour is in town… and we did have fun." She admitted. "The way she can complement you in one breath and then insult you in the next is grating though… but you know I think I'm beginning to understand her more and more."

Angel smiled. "I'm glad. I'm sure that Cordelia needs a real friend or two and not just those actors and producers and agents she's been trying to rub shoulders with."

"Friends? Hang on now," Buffy spluttered as she pulled back from Angel slightly. "I wouldn't say that we're friends. We're more like co-workers who sometimes hang out outside of work."

"And eat tubs of ice cream together whilst listening to each-others woes." Angel added.

Buffy opened and closed her mouth for a second as she tried to come up with an excuse, before her shoulders slumped slightly. "Ok, so maybe… just maybe we're becoming friends. Cordelia did say she wanted to take me clothes shopping."

"There see. You're practically best friends." Angel enthused.

Buffy frowned at him. "Ok, let's not push it." She muttered as she completely extracted herself from his arms. "I have to go get my hairbrush."

"Why, your hair looks fine?" Angel asked with a puzzled expression.

"Cordelia asked if she could borrow it after she gets out of the shower… I should probably let her borrow a towel too." Buffy muttered to herself. Angel opened his mouth to say something, but Buffy suddenly turned back to face him as if reading his mind. "And don't you dare say anything. We are not besties."

"I don't know, Cordelia seems to be growing on you… like that fungus you mentioned." Angel teased as Buffy began walking back towards their bathroom.

Buffy looked back over her shoulder at him and poked her tongue out at him for a brief moment making Angel laugh in amusement at how cute he found the action.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy scrubbed a soapy cloth over herself as she stood under the warm spray of the shower; glad that she finally had the time to have a shower of her own. Her simple drop off her brush and the towel to Cordelia had turned into her sitting on the lid of the toilet seat and listening as Cordelia talked her ear off about the clothes she believed would suit her best out of the latest fashions and her dreams for stardom. Cordelia had talked and talked right up until she'd finished her shower and had had the audacity to hold her hand out for the towel…

Buffy gave her head a shake as she rinsed off the cloth and hung the cloth back up as she stepped more fully under the spray of warm water washing the suds of the body wash off her. A frown pulled down her brow as she thought about what had happened in one of the many empty rooms bathroom with Cordelia. _'Could it really be that by extending out a friendly hand to Cordelia that she now considers us friends… if not close friends?'_ She thought with a little trepidation at the thought of being best friends with a woman as high maintenance and seemingly no sensor between what she thought and what came out past her lips. _'I didn't think she'd so easily 'lower' herself.'_ Buffy thought sarcastically, before giving herself a mental reprimand at her mean thoughts. She didn't really know Cordelia all that well after all… hadn't really tried to get to know her well enough to see past the brunette's arrogant superficial attitude that was rather abrasive to those she considered beneath her notice. And Buffy had definitely been on her pariah list.

"Buffy," Angel's voice calling from behind the closed bathroom door, broke her from her thoughts. "I'm about to head off."

"Hold on!" Buffy shouted back as she hurriedly turned off the water and pulled the shower cap off her head; not having wanted to get her hair wet. Letting it drop to the wet shower floor she scrambled to push open the shower door and hurriedly grabbed at her towel and wrapped it around her, before hurriedly throwing open the door revealing a patiently waiting Angel who took in her out of breath state with a little amusement. "You didn't need to rush I would have waited." He told her.

"You said you were ready to go and I wanted to say goodbye." Buffy explained. "And I didn't want to hold you up to long. I mean the longer you stay, the later you'll get back tonight." Buffy tucked her towel more securely around herself. "And I want to give you this," She murmured, before going up on the balls of her feet and pressing her lips against his in a lingering affectionate kiss, before she pulled back and settled back down onto the soles of her feet. "For good luck," Buffy explained.

Angel licked his lips his brown eyes darkening with the easily aroused embers of his desire for this woman. "I think I need a little bit more luck than that." He murmured huskily, before he dipped his head down, his arm coming up to wrap around her back to press her up against him; his lips pressing against hers for a moment, before he flicked his tongue out over her lips. Buffy's lips parted with a moan that was quickly muffled by his tongue as it slipped between her parted lips and devoured the inside of her mouth with a passion that had her clutching at his fully dressed body as his hands tightened about her; one of his hands fisting in the towel the urge to rip it from her filling him as his desire rose hotter and quicker than he had anticipated.

Slowly their lips parted; their breaths coming heavier than before. "Wow… that was some good luck." Buffy breathed out hotly, before clearing her throat.

"With good luck like that, I've got nothing to worry about tonight. It'll be a breeze." Angel murmured a faint teasing note to his voice.

"Well, here's a little extra incentive for you. I'll greet with a kiss just like that one when you come home tonight." Buffy said with a grin.

'_You little minx.'_ Angel thought, as he grappled with the desire to stay up here in the room with his love and doing what he knew he should do to continue his new path in life. "I'll be looking forward to it." He finally murmured, pressing another quick kiss to her lips, before he turned and headed towards the door.

"Me too," Buffy murmured quietly to herself as Angel walked out the door; his sensitive ears twitching with her softly uttered words as he closed it behind him. Once the door was closed, Buffy disappeared back into the bathroom to dry off properly and to redress.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy sat on a couch across from Cordelia who was sitting behind her desk; who was apparently doodling on a piece of paper as she waited for the phone to ring with the first person in need of help. "What do you think of these?" Cordelia asked as she dropped her pen onto the desk and lifted the pad, Buffy thought she had been doodling idling on. "Angel Investigations, Cordelia speaking, or Angel Investigations we help the hopeless, or maybe Angel Investigations we help the hopeless what's your demon dilemma?"

Buffy thought for a moment. "I think the second one." Buffy offered. "It's less of a mouthful then the last one and easier to say to. If people have a problem they don't want a person to be blathering on when there's a demon chasing 'em."

Cordelia nodded satisfied. "I like that one the best as well. It has the snappiest ring to it. The kind of ring that will make people wanna share their problems…"

Buffy zoned out from Cordelia's rambling as she was over taken by her thoughts once again; her thoughts turning to Cordelia once again, her gaze on the brunette as she continued to chatter unaware that Buffy was no longer listening. _'Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad being a close friend to Cordelia.'_ She thought as she regarded the woman she had seriously disliked from the moment they had first bumped into each other…

"Hey!" Cordelia exclaimed drawing Buffy's attention once again. "Are you even listening to me?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah," Buffy lied hoping that the brunette wouldn't press her for details.

Cordelia nodded. "Well, good, I'd hate to be wasting my breath here… do you think the phone will ever ring?" She asked as she shot an impatient look at the phone that was sitting on the desk as silent as ever.

Buffy gave a little shrug. "We only put the flyers out today. Give people time to read and need to use it."

Cordelia threw up her hands as she leaned back into her comfy desk chair. "Ugh! Waiting is so boring. There isn't even any paperwork yet to do. All I can do is sit and sit. I thought that things would get better… more interesting once Angel Investigations actually opened for business."

"Well, the buildings only just gotten liveable again." Buffy attempted to explain. "No one really knows who Angel is yet. Someone will be desperate enough to attempt calling the number and then word and mouth will spread and more and more people will start calling. So enjoy the silence cause one day the phone will start ringing off the hook and you'll be sick of the sound." Buffy joked.

Cordelia smiled. "I just want there to be something more to do for the admin side of things. It's all well and good with Angel going out and patrolling… at least he gets to do something."

Buffy returned the smile; sharing that feeling with the brunette in that moment she could see herself being a close friend to Cordelia. The first one she'd have in a very long time… but there was so many things about the brunette that grated on her nerves… but in that moment she could see it happening and she couldn't help being reminded of the more personal moments they had shared since this whole thing started.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Faith muttered curses under her breath as she ran through the dark streets; the sound of the feral growls of the vampires that were chasing her still sounding far too close for her comfort. Glancing around for any sight of the vampire's closing in on her, before she ducked into an alley hoping to lose them; quickly she ran down the alley wanting to reach the other street before the vampire's reached the opening of the alley. She should have just gone back to the small motel room that she was calling home for now no matter how depressing she found the ill kept room. But it was better than being set upon by a group of vamps that had obviously formed a nest together… a large nest. A nest that was now chasing her determined to have her blood on their lips.

Reaching the end of the alley at last Faith went to run out and into the open street that was waiting for her, only to feel like she had been hit by a hammer as an arm was flung out; an arm that hit her across the throat sending her flying backwards and she hit the dirty alley ground as she coughed. A hand coming up to massage her aching throat as she shuffled backwards using her feet and one elbow as she stared up at the vampire that was now looming over her; a vampire that was obviously part of the nest she had been running from. "Look what I have here, a Slayer to go." He sneered.

Faith stopped shuffling backwards as she sensed the other vampires of the nest coming up behind her closing off her only escape. Looking behind her at the closing in vamps, Faith flipped up back onto her feet, one of her hands going for her stake. Her heart pounding in her chest like it hadn't since the Cruciamentum, The Council had put her through. _'You're not weak now though. You've got your full Slayer capacities.'_ She silently assured herself as she pulled out the stake and did her best to mentally prepare herself for the bout that was about to take place. She'd be fine… there was no poison in her system weakening her this time… she should be able to handle it… but she hadn't taken on so many since before her 18th birthday and the terror it had brought.

The stake was clutched tightly in her hand sweat slicking her palm as she wished that she had the same confidence she had before. The same swagger she had had before her most recent birthday. She heard their growls and she couldn't help, but be reminded of how helpless she had been that night locked in that house with that vampire… a vampire that had almost killed her… if it hadn't been for that freak accident that had afforded her an opportunity to stake the old vampire she had been pitted against. Using her distraction to their advantage one of the vampire's grabbed her arm; the one that she was clutching the stake with.

Faith let out a cry and immediately reacted on instinct as she used her free hand to punch the vamp that had grabbed her. Her fist slamming into his face with all the might she could muster making the vampire growl and release her stake arm and as if the action had broken down an invisible wall every vampire burst into action and the real fight started.

Faith ducked a blow and threw a punch of her own, before a punch sent her stumbling back into a brick wall of the alley. She gave her head a shake, before she quickly slid down the wall to avoid a second blow to the face. Sweeping a leg out, she knocked one vamp off it feet and to the ground. She leaped on top of him and moved to bring down her stake only to have a meaty cold hand grasp her descending wrist and then other hands were on her body lifting her off the vampire she had straddled and the next thing she knew she was being slammed up against the wall her arms stretched out a vampire holding down each one.

The vampire she had almost staked came up to her, his amber eyes glaring at her; his lips curled back in a sneer showing off the sharp ugly yellow of his fangs. "Time to bag us a Slayer," He growled, before he threw the first punch that was aimed for the exposed flesh of her toned stomach. Completely unable to protect herself; the blow landed with full force, and Faith let out a reluctant groan at the pain that rocketed through her, making her body want to spasm, but the vampire's held her firmly upright against the harsh brick of the wall.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel paused in his stride as his sensitive ears picked up the tell-tale sounds of a fists connecting with flesh and groans of pain. Moving quickly he headed further down the street towards the sounds of the fight. Making it to the entrance of an alley way his eyes widened and then narrowed in anger at the sight that greeted him. A group of six vampires were crowded in around a young brunette; two of them holding her pinned whilst a third rained blows down on her whilst the remaining three watched and clapped and made encouraging noises. Not taking a moment more than it took to assess the situation, Angel growled as he hurried into the alley and staked the first vampire he made it to, before he had even half turned around at the presence of an unfamiliar vampire.

The remaining five vampires growled; their attention shifted from The Slayer they were 'softening' up before sinking their fangs into her with one of their nest dust at their feet, at the hands of an unfamiliar vampire… one of their own kind. After a small stare off the two remaining onlooker's growled before they attacked him.

Faith watched surprised at the sudden appearance of another man; a man who was seemingly holding his own against the two vampires that had attacked him. Feeling the hands of her captors loosen about her arms, Faith yanked at her arms with all her might and pulled free of them and immediately threw a punch at the vampire who had been assaulting her now burning gut. Tucking into a roll she moved away from the two other vampires and scrambled hurriedly for the stake she had dropped after the forth punch to her gut. Gathering it up she stood and whirled to face the vampire's an angry fire burning in her belly. An anger that grew with every ach she felt with the practised movements that should be simple.

With only three vampires to contend with the other two tied up with the hot stranger. She felt far more confident with only three. Ducking under the first punch she backhanded him, before she sent a kick at the second. Her eyes narrowed on the third the one; the one who'd been raining blows on her with a sadistic grin on his ugly face. She punched him once in the face and another in the gut, before kicking his legs out from under him following him down, she slide her stake into his chest and for a short moment watched with a satisfied expression as she slid her stake out of his chest and watched as he turned into dust before her eyes. Hearing the growls of anger from the other two vampires she leapt forward, going up on her hands she kicked the two back with her out stretched legs before regaining her feet; her stake still firmly in hand.

Angel thrust his stake through the heart of the last vampire that had attacked him. Turning to the fight that was still going on he was pleasantly surprised to watch in time as she thrust her own stake through the heart of one of the vampire's leaving only one left to be dealt with. As he watched the brunette turned towards the last one and he shivered as he sensed what he hadn't sensed at first… _'The Slayer?'_ He thought, intrigued and rather surprised not having thought that he would run into one of those here. He watched as the two exchanged blows as they danced down the alley, until the brunette Slayer tripped over a bin that had been knocked over during his own scuffle. Stepping in he wrapped a hand around the vampire's throat from behind, before he thrust his stake through his heart through his back.

Faith blinked as the vampire she had been fighting burst into dust before her eyes to reveal the handsome man that had interrupted the vampire's fun. "Are you alright?" He asked as he extended a hand to her.

Faith gave it a distrustful look and picked herself up, dusting off her clothes as she got to her feet. "The Watcher's Council sent you, didn't they?" She grumbled as she glared at him and took a couple of wary steps back. "Whatever they told you or sent you to do. I'm not going back." She growled as she continued to glare.

"I'm not from The Watcher's Council." Angel assured her.

Faith's glare eased up, but she still looked at him warily. "Then who are yo…" Faith trailed off and her glare fell back into place as she realized that the tingling along her senses wasn't just her adrenalin pumping, but a warning. Without another word she charged at him, her hands fisting in his coat as she slammed him up against the brick wall she had been pinned up against by the nest. "Just what are you playing at vampire?!"She growled out as she pressed her arm against his throat; her brown eyes shooting angry fire at him.

"Well, personally I thought I was helping." Angel murmured an attempted his notorious charm smile on her.

Far from being appeased Faith's glare hardened as she stared up at the vampire suspiciously. "How stupid do you think I am?!" She hissed at him, her hand in a white knuckled grip around the stake. "Why would a vampire help The Slayer, huh?" She asked.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Angel started, before Faith pressed her arm more firmly against his throat.

"I don't want to know your lies, vampire!" She growled. Angel held his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shove my stake in your black heart?!"

"Well, I did kind of save your life. Killing me would kind of be a poor way to repay me." Angel murmured whilst flashing her another charm smile; trying to hide how nervous he actually felt this close to a Slayer. His mind going to Buffy and he wondered if he could bring himself to hurt this woman to be able to get back to her. It was the first time he'd had to seriously wonder whether he would be able to get home or not.

Faith bared her teeth at him as her upper lip curled back in an angry sneer as she took in the handsome features that were completely wasted on the vampire. "So, that's what you want. Repayment? I'll have you know that I was doing perfectly fine on my own. I didn't need your help." She sneered.

"Well, it sure didn't look that way." Angel replied as he slowly lowered his arms. "Look, I really did just want to help. It's a long story, but…" Angel trailed off with a pained grunt as The Slayer's knee rammed itself into his balls, before she took a couple of steps back from him. Angel cupped his abused family jewels with his hands; a pained expression on his face as he fell to his knees, his voice for the moment having left him as the pain racked through him.

Faith gave him a hard look. "Stay away from me vampire if you value your miserable unlife, because next time I won't let you keep it." She snarled at him, before she turned and ran for the alleyway she had been heading towards before wanting now more than ever to just get home.

Angel forced himself to get to his feet and followed after The Slayer not wanting to let her disappear so easily; at least not without understanding that he didn't mean any harm. To have a Slayer after you wasn't exactly a good thing for longevity… and now more than ever he wanted to keep living. Angel made it to the road The Slayer's back still in sight only to be kept from crossing the road to keep chasing after her as a large truck filled with sheep to drive past. The stench of them filling his nose and overpowering the fading sent of The Slayer. The truck past and Angel hurried across the road, his nostrils flaring as he sniffed for any sign of the young woman's scent only to come up empty the scent of the filthy animals locked in the truck still far too strong in the air and his nose for him to be able to track anything else.

Looking about the streets hoping to catch a sign of her as he hurriedly turned this way and then searching; only to come up empty as The Slayer was long gone out of sight having wanted to flee the alley and him as quickly as possible.

**A/N:** And that's Chapter 17, I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I hope that you all have a fantastic day/night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Hey guys back again with chapter 18 for your viewing pleasure. I really enjoyed writing this one as I could actually feel the plot moving along a bit as I was writing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter I'm really glad that you are all still enjoying this story.

**CHAPTER 18**

Buffy jolted awake as the loud sound of something falling over with a resounding thud that brought her from her slumber with a gasp, her eyes wide as she strained to see in the darkness. "Sorry." A familiar voice said and Buffy let out a breath as her body relaxed immediately.

"Angel?" She murmured as she reached out with a cautious arm for the lamp on the bedside table to turn it on. "It's fine, good even. I wanted to be awake when you made it back." She murmured, before hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"I'm not normally so clumsy, but I'm a little distracted." Angel admitted as the light came on.

Buffy's smiled at him as he came towards her, her eyes drifting to the chair that had been the cause of her sudden return to the waking world, before returning to her man as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Buffy scooted back so that she could prop herself up against the headboard, one of her hands sliding over the sheets towards his, her fingers curving around his. "It must have been _something_ to distract _you_ into clumsiness." She teased gently as she squeezed her fingers around his.

Angel returned the gentle affectionate gesture, before slipping his hand from beneath hers so that he could shrug off the jacket he had been moving to take off when he'd accidentally knocked over the chair. Slipping the leather duster off his arms he threw it across the end of the bed. "I did come across something tonight." Angel admitted as he returned his full attention to Buffy.

"Nothing to demon-y I hope." Buffy murmured with a frown of concern.

Angel smiled. "No, there was nothing demonic that I couldn't handle." He assured her. Buffy smiled in relief as Angel hooked his fingers under the hem of his shirt, raising it up over his head. "I came across a strange girl, stronger than a human, but not a demon."

Buffy whose eyes had fallen to his chest as Angel had pulled the shirt over his head, rose once again to his face. "Then who or what is she?" She asked curiously.

"I can't be certain, but I'd say that she is The Slayer." Angel replied as he manoeuvred himself over Buffy so that he could occupy the free side of the bed.

Buffy lowered herself back down, so that she could lie down beside him, turning so that she could face him. A small frown darkening her brow as the name rang a small bell inside of her, foggy memories from younger days rising to the surface. "I remember my father talking about The Slayer with a lot of reverence…" A foggy picture of her father's face surfacing in her minds-eye and even at that young age she had felt the sting of jealousy as she realized her father spoke as if he would prefer The Slayer as his daughter and not the ordinary ones he possessed. "Are you in danger?" She asked with concern, worry in her hazel eyes.

"It is… possible." Angel allowed with a sigh, before reaching out and caressing Buffy's face with gentle fingers that traced along the delicate features of her face. "But I don't think so. She was more worried about being found by The Watcher's Council… scared of it even." Angel muttered with confusion.

"The Watcher's Council, but aren't they like the clean-up crew?" Buffy asked as she recalled what Angel had told her in London after killing a group of demons in the street.

"They do, but their main job is to guide and train The Slayer in her duty." Angel sighed as he slid his hand down so that it rested on Buffy's neck, his thumb rubbing absentmindedly over the beating pulse. "They bungled something up this time though, something that has The Slayer running and scared to be found."

Raising her hand Buffy settled it over his on her neck, a sighing breath escaping her as she met his deep brown eyes, reading the intent behind them. "You're going to try and help her, despite the fact that she's going to want to kill you?"

Angel smiled in a boyish way that despite Buffy's concern had her returning it. "Well, just because we're natural enemies, doesn't mean we can't try to help each other."

"Actually, I kinda think that is exactly what it means." Buffy said pointedly as the smile slipped off her face.

"Well, she hasn't killed me yet." Angel teased.

Buffy propped herself up onto her arm. "That doesn't mean that she won't!" Buffy sighed. "I just mean be careful. From what I remember my father saying… she's not likely to want do anything more than kill you."

"I'm certain that your father never came across a Slayer in his life. They are more protectors than viscous in discriminant killers." Angel murmured.

Buffy was silent a moment as she took in his words, before she gave him a small half smile and a nod. "I'm sure your right. So, do you have a plan on how to approach her without getting something pointy and wooden shoved into your heart?" She asked.

Angel leaned up onto his elbow so that he was face to face with his love. "Well, actually I was thinking I'd take tomorrow off. Take you to the movies like I promised. What do you think?" He asked.

"I'd love to!" Buffy exclaimed happily, before pausing. "But you don't have to. I mean you said that this girl nee…" Buffy trailed off as Angel pressed a finger to her lips to shush her.

"Why do you always do that?" Angel murmured quietly as he traced his finger over her lower lip for a moment. "I want to take you out somewhere on a date. The whole point of all this, all that I'm trying to do is so that I can be with you. It'd make it all kind of pointless if I couldn't make time to spend with you."

Buffy smiled brightly as she shrugged in answer to his softly spoken question, not wanting to spoil the moment with the answer that flittered darkly into her brain. "I promised you a kiss, didn't I?" She murmured instead, her hazel eyes dancing with anticipation as Angel's chocolate brown eyes darkened, his gaze lowering to her lips.

"You did," He agreed, a husky edge to his voice. Buffy's smile turned sultry as she leaned in towards him, her lips pressing softly against his for a moment, before their lips began to move against each other, with what was at first gentle soft affectionate kisses. Angel lifted his hand from Buffy's neck so that it could settle on her lower back. Sliding his hand up he tucked her up against him as their kiss grew more passionate then affectionate. Buffy moaned heatedly, desire filling her with a liquid heat, her hands caressing over the cool flesh of his chest and her hips rocking wantonly up against his, feeling the hard press of his desire against her hot needy flesh.

The two were jerked out of the haze of their desire for each other by a loud crash and a loud girlish scream reached them. Buffy and Angel sat up on the bed, their heads pointed in the direction the sound had come from. "What now?" Buffy murmured with a frown, before turning her gaze back to Angel. "Did you bring someone back with you?" She asked.

Angel shook his head. "No." He replied as he slid off the bed, Buffy threw the blankets off her and quickly moved to follow after him, her small nightie swishing about her legs as she hurried to keep up with Angel's longer stride. They moved quickly out of the hall and to the top of the stairs. "Cordelia?" Angel said surprised to see the brunette in the foyer standing on top of one of the couches.

Cordelia looked up at the sound of Angel's voice. "Oh, Angel help!" She cried, before turning her gaze back to the ground her body trembling as her gaze scoured the floor.

Buffy and Angel shared a look, before they moved down the stairs to join Cordelia in the foyer. Buffy looked at the over turned suitcase that was by the foot of the couch, before turning her gaze up to Cordelia. "What happened?" Angel asked, not having seen anything that would warrant Cordelia trembling up on the couch. _'Please don't tell me this place is haunted.'_ He thought dismally, there was nothing more annoying that having to try and excise a ghost… especially an angry ghost.

"There was… is a huge spider!" Cordelia squealed.

Buffy's eyes widened. "What?! Where?!" She asked as she quickly joined Cordelia on the couch as her own eyes scanned for the large spider the brunette had mentioned.

"It scurried off that way!" Cordelia replied as she pointed in the direction of her desk.

Angel looked at his love and Cordelia as they stood up on the couch to avoid the poor eight-legged creature that had undoubtedly been spooked by Cordelia's entrance. Before he sighed and turned to where Cordelia pointed, focusing his senses to finding the spider, his ears easily picking up the sound of the spiders small heartbeat, even with the louder faster ones of Cordelia and Buffy hammering behind him as they stood on the couch, as if the spider would deliberately scurry out and attack their feet if they remained on the floor. Stepping quickly and lightly, he soon found the creature and hurried after it when it moved to scurry off. Grabbing it gently by its body he straightened and looked at it properly and turned back to the women, giving them both an amused look. "It's only a tarantula. It's harmless." He assured them both as he moved back towards the couch.

Cordelia swallowed thickly as Angel drew nearer spider in hand. "I don't care just kill it!" She demanded, leaning away as Angel drew to close for her comfort with the ugly large spider in his grip.

"Or um… just uh… let it free a few blocks from here." Buffy added hopefully as she to leaned back a little as Angel brought the large frightening spider a little too close for her comfort, harmless or not.

"I don't care what you do with it as long as you don't bring that thing any closer!" Cordelia exclaimed, her voice somewhat shrill with fear.

The spider's front legs went up and his keen ears picked up a high pitched soft hiss reached his ears. "Calm down, Cordy. You're scaring the poor thing."

Both Cordelia and Buffy gave Angel a disbelieving look. "Uh, it looks more aggressive to me." Buffy murmured as she watched its front legs moving in the air, her eyes dropping to the large scary looking fangs that were also moving… twitching in what she thought was a rather menacing manner.

Angel couldn't help, but chuckle. "Buffy, you're like ten times bigger than it. Trust me, she's more scared of you."

Buffy gave him an incredulous look. "Are you seriously trying to logic me right now? Large spider plus Buffy do not a logic magic." She quipped.

"Can you two have this conversation later? Like after Angel disposes of the horrid thing!" Cordelia broke in, sick of staring at the spider that had given her a heart attack after she had turned on the light in the foyer.

"Alright, alright," He murmured, before looking down at the spider. "Sorry fella. You've outstayed your welcome." He told it, before he began walking towards the front door.

Cordelia let out a breath of relief and let her legs give out underneath her so that she plopped down on the couch with an undignified plop. "Oh, thank God. I thought he'd never get rid of it." She breathed.

Buffy stepped down off the couch, before sitting down beside Cordelia, feeling more relaxed now that the spider was out of her sight. "Thanks Angel." She called after him just as he reached the door. "Damn that thing was huge." She muttered with a shudder, she could handle little spiders… even medium sized spiders, but large spiders just got her heart racing in fear. "So, what's with the bag?" She asked, looking to take her mind off the spider that had made its way into her new home.

"Oh," Cordelia murmured just remembering the bag after the excitement of the tarantula interrupting her trek across the foyer. "There's some renovation work going on at the house next door to mine. And one of the workers left the radio on… loudly. So I couldn't sleep. I didn't think you guys would mind if I bunked down in one of the spare rooms until the renovations are complete." She said confidently as she stood and righted her suitcase and began making her way towards the stairs.

"Not at all." Buffy said quietly as she watched Cordelia mount the stairs and flopped back against the back of the couch. "Way to kill the mood." She muttered with a sigh just as the door opened and Angel came back in from relocating the unwelcome spider.

"Where'd Cordelia go?" Angel asked as he made his way over to Buffy.

"Upstairs," Buffy replied. "She's staying for a few days whilst renovations are being completed on a house next door." She explained, before hiding a yawn behind her hand.

Noticing the yawn, Angel offered Buffy his hand to help her up off the couch. "Come on, let's get you back into bed."

Buffy nodded as she accepted Angel's hand, she laughed in surprise and delight though when after she'd gotten to her feet Angel swept her up into his arms and easily carried her up to their bed. Angel looked down at Buffy as he climbed the stairs, as her arms came up to curl around his neck and he smiled as he saw her eyes fall closed as exhaustion had her body seeking sleep once again. "Goodnight Buffy." He murmured softly.

Buffy's lips curled up into a small smile at the sound of his voice. "Night, Angel." She mumbled out tiredly, before she let sleep claim her knowing that she was safe in Angel's arms.

*****B/A***B/A*****

In another room of The Hyperion Cordelia did not find sleep so easily as she slipped between the sheets of the bed. Unable to keep from thinking that if there was one huge spider in this old building that there could be others, lurking in the darkness just waiting until she was asleep to come out and do whatever spiders did in the darkness. "Oh," Cordelia muttered in annoyance at herself as she sat up. "This is ridiculous!" She grumbled, she glanced towards the door and for a brief moment she envied Buffy who had Angel beside her to make her feel safe. Cordelia gave her head a shake and lay back down. "Stop being stupid, Angel got rid of the stupid spider!" She told herself. _'Though I do wish he'd killed it.'_ She thought a little bitterly as she closed her eyes and sought sleep once again.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy raised a steaming mug to her lips as she stood in the break room, her back to the open door as she breathed deeply, taking in the welcome scent of fresh hot coffee after having risen so late that morning. Buffy took a sip of the hot brew and let out a satisfied sound as the taste of it hit her tongue and smiled to herself. "I have a date tonight." She told the room, the thought of spending time out with Angel warming her. Instead of waiting around the big old hotel for him to come back from patrol worry gnawing at her that something would happen to him.

"A date?" Cordelia's voice came from the doorway the sudden sound of the other women's voice surprising her, having forgotten that the taller woman had spent the night. "We'll have to go shopping today for a proper outfit for you." Cordelia stated as Buffy turned around to face her.

"It's only a movie." Buffy explained.

"So?" Cordelia said with a shrug and a pointed look. "A woman should always look her best on a date, no matter the date."

"I know," Buffy assured Cordelia, before taking another sip of her coffee, her gaze following her progress as Cordelia moved to pour her own cup of coffee. "I have suitable clothes for tonight."

Cordelia snorted as she finished pouring herself a cup. "I doubt it." She said derisively as she turned back around to face Buffy, mug in hand as the blond frowned at her. "What? Your clothes those once considered fashionable are all out-dated. And I doubt the clothes you have in mind are any better." She stated bluntly.

"Not all of us can afford to update their clothes every season. I chose to move to Rome instead, and then I met Angel… I haven't had a chance to save enough to update my wardrobe." Buffy explained a little embarrassed to talk of her struggles especially to a woman as snobbish as this one.

Cordelia shrugged, unable to say anything catty about it, having been struggling herself after her father had cast her adrift from his money. "So, you've got Angel now and he has a credit card, right?"

"Well, yes." Buffy replied with a frown as she wondered at what Cordelia was trying to get at.

"So, borrow it. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Buffy stared at Cordelia in surprise and shock for a moment, the thought never having crossed her mind. "He's sleeping," She finally said. "And I wouldn't presume to ask…"

Cordelia rolled her eyes before cutting Buffy off. "I didn't wake him, I said borrow the card. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, you using it to buy just one outfit."

Buffy frowned. "You mean steal it?"

Cordelia shrugged again. "It's not stealing if you intend to return it." She said firmly an expectant smile curling up her lips as she stared unwaveringly at Buffy, determined to have her way.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy tiptoed cautiously in the dark room, her heart beating uncomfortably in her chest, and not for the first time she silent cursed Cordelia for convincing her to do this. She stubbed her toe in the darkness and bit her lower lip to stifle the sound of pain that wanted to burst from her lips at the pain the rocketed through her at stubbing such a small digit. Treading with more care, Buffy continued forward. _'Why did I let Cordelia talk me into this?'_ She thought as she came up to Angel's side of the bed, her gaze flicking towards the door as she wondered if she could just sneak back across the room and out the door and tell the brunette that she couldn't find it without earning a lecture on all the places men are likely to hide their wallets. Casting her gaze down to the bedside table her hazel eyes wide as she tried to see in the dim darkness of the room, not seeing the shape of Angel's leather wallet on the surface she turned her gaze back to Angel as he lay sleeping, before shaking her head, not able to do it.

She moved to turn to make her way quietly back across the room, only to nearly jump out of her skin as a hand came out of the darkness and grasped her arm, halting her progress before it could even be begun. Buffy placed a hand over her heart in an instinctual attempt to try and calm its startled beating. "Angel!" She gasped as she turned back to face him. "I didn't mean to wake you." She apologised.

"It's fine." Angel mumbled as he blinked open his eyes tiredly to stare up at Buffy in the dark. "What's troubling you?"

"What's makes you think something's troubling me?" Buffy asked as she moved closer to him, drawn by the gentle tugging of his arm.

"Your heartbeat, it's not calm." He explained as he shifted so that he could look up at her easier. "So, what is it?" He asked as he brought Buffy closer, so that she was sitting on the edge of the mattress.

Buffy sighed softly. "Cordelia wanted to take me shopping for our date." She explained.

"That sounds good." Angel mumbled.

"She uh, also wanted me to use your credit card to buy an outfit." Buffy admitted, an embarrassed blush staining her cheeks as mortification filled her at giving into the taller rather forceful woman.

"Oh," Angel murmured as he leaned towards the nightstand. "Right." He opened the top drawer and pulled out his wallet.

"Oh no," Buffy exclaimed as she raised her hands up in a stop gesture. "I wasn't going to take it Angel. I was just getting Cordy off my back."

Angel pulled the card out of his wallet and held it out to her. "Go, have fun. I'll be waiting to see what you wear tonight."

Buffy hesitated a moment before giving in and taking the card from Angel. "Thanks, Angel." She murmured, but received no reply and as she looked at him she figured he'd slipped back into sleep satisfied that he had solved the problem. Leaning down she pressed a grateful kiss to his cheek. "I promise not to let Cordy go completely over board." She murmured, before getting up and carefully making her way back through the room, this time managing to not stub her toe. Leaving their room much happier then when she had entered.

Buffy closed the door quietly behind her, before a bright smile lit up her face as she allowed her excitement to surface at the prospect of being able to shop for a new outfit for her date. It had been a long time since she had been shopping for clothes. Buffy moved back towards the front of The Hyperion, her steps quick with her excitement. "It's about time. What took you so long?" Cordelia asked the moment Buffy reached the top of the stairs.

Buffy shrugged as she began descending the stairs to join Cordelia who was waiting impatiently in the foyer. "Angel woke up."

Cordelia frowned in disappointment and let out a sigh. "So you didn't get the card?"

"I didn't say that. Angel's letting me borrow it." Buffy said as she showed Cordelia the card.

Cordelia gaped as she saw the card between Buffy's fingers. "No way, Angel is letting you borrow his Gold card?!" She exclaimed stunned, her father had never even let her mother borrow his Gold credit card. "Ok, now I'm a little jealous." She admitted. "Any chance Angel has a hot human brother?" She asked as they began making their way towards the door.

"He's over two hundred years old, Cordy." Buffy informed her as they paused by Cordelia's desk to pick up their hand bags. "Any relatives he had are sort of buried."

"Oh yeah," Cordelia muttered as they continued on their way to the front door. "Pity," She murmured as they walked out of the door.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Wesley groaned tiredly as he buckled his seatbelt and Giles turned the key in the lock starting the metal contraptions engine. "Do we really have to drive? Surely a plane would be faster to get to the next state."

Giles shot Wesley an irritated look the heat of the Americas putting him in a bad mood, making him less able to calmly deal with the younger Watcher. "Yes it would, but we wouldn't be able to check the newspapers, listen to the radio or talk to people along the way. We could miss valuable clues as to Faith's location." Giles explained as he did his best to keep his voice calm.

"Perhaps we could upgrade then. To a car that actually has air conditioning?" Wesley suggested as he painstakingly took hold of the old fashioned window winder and began the tedious task of winding the passenger side window down.

Giles rolled his eyes as he winded his own window down. "You know I'm not overly fond of this heat either, you know." Pulling out on the road, he shook his head as he had to squint for a moment as the sun glared into his eyes. "How American's can deal with so much sun and heat is beyond me." He muttered under his breath as he began driving down the road, hoping that they would find Faith soon so that they could all return to England where things made sense.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Cordelia looked up from her position on the couch outside the boutiques fitting rooms as Buffy stepped out from behind the curtain. "No go?" She asked as Buffy was once again dressed in her old clothes.

Buffy nodded as she handed the clothes she had just tried on to the attendant. "They made me look like a brightly coloured puffy blob of puffiness." She said as Cordelia stood a determined expression on her face.

"Damn, I thought we had a winner with that lot." Cordelia muttered as she gazed around the boutique, her eyes alighted on clothes that caught her eyes and she grasped Buffy's hand and began walking. "This way," Buffy allowed Cordelia to pull her along. "If there's nothing in this section we'll go to another boutique." Cordelia said determinedly.

"You know, it's not the end of the world if we don't find anything." Buffy assured Cordelia as they stood in front of the section they had yet to check out. "I can just wear what I was planning to in the first place, if we don't." Cordelia gave Buffy a look. "Or we could keep at it until we find something." Buffy swiftly corrected at the look.

Cordelia nodded, whilst continuing to give Buffy the look for a lingering moment. "Not just something, the perfect something." Cordelia said as she turned her gaze to the clothes. "Ok, you simply have to try this on… oh and this." She said as she reached up and began taking things off the racks and handing them to Buffy.

Buffy smiled as she accepted the clothes Cordelia handed to her, inspecting each one as she received them. "You know we should get coffee after we finish in here and perhaps some lunch." Buffy suggested as they moved along the section. "Oh, this summer dress is cute." She said pausing in trailing after Cordelia.

Cordelia turned and inspected the dress with a critical eye. "Oh, good spotting. It'd look good on you. The colour will complement the colour of your hair." Cordelia tapped her chin considering as she gazed at the dress. "And you know… I remember seeing a cardie that would go perfectly with it in another boutique." She mused as she took down the dress and handed it to Buffy. "But you're still trying on all those and we also have to get matching shoes. Do you prefer pumps, wedges or flats?"

*****B/A***B/A*****

Faith stared up at the ceiling, her eyes focusing on the old peeling paint of her small motel room, her thoughts drifting to the strange interaction she'd had with the vampire just the other night once again making her frown in annoyance. She was sick and tired of thinking about the whole vampire attack, and the strange vampire that had for some reason decided to break up the beat on The Slayer fest that the other vampires had been enjoying. Faith gave her head a shake and sighed irritably. "I should have just staked the bloodsucker." She grumbled as she moved to get to her feet. Her stomach rumbled loudly as she stood and she turned towards the small stained on the outside fridge.

Open the door carefully, always scared that she would pull the old door right from the fridge. Looking inside she sighed at seeing only a single apple inside. "Great," She grumbled as she wondered how she was going to scrounge up the money to buy more food. Taking a bite from the apple she turned away from the fridge, pushing it shut behind her, she let out an annoyed groan as her thoughts once again turned to the strange occurrence with the vampire that claimed that all he wanted to do was help her. Faith shook her head determinedly. "I really should of just staked his cute ass." She muttered, before taking another bite of her apple.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy placed her shopping bags down on the counter, a slight pang of guilt as she looked at them, remembering how much they had cost individually and all up, but at least she had talked Cordelia out of trying to talk her into purchasing more than one outfit… something that had been no easy feat… especially when she'd been so tempted to get a few extra things herself, but she didn't have the money and she felt bad enough about using Angel's credit card in the first place. Beside her Cordelia placed her own shopping bags down beside Buffy's. "Well, that was a successful trip." She said happily. "The lunch thing aside, I mean I'm never eating there again. That server was just so rude. Who did she think she was talking like she was better than me? I bet she's never even been able to sniff Prada let alone get her cheap manicured hands on it. Did you see how bad and tacky it was? Total amateur job."

"Yeah, well, if I had to stand on my feet all day serving people yummy looking food and serving them drinks. I'd probably get a little crabby to." Buffy replied.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "The whole point of customer service is to be happy and pleasant, not crabby."

Buffy had to pause to stop the ironic snort from becoming vocal. "Well, I never said that she was good at her job."

Cordelia nodded. "Yeah, had to be the worst server I've ever had. I think I'll go back and complain tomorrow." She considered.

Buffy winced feeling sorry for the poor girl that would no doubt be getting a reaming from her boss for what could have just been a bad day. "Well, Angel should be getting up soon, so I'm gonna go get under the shower.

Cordelia nodded. "Oh yeah, sure, and seeing as you and Angel are taking the night off, I'm off to get a full body massage and spa treatment."

"Sounds indulgent," Buffy said a little jealous of the pampering Cordelia was going to be getting tonight.

"And totally worth every penny," Cordelia said with a smile began moving towards the door. "Have fun on your date." She called over her shoulder.

Buffy followed after her. "Have fun being pampered." She said as Cordelia walked out the door. Buffy locked the doors behind the brunette, before turning back to her bags that were left on the office desk, an excited smile curling up her face as she made her way towards them, she couldn't wait to see what Angel thought of her clothes.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel sat in one of the couches of the foyer as he waited per Buffy's instructions… instructions that she had yelled from behind the bathroom door. His little blond love having been adamant, that he not see her until she was absolutely ready for him to see her. So here he was in the foyer waiting patiently for Buffy to be ready and come down the stairs to meet him. Resting his hands in his lap, he began tapping his foot against the floor to give him something to do as he waited. His foot began tapping to a beat that he enjoyed and began humming softly to the tune of the Manilow song and as he hummed he made a mental note to buy himself a Barry Manilow CD at some point in the near future.

He stopped humming as his ears picked up the tell-tale sounds of Buffy exiting their room at last and begin making her way down the hall towards him. Standing Angel looked down at himself and straightened his clothes, brushing off a small lint ball that had escaped his notice before and looked up just as Buffy made it to the top of the stairs. Angel smiled, his brown eyes twinkling warmly up at her, Buffy returned the smile and a warm flush coloured her cheeks as she began to descend the stairs, feeling much more fancy than she actually was as her hand trailed over the railing with Angel's eyes watched her descend like she had been announced at a ball or gala which was ridiculous she'd never even been to a school semi-formal…

Angel swallowed. "Wow," He breathed, before clearing his throat to find his voice. "You look great." He said as Buffy reached the bottom of the stairs.

Buffy smiled brightly and did a little twirl for him. "Thanks Angel. You have no idea how many clothes I had to try on to find this little gem. And Cordelia was actually helpful… not just the arrogant snob that likes to look down her dainty nose at me."

"Oh, is that the hum of growing friendship I hear?" Angel teased as he placed a hand on her left side and pulled her closer.

"Ok, ok, don't make me hurt you." Buffy grumbled teasingly as she tapped his chest with a closed fist.

Angel laughed. "I surrender." He said as raised his hands in a teasing gesture of surrendering. "Shall we go?" Buffy nodded her agreement and with an easy gesture Angel looped her arm through his as they began making their way towards the door.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Faith moved through the streets of Los Angeles her stomach cramping a little uncomfortably from hunger, it was a sensation she had gotten used to years ago whilst living under her mother's roof, but she hadn't felt it for a while… not since becoming The Slayer and being taken in by The Council and their false smiles and meaningless promises. Faith scowled and shook the thought from her head. She was sick and tired of thinking and feeling… especially feeling. Feeling was just one sucker punch after another. Feeling had only ever brought her pain and she was over it. Crossing a street, she continued walking along the paved path a few buildings down from her a door opened and a guy stepped out. Faith paused in her stride as she took in the handsome, but strange vampire's form as he quickly moved down the few steps and onto the pathway. _'Great just what I need.'_ She thought with anticipation as she reached for her stake. She paused in reaching for her weapon as the tall dark vampire turned back to the movie theatre he'd just come out of. Turning her gaze to the theatre she what with narrowing eyes as the vampire offered a hand to a pretty petite blond in a cute little sundress and sandals. And with growing surprise she watched as he held out a hand to her and helped her down the steps; warm smiles curling their lips as they looked at each other with such affection that it made her empty stomach twist and churn in disgust.

Faith rolled her eyes. _'Great two walking corpses in love.'_ She thought with a shudder and a scowl she went back to reaching for her stake following carefully after the two as arm in arm they made their way down the path, moving away from her. She paused in reaching for her expertly hidden stake, her fingers just brushing the wood of the base as she hesitated, taking in the fresh tan on the blonds skin… _'Not vampire…'_ Faith focused her senses on the blond with a serious determined frown darking her brow and she narrowed her eyes. _'Nothing… I've got nothing… she's a human.'_ Faith's steps faltered in surprise as that knowledge sank in, her hand slipping away from her stake._ 'What is the world coming to… a vamp and human… in love… not possible…'_ Faith shifted her gaze over to the vampire. _'Well, he is cute I suppose.'_ She thought begrudgingly as she continued to follow after the odd couple. That despite the dark vampire broody features and posture where both radiating happiness.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy and Angel came out of a shop an ice cream cone in Buffy's hand as the two resumed their journey home. "So, I was thinking about getting a car." Angel voiced the thought that had been circling around in his brain during the last month as they did up The Hyperion. "Get us places faster."

Buffy nodded. "Get you to the emergencies faster, makes sense."

"Well, I kind of thought that it would be good for taking you places too." Angel murmured with a small smile.

"You wanna take me places?" Buffy said with a teasing bright smile, pleased beyond the telling.

Angel stopped and turned to face Buffy. "I want to show you the world." He murmured, the words holding a completely different meaning then when Darla had told him something very similar just before she'd turned him.

"Oh… wow." Buffy murmured flabbergasted by the intensity and depth to his words as she met his dark gaze. The distance between them slowly closing as Angel leaned in towards her…

*****B/A***B/A*****

Faith rolled her eyes as two she was following kissed in that way that let you know that the entire world had stopped existing for them. _'Oh for the love of… get a damn room!'_ Faith thought irritably as she watched the two smooch. _'Thank you!'_ She thought vehemently when the two finally pulled apart and the girl noticed that whilst they'd been PDA-ing the ice cream had fallen off her cone and on to the ground by her feet. The two shared a small laugh, before finally moving on down the pavement.

Faith continued after them… following them all the way to a large building. As the two made their way inside completely ignorant of her presence being too wrapped up in each other to notice anyone else, her gaze fell to the window and the words that were painted on it. 'Angel Investigations' Faith frowned as she read the words over and over a few times, remembering seeing flyers all over the town about this very place. 'Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless' the flyers had read… but no matter how many times she read it, she couldn't make heads or tails as to why a vampire would do anything like this. It was even stranger than a vampire helping The Slayer or hooking up with a human for love instead of food…

Faith turned her gaze to the couple that was now inside the building her eyes falling on the blond as she stood in the middle of the grand staircase a cheeky smile curling up her lips, her entire attention focused on the vampire… her lover as he gazed up at her. She saw the girls lips move, a mischievous glint in her eyes, the vampire must have said something because the girl laughed and shook her head, before turning and moving to hurry up the stairs; no traces of fear in her body language at all. The girl didn't get far up the stairs before the vampire was on her, lifting her up into his arms and instead of screaming the girl merely laughed… laughed so loudly that she could hear it from outside the building. The couple kissed again, before the vampire carried the girl up the stairs and out of sight, the light flicking off in the foyer. Faith shook her head there was something definitely odd about this entire thing she decided with a frown, before turning away her mind turning as she tried to fit the pieces together in such a way that it all made sense to her.

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed chapter 18, I'll try to get the next one up soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** A huge thank you goes out to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter you reviews are like food for the muse. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter just as much as the last.

**CHAPTER 19**

Faith stood across the street from the old Hyperion hotel, leaning against a building she threw torn up pieces of dead leaves to the pavement in front of her out boredom as she waited for the blond she had seen with the strange vampire just last night to come out of the building. She had questions, questions that wanted answering… questions she wasn't willing to ask the tall dark vampire. What with every instinct she had… everything she had been taught since being Called told her to stake first, but she thought that she could handle being around the human… even if she did think that the girl had to be seven kinds of idiot to become entangled with a vampire; even one as strange as this vampire.

She had been standing out here since 8 in the morning not wanting to miss the blond leaving the building if she was the type to get out and about at an hour she considered ungodly to be out of bed. Faith tossed the last of the leaf she had been throwing out of boredom; it had been hours now since she had positioned herself by this building so that she could watch the doors of the building opposite and nothing had even seemed to stir in the building. _'She's probably still in bed… where I should be.'_ Faith thought a little dourly, before she shrugged off her leather jacket, folding it over she placed it at her feet before straightening again and crossing her arms over her chest as she continued to wait, her patience growing thin; waiting had never really been her strong point. She was an action girl. _'This is ridiculous!'_ Faith thought. _'Just go and bust in. It's not like the vampire will be awake.'_

Faith bent down to pick up her jacket, before beginning to step away from the building she'd been leaning against for the past couple of hours. She made it to the side of the road when Faith finally saw movement in the building she had been watching and to her surprise it was a tall brunette woman that was descending the stairs into the foyer, not the petite blond she had been expecting. _'How many humans does this vamp keep around?'_ She thought with an annoyed frown as she watched the tall brilliantly tanned brunette walk over to a large desk and sit down in the chair behind it before powering up a computer. Faith's attention was drawn by more movement on the stairs and finally she saw the blond from the night before looking as perky as she had the night before… as if the happy glow of the night before hadn't left her yet. _'Looks like someone got lucky last night.'_ Faith thought a little begrudgingly… she hadn't been with a man in a while, which was unusual for her and left her feeling a bit frustrated.

Moving back towards the wall of the building she had been leaning against all morning, Faith crossed her arms again as she went back to waiting; hoping that now that the blond was up and about it wouldn't be long before the girl left the hotel and she could finally get some answers to the questions that were floating irritatingly around her brain and then she could gladly stake the annoyingly strange vampire and get him out of her mind at long last!

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy leaned over the desk, looking at the computer screen, ignoring the irritated look Cordelia shot her. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked perkily.

Cordelia shot Buffy another irritated look, the blond's perky tone annoying her further. "Computer stuff!" She snapped waspishly.

Buffy straightened and crossed her arms over her chest. "Wow, what crawled up your butt this morning."

"Not everyone had a boyfriend to snuggle up to last night! Could the two of you been any louder?" Cordelia asked making Buffy flush in embarrassment, not having thought that they had been that loud. "And worse once I finally managed to get to sleep I kept having nightmares about huge scary spiders." She complained. "So I'm going to check my emails and look up ways to repel huge scary assed spiders."

"Sounds productive," Buffy murmured as she stepped away from the desk.

"Very." Cordelia said distractedly as she typed in her email password. Pressing the enter button she glanced up at Buffy whilst the internet connected her to her email. "Where are you off to?" She asked.

"Breakfast, I want to make French toast I have everything I need but the eggs." Buffy explained.

"Oh, yum, I could kill for some French toast right about now." Cordelia groaned, her mouth almost watering as she imagined the taste of the toast on her tongue.

Buffy smiled and shook her head in amusement at the obvious in-treat for a couple of slices of the toast. "I'll get enough to make you some to." She assured her.

"Great, thanks." Cordelia said hurriedly as she reached for her handbag. "Whilst you're out," She called after Buffy, causing her to stop and turn back to the brunette an inquisitive expression on her face. "Could you get me the latest volume of The Cosmopolitan?" Cordelia asked hopefully as she held out a 20 dollar bill.

Buffy crossed back over to the desk and took the proffered note from Cordelia's outstretched hand. "Sure, French toast and The Cosmopolitan coming up." Buffy murmured as she stuffed the bill into her jeans pocket and began making her way towards the door as the phone rang loudly through the foyer, causing Buffy to hesitate curiosity nibbling at her as she wondered if they were about to get their first real case.

"Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless." Cordelia chirped into the phone, there was a moment of silence as Cordelia listened; it was only for the briefest of moments as in the next Cordelia groaned in annoyance. "We aren't the pizza place! Our number ends in 366, the pizza place is 633. Don't call again unless something big green and ugly is chasing after you." She grumbled into the phone before hanging up. "Damn prank callers." She muttered angrily as she slammed the receiver back down against the holder. Buffy took that opportunity to slip out of the front door and out onto the street to avoid the tirade that Cordelia would want to unleash after another disappointment.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Faith straightened as she saw the door swing open and to her relief the blond stepped out of the door and hurried down the steps and took a couple of quick steps, before slowing her pace to a more relaxed one. Faith shrugged her jacket back on as she quickly crossed the street, following after the small blond waiting for the moment to feel right.

Unaware that she was being followed Buffy moved calmly, strolling down the street on her way to the market, focusing on what she needed to get instead of the hungry rumble of her stomach. The loud rumble of her stomach making her wish that she had gotten up earlier, but her bed had just been so comfortable and warm and the eye candy had been above par making it even more difficult to leave the comfort of her bed. Of course now she was paying for it as her stomach grumbled loudly as she made her way down the street towards the market.

Faith stuffed her hands into her pockets as she trailed after the blond waiting for the right moment to approach her.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy picked up the carton of a dozen eggs and made her way back towards the front of the market, the magazine Cordelia had requested already safely tucked away in a plastic bag, anticipation rising in her at the thought of cooking the French toast… smelling it as it cooked. Buffy stepped up to the back of the line at the register with the shortest line wanting to get home and start on the breakfast her tummy was growling at her for, a growl that was getting loud enough to begin causing her embarrassment. Thankfully the short line moved quickly and Buffy was soon handing her carton of eggs over to the cashier. Quickly paying what she owed Buffy grabbed her carton and placed it carefully in the plastic bag beside the magazine as she stepped out of the way so that the person who had lined up beside her could start their own transaction.

Making her way out of the store, Buffy came to a sudden stop and a surprised gasp escaped her as a woman with long brown hair, dark eyes and dark make up, wearing leather suddenly stepped into her path. "Oh, sorry." Buffy apologised as she moved to step around the woman she had almost walked into, but the woman shifted with her continuing to block her way. Buffy frowned at the woman. "Can I help you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Faith raised her own in return. "You're with that vampire." She stated, more than asked.

Buffy continued to frown for a moment, before she realized just who must be standing in front of her. "Oh! Oh, you must be The Slayer." She exclaimed in a soft voice so that she wouldn't draw unwanted attention to them.

Faith shifted slightly in surprise. "Your vampire told you about me?" She muttered.

Buffy nodded, before she gave a little shrug. "Well, yeah… a little." The brunette surprised Buffy by grabbing her arm by the wrist and began tugging her along.

"Come with me." Faith demanded.

"Ah, ok." Buffy said, not really having much of a choice in the matter as The Slayer pulled her along after her.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Buffy sat beside the leather wearing brunette on a stone bench in front of a fountain, her grumbling stomach being ignored by both women at that moment. The brunette hadn't said much on the way over and still hadn't said much since they had been sitting together… not that she could blame the woman she couldn't really think of anything to say either since their initial meeting. "So…" Buffy began a little awkwardly breaking the silence. "Not that I'm not enjoying the view or anything, but why did you bring me here?" She asked, drawing the brunette's gaze to her.

"For privacy," Faith replied. "Less chance of being overheard."

"The Hyperion would be better for that." Buffy suggested, her mind going back to her hungry stomach, the plastic bag, dangling from her fingers.

"I'm not going to that vampire's residence." Faith shut Buffy's suggestion down. "I prefer neutral ground." She muttered a little softer.

Buffy shrugged as she leaned back against the wall behind the bench that had shrubbery growing on top of it. "Ok, what did you want to know?" She asked as she glanced around the secluded area of the fountain that was practically deserted apart from them.

"What's his deal?" Faith asked right off the bat.

"Angel's?" Buffy confirmed with a murmur, before she could continue Faith spoke again.

"Angel, that's his name?" She asked with an amused smirk curling up her lips.

Buffy returned her smile. "It suits him doesn't it?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "It makes him sound like a pompous ass." She muttered. "But what is his deal? No vampire I've ever met has ever acted like this… Angel does."

Buffy took in a deep breath, before letting it out. "I'm not really sure I should be the one to tell you why Angel does what he does. But he's a good man."

Faith gave Buffy a look. "He's a vampire."

"He saved my life." Buffy countered. "And from what he's told me. He saved yours to."

Faith grew quiet for a moment as she frowned down at her feet. "That's what's confusing me. No vampire saves a person; especially not me. And what kind of vampire falls in love with a human? We're just meaty sacks of blood to them." Faith glanced over at the blond. "Uh, no offense." She tacked on grudgingly.

Buffy gave the brunette a look. "And just how do you know so much about us?" She asked suspiciously.

Faith shrugged as she turned her gaze to the fountain. "I saw the two of you coming out of the cinemas last night and followed you back to that old hotel."

Buffy sat the plastic bag beside her on the bench, before crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh and you call Angel creepy." She muttered under her breath. "Look, Angel… he's carrying a lot of guilt over his past… the things he's done over the years. So, he's looking to help people to redeem himself."

"But, vampires don't do that. They like the killing and the bloodshed, especially the bloodshed." Faith exclaimed as she stood up and began pacing back and forth in front of the bench seat. "Your vampire is so infuriatingly different. It is so much easier when they don't save your life and don't act like they care. It's so much easier when they just act like vampires are supposed to." She grumbled. "What makes Angel so damn different?"

"He was cursed with his soul." Buffy finally explained, making The Slayer pause in her pacing a look of shock crossing her face.

"His soul?" She repeated questioningly before sitting back down on the bench beside the blond.

"Yeah apparently pissing off gypsies isn't the best thing to do if you wanna remain guilt free." Buffy murmured with a small shrug.

"Damn," Faith muttered as she sat shocked, out of all things she had thought to be plausible, that wasn't one of them. "So, how do you fit into all this?"

Buffy shrugged a little uncomfortably. "How about we take this conversation back to mine, I'm making French toast. We can talk more over breakfast and you can meet Cordelia and even talk to Angel when he wakes up."

Faith shook her head adamantly. "No, I think I've heard enough for now." She said a guardedly, what she had been told still seeming so surreal and a little too out of the ordinary.

Buffy shrugged and nodded her head in understanding. "Ok," She stood bringing her plastic bag with her. "Well, I've got to get back Cordelia probably starting to grumble about where I could have gotten to. My names Buffy by the way." She finally introduced herself.

"Faith," Faith replied with the same thoughtful but guarded expression on her face.

"It was nice to meet you Faith. You should come by The Hyperion some time, I'm sure Angel would like to meet you under better circumstances, and I really think that the two of you need to talk." Buffy suggested hopefully, before turning and making her way out of the enclosed fountain area. Leaving Faith to just sit by herself as she turned her gaze to the fountain, her expression still thoughtful and for the first time since running away she kind of wished that she could talk to her Watcher.

Faith gave her head a shake and frowned, those bastards had turned out to be as untrustworthy as everyone else in her life… perhaps hearing out a vampire would turn out better for her. Buffy had seemed nice and surprisingly there had been no hint of a thralling on her at all. Faith frowned at the water in the pool of the fountain and wished not for the first time that life could be easy. Her stomach grumbled and she placed a hand over it as she turned her gaze in the direction Buffy had left wondering if she should have accepted her offer of free food. But she didn't get up from her spot on the bench even though the idea was very appealing to her stomach as it rumbled hungrily once again.

*****B/A***B/A*****

Angel looked up from washing his face as he heard the door to the hotel room open and he smiled as his keen nose picked up Buffy's fresh scent immediately. Placing the face washer he had been using to wash his face on the side of the sink, he turned and walked out of the bathroom and was greeted by a smiling Buffy. "Hey I was hoping that you would be awake." Buffy greeted happily.

"Cordelia giving you a hard time?" Angel asked.

Buffy shrugged. "No, not really. I cooked her breakfast this morning which seems to have put her in a good mood."

"That was kind of you." Angel complimented as he moved towards her.

"No biggie I was making some for me." Buffy mumbled distractedly, her mind more focused on what she wanted to tell him now that he was awake for the night. "I ran into Faith today." She blurted causing Angel to give her a confused look. "Or rather she ran into me deliberately." Seeing the confused look he was giving her Buffy elaborated. "She's The Slayer."

The confusion immediately left Angel's face as his expression turned serious. "She seems curious about you." Buffy murmured. "And doesn't seem to have a massive desire to stake you."

"What did she want?" Angel asked as he sat down on the end of the bed.

"To ask questions. She's very confused about you. I answered as best I could, but I kind of told her that she should come and talk to you." Buffy admitted as she took a seat beside Angel on the bed.

"Curiosity is better than nothing I suppose." Angel murmured.

"I'd say it's better than a lot of things. I'd say you've got a fair shot at helping her… if she ever gets over her reluctance for help. I got the feeling that she's very self-reliant."

"How did she even know about you?" Angel asked with a frown of concern, it definitely wouldn't be good if word got out in the demon community that he was seeing a human girl, he couldn't even stand to think of the kinds of things demons could do… would love to do with a sweet innocent woman like Buffy.

Buffy shrugged. "Apparently she's a low level stalker in her free time. She saw us come out of the cinema together."

Angel breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled again as he turned his gaze back to Buffy. "So, she was nice to you?"

"Yeah," Buffy agreed with another shrug. "In a pushy kind of way. She's very reluctant to come here though, but she might do. I mean I invited her, but even if she doesn't L.A isn't that big right?" Buffy babbled a little.

Angel chuckled, a little as he took one of her hands in his own. "I'm sure it will work itself out, Buffy. If she really needs help, we'll come across her again."

**A/N:** And that's chapter 4. I hope that you enjoyed it and I hope to have the next chapter up for your viewing pleasure soon.


End file.
